Hearts of Darkness
by Nessiegirl
Summary: This is where KH left off. Just be sure you have finished the game. just a warning Now I have finally got chapter 29 up! Read and Review please. note the pg13 torture scene is put in some chapters and some various other things.
1. The Forgotten Past

Hearts of Darkness  
  
By Nessie Girl  
  
--------------  
  
I first should thank the people that created Kingdom Hearts and they own all the rights to it. I am just making the story of the characters.  
  
--------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Forgotten Past   
  
We start off when Goofy, Donald and Sora went to look for King Mickey and Riku, and was following Pluto. Running down the long path set before them. Little did they know a hooded figure was watching them from a far...  
  
"Well, well....The Keybearer, a duck, a mutt, and a goofy dog. They plan to find their King...Hehehahah!" The sinister voice spoke with the spookiest voice ever. "The prophecy will be fulfilled soon enough, Keybearer."  
  
Sora was racing down the path following Pluto. Pluto runs into the forest and disappears, but Sora comes up to the forest and stops. He waited for he others to come running up.  
  
"Ha! I win." Sora said with a big grin.  
  
"aww phooey!", said Donald coming in second.  
  
"Aw don't feel bad, Donald. You aren't as young as you use to be....", explained Goofy.  
  
"What?! Are you saying that I am old?!"  
  
"Well...uh."  
  
"Why you big palooka. I should..."  
  
"Wait. Do you hear something?", Sora asked as he listened to the forest closely.  
  
Goofy and Donald stopped to listen. The moaning from the forest came from somewhere close by. The trees seemed to be talking to Sora. Telling him about something. Sora was the only one to understand the trees moaning's.   
  
"Uh...Sora...What is it?", Goofy asked in his usual confused look.  
  
"The trees are....warning us of some danger...I think.", Sora said still listening.  
  
"Go back to whence you came, Keybearer...There is Danger ahead in our woods...Go back!", the trees moaned in the wisping wind.  
  
"Well...", Donald said,"What's the warning?"  
  
"You don't hear it?", asked Sora, "They say I shouldn't go in these woods."  
  
"That's the only way to King Mickey's castle...How else are we going to make it?", Donald stated.  
  
"well Pluto went in there and he seems fine.", Goofy explains. Just when he does though they all see Pluto come yelping out of the woods."What's wrong, Pluto?"  
  
Pluto seemed to be scared to death, Shivering uncontrollably. His tail between his legs and whimpering behind Goofy and Donald.   
  
"What could be in there to make Pluto so scared?", Sora wondered. He knew that he shouldn't go in, but his gut in stinks told him to go and fight it."Let's go in..."  
  
"No way!!!", Donald said, "I am not going in the scary woods!"  
  
"But we got to keep Sora safe, remember.", Goofy explained to Donald, "we must take care of the keyblade Master."  
  
"Aww...Very well.", Donald sighed.  
  
When Donald and Goofy looked up, Sora had vanished into the forest. Not knowing what they were in for, Goofy and Donald went in slowly with Pluto being dragged behind. Sora was way ahead of Goofy and Donald and had already gotten to a clearing. It was a big clearing with one tree stump and a strange looking hole. Donald and Goofy finally got to where Sora was when he sat down on the stump.  
  
"Why am I here?...I really wish Kairi was with me right now.", Sora said with his hand over his eyes. "Why am I the Keyblade Master?...."  
  
"Sora...", Donald yelled running to Sora.  
  
Sora for some reason wasn't really paying any attention to Donald, but Donald spoke anyway.  
  
"Remember what I said earlier, no frowning, no sad faces..."  
  
Sora then responded, "Your right...I mustn't be down about this. I need to find King Mickey and Riku." He started smiling and went on.  
  
Donald was confused. Why was Sora not really himself, asking those questions over again. Donald explained to Sora earlier his purpose. Why doesn't he remember?  
  
Sora just kept going and Donald, Goofy and Pluto a ways behind. They found a big tree. In the hole of the tree was a paper. Looked to be an old manuscript from long ago. Sora went up to the tree and grabbed the manuscript like he knew it was there all along.  
  
Donald came into the scene with Goofy and Pluto. Goofy was dragging Pluto by his collar since Pluto was so frightened.  
  
"What is that, Sora?", Donald asked.  
  
Sora opened the ribbon tied around the old manuscript. it folded opened and showed some old ancient writing not in any language known today.  
  
"This looks to me...uh..I can't read it. It must be really old."Exclaimed Sora.  
  
"That's because it is old.", a sinister voice came from behind them.  
  
Sora looked around and saw a hooded figure close to where they came out. Dressed in the darkest robe anyone has ever saw.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?", Sora asked with a suspicious look in his eyes.  
  
"Why do you need to know...I am darkness itself...you pathetic fools will never amount to anything. You should have never entered my wood. You will now pay the consequences."  
  
"What?! I know that you wont survive long anyway. I am the Keybearer and I shall never let you win.", Sora said holding his keyblade in attack position.  
  
"You must hand over the manuscript.", the strange cloaked person blurted out, "Now give it!"  
  
"You are never getting this manuscript!", Sora stated.  
  
"It doesn't make much sense but oh well...and he can't even read it.", Donald thought.  
  
"Just hand it over and none of your friends will get hurt.", the cloaked figure said.  
  
"Why must you hurt my friends to get what you want. I would rather fight you than give this up."  
  
"Hahahah...hmmm...Very well young one. If it's a battle you seek...then I am ready.", The cloaked character brought from behind him a familiar face."He will be your opponent, keyblade wielder."  
  
Sora looked with his eyes widened."Riku?!", Sora saw his beloved friend on the ground. Riku wasn't possessed by this cloaked figure, but for some reason he was worked up and ready to battle. Sora knew he must not fail this test. With the keyblade ready for action. Sora was ready to face his rival in a hard battle.  
  
------------  
  
What will happen to Sora and Riku? Who will win this battle? What is the manuscript for and why is it so important. Find out when the next chapter comes.  
  
Read and review please. Bad reviews will result in me not finishing the story. 


	2. Traitor!

Chapter 2  
  
Traitor!  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me: Hey I finally finished this chapter. This starts out with Riku's Point of view before the first  
  
chapter. Then it goes to Sora's POV and goes back to when they were going to start the fight  
  
from the last chapter. Well here it is. Enjoy.   
  
All the rights go to the creators of Kingdom Hearts, I only make up the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riku's POV  
  
I was being dragged in by some cloaked thugs. They took me into a darkened room with one  
  
light in the middle of it. A darkened figure in a cloak was in a dark corner of the room. I had  
  
thought I just saved everyone from Ansem, but maybe I was wrong.  
  
"Who are you?!", I said to the dark cloaked figure, "What do you want with me?"  
  
"I am a friend from your past.", the figure said in a low frightening voice, "I am here to tell you  
  
a story....of your rival."  
  
"...Sora..."  
  
"Yes, Sora. He was the rightful Keybearer from the beginning."  
  
"No..I was...Sora was the boy who delivered it to me, but then...."  
  
"Yes, He took it back. He was really the owner of the keyblade. The story goes that Sora has  
  
hated you ever since your last battle."  
  
"No! You're wrong. He would never turn his back on me!"  
  
"Ahh....but he has.", said the cloaked figure, "He has been hating you from the start. I have proof  
  
that he has betrayed you."  
  
With that a giant crystal ball came from the light and showed of the past.  
  
It started out on the island, Destiny Islands. When Riku just left to go to his little island. The  
  
screen went in close to where Sora, Kairi, Tidus, and Selphie were having a discussion of Riku.  
  
"So...Sora what do you think of Riku?", Selphie asked.  
  
"Oh...I don't know. He is older and I really haven't liked him from the start of our supposed  
  
friendship. He is a Jerk!", Sora said to Selphie.  
  
"Really...Your right, Sora...I think he is such a jerk. Thinking he is better than everyone, because  
  
he is older.", Titus stated.  
  
"Oh....that stupid, Riku! I could just....oh!", Kairi said in a frustrating voice.  
  
"I think I have been pretending to be his friend from the beginning. Just to make him feel  
  
good.", Sora said.  
  
Then they all laughed and the image and the ball faded away.  
  
"You see, Riku...", Said the cloaked figure coming towards Riku, "They all betrayed you from  
  
he beginning. Even the one you cared about most...Kairi."  
  
"You liar! Why would they say that about me?! Kairi..."  
  
"...likes only Sora.", the cloaked character said, finishing the statement. "Are you sure, Sora is  
  
your friend?"  
  
"Is this cloaked fellow telling the truth...Why do I feel so rejected?", I kept asking myself, "Does  
  
Sora really....think I am a jerk?"  
  
Then I asked, "Does Sora really think I am a jerk?!"  
  
The cloaked character turned around from where he was. then went into the light. The cloaked  
  
figure was tall and so dark even in the light. He then went closer and closer to me and said, "He  
  
said it himself, what I just showed you was what he really said. Now do you believe me?"  
  
I just kept thinking, "Why did he say that? I wasn't a jerk....why does everyone there think of me  
  
in this way."  
  
Then I fell down to my knees my eyes filled with tears with hurt and sadness. I felt so light  
  
headed. Fell to the floor and all was dark....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora's POV  
  
When I saw Riku before me. He seemed so enraged and ready for this match. A keyblade that he  
  
had was the one that unlocks people's hearts from the fight at Hollow Bastion. From his  
  
expression this was no friendly type of match.  
  
"Riku...Why are you doing this? I don't want to battle you!" I cried out to him.   
  
"You traitor! You should know why.", Riku blurted out.  
  
He then charged at me, at a super fast speed. I blocked his blow just in time. Then for a moment  
  
we were keyblade against keyblade trying to hold our grounds.   
  
Pluto was watching this match, then Goofy sent Pluto with a message. Pluto ran off into the  
  
Forrest as Sora and Riku fought on.  
  
*Author: Ok for people that are weak of heart when reading about blood and stuff and so much suffering  
  
please go futher down the page. This is a part with a lot of suffering.*  
  
When I wasn't expecting it, Riku pulls the keyblade and slashed me with the sharp end of his  
  
keyblade across my stomach. I could immediately feel the pain from the wound. Tears filled my  
  
eyes as I cried out in pain. The hurt was more I could bear to feel. Blood was all over my torn  
  
shirt and was starting to flow down to my pants.  
  
"Sora!", Donald cried. Goofy put his hand on Donald's shoulder to stop him from joining in.  
  
Then Donald cried out, "Noooo....."  
  
"Riku....", I cried as I blocked his next blow. "Why are you trying to hurt me?"  
  
"....I don't trust you anymore, Sora. You talked about me behind my back. Traitor!", with that he  
  
plunged the keyblade further into the already bloody wound.   
  
I then fell to my knees in pain. More blood spat out of the wound and all over the grass. I was  
  
crying now...so many tears. I started getting very dizzy from losing so much blood. Riku then  
  
pulled out the black keyblade filled with blood dripping off.   
  
  
  
*Author: ok now you can start reading from this point for the torture is over.*  
  
I was gasping for breath, I looked up and Riku looked down on me with his cold blue eyes  
  
staring at me. I was so dizzy that I couldn't speak.   
  
"Now you feel my pain, traitor!", Riku said. Then He turned to the cloaked figure and said, "Go  
  
ahead and take him away. I will see to him later."  
  
Goofy and Donald were stunned at all that was going on. His long lost friend, betrayed him!  
  
Donald wanted to help, but Goofy knew if he joined the fight it wouldn't be pretty. They  
  
watched Sora go through the torture that Riku had put him through. It was so hard for them to  
  
bear to watch. They weren't sure after the fight, if Sora would survive.   
  
"What should I do with these other two?", the cloaked figure asked.   
  
"Lock them in somewhere they won't be in the way.", Riku commanded him. The cloaked figure  
  
acted like a slave and did just what Riku commanded. He knocked Goofy and Donald and took  
  
them away to their gummi ship hidden in the woods. Riku took the manuscript from the ground  
  
and went into the gummi ship where everyone was at the moment.   
  
I woke up sometime later. I was in a room with one light shining above me. I felt that I was  
  
chained up in the middle of this room. My wound was just about healed though I still felt a little  
  
dizzy, I found the words to speak.  
  
"Wh...where am I?", I asked, "Is anyone there?"  
  
"Well, Well. Your finally awake keybearer.", the sinister voice said. I looked up and saw it was  
  
that cloaked figure that was in a dark corner who spoke.  
  
"Who are you?", I asked.   
  
"I am the....darkness itself. I thought you would know that, keybearer.", The cloaked figure  
  
commented while he folded his arms.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"We just need you for a little errand that Riku wanted."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mickey's POV  
  
I was doing the daily work of a king. Making sure my citizens weren't harmed and did my usual  
  
check around the Castle.  
  
I was sitting on my throne when Pluto came running through the door. With a message in his  
  
mouth.  
  
"What is it boy? Is that message for me?", I asked.  
  
Pluto put the note in my hand. I opened it up, read the note. It read...  
  
Mickey,  
  
Need help! Sora in real big trouble. Donald and I are writing to tell you the darkness is coming.  
  
Sora won't last too long at ths rate fighting, Riku. He has some kind of problem with Sora. We  
  
will be hoping the manuscript doesn't go into the wrong hands.  
  
Goofy.  
  
"Well. I must go help my friends."  
  
I quickly wrote a note on one of the special stationary that a king has. I sealed it with my special  
  
seal.  
  
"Here, Pluto. Stay here with this message.",I said giving the letter to Pluto, " I will be back soon.  
  
Good bye old pal.", I said petting him on the head.  
  
I ran out to the gummi ship and took off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will happen next...find out in the next chapter. It is getting quite an interesting plot don't  
  
you think? Read and Review please. 


	3. The Ancient Writing

Chapter 3  
  
The Ancient Writing  
  
-------------------  
  
Me: Yay the third Chapter is written! This plot is getting to be really interesting now isn't it? I have enjoyed writing this story so far. Well enjoy the next chapter. ;p  
  
-------------------  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"What errand?", I asked the cloaked character.  
  
"I don't want to speak of it...", The cloaked character commented. "I shall wait until Riku says when I shall make you help out."  
  
"What?!", I said weakly. I was feeling dizzy again, but unsure of the reason why.  
  
"I must tell you young keybearer...That someone dear to you, has betrayed you."  
  
I looked up at the dark image of the cloaked person. The voice seemed familiar to me. Who was it? I kept thinking to myself. I know that voice. Then I thought of what he was saying, of someone betraying me.   
  
"Who?", I asked.  
  
The cloaked figure came closer to me. Since I was chained up I couldn't move, but as the figure came closer I could sort of see who it was.  
  
"The one who has betrayed you....is Kairi...", the voice said.  
  
"...but...Kairi would never betray me!", I said with a mad stare.  
  
The cloaked figure moved back. Realizing that I would never come to the realization that Kairi had betrayed me, which wasn't true. He just wanted me on the dark side. Then as the figure circled me, he came real close to my face, and I could make out who it was. The familiar looking face that I saw somewhere in another world. My eyes widened as I realized who it was.  
  
------------------  
  
Riku's POV   
  
"Now...I shall go see to the supposed keybearer...", I said to one of the cloaked figures at the door. I opened it and saw the cloaked figure eye to eye with Sora. The expression on Sora told me that he knew this cloaked figure, whom I have never even met.  
  
"What are you doing?", I asked in a mindless looking stare.  
  
"I was just telling him that Kairi was the traitor to him. She likes you better, Riku.", the cloaked figure said getting up from his knees and walking towards me.  
  
"Riku!", Sora said looking up, "It's not true is it? Riku, tell him."  
  
"It is true, Sora.", I said coming into the room. "I am the one who saved her. Kairi likes me better."  
  
"Riku...", I saw Sora his face down with a tear falling to the ground. "Why could you go back to the dark side. We were friends...remember, Riku?"  
  
I got closer to Sora. He now had tears streaming down his face when he looked up to me. I felt like I was being so heartless to Sora. "I...."  
  
"Riku...I know that you feel so heartless.", Sora said with a low voice. Almost like a whisper. "I have once been a heartless."  
  
I looked at Sora and said, "You were a heartless? Though I know you weren't ever controlled by anyone."  
  
"You are still taken by the heartless, Riku. I can see it in your eyes..", Sora said.   
  
"Sora...you don't know the half of it.", I told him.  
  
"Riku...I will never be a heartless again. I know that you want me to join you..."  
  
I took out my keyblade and placed it on Sora's neck. I made Sora look up to me and said, "Hmmm....Why won't you fight on my side?"  
  
"I don't want to join the darkness!", Sora said angrily.  
  
I then took the keyblade away from his neck. And quickly slashed my keyblade across his chest. Tearing his clothes and made a small scratch.  
  
"I won't miss next time, Sora. I will leave you now, but I hope by the time I return. You will have decided to join my side.", I said leaving the room. The door shut behind me with a thud.  
  
-------------------  
  
Mickey's POV  
  
I got into the gummi ship. I knew that I must find Kairi to make the prophecy complete. I kept going until I saw an Island quite secluded from another town. I broke through the atmosphere and landed in the endless ocean. I landed so far away I could scarcely see the Island.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kairi's POV  
  
I have been remembering when Sora left. Why did he leave me? It was like a dream that all that happened. Even though Sora was gone, I felt like I was with him. I always went to the cave where it all began. Looking on the wall with the drawing of me and Sora giving the paupu fruit to each other. For the first few days, I sat there crying my eyes out until night fall. When I lied in bed I thought of the old times. Nudging Sora to do work around the island, playing all day in the summer, and the last time we saw each other on the beach.  
  
One day I was on Destiny Islands one day and sitting near the drawings. I felt like something was wrong. My heart felt so in pain all of a sudden. Like almost a cry to me. I got up and ran outside to the ocean. I saw something from the sky falling. What was this strange looking comet coming from the sky? It was dusk, so I rowed back to my home. I thought...and thought. What could that mean?  
  
The next day, when I rowed to the islands I saw a gummi ship had washed up on shore. No one was in it though. I looked around the ship.  
  
"How did this get here?", I said.  
  
"From a different world...I have come for you, Kairi.", a short hooded figure stated.  
  
I turned around and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am a friend of Sora...there is no need to fear, Kairi. Sora needs your help."  
  
"Why do you need me?"  
  
"You have a key...to the second door to the light.", the hooded figure said taking off his hood revealing to be King Mickey.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't have a key! Sora has the keyblade, not I ."  
  
"I know you have the special keyblade, Kairi. I am King Mickey.", the mouse said extended his had for a hand shake. "We never really got introduced before, but I hear from Riku that you are a very nice girl."  
  
"Yes, I am. It is very nice to meet you, your majesty.", I said bowing to him, "...but I still don't understand what you are talking about? I don't have a keyblade."  
  
"Let me tell you what I mean...", King Mickey said to Kairi. Taking out an ancient manuscript. With some odd writing on it.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It is the old script, but only a part of what the ancient prophecy foretells.", the king said, "I am one of the few that know what this says. The other part to this is for the dark door. I have feared the worst, because of this note Goofy sent Pluto with."  
  
Mickey gave me the note that Pluto sent to him. I read it and couldn't believe it. "Your majesty, you mean to say that Sora is in real danger?"  
  
"I knew that he was when the note came to me. Sora is still the keyblade wielder, but I feel he might turn on us soon. The only way I know is to try to get him back before the door to the dark is reopened."  
  
"Read me what the ancient prophecy says, then maybe I can make heads or tails of it. Please, your majesty."  
  
"When the dark gate opens, a light be there still. The door to light cannot be opened by just one or two keyblades. The third keyblade wielder will come from far away, on a desolate place. The keyblade wielder will have the keyblade already, but must find it for herself how to access it.", King Mickey went on, "The forth key wielder will be the last of the few. The one betrayer will become a friend, but first will be the battle against good and evil. Good will overcome evil when the door is opened, and all will be at peace again."  
  
"...so I am one of the keyblade wielders. Hmm...", I said, "I wonder who is the fourth?"   
  
"Only time will tell, young princess.", King Mickey said, "Now lets go to save the worlds once again from the heartless."  
  
"Ok...I'm ready.", I said with a smile, "Sora I am ready to come and rescue you."  
  
Both Mickey and I got into the gummi ship, and took off through the atmosphere.  
  
-----------------  
  
Riku's POV  
  
I took the manuscript from the table in my study. I opened the manuscript and found it to be hard to read. I went out and asked the cloaked figure, "What does this say? I can't understand this writing."  
  
"I am from the ancient times...", the hooded figure stated, "Let me see that manuscript, Riku."  
  
I handed it over to him. He looked at it and read it to the very end to himself. He lifted his hood and a smile came over the long haired character.   
  
"The ancient writing tells us that we shall be victorious. I will tell you what it says.", The figure stated, "When the light door is locked, another door still there be. The Dark door will have returned and only the two dark blades shall open it. One of the key wielders will be one originally chosen to be. The other from the light. When the dark door opens, all of the heartless from the locked door will awaken. The ancient creature from the darkness will a rise and fight.He is the mightiest creature of all evil beasts. You will know him and his master as the un -defeat able monstrosity. Do not be fooled, his master is defeat able in one way, but only the pure of heart knows where the weakness is. "  
  
"Is that all it says? It sounds like there is more.", I told him.  
  
"That is all it says...There is no more words to read. It isn't torn either.", the known evil creature commented.  
  
"Well then, I better make sure Sora has come to our side. Come Sephiroth and we will go to Sora together.", I said opening the door to leave my study. Sephiroth put his hood back up and left the room. I closed the door behind me.  
  
----------------  
  
What will happen next? Why is Sephiroth on Riku's side and what does he want with the dark door? Will the ancient writing ever come true? Find out in the next chapter. 


	4. Turn to Darkness

Chapter 4  
  
Turn to Darkness...  
  
Me: Finally I will be changing the plot a little. I am going to also work on the environment descriptions in the other chapters. Digital dreamer thank you for the critique on my work. I will work on the plot a little more and also make it more descriptive. Thank you all for reviewing this story. Now for the chapter...enjoy.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
The room was dark....The spotlight shining above me. The chains pulling me down and the pain in my belly got worse. The wound had healed yes, but it hurt really badly still. The dark doors opened once again and Riku was there with Sephiroth, still in his cloak. The hood over his long grey hair. The room filled with evil feeling and very, very creepy. Sephiroth came in very slowly a long with Riku. Riku with his all so powerful keyblade that unlocks peoples hearts was in his hand in a very tight grip as he entered. He had the clothes that he usually wore, those strange looking pants that tied to his belt, the shoes that looked so cool, and his shirt that yellow shirt with the two black straps that went and tied to his stomach area. His silver hair glistening in the light as he stepped closer to where I was tied to the cold ground.   
  
"Have you decided who's side you are on? I wish you would help us, Sora. After all you are the keybearer and use to be my friend.", Riku said with his cold looking green eyes. Staring right into my blue innocent looking eyes.  
  
"I still am your friend, Riku. I just don't understand what has come over you. I thought you weren't easily taken by darkness. What made you change, Riku?", I said.   
  
"I have my reasons, traitor.", Riku said as he motioned Sephiroth to leave the room.  
  
Sephiroth left the room and shut the door behind him. It was Riku and me now. In this dark room with the spotlight coming from above.  
  
"Where am I...What have you done with my friends, Riku?", I asked looking at Riku.  
  
"You are where all darkness lies, the Castle of the Dark. A lonely place isn't it...not fit for much. It use to be a castle of light and happiness, but the people got taken by the heartless and never returned to the castle. You and your friends, Sora are trapped. Goofy and Donald are in the main Dungeon and are guarded by the heartless. No one can get to them now, and you are the only one to help open the door."  
  
"What are you saying? Tell me Riku...What door?", I asked. "Is it the door to the dungeon that I must open to rescue them?"  
  
"No, Sora. The door is only opened by you and me. We can save the other worlds and have them secure.", Riku said with a smile. "This door will make me very happy to open. There is a beast and a master in their trapped. The legendary beast, that no one knows who they are, or how powerful they are. You must help me, Sora. Together we can surpass the darkness."  
  
"What? You want me to help you....but why open the door to darkness?"  
  
"Do not question it, Sora!", Riku said. "Join me and we can rule over the worlds. The door is sealed, yes. Having it here makes it seem like it will happen all over again. The door will become unlocked by someone eventually anyway."  
  
I thought, "What is, Riku trying to do here. He knows if we let the darkness out it will overpower us all." I then looked up at his smiling face, so eager awaiting my answer to this situation. I knew that he wanted me for some reason, but why to open this dark door?  
  
I then got my thoughts back in order and told him, "Riku...I will never help you open the dark door. I will not be used for darkness." I felt like I shouldn't had said that, and I would have been right. Just as I said that Riku took his black keyblade and where my scratch from earlier had healed, he went deeper in the scar and made my wound worse. The feeling was so unbearable, like a hurt that won't stop hurting inside.  
  
"Ahhhhh!", I cried out in the room. The blood came flowing out like a hose of flowing water. It slowly came out. The chains that kept me from fighting back felt heavier. My chest felt like it would give way any second and I would fall apart. I hung my head as I felt dizzy again. Then Riku was standing over me. I was on my knees trying to get my breath back. I panted like a dog for a little bit when Riku said, "Are you going to come with me, Sora?"  
  
I caught my breath and stated, "I shall never help you open that door...ah...Riku!"  
  
He then gave me more pain, by swinging his blade right down my right arm.   
  
"Ahhhhhh....RIKU!", I said yelling as the blood came from my arm. He tore his blade right through almost to the bone in my arm. Pain was so unbearable now, I felt so sore. I was losing blood fast now, from my chest and arm it couldn't hurt any worse...could it?  
  
Riku asked me again, "Will you join me, and open the dark door?"  
  
I looked with the coldest look I could give him and said, "....Never...ah....Riku....I shall never open that door for you!"  
  
With that said, Riku took the keyblade and stuck it straight onto my bleeding chest. He practically broke my rib cage. I felt so much pain, I could hear some of my ribs breaking from the harsh blow.  
  
"RIKU! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", I could barely breath, but I managed to yell out. After that blow I couldn't catch my breath at all. My eyes were tearing from so much pain. I felt like I needed a respirator to keep me alive now. I could barely talk now. The pain of broken bones and blood was the hardest feeling I have ever felt in my entire life. I managed to at least say something to him, "Riku.....I ....uh....can...'t...br...ea..the.....why....do....you ...want ....me...to....open...the.....door?" I said huffing and puffing the whole time while speaking.  
  
Riku looked down at me and said, "To get rid of it....the Darkness forever from this world and all worlds. The door is what holds the darkest creatures and maybe a friend from the past. Sora we could live in a peaceful place. Please join me to open the door and all you wounds will be healed."  
  
Riku had given a good offer, but I knew that he was using reverse psychology to trick me into getting that door open. I was still not breathing very well and could only whisper now. I thought I was going to die. My heart was slowing down. The blood lost was so much, it was on the floor in a puddle now. My knees were in the puddle of blood. I couldn't feel much of my chest anymore, or my arm for that matter. I felt like every part of my body was hurting in some way. I got enough breath to say to Riku, "Please.....I......can't.......breath.....Help.......me.....Riku!"  
  
"I will help you under one condition. If you open the door with me. Sora if you don't, the heartless will return later and the worlds will be in trouble once again."  
  
"...If....the....Dark....door...isn't.....opened....the....heartless....won't.....come.....anyway...so...why....open...it?", I asked. Still in great amount of pain. The chains on my arms were growing incredibly heavier. I felt most of my strength draining from me.   
  
Riku looked like he wanted to help me, but wanted me to join the dark side first to open the dark door. I knew that he just wanted me to fight a long side of him, but why does he hurt me so? This thought kept running through my mind. He then asked me again.  
  
"Help me open the dark door. I don't want to give you more pain, but you leave me with no choice. Sora, just join me, and you will have no more pain."  
  
"Riku......" I said, "You...know....what I am.....going...to...answer...you."  
  
"Sora.....Just join me! If you don't ....more pain to you will come."  
  
"Never!" I said. I knew more pain would come, but I will never be on the dark side.  
  
"So you want more pain....", Riku said. Closing his eyes he took his keyblade and went to the bone on my left arm.   
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could. It wasn't much of a scream, but I couldn't take much more of this. More blood that was still left in my body, was just about gone. I couldn't think anymore, I could barely even move. The chains were so heavy now and my arms were going to fall off with the weight of them.  
  
Riku was going to bring his keyblade down on me one again. Then He looked at me and said,  
  
"What am I doing?" He then almost hit me, but he missed. He then figured out what was going on and said, "Sora....please! I want to help you! I am not controlling my body, Sora!", Riku yelled, "I want to control my body again....PLEASE STOP THIS!"  
  
Riku flung his keyblade around and tried to control it. He looked ridiculous flinging his blade around in the air.  
  
"Riku....I......ahhh......feel.....so....cold......", I said. My heart was slowing. What was happening to me? I felt as if the next breath was my last. I watched as Riku dropped the keyblade, fell to his knees, and held his hair like he was going mad.   
  
"Riku.....what.....are .....you...saying?"  
  
"Get out! Please! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Riku screamed with tears streaming out from his eyes. He was in such madness, he couldn't bear it much longer.   
  
"......I.....uh.........", I said my breath was very light. I could feel all the pain going away, and my eyes were closing.  
  
"Sora! Don't die! No don't close your eyes yet!", Riku yelled as I started fading and my sight was blurring very fast. I couldn't feel the blood or the floor anymore. I fell to the ground.  
  
Riku's POV  
  
I finally got a hold of my actions, just as Sora was falling to the ground.  
  
"Sora! NOOOOOOO!", I said running over to him. I caught him just before his face hit the ground.   
  
"Sora, please don't go yet. I have come to my senses, and I am sorry if I caused you so much pain."  
  
"So you were being controlled....but by who?", Sora asked with the lowest voice.   
  
"The dark Sephiroth took control over me. I didn't know he would lead me to torturing you. I am sorry, Sora. I want to help you....but I really think opening the dark door will keep the heartless from ever coming back to haunt us again. I just don't want to see you like this, Sora." I took off my yellow shirt and wrapped it around Sora's chest. Then I tore my blue right pant leg and put it around Sora's right and left arms. "You will be alright now, Sora. We will defeat the darkness."  
  
I then looked at Sora and realized he had stopped breathing. Tears filled my eyes. "No, Sora! Not yet. I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"  
  
Kairi's POV  
  
Mickey and I were flying in the gummi ship. The way to fly a gummi ship was to use a kind of joystick looking thing. Mickey was flying it like he had been flying this forever. The universe looked like it went forever. It felt like hours of flying in nothing but stars.  
  
"Where are we going?", I asked, "Are we almost there?"  
  
"We are going to rescue Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Riku. I have had this feeling that we might be too late to where they went. I think that everyone is at the mysterious world in the darkest part of the universe. I have never been there, so I am not sure when we will be there.", Mickey said.  
  
"UH.....", I said holding my heart. "Mickey something is wrong!"  
  
"Kairi, what is it?"  
  
"I feel my heart hurting for someone....Sora? Is that you I feel with me?"  
  
I closed my eyes and standing before me in a dark room with a light shining above. I saw Sora, in the horrid chains. Riku was there too, but was crying over Sora's body. Then Sora's spirit came out of his body and came over to me.   
  
"Kairi!", Sora said smiling. "You came back to me. I was wondering when you would come."  
  
"Me too.", I said. "Are you really dead, is this really what you are now?"  
  
"Huh...I am a ghost?!", Sora said looking at himself with a surprised look. "Uh...Kairi. I want to let you know that you and Mickey are in real danger here. Sephiroth has taken over Riku and have given me such pain. That is why he is crying over my lifeless body."  
  
"Where are you boys at? I have never seen such a dark place."  
  
"It is the Castle of Darkness. It use to be a castle of light, but the heartless came here after the door to the light was locked tight. Riku told me that. I must go Kairi...I hope you arrive soon. We need you."  
  
"I need you, Sora. Don't leave!"  
  
"I am just going back into my body to be alive again, but I feel that I might not be for long. Unless Riku helps out."  
  
I watched as Sora flew back to his lifeless body. I saw Riku over Sora crying so many tears.  
  
I called out to Riku, "Riku!"  
  
Riku somehow heard me. He got up and saw me. "Kairi...what is it?"  
  
"Sora needs more than those clothes on him. He needs to be taken care of by a doctor or a person that knows how to treat people.", I said.  
  
"I will find some way to help him.", Riku vowed.   
  
"I must go, but Sora will be fine. He is back in his body as we speak. Go and help him. I will be there later to help with King Mickey."  
  
"Right.", Riku said running over to Sora.  
  
I then felt my presence leave there and I opened my eyes. Mickey was still driving and was trying to understand what was going on. "Uh...Kairi. What's going on?"  
  
"I talked to Sora and Riku. They are in a place called The Castle of Darkness.", I told Mickey. I also told him what was going on over there and my experience there.  
  
"Well, Kairi. It looks to me that we will need more than just what we have now. Maybe we should go to get more help and get some stuff before going to The Castle of Darkness.", Mickey said.  
  
"No! We must get there as soon as possible!", I stated. "Sora is in trouble!"  
  
"You said yourself that Riku was there. Sora will be fine.", Mickey said with a smile. "Don't worry, Kairi."  
  
What will happen next....only the next chapter will tell. 


	5. Riku to the Rescue!

Chapter 5  
  
Riku to the Rescue!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Me: Hey all. Uh I think I broke the record for playing Kingdom Hearts. It took me 22 hours to beat the whole game. Anyway I have been thinking of many ways to start this chapter. Then I figured it out. I have gotten some responses from one Sora fan. I hope this chapter is one of the ones that will keep you reading this story. Without further adeu. Here is the 5th chapter.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Further in the Castle of Darkness, Goofy and Donald were put into a barred room. It is one of the fewer rooms that didn't have a light shining down on them. The room really dim with nothing very easily recognizable in the dark. No one could see their hand in front of their face that well it was so dark. The bars weren't very noticeable, but you could see it barely in the dimness. The floor felt so cold and rough like rocks. Dripping from somewhere was the only sound that was herd in the room. Goofy was sleeping like a log and Donald was sleeping as well in the corner of the cell. Donald opened his eyes and yawned.   
  
"Where are we?", Donald asked. He heard Goofy snoring, but couldn't see where he was. "Goofy, where are you?", He called out.  
  
"Who's there?", a voice called out.  
  
"I am Donald", Donald called out unsure who this voice belongs to. "Who are you and where are we?"  
  
"I'm Aerith. I didn't know you were down here Donald. We are in what looks to me as a prison.", Aerith said.   
  
"What is this place, Aerith?", Donald asked.  
  
"This is the Dark Castle. This place was so beautiful when I was last here. It was called the Castle of light, but then it was overtaken by darkness. Now it is just a place where darkness resides."  
  
"What?! This place use to be full of light?"  
  
"It became dark when Ansem visited this place. It is said that he created a dark door, it looks like he did."  
  
"You mean Ansem came here..."  
  
"He came here just after you first saw him at Hollow Bastion."  
  
Goofy then heard all the racket and yawned. Goofy being a goof like he usually is was confused. "Where am I?", Goofy asked.  
  
Donald answered, "Were in prison, you big palooka. In the Castle of Darkness."  
  
"Ooh.", Goofy exclaimed. "Where are you, Donald?"  
  
"I'm...uh...right in front of you.", Donald stated looking down at Goofy. Goofy got up and looked closely at the figure he could barely see.  
  
"Hi ya Donald.",Goofy said.  
  
"You're here too, Goofy? Is Sora with you?", Aerith asked.  
  
"I haven't heard him. Since I can't see where I am.", Donald replied.   
  
"Sora! Are you here?", Goofy called out. There was utter silence after Goofy called Sora's name. No noise at all, not even snoring was heard. The drip was the only thing that stopped this silence.  
  
"Well I guess he isn't here.", Donald said looking sad.  
  
"Oh no. That must mean that Sephiroth has him.", Aerith said. "That isn't good. Who knows what may happen to Sora now."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile back at the front door of Sora's cell. The two guards were still guarding and Sephiroth when he saw the way he couldn't control Riku anymore, ran off. It was quiet for a moment then the door burst open and Riku came through the door. His eyes were red from crying so much.   
  
Then Riku looked around and shouted, "Sephiroth! Wwhhhhyyyy?!"  
  
The two guards looked at each other and just shrugged.  
  
Riku turned to the two cloaked guards at the door and said, "Do you guys happen to know if anyone has a healing ability, or knows how to help injured people?"  
  
"I do.", one of the cloaked figure said taking off his hood to reveal himself. His blonde spikey hair went back into place as he took off his hood. "I know who can help us, but someone needs to get her out of the darkness."  
  
Riku asked, "Who are you and who will help us?"  
  
The other cloaked figure took off his hood to let out his brown hair. His blue eyes glistened in the light.  
  
The blonde figure spoke, "My name is Cloud. The person you are seeking is Aerith and she was imprisoned on the bottom part of the castle."  
  
"I am Leon. Well, well...Riku to the rescue after he beat up his friend.", Leon said.   
  
"It wasn't really my fault though.", Riku said. "Sephiroth was controlling my body actions."  
  
"We know...can't you take a joke kid? Anyway Aerith is an Ancient. She has mystical powers to heal anyone."  
  
"I haven't much time to rescue, Sora. Is their anyway I can get there faster?", Riku asked.  
  
"No. Unfortunately. But hurry up. I shall take care of Sora for you for now. Just go.", Leon said.  
  
"I shall stay as well.", Cloud said.   
  
Riku then ran to the right where the staircase down to the bottom of the Castle. Then Leon and Cloud went over to Sora. The staircase felt like it went forever downwards. It kept getting darker each time Riku went down futher.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So Aerith...Why are you so worried about Sora?"Goofy asked. "Sora can take care of himself mostly."   
  
"He is in grave danger. Sephiroth is trying to open the dark door and release the Beast and his master from it to take over the Castle.", Aerith explained. "The ancient manuscript says that, or one of them anyway. I know Sephiroth is after the Master to join up with him. If that happened, the other worlds would be in terrible trouble. Sora is needed to open the door, but it might just be his keyblade that does."  
  
"But Sora is needed to use the keyblade...isn't that right?", Donald said.  
  
"Not really...remember Riku was the keyblade master at first. He could just use it to open the door with his as well. That's why Sora could be..."  
  
"He will never, will he?", Donald said looking down at the cold floor.   
  
"I believe Sora is still here, and he will be when we get out of here.", Goofy explained. "I think Sora will come through for all of us."  
  
"Isn't Riku on our side, Aerith?", Donald asked looking up to the darkness.  
  
"Not really. Sephiroth made him a deal that if he captured Sora that he would make him the king of his own castle with Kairi by his side. Riku being the young stupid boy that he is, went along with it. Who knows what lies Sephiroth has told Riku. Only asking him will help us find out why.", Aerith explained to Donald.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Meanwhile back with Cloud and Leon...  
  
Leon went to Sora first. He held his hardly breathing body with as much care as you would a baby.  
  
"Sora....what did Riku do to you?", Leon said. Holding Sora's heavy body.  
  
".....Leon......is......that.....you?", Sora asked.  
  
"Yes, I am here for you, Sora. Cloud is here as well. Riku went to find some help for you and we need you to keep awake as much as possible. Okay?"  
  
"....I.....will....uh....try.", Sora said gasping for air. "I......feel so....so...tired."  
  
"Let me see his wounds.", Cloud said to Leon. Cloud took off Riku ripped bloody yellow shirt. "Eh...well it looks brutal alright. I hope Aerith can cure bones as well as his skin.", Cloud said.  
  
"I hope so too, Cloud.", Leon said. The both of them couldn't bare to look at his arms in fear of his wounds.  
  
"Ah...well....he....was.....possessed.....uh...by....Sephiroth.....I ...... heard.....Riku....say.....", Sora said. Knowing he might not last much longer, he said, "....Leon..."  
  
"Yes, Kid?"  
  
"...I ...want...you....to....know....that....you...are....a....great....friend...and...please.....help....  
  
.battle....with...Riku..."  
  
"Kid...", Leon said. "Don't say that. You will live and battle with us."  
  
"...you...too....Cloud....I....never...said....this....to....you....but....I....really....liked.....battling....you...with...that...sword.....of....ah....yours....", Sora said with most of his last breaths he managed to take.  
  
"Sora.......Don't go Yet!", Cloud told Sora. "I loved battling you as well, but please don't go yet. Riku and the others need you."  
  
"Tell...Kairi....and......Riku....that.....I....will....miss....them....greatly....ahhh.", Sora said. His breath was a lot more slower now. His heart was visible partially and it started slowing. Leon watched his heart slow.  
  
"Kid...DON"T GO YET!!", Leon Shouted. "We need you to help fight."  
  
"Sora....", Cloud said. "Please, Sora don't go. I want to battle with you again, dang it!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Goofy...Did you hear that?", Donald asked as he heard Leon shout from Sora's prison.  
  
"That's Leon.", Aerith said. "I think something is wrong....but what?"  
  
Just then The door flew open. Some light filled the room, but it wasn't much. It was plenty to see by though where they were.   
  
"Aerith. We need you.", Riku said.   
  
"I can't get out."  
  
"I can fix that.", said Riku getting the keys from the doorway wall. And unlocking her chamber. "Follow me", Riku said.  
  
They started up the long staircase that led them closer to the light.  
  
"What's wrong, Riku?", Aerith asked.  
  
"Sora is near death. If we can make to him in time, we may be able to save him with your healing power.", Riku said huffing and puffing up the stairs.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Sora was at his last few breaths now. His heart was starting to stop more and more. Leon and Cloud tried their best to keep Sora from going, by speaking to him.  
  
"I remember when I first met you.", Leon said. "I was looking for the legendary keyblade and you were the kid with it. I had to fight you to get it off of you, remember Sora."  
  
"...yeah...", Sora managed to say.  
  
"I couldn't believe that you wouldn't let me get to it. Even though we fought, we came closer together as friends somehow.", Leon said.  
  
"I remember when I first saw you too.", Cloud started saying. "I was on Hades side when I watched you with that keyblade of yours killing heartless right and left. I knew somehow you wouldn't be easy to beat. You were quite a challenge to me. Though I didn't want to admit it at first. I really enjoyed battling you the first time."  
  
"...heh...those...were...the...best...times...I...remember...them....well.", Sora said still barely breathing. His vision was going, everything was becoming blurry and very out of focus. Sora looked up at Leon, but he could barely see him now.  
  
"Sora. Are you alright?", Leon asked.  
  
"My...vision..... is..... going.....where.....are..you?", Sora said. His eyes were starting to close just as Riku and Aerith came running into the room.  
  
"Sora! Don't leave us yet!", Riku said as Sora's heart stopped.   
  
Aerith came into the room. She looked at his wounds and thought how she could fix he broken ribs. Aerith saw that some of the ribs were about to fall off, so she took out the ribs that were already broken off or just about to. With her staff in hand, she tried to heal Sora by casting her spell on the weak 14 year old. Who by this time wasn't breathing or anything.   
  
-------------------------  
  
In another part of the Castle, Sephiroth stood by the Door to the Darkness. The door was very tall, and had heartless engraved on the door itself. The door was so big that Sephiroth was like an ant compared to this door. The room that the door was in looked to be like the room Sora was in. It was a cold floor and a light shining from above the middle of the room was the only light. This room though was much bigger than any room in the castle.  
  
"I shall open the door...", said Sephiroth. He raised his hands into the air and said, "You will be with me, my friend."  
  
---------------------------  
  
On the other side of the door, a figure was listening.   
  
"Hmm...well, Vercham, we might be able to battle after all my pet.", the voice said.   
  
A deep growl was heard behind this mysterious person. The eyes glistened and was the only light in the darkness.  
  
---------------------------  
  
What will happen next? Will Sora get healed fully by Aerith? Will Sephiroth find out what is behind the darkness door? Who is that figure in the Darkness door and who is Vercham? Those questions and more will be answered soon. Coming in the next few chapters. 


	6. The Story of the Keyblade, Don’t Go!

Chapter 6  
  
The Story of the Keyblade....Don't Go!  
  
----------------  
  
Me: Hey all. This chapter will be great. I hope it will explain more of it. There is some interesting things in this chapter. It will be continued again. So here it is what you all been waiting for....chapter 6!  
  
-----------------  
  
Mickey and Kairi stopped at Traverse Town. Mickey needed to get something or that is what he told Kairi. Kairi was wandering around, remembering when Sora was still around. So many memories of when Sora was in Traverse Town with her. Then she closed her eyes and saw Sora. He was in this beautiful forest with so many different types of trees around them. They were in the Deep Jungle vine area, but Kairi didn't know that. He was hanging down on a vine in front of Kairi.  
  
"Hey Kairi...long time no see.", Sora said smiling at Kairi.  
  
"Why are we here, Sora?", Kairi asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to show you some of the interesting things that I have done in other worlds. This happens to be the Deep Jungle where Tarzan lives. Do you want to try swinging with me?"  
  
"Sure...", Kairi said as she grabbed one of the vines that hung down. Sora climbed up the vine, and Kairi climbed up after him. They swung through the trees for what seemed like hours. Sora and Kairi having the time of their lives.  
  
"Sora. I was wondering.", Kairi said. She was hanging on one of the vines and Sora was hanging upside down and was eye to eye with Kairi.  
  
"Yes..", Sora said.  
  
"Are you gone from...."  
  
"Well actually...I am. Kairi remember that I am always with you."  
  
"Sora....Riku didn't..."  
  
"Don't worry, Kairi. I am with you in spirit."  
  
Kairi looked as if she was about to cry. Sora got close to her, putting his right arm around her while he was holding on the vine.  
  
"Kairi. I want to show you more before you awake from your daydream.", Sora said as he let go of the vine and took Kairi with him. They flew up and the background turned to the sky and they flew close to a pirate ship that was familiar. The Place was Neverland, and The ship was of course Captain Hook's Ship.   
  
"I'm flying?", Kairi said as Sora held her hand and brought her down to Captain Hooks ship's bow.   
  
They landed slowly onto the ship.  
  
"I wonder where Peter is?", Sora said. "He is the one who showed me how to fly."  
  
"How do you fly, Sora?", Kairi asked.  
  
Just then a shining little light came close to Sora and Kairi.  
  
"Hey Tinkerbell. Long time no see.", Sora said holding out his hand. "Tinkerbell, where's Peter?"  
  
Tinkerbell flew in the direction Peter was. He was in the Captain's Cabin. Sora and Kairi raced after her and the door flung open. Peter stood there and saw the two teens come running over to him.  
  
"Hi, Peter. I want you to meet Kairi.", Sora said.  
  
"Hey Kairi. Wanna learn to fly?", Peter asked.  
  
Kairi giggles a little and said, "Yes..."  
  
"Okay Tink. Let her have some pixie dust."  
  
Kairi got a lot of pixie dust, so much she was giggling as though it were tickling her.  
  
"Now think of happy thoughts, and you'll fly.", Peter said.  
  
Then Kairi thought for a moment to find her happy thought then slowly she lifted off the ground. When she opened her eyes Kairi had a surprised look.  
  
"Sora...I am flying!", Kairi said.  
  
"Come, Kairi...Lets fly together.", Sora said while he held out his hand.   
  
Together, Sora and Kairi flew...over to the clock tower. The Clock bells rang loudly to show it was midnight. They flew right to the very tip of the tower. Kairi grabbed it and she flew around and around the very top.  
  
"Sora....", Kairi said softly as she let go of the top of the big clock. "Are you going to be living when I get there?"  
  
"Umm...heh...well not sure yet.", Sora said. "I am still in spirit with you...isn't that enough?"  
  
Kairi had a tear run down her cheek as Sora told her.   
  
"Don't be sad, Kairi.", Sora said as he held both of her hands. "I know it might be hard for you...Don't worry about me. I just want you to be safe. Kairi...I have wanted to say this, but...", Sora looked down and said in a sad voice, "I love you."  
  
Kairi hugged Sora, tears streaming down her pretty face. Sora holding her tightly in the hug, a tear ran down his cheek. They started to slowly fly downward because of the crying and sadness.   
  
"I wish I would have seen you...", Sora said. "Even though it has been a couple of days...I still miss your beautiful smile. I wanted to show you more, but I must go now."  
  
Kairi started crying. Her eyes were red with tears. "Why do you have to go, Sora?" Kairi couldn't stand it, "Sora please don't go!"  
  
Sora disappeared as Kairi opened her eyes from the day dream. She was still sad from what Sora told her. A real tear streamed down her cheek as she thought of this.   
  
Mickey saw Kairi crying. He went over to her to see what the problem was.  
  
"Kairi?", Mickey said. "Are you alright?"  
  
There was a girl behind Mickey and she was wearing a blue tank top with a necklace around her neck. The necklace was made of some dragon claws and had the heart symbol from Hollow Bastion in the middle of it. She had a little longer than shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights. She also stood a little taller than Kairi. She wore a belt that connected to her baggy pants. Just like Riku's pants, but at the bottom it was baggier. She wore also the biggest shoes you could imagine, bigger than Sora's. She walked over to Mickey and Kairi.  
  
"Are you alright, kid?", she said.  
  
Kairi looked up and saw the girl and said, "Nnot really."  
  
"My name is Beki. I am here to battle a long side of you and Mickey. I hear you must be Kairi."  
  
"Yeah...I really want to go, Mickey and Beki. Can we leave yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I must get some potion and some extra stuff for our battle.", Beki said as she walked over to the Item shop.  
  
"Kairi. What happened?", Mickey looked at Kairi expecting a response soon.  
  
"I had a vision, and Sora said that....he was...", Kairi started crying again, Mickey tried to comfort the teen.   
  
"Kairi...", Mickey said. "Sora will be fine. He is needed to open the door, he isn't gone yet."   
  
"Your just saying that!", Kairi said as she looked down at Mickey with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Mickey walked away just a bit and said, "I know that he will be okay because the ancient manuscript says so. I know it may seem he isn't around, but he will be."  
  
Just then Beki came out of the Item shop with all the essentials they needed. "Here ya go, Kairi..some potions and some elixirs." Beki said as she handed Kairi the bottles.  
  
"Let's get moving.", Mickey said to the both of them."We have the worlds to save."  
  
They all ran out of Traverse Town and got on the Gummi ship.   
  
---------------  
  
Riku's POV  
  
I ran into the room with Aerith. I saw Sora with Leon and Cloud by his side. Leon holding the lifeless body of Sora. He just closed his eyes as I ran in.   
  
"Sora! Don't go yet!", I yelled. Aerith went and looked at the lifeless Sora. She took some of the broken rib pieces out and said, "Oh...this looks bad. I don't know if I could repair his ribs or not, but it would probably take some time to heal him."  
  
"Can you still heal him when he is already gone?", I asked.  
  
"I think so. I will try, Riku."  
  
Aerith then raised up her staff and started chanting a spell of some sort. Then rays of light started coming from her staff. It glowed blue and yellow while this was going on. The rays went around Sora making him light up. Leon then put Sora down for the healing process to go to Sora. Sora lying there so lifeless and strange. I never saw him so badly hurt. He just looked like he was sleeping or something. I could see that his heart was stopped, and noticed the rays of light coming from the staff went into Sora's heart. I thought to myself that still he was a goner, and it was all my fault that Sora was dead. I hung my head down low. I couldn't bear to look at Sora that way any longer. I use to like his goofy smile and ridiculous voice. Even though we were rivals, I really did like him. He always seemed happy when times were bad. I just felt so guilty for doing this. Then Cloud walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, kid.", said Cloud. "I know how you feel, but don't give up hope. He might be able to be healed. Aerith has been working in spells most of her life. If someone could do it, she would be that someone."  
  
I still doubted even though Cloud tried his best to keep my hopes up. I decided to ask Aerith, "How long will the healing take?"  
  
"It may take awhile, but then again. Sora has a strong heart, he might heal faster than usual people do. I am afraid though his ribs may never heal.", Aerith said looking down at Sora still looking like a lifeless boy. "The wounds were so severe, but I am not sure if he would survive without most of his rib cage intact. My magic isn't what it use to be."  
  
Aerith's staff got rid of the big wound that was showing his ribs and heart. Then his arms were completely healed. Aerith put down her staff and was out of breath from all the magic she used. Leon walked over to Sora, still as lifeless as ever, but no wounds. I also went over to Sora and tried to picked up his body, but I couldn't. Sora weighed too much for me to carry, so Leon helped me by picking him up.  
  
"Where should we put, Sora?", I asked.  
  
"Somewhere safe where he can sleep and get healed.", Aerith said as we walked out of the room with Sora.  
  
-----------------  
  
Kairi's POV  
  
I got on board Mickey's Gummi Ship, along with are new found member, Beki. I had millions of questions to ask her, but so little time to ask them in. I looked at Beki. She was putting some of the supplies in the compartments in the ship. I couldn't help but ask a question to her.  
  
"Where did you come from?", I asked curiously.  
  
"Well...", Beki started saying, "I was born in Hollow Bastion a long time ago."  
  
"I never saw you when I was there. How long ago was it?"  
  
"Hmm...about 20 some years ago."  
  
"Your that old?!" I said in surprise. Beki noticed my surprised look, but she seemed calm about it.  
  
"Yup. I am 20, but I don't look it. I get that reaction a lot when I say my real age. I remember Hollow Bastion when I was younger." Beki sighed as she said this. She looked up and looked like she was in a day dream. "Leon use to go and challenge me, Aerith taught me how to do some magic, and Yuffie showing me how to be quiet as possible when attacking. My parents would be so frustrated that I would be spending more time with Leon , Yuffie, and Aeris than learning from them. Until one day, when it was my birthday. We celebrated and I had duels with Cloud and Leon. It was my happiest 19th birthday ever, until these heartless came. Ansem was the keeper of Hollow Bastion. He built it and he didn't want to see us destroyed or hurt. Being a warrior myself I wanted to stay and fight the heartless creatures. Ansem let me stay, but made my parents leave us. It was a very hard thing to let my parents leave, I shouldn't have because they got taken by the heartless just when they boarded their gummi ship.", Beki then looked at me with a smile."  
  
"What happened to you next? Did you freak out when you found out about your parents?", I asked her.  
  
"Well yes. I didn't know though till I tried looking for them. Ansem and I battled together for awhile with the heartless. While I was battling, I noticed Ansem was being taken over by a bunch of the heartless. I quickly slashed through the heartless I was battling, and ran over to where Ansem was. He was disappearing quickly and he was smiling. I remember what he said to me. 'Beki...never forget this glorious moment.' He told me..."  
  
"Why did he say that? What happens next? Does he go to the heartless side?", I asked Beki as if it were my very last words.  
  
Beki looked at me and started laughing. "Let me finish the story here. Ahem...I then reached out my hand to get Ansem back. I said, 'Please don't leave!' Before I could get my hand to grab his, he vanished with the heartless. More and more heartless began to become present in Hollow Bastion, that I knew I had to leave there quick. I ran as fast as I could to my Gummi ship, as the heartless ran after me. I got away fast though and flew here to Traverse Town. When I met up with Leon and Yuffie, they told me that my parents never came here. I started crying when I heard the news that my parents were dead. A year later, that's when you guys came. I remember seeing Goofy and Donald looking for the key. I secretly followed Sora when Pluto left him. I was on the roof of one of the buildings hiding. I wasn't too sure if Sora was on the good side or not. But when he fought Leon. I saw the Keyblade with him, and I knew that he was the chosen one."  
  
I was puzzled. 'Why is Sora the chosen one?', I thought.  
  
Beki could see I was confused about this. So she continued on. "I heard a story from Leon a long time ago. The keyblade back then was in Hollow Bastion. No one could wield it, but Ansem at first."  
  
"What?! You saying Ansem had the keyblade?!", I said stopping Beki from the story."Why did he have the keyblade? Was he originally the keeper of the key?!"  
  
Beki continued on, " I always felt that the keyblade would be handed down to me from Ansem, but Leon knew better. He told me the story of how the keyblade was wielded in Mickey's Castle. The keyblade somehow had a mind of its own when it was made. No one could understand at first why it did. Eventually we found out that it was made from pure hearts that have died for no reason. They used steel to build the outside, and magically the hearts were put in it. Mickey was the only one to understand this and he needed so many keyblades made. One by one the keys were made, but the people wanted one for everyone to have. King Mickey knew that he didn't want to kill innocent people just to get their hearts. He then decreed that anyone that were true heros would wield one of these keys. There are about 4 made in all, and the people all tried for one. One by one the people couldn't show they were truly worthy."  
  
"So what happened?",I asked. "Did anyone get the keyblades?"  
  
"Well...I think we should get going.", Beki said.  
  
"I'm ready.", Mickey said coming into the Gummi ship. He went to the cockpit and to his seat. "Let's get ready to blast off!"  
  
"Uh...but what about the story, Beki?", I asked Beki again as we got into our seats.  
  
"Oh yeah...anyway Ansem one day showed up to try to get one of the keys. King Mickey gave him a task to do. He told him to fight the strongest creature in the land, which happened to be a huge three-headed dog named Cerberus. Ansem went over and fought a long fight with the dog. He managed to knock it over, but he wasn't defeated. Cerberus ran off into the darkness, and all the towns people cheered for Ansem. King Mickey gave one of the keyblades to him as a thank you."  
  
"The keyblade...what happened next?", I asked so eager to hear the whole long story before we blasted off.  
  
"Well. The keyblade was always left in a certain place in Hollow Bastion. In his study area, where no one except important people go in there. I was the one little girl that always found the secret entrances throughout Hollow Bastion. I saw his study a couple of times and saw him always put the keyblade there. He only used it on certain occasions and when real danger was about. He had the keyblade when he helped battle the heartless when they arrived in Hollow Bastion. When he started disappearing, I saw the keyblade leaving him. I knew it didn't want to go on the heartless side. Since then I was looking for the key, then that's when..."  
  
"You saw Sora. Right?", I said finishing Beki's sentence. "So that's how the keyblade was created...wow."  
  
"Yup that's right girl. We now got to save Sora from being destroyed by the Beast and his Master. You still have your key, Kairi?"  
  
I my right hand over my heart and said, "Yes...I do."  
  
"Time to blast off, everybody.", Mickey yelled to us over the roaring engine. We were blasting off into the dark unknown.  
  
"When will we get to the Castle of Darkness?", I asked.  
  
"The castle is really far, but don't worry.", Beki said with a grin. "We will be there as soon as possible."  
  
I wanted to not worry, but Sora was in danger and I wanted not to believe that my daydream was my last time seeing him. I watched as we flew past many of the different worlds, and I was thinking of what Sora must have seen and did all through his journeys. He wanted to show me all of them, but something kept him from doing that. But what could have done that? I wondered if I would have more of the daydream with Sora showing me more of these worlds. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder.  
  
----------  
  
Me: Well that is the end of the 6th chapter. Will Sora be alright? Will Kairi see Sora again or will he be gone forever? Only the next chapter will tell. 


	7. Cast Away!

Chapter 7  
  
Cast Away!  
  
----------------  
  
Me: Hey all...finally got this chapter finished. Sora fans will like this chappie. Hope you all like it.  
  
----------------  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I felt all strange like I was just a ghost or something. I had a dream of Kairi and Riku on our Island. I went to Kairi she was there with her beautiful red hair flowing with the wind.  
  
"Hey Sora.", Kairi said with her usual grin she gave me. "Wanna go swim in the Ocean?"  
  
"Okay.", I said confidently to Kairi.   
  
We ran in the water laughing about how ridiculous we looked playing like 3 year olds in an Ocean. Riku just laid on the beach and watched. Then Riku got up and joined in the fun by splashing water in my face as I turned around.  
  
"Riku!" I said trying to rub the water out of my eyes.  
  
"Come on, Sora.", Riku said in his cheerful mood. "Don't tell me you don't like playing now. I was just having a little fun."  
  
Kairi giggled when Riku said that. I turned to Riku and with my goofy grin said, "Okay. You wanna play?" I then splashed some water in his face as well. That's what started the whole horse play in the Ocean. We had so much fun having a water battle. It felt like hours went by then we all got tired of playing in the water and laid on the beach watching the sun just going down. The clouds were purplish color and the rest of the sky was orange. The sunset was so beautiful. I then got a thought in my mind and asked Kairi, "Kairi....do you think the sunset is as big as this one in other worlds?"  
  
Kairi sat up and looked at me. Her beautiful blue eyes looked at mine and she said, "Uh...I dunno. I want to find out though, don't you, Sora?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess it would be interesting to find out.", I said looking still at the sun setting slowly below the horizon. "We better get home soon though...My mom is cooking my favorite meal."  
  
"Oh...", Kairi said while she was giggling. "What is your favorite food, Sora?"  
  
"Spaghetti...but then again I also like my mom's specialty. Stir Fry!", I said. "Well better get home. Are you coming, Kairi?"  
  
I got into my little boat and grabbed the oars from next to the boat. Kairi jumped into hers, then Riku went into his.  
  
"I'll race ya, Sora!", Riku said looking at me.  
  
"Again...", Kairi said picking up her oars and getting ready to paddle. "I will count for the race.......ready."  
  
I got my oars ready for action. I saw Riku do the same.  
  
"....Set......"  
  
I was waiting with baited breath for Kairi to say go. I had both my oars in the water ready for action now. Riku was already as well, looking at me as I looked back at him.  
  
"....GO!", Kairi said as she also got her oars and started paddling away with us. We were way ahead of Kairi when she said 'go'. I saw Riku was behind me, trying his best to beat me. Kairi was also catching up to Riku. I was way ahead of them, I looked back as I paddled and saw them trying their best. I then reached shore close to my house. Riku came after me then Kairi.  
  
"I win!", I said smiling at Riku who knew he was beaten, but still he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"It was just a race after all.", Riku said as he put his oars down. I then looked at him in an angry way. He just got out of his boat and said, "Well , Sora. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah...see ya.", I said to him.  
  
Kairi got out of her boat and said, "Sora..."  
  
"Yeah...", I said wondering what she was going to do next as she came closer to me.   
  
I then saw her kiss me on the cheek and said, "Good night, Sora."  
  
I blushed a little after the kiss, but I did manage to say, "Good night."  
  
Then the vision disappeared and then I was starting to feel life into me. I was breathing, then I decided to try to open my eyes. It was all blurry and everything in the room then I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Sora....", The voice kept saying. I started to see who was looking down at me. I couldn't believe it. The face was Riku. He had been sitting in a chair right next to the bed I was sleeping on. He then spoke again, "Sora...are you alright?" He then turned around and said, "Aerith! Sora's up!"  
  
I then started to feel a little bit of pain as I was about to sit up. "Owwww!" I cried. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"You were badly wounded, Sora.", Aerith said as she told Riku to move for a moment. "You will be in pain for awhile. Your ribs aren't healed that well. Is your breathing normal?"  
  
"I dunno. I just got up.", I said. I looked down on my chest and saw that something didn't look right. Through the torn shirt and my bloody clothes, it looked as if I had no ribs left in the front. My skin kind of went in where my rib cage once was together. I felt fine other than pain in my bones.  
  
"It might heal, but then your rib cage may never be the same." Aerith said as she put some bandages around my ribs. "You really were in bad shape when I arrived. If I didn't get there when I did, you wouldn't be here now."  
  
"Thanks...", I said. Then I heard a sound very familiar. It was my stomach growling for food. "Ooooouuurrrrrrrrruuuhhhhh!", I said. "Huuuuunnnngggrry!"  
  
"Oh...we do have some food for you, Sora.", Aerith said as she went out the door and came in with a bowl of soup. "Here ya go. This should make you full in no time."  
  
When she gave me the spoon I started scarfing down the soup. The soup was great, I never tasted this soup before. I finished the whole bowl and holding up the bowl said, "I want more, Aerith. Please..."   
  
"Well finished already...", She said taking the bowl from my hand. "Here's some more for you."  
  
Aerith gave me the bowl filled with the delicious soup. I again scarfed it down. It was warm and tasty. I had to ask Aerith, "What is this soup called?"  
  
"Cid's Secret recipe...I am not sure what he calls it. He only showed me how to make it."  
  
"What is it made of? It is so tasty.", I said holding my bowl up for more.  
  
"Uh...lets see. Chocobo broth, some noodles, and some veggies.", Aerith said as she handed my bowl back with more soup.  
  
"What's a Chocobo?", I asked.  
  
"It is a very big bird that is yellow and runs really fast. They live only in ranches now, and mostly are kept as pets, but some people use them for eating."  
  
"Oh...", I said slurping up the last of the soup in my bowl. "Will I ever see one?"  
  
Aerith giggled a little and said, "Well not here anyway. They only live in open areas where they can run free."  
  
"But I thought they only were kept in ranches...you said it yourself.", I said.  
  
"Yes they are, but some are still running wild and can't be caught by anyone. They are the fastest birds to ever live. Anyway are you done with your food yet?", Aerith said looking at me. I was too busy thinking about these birds called Chocobo's that I forgot to finish the rest.  
  
"Oops..", I said quickly scarfing down the last bit of the soup. "Here ya go."  
  
Aerith took the bowl from my hand and smiled. She was like a nurse to me or something. I couldn't figure out why no one else was talking to me, except her. I saw Riku standing close to a door. I then spoke up to him, "Riku...how are you?"  
  
"I should be asking you that...Sora.", Riku said as he came walking over to me. " I am sorry for what I did to you back there. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Uh...much better. Riku...are we still friends? I couldn't figure out if we were or not since Sephiroth was controlling you."  
  
Riku looked down at my chest, "Sora I still am your friend. Your chest looks pretty bad doesn't it?"  
  
I looked at my bandaged chest. I could still see it look so weird like a cake that wasn't fully risen in the middle. My chest though was moving up and down as I was breathing...like a usual person would. I then said, "Yeah it does....my chest does still hurt a little though. I can't understand how I survived. I mean I was dead! I even was having these dreams of when we were at Destiny Islands, and I had one dream where I actually met the master behind the door to the darkness. I couldn't figure out who it was though."(I know I didn't get that one down, but deal with it)  
  
Riku looked at me in surprise as he said, "You saw the Master behind the door?!"  
  
"Yeah...I walked right up to him and he told me that I would never win against him. It was the weirdest dream I ever had."  
  
Aerith came over to both of us. "Riku...Sora needs his rest. I must ask you to leave."  
  
"Hmm...See ya, Sora.", Riku said walking away from me and left the room.  
  
"Ahhh...", I said as I laid there in the bed looking up at the ceiling. I started to close my eyes. I knew everything was going to be alright.  
  
----------------  
  
Beki's POV  
  
I was wondering around the gummi ship. After I talked about my past to Kairi, I felt a little strange. I went into the compartment where I put my dragon blade. The dragon blade was one of the strangest looking swords ever made. The blade itself was like an arrow at the end of it, the top of the handle was a dragon's head. It looked like the dragon had the blade comming from its mouth. I took it out of the leather holder it was kept in. The blade looking as shinny as the first day it was created. I had fought many heartless with this sword and I would be fighting many more to come. Kairi came walking in on me while I was doing this.  
  
"What's that?", Kairi asked coming up from behind me to get a closer look at my sword.  
  
"This, my friend is my weapon. The Dragon Blade!", I said, "It my weapon that I used ever since I knew how to use a sword."  
  
I then stopped talking. I could hear something.  
  
Kairi then said, "Cool the....."  
  
I put one finger to my mouth to be quiet for a moment. The movement I heard wasn't any I have heard all day. I knew it was coming from behind the equipment barrels and it was breathing, whoever it was. I then spoke up, "I know you're here, so come out whoever you are!"  
  
A familiar looking girl came from behind the barrels. She was about my height, she had a cape and a long shirt with one sleeve missing on the left side. She wore gloves and long pants. Her boots had the trinity symbols on them and a star. She also wore a headband over her forehead. I recognized the face the most and smiled when I knew who it was. "Reina! I haven't seen you in ages...how did you sneak on the Gummi ship?"  
  
"I just followed you in, Beki. I kind of snuck on board when you weren't paying any attention."  
  
Reina came over to me and gave me a big hug. I felt so happy to see an old friend once again.  
  
Kairi looked at us with a strange look. I looked at Kairi and looked back at Reina I was still holding Reina's hands. I then decided to introduce my long lost friend to Kairi.  
  
"Kairi...", I said. "This is Reina. Reina this is..."  
  
"Kairi...right.", Reina interrupted me. Reina then shook hands with Kairi. "It's nice to meet you, Kairi."  
  
"Same here.", Kairi said, smiling at Reina.  
  
"Why did you sneak on here, Reina?", I asked.  
  
"Well...", Reina looked like she was thinking while she rolled her eyes. "I wanted to see this gummi ship, but I guess I am stuck here now. Where are we going?"  
  
"Glad you asked.", I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "We are all going to the Castle of Darkness."   
  
"Oh...", Reina said looking down at the floor.  
  
"What is it, Reina?"  
  
"The Castle of Darkness...that's where...I use to live."  
  
"What?!", me and Kairi said at the same time.  
  
Reina then continued on, "It wasn't called that at the time, it was called the Castle of Light. I was the princess of the Castle, my father was the King. He reigned for a long time."  
  
"I never knew that...", I said. "I remember when we met though. It was at the Grand ball hosted by Ansem at Hollow Bastion."  
  
"That's right. I remember too.", Reina said.  
  
"What happened to it? The Castle of Light?", I asked.  
  
"Well...it's a long story.", Reina told Kairi and me.  
  
I looked around and then said, "We have all the time in the world."  
  
"If you want to know...", Reina began, "Alright then I will tell you."  
  
--------------------  
  
Riku's POV  
  
I walked outside of the door that Sora was in. Leon was leaning against a pillar in the middle of the room. Cloud was sitting near Leon on the ground, trying to get some sleep when I came out the door.  
  
"So is Sora doing alright?", Leon asked me.  
  
"Well...", I began. "He is alive, but his ribs never healed."  
  
Leon looked down towards the floor, and then looked at me in a strange look I never expected from Leon. It was like he was mad at me, and I wouldn't blame him if he was. It was all my fault in believing Sephiroth in the first place. I then looked down. I felt so guilty for what I did. I then sat down on the cold floor. I feared to look back at Leon, since he gave me that look. I felt so helpless at the same time. I put my hands over my face, I didn't really want to see Sora like that anymore. He looked so awful, and it was all my fault!  
  
Leon then spoke up, "Riku...is it that bad?"  
  
I didn't know if I really wanted to answer in fear of Leon. I usually wasn't a coward, but that look he gave me...that cold mad stare made me feel like if I made another move it would be my last. Leon then spoke up. "Well kid. Is he badly hurt?"  
  
I nodded my head a little and sighed. "What are we going to do now? It was all my fault that Sora won't heal fully." I said looking up at Leon.  
  
He then put his hand on my shoulder and said, "It's alright Riku. It really wasn't all your fault. I know Sephiroth can be an intimidating person. He put you against your own friend for a reason."  
  
"What reason would he do that?" I said.  
  
"He wanted to get you on his side, so then you would kill your own friend for the keyblade."  
  
"I am not going to let Sephiroth do anything now to you kids.", Cloud said as he looked up. "He has hurt so many, he is now going to get it from us. What do you say, Riku...let's get rid of Sephiroth."  
  
I got to my feet and said, "I will! He made me hurt Sora so he is going to pay for what he did."  
  
------------------  
  
Meanwhile behind the Dark door...  
  
"Come heartless..", said the dark mysterious figure.   
  
The heartless started to multiply themselves...but really all you could hear was their noises they make. It was so noisy, that you couldn't tell how many their were. Probably thousands or so. The eyes from the heartless were glowing yellow, they were everywhere in this door. More were being born by the second and getting stronger from this figure.  
  
"I feel the time is drawing near...", the figure said to Vercham. The chains from Vercham was making the noise like he was moving, but you could see his eyes move.  
  
"Soon, Vercham....", the figure assured the creature, "...Soon, my pet."  
  
Vercham was heard purring when the figure said this. The purring was really loud and was almost sounding like a low growl.  
  
-----------------  
  
Sephiroth was waiting outside of the Darkness door. By now he was really board of just staring at it.  
  
"When will these children open this door? I want to get my power now!", Sephiroth said in discussed look. He folded his arms and leaned against the side of the door.  
  
----------------  
  
Kari's POV  
  
When Reina was going to tell her story I stopped her by saying,"Reina...I am a bit sleepy. Can we talk about this later?"  
  
"Okay.", Reina said as she lied back in her seat.  
  
I sat in one of the seats next to Beki and I was tired. I closed my eyes and I had another daydream. Though Sora was nowhere to be found. I was in a desert and saw nothing other than desert. It looked like it went forever, it was so hot here though. Then I saw something flying towards me. It was a carpet, a magic carpet. It flew closer to me and a familiar hand came from the carpet and a voice said, "Kairi...cummon up."  
  
"Sora...", I said as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up on the carpet. "I knew it was you, Sora."  
  
I hugged him so hard and he hugged me back. Sora then said to me, "I missed you, I was wondering when you would have another daydream."  
  
"Why did you go off like that and leave me?", I said looking down.  
  
"Well...I...uh.", Sora looked like he wasn't sure what to say. "I just wanted you to wake up."  
  
"Are you still...gone from the world...or a ghost?", I asked as the carpet got to Agraba.  
  
"With help from friends, I was able to survive...", Sora said. "I said not to worry about me, that I would be alright. Didn't I?"  
  
I smiled and said, "Oh Sora...I am glad you are still around."  
  
He then pointed to the palace where Princess Jasmine was sitting on her balcony looking our way.  
  
"That's the Palace, and I had to rescue Princess Jasmine and Aladdin. You would have loved being here, Kairi."  
  
"But this is the middle of the desert, Sora!", I said.  
  
"Still were riding the carpet, Isn't great.", Sora said as he lied back on the carpet.  
  
"It is nice."  
  
"Hi there, Sora!", Jasmine called out from the balcony as we approached Jasmine. The carpet landed right next to the princess.   
  
"Hi there, Jasmine.", Sora said as me and Sora got off the carpet. "I want you to meet, Kairi." I shook Jasmine's hand.  
  
"Nice to see you, Jasmine.", I said.  
  
"Where's Aladdin?", Sora asked.  
  
"He is in his room getting ready for the wedding.", Jasmine replied.  
  
"What wedding?", I asked.  
  
"Our wedding. We are suppose to be married tomorrow, if all goes well."  
  
"That's great.", Sora said. "I hope you have a great wedding."  
  
"I hope so too, Sora."  
  
Just then the carpet came back and wanted us to get on it.   
  
"Well Jasmine...", said Sora. "Bye."  
  
Sora and I got on the carpet and waved good bye to Jasmine as we flew off.  
  
"I still want to show you more of my experiences.", Sora exclaimed as the scenery once again changed and now it looked all spooky. The carpet let us off at a big metal gate. It was creepy...I looked at Sora and his clothes changed. He had a black costume on with little black wings. Then their was a pumpkin on his head and his teeth were fangs. I then realized I too was dressed in different clothing. I wore fur, black fur and I had a tail. And my hands looked like claws and so did my feet. I brought my paws up to where my ears were and their I felt longer ears where my ears were.  
  
"Kairi...", Sora said as he smiled and was about to laugh. "You're a cat!" Sora burst out laughing at how ridiculous I looked.  
  
"Well you look no better yourself, Sora!", I said laughing at him. Sora and I laughed for a moment and then we got tired of laughing.  
  
"Were are we anyway, Sora?", I asked.  
  
"Halloween Town. Where all the spooks live.", Sora said to me.  
  
The metal gate opened and a tall skinny skeleton came running out to greet us.  
  
"Sora your back.", The skeleton said. "Who is this with you?"  
  
"Oh this is Kairi. Kairi this is...", Sora said.   
  
Jack interrupted and said, "Jack Skeleton, my lady.", Jack said as he bowed in front of me.  
  
"Jack.", Sora said. "Are you going to have the Halloween Ball?"  
  
"Oh yes...", Jack exclaimed. "We were just getting everything ready for it."  
  
"Well we better be going then.", Sora said. "Have a great ball, Jack!"  
  
"Oh We will." Jack said as we got on the carpet. "See you soon, Sora and Kairi!"  
  
We flew off and I asked Sora, "Where will we go next?"  
  
"You gotta wake up from the dream, I must get going again Kairi."  
  
"...but Sora.", I said as tears were starting to fill my eyes. "When will I see you again?"  
  
"Soon, Kairi...soon.", Sora said as he started disappearing from sight. I then woke up from my daydream.  
  
----------------  
  
What will happen next? Will Sephiroth get his wish? Will Sora ever be fully healed? Will we ever hear Reina's story? Find out on the next chapter. 


	8. Darkness Door

Chapter 8  
  
Darkness Door...  
  
-----------------  
  
Me: Hi there...Sorry this chapter took so long. I really had to think what would come next. Now that I know...Oh and by the way....thanks all of you for the reviews on it. The plot thickens, so read on, and enjoy!  
  
-----------------  
  
Beki's POV  
  
I turned to Kairi who was looking like she wasn't paying any attention to Reina's story. Reina was still talking to both Kairi and I. Then Reina looked at Kairi and stopped talking. Kairi looked as if she were in a daze or something. Kairi was looking down towards the ground, but she was smiling with her eyes closed.  
  
Then Reina spoke up, "Kairi?! Are you listening to my story?"  
  
Kairi was still sleeping, but then I decided to nudge her awake and whispered, "Kairi, wake up."  
  
Kairi then woke up and mumbled a little. I couldn't understand what she mumbled, but she was awake.  
  
"Kairi have you been listening to me?", Reina said looking disgusted at Kairi.  
  
"I wish I could see him. Just for a moment.", Kairi said with a tear coming from her cheek.  
  
"What's wrong.", I said putting one of my arms around her.  
  
"Who do you want to see one last time?", Reina asked looking somewhat confused.   
  
Kairi looked up in tears and in disgust at Reina and said, "Sora...he was...I want to see him again!"  
  
"Sorry I asked.", Reina said looking sorry as ever.  
  
Kairi looked down and started crying. I tried to comfort her, but I really don't think I helped. I looked at Reina with a sad look.   
  
"Kairi has been like this when I first met her.", I told Reina. "She has been upset about Sora. Her friend that she is in love with."  
  
"I am not in love with Sora!", Kairi said.  
  
"Uh huh....right.", I said.  
  
"Really I am not in love!"  
  
"I think you're just trying not to admit it, Kairi. You have been feeling for him ever since I came on this trip.", I said to her. "I already know you are."  
  
"Don't feel that we wouldn't understand, Kairi.", Reina said in the kindest voice.   
  
Kairi looked at me. I wasn't sure if she would admit it, but I could tell that she had a lot of feelings for Sora. Kairi looked back down on the floor. I decided to tell a story to Kairi, and I never really told anyone else this story.  
  
"Kairi. I bet you wouldn't believe this, but I was in the exact situation you're in now.", I said lifting up her chin with my index finger.  
  
"Really?", Kairi said as I took my index finger away.  
  
"Yup. I was in love and I really never told him. I felt that we would be together forever, we were so close to each other.", I said with a grin.  
  
"I feel another long story coming...", Reina said rolling her eyes and sitting down next to me. "What happened to him?"  
  
"Well...", I started saying. "I was only in 3rd grade when we met. He came over to Hollow Bastion after school all the time. We would play games and have a good old time. On some occasions we would fight, but we would make up after all of them. One day we got in a big argument of our friendship. He then said something like 'I won't be your friend anymore.' Then he went home. That night I couldn't stop thinking about it. I wanted to forgive him and tell him that I really loved him. The next day at school I found out that he left school and moved to a different area. I never got to forgive him or tell him I loved him. Ever since then I have remembered that experience."  
  
"Oh...", Kairi said. "That's one of the saddest stories I have heard."  
  
"What I don't get...", Reina said. "How did you go to school when you lived in Hollow Bastion?"  
  
"I went on a Gummi Ship bus."  
  
"Oh...okay.", Reina said.  
  
"We're almost to end of the world everyone!", Mickey yelled to us. We all ran into the cockpit area. Mickey realized that we had another person aboard. He then without looking said, "Hi Reina!"  
  
"How did you know I was Reina?!"  
  
"I was listening in on your conversation.", Mickey said.  
  
"So you listen in on peoples conversations.", I said. "You are such a nosey mouse!"  
  
"How long till we get there?", Kairi asked.  
  
"About 12 more hours...I think.", Mickey said.  
  
"Well Reina...", Kairi said. "I want to hear your story now. We have a lot of time."  
  
"Uh...not that again.", I said with a sigh.  
  
-----------------  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I had a dream. This time it was another dream of the Master behind the Darkness Door, but different than the first. I walked up to the Dark door. The heartless carvings in them. Riku and I opened it. The door had darkness flowing out of it when it opened. The master came out and looked like he expected both Riku and I to come and attack him. He had a black cloak on but not with a big hood. The hood showed some of his hair, and his eyes. He had on another cloth over his nose and mouth. He then spoke, "You two will never defeat me."  
  
I swung my keyblade full force at him and he had some sort of beast slash me away. I looked as Riku also tried to attack the figure, but without much luck. Riku got knocked over by the beast as well. Riku looked at me and I at him. He then said, "Sora...I don't think that we really can defeat this creature."  
  
"Don't say that Riku!", I said trying my best to get up, but I was wounded so bad I just fell back down again. I looked at Riku as he also tried to get up. For some reason he became stronger and defeated the creature. I was still on the ground lying on the ground helpless. Riku helped me up and the master stood before us.  
  
"You still can't beat me!", He said bringing out a sword from his cloak. Riku and I took out our blades. His was the Dragon blade from the game, mine of course was the Keyblade. We started after him and somehow he shot some sort of fire spell at us. I tried to keep it from hitting Riku, but he got full force of it and vanished. I cried out when I saw Riku disappear. "Riku! Nooooooooooo!"  
  
I woke up scared as ever. I was huffing like I was exhausted.  
  
"What's wrong, Sora?", said a voice.  
  
"Is that you Kairi?", I asked. It sounded like her, but could it be Kairi.  
  
"I thought you would be here.", Kairi said.  
  
"Are you a dream, Kairi?"  
  
"Kairi?! I am not Kairi!", said the voice. Then I saw who it really was, Aerith.  
  
"Are you alright, Sora?", Aerith asked as she came closer to me.  
  
"Uh...well.", I was beginning to say. "Why?"  
  
"You were yelling about Riku..."  
  
"Where is Riku anyway?"  
  
"He's still sleeping. He never heard you cry out for him."  
  
"I had a nightmare.", I said as I lied back down. "About Riku getting killed by the Master behind the door. I tried to rescue him, but I didn't make it in time."  
  
"I see.", Aerith said.   
  
I felt that I was still hurting. My ribs weren't healing, and it hurt worse than before.   
  
"Something's wrong...", I told Aerith.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I am in extreme pain on my ribs. It feels really strange when I breathe."  
  
Aerith looked at my damaged rib cage. It looked worse than before as she took off the bandage. The place where my ribs were broken was swollen and really red.  
  
Aerith looked surprised and sort of disappointed. I just had to ask her, "What's wrong with me?"  
  
Aerith looked down in a sad look. "I think....well...that you may not live too long at this rate."  
  
I got up a bit and said, "What?!"  
  
"I am afraid that where the ribs were broken they must be sharp and it is poking your skin from the inside."  
  
"No wonder I am...ow...in such pain.", I said putting my right hand on the spot that really hurt. Though I felt that I was hurting everywhere on my chest. When I breathe, it hurt a lot.  
  
"Is their anything you can do, Aerith?"  
  
"It is beyond my ability now. Though you may feel bad now, you can probably get up without any problem."  
  
I tried getting up. The pain was still there, but I was able to stand. I got out of the bed and went to put my shirt back on and picked up my keyblade that was leaning by the door. I then opened the door. I looked in the room. Everyone was asleep on their sleeping bags. Leon and Cloud slept next to each other and Riku close to the door I just was coming out of. I watched as he snored and I leaned over him.   
  
"Riku...", I said in a low voice while nudging him. "Wake up."  
  
Riku turned over and said, "Not now, Sora."   
  
He really didn't realize hat I was doing alright, but then I looked over him and his eyes opened quickly as if in a surprised look. He then looked up at me and grabbed my hand. "You're alright! Sora!"  
  
"Yeah...", I said not looking confident about the phrase.  
  
"What's wrong now, Sora?", Riku asked as he started getting out of his sleeping bag.  
  
I couldn't bare to think my dream would come true about Riku. Him actually being killed by the master behind the door and all made me feel so bad about opening the door. I decided to tell him the news of my status. "I...might not survive long, Riku."  
  
"What are you talking about, Sora? You look great to me."  
  
I then decided to remove my bandage and show Riku the situation. It was really swollen, and hurt so much.   
  
"Sora...", Riku said looking at the swollen area. He even touched it to make sure it was true. When he did I gave a little cry in pain.  
  
Riku then looked down at the ground. "It's all my fault!"  
  
"Riku...", I began to say but Riku just kept looking to the ground. "You rescued me though. I heard from Aerith that you did. Don't feel bad for me. I want to help you defeat the darkness."  
  
"Really?", Riku said looking up at me with his ice blue eyes.  
  
"Of course I do. Let's go open the Darkness Door. I will protect you also if you get hurt."  
  
I helped Riku get up by letting him grab my hand that I extended for him. He got his keyblade, and me with mine. Together we set off to open the door.  
  
----------------  
  
Riku's POV  
  
I took Sora over to the room of the darkness door. It was really far from where we started from. Going up a long winding staircase, that felt as if it went forever. It was about 4 or 5 stories of stairs high and we finally came to the room. By this time we both were tired out from running up those stairs.  
  
"Here we are.", I said huffing and puffing. I leaned over weary from running up so many stairs. Sora came up behind me and he was weary as well. We stood in front of the door to the room. I opened the door, and the room was so huge. The ceiling was so high up, higher than most of the rooms in the castle. It had a light coming down in the middle like all the other rooms, but this room was so big the light was brighter in here than in most rooms. We could clearly see the door past the light shining from above. As we walked to the door, we noticed the door was huge as well. The door was at least 6 stories tall and had carvings of the different heartless on it.  
  
"Well, well, well.", A voice said from behind us. I turned around to find Sephiroth standing on a balcony overtop of the door we just came from. "You finally arrived."  
  
"Sephiroth!", I said in anger.  
  
"Yes it is I, the mighty Sephiroth. Now will you be so bold as to opening that door for me?"  
  
"Why do you want us to open it for you anyway?", Sora asked in an angry look on his face.  
  
"To get the dark creature and the master to come on my side.", Sephiroth said with a grin. "Now children open the door."  
  
----------------  
  
Leon's POV  
  
I woke up and saw Cloud next to me, still sleeping. I stretched my arms and yawned. It was morning though it didn't feel like morning. It was darker than ever in the castle and it seemed to be hazy even inside the castle. I got out of my sleeping bag and noticed that Riku was gone, and the door to Sora's room was open. I ran in to see if Sora was still there, but all I found was Aerith was folding some of the sheets from the bed.  
  
"Where's Sora?", I asked Aerith.  
  
"He went with Riku a while ago. I think they went to the Darkness Door, Leon."  
  
"What?! I must go help them.", I said running out the door. I went by Cloud who was just waking up. He looked at me in confusion. I was ready for the fight, I grabbed my Gunblade and said. "Cloud...Sora and Riku are at the Darkness Door. We must go and help them."  
  
Cloud then got up quickly and grabbed his Buster Blader and said, "I'm coming, Leon!"  
  
We went to the winding staircase and ran as fast as we could. I knew they had to need help with this Darkness Door. Who really knows what is behind the door to the darkness, but I knew they might need some help.  
  
----------------  
  
Donald's POV  
  
Goofy and I were all alone in the dark...or so we thought. Both Goofy and I went to sleep for awhile. I was resting when I heard a sound. I wasn't sure if it was a rat or if it was something else.  
  
"Who there?", I said grabbing my wand. I heard the noise again and it sounded bigger than any rat. I found Goofy and nudged him awake. I decided to use some of my magic to get a little more light.  
  
"Fire!", I yelled. My wand lit up and was like a torch, but didn't burn down my wand. I looked into the light that I had created. What was in here with us. I then saw something move from behind one of the Prison walls. It was a young woman with black short hair, and had a silverish headband on. She also was wearing a greenish bra type shirt with blue straps, and some tan shorts that was really short with a blue belt that was sort of like Sora's but smaller. It was none other than Yuffie, the greatest female ninja ever!  
  
"Yuffie?!", I said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Yuffie was sort of asleep at the time, but for some reason heard my question. "I have been hiding here for awhile. I watched as Aerith got free. I came to rescue you guys.",she said as she got up and took the key to the prison. She found he key to our cell and got us out.  
  
"Thanks, Yuffie.", me and Goofy said. We were finally free and Yuffie went to the door to the outside.   
  
"Yuffie...why did you get us out and why didn't you do it sooner?", Goofy asked.  
  
"I was actually upstairs for awhile. I saw what happened with Sora and Riku. I quickly and quietly went down here to rescue you. I heard Leon and Cloud say about this prison and about Aerith down there. I followed Riku down the stairs, but I was hidden good in the shadows so he wouldn't notice me."  
  
We started running up the winding staircase as I asked Yuffie, "What did happen to Sora?"  
  
"Riku was the one.", Yuffie said looking at me.  
  
"What?!", I said. "...but isn't Riku Sora's best friend?"  
  
"Well I was watching from behind the door and saw Sephiroth doing some sort of spell on Riku. He did a lot of damage before Riku realized what he did. Sora was dying when Riku went down to get Aerith. I am not too sure if he is still alive now.", Yuffie said as she looked down.  
  
"Don't give up yet, Yuffie.", Goofy said. "We are still here and we will fight for the light. Right Donald."  
  
"You bet!", I said turning off my wand's light. We were going up and the light was getting brighter and brighter.  
  
"I will fight until the light is really bright, and all the darkness is gone.", Yuffie said as we got halfway up the winding staircase.  
  
----------------  
  
Me: What will happen next? Will Sephiroth fight Riku and Sora? Will Leon and Cloud come in time for their aid? When will Mickey and Co. come to the Castle of Darkness? When will the Darkness Door be opened? Only I know the answer to all those questions. Just wait and see what happens next. Read and Review. 


	9. The Door Opens

Chapter 9  
  
The Door Opens....  
  
---------------------  
  
Me: Hey all...I finally thought of the next part...it will be getting better, Sora fans. Don't worry. Be very afraid...heh well you will find out soon enough. Well without further talk and giving away the plot...here is chapter 9.  
  
------------------------  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"What are you doing here Sephiroth?", I said in a mean way. I just couldn't stand Sephiroth. He made my best friend almost kill me and second he is just plain creepy.   
  
"Well if it isn't the key bearer.", Sephiroth said. "I was wondering if you would survive Riku's blows. He obviously didn't kill you."  
  
I brought out my keyblade and had it in the fighting position.  
  
"You would really want to fight me?!", Sephiroth said looking smarter than anyone else.  
  
"You mean you don't want to fight us?", Riku asked.  
  
"Riku...I thought you would know by now that I use others to do all the dirty work.", Sephiroth said with his sinister smile. "I want to control the Master behind the door...then I will terrorize you all with his power. Muahahahaa!"  
  
"Why would you do that?", I asked. "Why would he listen to a creep like you?"  
  
"Well...To defeat you, keybearer and to rule all of the worlds out there. The heartless will be freed once again and I will be their master they will look up to."  
  
I looked over to Riku and asked in a whisper, "Are we really going to let him win or are we gonna open the Darkness Door?"  
  
"Let's open the darkness door.", Riku replied to me. Then he said in a loud voice so Sephiroth would hear, "So that everyone will see this master and beast behind the door!"   
  
"Go right ahead young fools! You will want to obey me after that."  
  
"Alright then.", I said. "We will. Cummon Riku! Lets open this door!"  
  
With that we ran to the furthest part of the room where the gigantic door was. Riku and I stopped in front of it. I felt like such an ant in front of this door. I raised my Keyblade and I watched as Riku put his up as well to open the door. The keyblades lit up and sent the light from them to the door. The carvings of Heartless on the door were lighting up, well there eyes were anyway. Their were two eyes in the middle of the door and they glowed the bright yellowish color with all the other Heartless eyes. The big door creaked open slowly. Usually you would think that light would come out from the door, but this door had pure darkness come from it. It made the room darker than ever. Riku and I could barely see, except when the Heartless eyes on the door were lit. It was like a strong wind hitting us, but it didn't blow us away. Then we could hear the heartless coming out from the door. Their weird little noises sounded like they surrounded both Riku and I.  
  
"Were surrounded.", I said in disappointment.  
  
"But we aren't beaten yet.", Riku said. "Are you ready to fight, Sora?"  
  
"Mmm...", I said nodding. I started swinging the keyblade around. Riku and I were back to back swinging our blades. More and more heartless came out as we killed only a few. I thought that it was hopeless. I was starting to get a little tired of swinging my blade around, and my chest started hurting again. I felt my arms sag down, the end of the keyblade fell to the ground. I tried to lift it, but it felt like it weighed a ton. I noticed Riku looked over as my blade clanged down.   
  
"Sora...", he said. As he tried to get to me. The Heartless kept coming over me, but then they were blown away with a fire attack. I looked the direction that the shot came from and I saw Leon and Cloud run in the room.  
  
"Leon Help!", I yelled out.  
  
Leon ran over and Cloud as well. They started slashing away at the heartless. It felt like they would never get to me. I was so far under the hundreds upon hundreds of heartless.   
  
------------------------  
  
Reina's POV  
  
"Well...", I began. "I was born in the Castle of Light about 21 years ago. It was actually the most peaceful place when I was born. My father of the castle was a strong king, he knew how to rule over a great kingdom. Then one day we found that their was a new door that appeared. It was about 10 years ago when the door appeared. My father tried to open it, but it just wouldn't budge. Then one night the door opened on its own, and Heartless came pouring out and engulfed my father. Then my mother was and almost half of the population of the castle was gone. I was the only one who found a way out of the Castle."  
  
"Reina, how did you get out of the Castle?", Kairi asked.  
  
"I just found a Gummi Ship that my father owned and flew it. I then ended up in Traverse Town after a long flight there. ", I said.  
  
"I never thought that your past was so sad.", Kairi said. "Sorry I didn't listen to you at first."  
  
"That's alright.", I said with a smile. "You needed your rest for what we are going to do in the castle."  
  
"What are we going to do there?"  
  
"We need to close the door to the darkness that Sora and Riku are suppose to open. Then go and open the door to the light."  
  
"What?!", Kairi said in a surprised look. "Sora and Riku opened it?!"  
  
"That's right, Kairi.", I said.   
  
"Where is the door to the light, Reina?", Beki asked. "It isn't at the Castle I don't think."  
  
"I know where the door to the light is, but it is very far away from the Darkness Door.", Reina said.  
  
"We're here!", Mickey told us. "Get ready to land!"  
  
Beki got some of the potions and supplies from the supply room, and I pulled out my sword and stared at it.  
  
"Reina...", Kairi said as she got herself ready for whatever we were going to face. Then Kairi asked, "That is your weapon?"  
  
"Yup.", I said pointing it out like I was going to fight someone.  
  
Beki came with all the supplies and her Dragon sword with her. Kairi was looking confused I could tell.   
  
"What's wrong Kairi?", I asked  
  
"I...I don't know how to bring out my weapon.", she said.  
  
"Well...", Mickey said as he came into the room. "You can only release it when you summon it or someone else does. I would wait Kairi on bringing it out."  
  
"Okay.", Kairi said feeling a little better about it. Beki then handed us some potions and elixirs for our battle ahead. Mickey then exited the Gummi ship and we followed behind. I looked up at the Castle of the Darkness. It was just like it was 10 years ago, scary and very dark looking. Gargoyles were all around every sharp point of the castle. The lights that were over the front door had gargoyles heads and the lights coming from their mouths. We got to the door and Mickey opened the door to the castle. It was very dark even with the light over the door we still couldn't see anything inside. We walked in slowly as Mickey made a flame come from his keyblade. The room lit only a little even with a flame on Mickey's keyblade.  
  
"Well let's go find the door.", Mickey said as he motioned us to come in.  
  
"Where is the door?", Beki asked.  
  
"It's way up in the middle of the Castle.", Reina said.  
  
"Yes it is.", A voice in the dark said.  
  
"Who are you?", I asked. "How do you know about the door?"  
  
"I am Aerith.", Aerith said as she came into the light. "I saw Sora and Riku head up there with Leon and Cloud behind them."  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?", Beki said. "Let's get them."  
  
"Wait.", Aerith said. "We must get Goofy and Donald out of the prison first."  
  
"Why?", Beki asked.  
  
Just as Aerith was about to speak we heard voices. They came from the winding staircase that went to the basement of the castle. Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy all came up and saw us.  
  
"King Mickey!", both Donald and Goofy yelled out. They came running to us and went and saw Mickey.   
  
"Hi Goofy, Donald.", Mickey said to them. "We better get to the door. I have a feeling it has already been open."  
  
Just as Mickey said that a bunch of heartless came out of the ground. They looked bigger than most heartless are. They were neo heartless. They looked sort of like a man, except they had longer antennas and had the usual looking yellow eyes. They were tall dark creatures and they were ready for battle. Four of them standing in the way of getting to the staircase.  
  
"I'll take care of those creeps.", Beki said as she pulled out her long Dragon Sword. "Prepare to die, Heartless!"   
  
With both hands on the handle of the sword, she swung it directly at the neo heartless. With one strike and one swing the four neo heartless were gone in one blow.  
  
"Whoa...well okay that was easy.", Kairi said. Everyone was amazed at Beki's power. I couldn't even believe it myself. How could she kill four heartless with one blow?! Even I couldn't have done that. We stood there in complete silence and with are jaws open.  
  
"Why are you all standing there? Aren't we suppose to go to the darkness door?", Beki asked us.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Hey guys let's get going already!", I said.  
  
"Okay!", they said . We all ran, including Yuffie who was at the stairs that Goofy and Donald came up. We saw how far up it was so we all tried running up the stairs. How long can stairs be after all?  
  
---------------------  
  
Sora's POV  
  
One by one though the heartless were killed, and it kept going for what seemed forever. Then Leon and Cloud got to me, but the heartless kept coming.  
  
"You okay kid?", Leon asked as he got one of the heartless off of me.  
  
"Uh...yeah.", I said and I knew it wasn't true. My chest was hurting, but I knew I must help fight. I tried to hold the keyblade up, so I tried using both my hands. I finally had a little bit of strength and got the blade in fighting position. The heartless kept getting bigger and bigger. I thought that It would never end. Leon and Cloud tried their hardest to get Riku out, but without more help it wasn't really possible to defeat this overflow of heartless. I helped try to get Riku as well. The heartless seemed like they would never end. We finally got the heartless off of Riku, but now we were surrounded by hundreds more. I felt like giving up now. There was no way I could defeat the heartless. I dropped my keyblade on the ground and the noise it made was a loud clang. It caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Sora...", Riku said. "Are you giving up so easily? Cummon Sora! I know you are stronger than that!"  
  
"I can't go on...", I said holding my chest with my right hand. "My chest is hurting so bad...Riku!"  
  
"Rest then, Sora.", Leon said as he stood in front of me with his gun blade ready for action. "I can take care of them for awhile."   
  
I then rested my head down on the cold floor. I immediately fell asleep and in my dream I saw Kairi. We both were at the beach of the place where this all started, Destiny Islands. I was with her and we both went to our favorite place and drew pictures on the wall. I drew me and Kairi sitting and watching the sunset. Kairi drew me and her on the raft having a great time. We both looked at our drawings on the wall and laughed at how ridiculous they looked.  
  
"Sora.", Kairi finally said. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do. Why do you ask?", I asked her.  
  
"Well I know the heartless are going to be really strong, but I want you to help us fight them."  
  
"I know, but I am weak, Kai.", I said looking down. "I can't even pick up my weapon without dropping it. Anyway I want to be here with you."  
  
"I know you want to be with me.", Kairi said hugging me tightly. "I really want you to stay forever with me, but this is a dream."  
  
"I know that, Kai.", I said as I noticed Kairi was fading away. "Kairi!"  
  
"Sora...I will be back with you! I promise I will be with you wherever you go.", Kairi said as she disappeared out of my arms.  
  
"KAIRI!", I yelled. Then I awoke and saw that Leon was still in front of me. He was fighting some of the heartless and we were still surrounded by them. I decided to try to get up and pick up my blade and help fight. After all Kairi was wanting me to. I picked up my keyblade and held it in the fighting position.  
  
"Well it's about time you decide to help me.", Leon said as he struck another heartless. "You were asleep for about an hour."  
  
"It felt like a few minutes.", I said to Leon.  
  
I then started helping Leon. The heartless were much harder than I thought they were. It took me awhile to just get one completely killed. When it seemed that we were going to lose, I noticed that we had company. I saw Mickey, Kairi, Yuffie, Goofy, Donald, and two others I really didn't know. They all started helping out by bringing out their weapons and wacking those heartless, except Kairi. The two that I didn't know made a really good team together. The two girls started hitting heartless right and left with one hit they were dead. I hope that they would teach me how to do that, but I was just daydreaming and I started back on hitting the heartless.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Me: Well...so far so good right? What will happen to the group now they joined up? Is Sephiroth actually going to control the Master and the Beast? Find out on the next Chapter. R&R please. 


	10. Sephiroth’s Revenge

Chapter 10  
  
Sephiroth's Revenge  
  
---------------------  
  
Me: Hey there...I finally got this chapter done. I probably won't be updating this much as I have in the past. I have started back to college, but I will get this done. I will update whenever I feel like it. So just hold tight when I won't be able to update...I will do my best. Well here's the next chappie for all of you people.  
  
To answer your questions...I do have spell check, but sometimes it doesn't catch some of the words.  
  
------------------  
  
Beki's POV  
  
I ran into the room where the darkness door was. Man was it ever dark! Mickey came in with his keyblade still lit. We could see Leon, Sora, and Riku fighting for their lives. The heartless still were pouring out of the door, and I knew only one thing would get rid of this. I hen looked up and saw Sephiroth looking down at Sora. Something was up and I knew it.  
  
"Reina let's start fighting.", I said pulling out my sword.  
  
"Alright.", Reina said taking out her blade as well.  
  
I started hitting the heartless as much as I could get. With my dragon blade it wasn't hard. They died immediately when I slashed through them. Reina was doing the same with her sword. It felt like it was going to be quite simple to defeat these heartless. I got all the way to where Sora and Leon were. Then more and more heartless surrounded us. I could see Mickey and Reina were trapped as well further away. I then saw Sephiroth on top of the balcony over the door where we came in from. He was mouthing something, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. The heartless were so loud, so many in the room I couldn't tell what Sephiroth was saying.   
  
I then decided to talk to my good brother Leon, "Leon. Sephiroth is doing something and I can't tell what he is saying."  
  
Leon looked up and could see that Sephiroth was glowing and also still mouthing words that no one could understand. Aerith noticed as well and she shouted, "He is casting a horrid spell. Watch out!"  
  
I wondered how could she understand Sephiroth? He wasn't speaking a language that I knew. I then went back to fighting the heartless. The creatures with those creepy yellow glowing eyes and black creepy skin. It just made you feel like they deserved to die. The misty black cloud, that came from the door when it first opened, was faded away and we could see the room. I kept on killing heartless right to left along with everyone else. I kept glancing at Sephiroth when I had a spare moment. He looked like the spell that he was casting was a serious one. He began glowing a lot more than before. It was like a darkish purple glow around him and as I glanced at him the glow became a ball shape floating in front of him. I then started fighting the heartless that were bothering me. They still came from the door like there was no end to the heartless. I at least killed 100 of them and they were still trying to surround all of us. I was surrounded after awhile of them coming and me getting tired of swinging my blade. I then noticed a purplish glowing ball fly over my head and missed me. I wasn't sure if it was aiming for me or what. Then I saw it hit Sora. He was in the meantime hitting heartless, but without much success. Sora all of a sudden look as if he was mad at me. Tearing through the heartless, he was about ready to attack me. He looked as if he wanted to kill me. I looked around and no ne else seemed to notice Sora coming to attack me. I brought my blade to block as he tried to hit me.  
  
"Sora...", I said. "Why are you attacking me? I am on our side."  
  
"You must die, Beki!", Sora said in a disturbing evil voice.  
  
"How did you know my name?", I asked a I blocked another blow from his keyblade.  
  
"I know your name because we fought once before.", Sora answered.  
  
"What?! You aren't Sora. I never fought you in my life.", I said in surprise.  
  
I thought that it might be Sephiroth talking through Sora, because I did remember that I fought Sephiroth before. I kept blocking Sora's big blows from his keyblade. He was sort of strong, but not quite strong enough. I was much stronger even though I was a little shorter than he was, I managed to push him away from me. Sora moved back for a moment I thought he would just leave me alone, but I was really wrong.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Sora?", I asked as I blocked another blow.  
  
"I want to get revenge on you kids.", Sora said to me in a creepy voice.  
  
I kept on blocking his weak blows, and I after that I knocked him to the ground. I then put my dragon blade close to his neck to keep him from getting back up.  
  
"Well I see you didn't succeed, Sephiroth. I have beaten you."  
  
Sora then raised his blade and shot me, at close range, with a fireball. I fell to the ground and the heartless started coming around me again as I saw Sora look and leave me.  
  
-------------------  
  
Leon's POV  
  
I was hitting one after another of heartless. There were so many of them it was hard to use any special attack. I then noticed Sora from the corner of my eye walk away from a group of heartless. I really didn't understand why he wasn't fighting them. I looked over to where Sephiroth was and saw he was doing some sort of spell. It was going towards Sora and no one else seemed to notice this. I went back to fighting heartless one after another. They just seemed to be coming out of that door forever.  
  
"Get out of the way you heartless!", I said as I kept killing them one by one.  
  
I heard someone from behind me start running towards me, I turned around and saw Sora running at me full speed with his blade out to fight me.   
  
"Huh?", I said as I saw Sora come towards me.  
  
Sora started yelling really loud as the heartless backed away one by one as he passed them. Sora then stuck his blade right through me. I could hear my chest and backbone break then feeling the cold blade go through me was so painful. He just came at me so fast, I couldn't block his strike at me. I couldn't speak very well because he hit my lungs as well. I hurt so badly, I feel I needed to die right then and there.  
  
"Ahhhh....hhhhh...Sora!", I said seeming like I was out of breath. "Why did...you do this to me...Ahhhhhhhh?!"  
  
Sora seemed like he came back from the spell at that moment. He was looking at me like he didn't understand what he was doing.  
  
"Huh....What?!", Sora said looking down where his keyblade was in me filled with blood. "No Leon!"  
  
Sora pulled his blade out of the now gapping hole in my chest. I immediately fell to the ground since my backbone was completely broken. The blade must have went completely through me. I could feel the blood come pouring out of me, my heart was beating fast. I was gonna die!  
  
Then a voice came from somewhere that said, "Leon!"  
  
Aerith came running over to me. She was worried about me I could tell.  
  
"Aerith.", I said. "Please help me."  
  
I put my hand on her cheek and she held my hand. I said to her,"I....I'm in so much pain."  
  
"I'll try.", Aerith said. "I really...I don't know...in the middle of this battle....I don't know if I should heal you."  
  
I then looked down and said, "I don't want to get healed. Just take me away now."  
  
Aerith was going to try to heal me anyway, she put her hands, palms towards me, in the air. She was going to try the healing spell anyway. "By the light hand of God, let me heal him with your light..."  
  
The only problem with that was there was no light here to take from. Though I knew that there was light, but it wasn't apparent here there was much of it left.  
  
----------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Beki was fighting heartless with Reina, when she saw, to her right, that something was wrong with Leon. Aerith was doing a healing spell and heartless were starting to surround them. Sora ran towards us with his keyblade completely filled with dripping blood. He was crying as he ran right to Leon. Reina didn't know what happened either, well she knew as much as Beki did about the whole situation.  
  
Beki yelled out, "Leon! Brother...NO...LEON!!!"  
  
Beki then ran as fast as she could getting rid of all the heartless that came in her way. She made it to Aerith and Leon. Beki got on her knees by the most painful looking Leon.  
  
"Leon...don't go!", Beki said huffing and puffing from all the running. "Please brother...no....Leon."  
  
Beki took his hand and put it to her cheek. Wiping her tears into his hand. Leon looked into Beki's heartbroken looking eyes.  
  
"Beki...you're here.", Leon said smiling.  
  
"Leon your like a brother to me, please don't go!", Beki said as another tear ran down her cheek. "Please.....don't go yet..."  
  
Leon looked sad now and said, "It went right through me...I don't think I will be able to survive...ah...much longer."  
  
Beki held Leon's hand tight and said, "Nooo brother noo!"  
  
Aerith was standing over Leon and she decided to say to Beki, "I was trying to heal him, but here it is too dark of a place for light. That and I don't think he will make it."  
  
"Why?" asked the sad looking Beki.  
  
"...Because his backbones broken."  
  
"No!...", Beki said. "Leon!"  
  
"Beki....", Leon said and both Aerith and Beki looked at him. He went on. "I wanna just tell you...that....Sora...wasn't the one that killed me...it was Sephiroth putting him under a spell of some sort. I watched him as he did that spell...but I wasn't sure if it was a spell or not."  
  
"No don't go yet!"  
  
"I'm...sorry....my...sister...I'm sorry for putting you through this."  
  
Then in a very sad voice, Beki said, "No...please don't go!"  
  
"Don't cry...", Leon said in a very low voice. Then Leon was staring to stop breathing and he seemed to take his little last breath and then was lifeless. He was actually dead.  
  
"No Leon...no...LEON!", Beki said crying. Tears ran down her smooth cheeks. "Leon My brother." She said sobbing.  
  
Sora was watching from a distance with Reina. He was confused and then asked Reina, "So that's her brother?"  
  
"Yes Sora. Leon actually was a big brother that Beki never had. It was because of you isn't it?", Reina said as she looked at Sora.  
  
"What? No I didn't do anything!", Sora said.  
  
"Sora, you're the one who put the keyblade through Leon."  
  
"I didn't...it wasn't me! Someone was controlling me."  
  
"Really?", Reina said.  
  
Beki was still over Leon crying. "Leon....my brother...."  
  
Cloud, who was helping keep the heartless from attacking Leon and Aerith, went over toward Beki. Cloud put his right hand on Beki's left shoulder and said, "So...Beki...it's alright."  
  
"Cloud....your so kind.", Beki said.  
  
"I'll help you... I'll take him. Wherever you want him to be."  
  
"Take him to where its somewhere safe. I can't stand to see him this way."  
  
"It's alright....I will take him to where it is safe. You can do what you want with him after the battle is over."  
  
"Thank you....I am just sad that I wasn't here to protect him...", Beki said. "My own brother....I should have seen that coming."  
  
Cloud then picked up Leon's lifeless , bloody body and said, "I will put him where he will be safe. Then you can take him to Hollow Bastion yourself."  
  
"I'll do the ceremony there...I am sorry....my brother.", Beki said. "I don't want to see him like that anymore."  
  
Then Reina came over to Beki who was still on her knees where Leon was. Her knees were sitting in Leon's puddle of blood. Cloud took the body and left the room.  
  
Reina came over to Beki and said in a soothing voice, "It's alright Beki....it's okay."  
  
Beki then stood up her long poofy pants were covered in blood. "I know Reina. I know it's alright...it's just..I wish I could have saved him."  
  
"It's okay...", Reina said as she looked at the heartless that were coming from all directions to them. "What do we do now?"  
  
Beki thought for a moment. Then like in a cartoon she got an idea. She motioned to Reina to come closer. Beki whispered in Reina's ear something. For a moment or so.  
  
Reina then said, "okay...let's do it."  
  
Beki pulled out her sword and held it with both hands, one on the handle and the other on the blade.  
  
"Oh mighty dragon blade...give me your power.", Beki said and as she did energy came from her blade that made the dragon eyes on the blade glow. "Blade against blade."  
  
Reina got her sword out and started getting energy. Beki then held by the handle with both hands and put it out, Reina also did so.  
  
"By the power of light I summon thee...give me strength of the dragon and the light. May the purest of light diminish all the darkness!"  
  
Light came out of both Reina's and Beki's blade as they both yelled, "Pure Light!"  
  
The light shown brightly, so brightly that it blinded the heartless as they all seem to fade away. The light made it so bright and had a lot of dust come from it.  
  
"We did it...", Beki said in a low voice. Then she said in a loud voice. "Yeah....who hooo! Yeah alright....We did it! Sora, we beat the darkness!"  
  
Sora put his right hand on the back of his head , chuckled and said, "Uh yeah...we beat the darkness."  
  
Then a mysterious voice said, "Not, quite..."  
  
"Huh...", Sora said as he looked into the cloud of dust. The dust was slowly clearing and then we noticed a figure in a big dark cloak covering his face. The figure then said, "I'm still here."  
  
"Ah...are you?...", Sora asked  
  
"Yes...I am the master behind the door."  
  
"...but I thought we used our strongest attack...it should have killed you too!", Beki said.  
  
"No...I'm more powerful than those heartless creatures....in fact I was controlling them."  
  
"What?! You control them?! How could you?", Sora yelled.  
  
"I just control them...they knew who I was and what my father was."  
  
"Who was your father? What is your name anyway?"  
  
"Why should I tell you my name...if you aren't going to tell me yours."  
  
"Common tell us your name...", Beki said.  
  
"I am...", The master said. ".....Ansem's son."  
  
Beki's eyes widened as the master said that. "Huh...your Ansem's son?! No way!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Me: Well that's the end of the chapter. What did ya think? So far so good right. What will happen now? Will the master be defeated? Will Cloud get back in time for the battle? Why was Beki so surprised? Find out in the next chapter. R&R please. 


	11. Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter 11  
  
Till Death Do Us Part  
  
-------------------------  
  
Me: Hey there...I am starting chapter 11...this will be a really good one. The last one was one I anticipated in writing, but I really hope this story has been the best so far.... I have a new character that will be entering....well enough of giving the plot away...here's the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Beki's POV  
  
Shocked by what the master behind the door said. I felt as if I was betrayed by a friend.  
  
"But Judas....I thought we were friends.", I said to the master.  
  
"Beki...", The cloaked figure said as he took off his hood. His dark skin was just about the only thing that made him look like Ansem's son. He had his hair black with bright red highlights. His dark brown eyes were so soft looking, but still was evil. "Haven't seen you in awhile."  
  
"I can see why...", I said with a mad stare. "Why did you become evil?"  
  
Judas just made you feel like having the creeps, when he smiled at me and said, "Revenge...It's all about revenge over my father's death."  
  
"But...why? We use to be great friends...", I said.  
  
Sora looked really strangely at both me and Judas. I then looked at everyone else and they looked like the same way that Sora looked, except Reina. She was as mad I was.  
  
Sora asked, "So...Beki. How do you know Judas?"  
  
"We were to be together forever...we were destined to be married..."  
  
"WHAT?!", everyone said all at once, except me and Judas.  
  
"I was so close to Judas...that Ansem wanted us to be married, so I would suit the throne of taking over the castle...but ever since the heartless came to Hollow Bastion, I thought he was killed.", Beki explained.  
  
"Finally you appear...", Sephiroth said. He flew down and tried to use some spell on Judas. Judas knew Sephiroth would try something like that, so he used a reflection spell and kept him from getting controlled by Sephiroth.  
  
"No this can't be happening...", Sephiroth said. "I will let you fight with me then."  
  
"I don't need your help, Sephiroth. I definitely don't want to fight with you...I can fight my own battles."  
  
"I will help you...", Sephiroth said. This argument wasn't going anywhere. I thought anyway.   
  
"I don't need you...I have something better. Get out of my way, Sephiroth."  
  
"I will not leave until you come on my side."  
  
"Very well...", Judas said. He snapped his fingers and said, "Vercham..."  
  
A low and frightening growl was heard and two big yellow eyes showed up from the darkness in the door. A gigantic paw came from the darkness, slashed Sephiroth, and knocked him into the wall. Sephiroth was unconscious immediately.  
  
Then the big creature, Vercham came out into the light. He was a very huge kitty. Goofy was only as tall as his big paws.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
(The music that is recommended to listen to for this part...Deep End from the Kingdom Hearts cd...2nd disk number 11. If you don't have the cd go to (this website))  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Judas then climbed up on Vercham's back as the Big kitty was ready to battle. We all got ready to fight the big cat. I went after his paw trying to hurt it in any way possible. Cloud then came in and helped out as well. Sora shot fireballs at him, Riku hit Vercham on another paw, Reina was with me and was fighting the back paws. It seemed to work a little. We just kept on fighting, and tried to knock Vercham over.  
  
"It's no use...", I said to Reina. Vercham was growling and then started to attack us.   
  
"Cummon Vercham...earthquake!", Judas yelled out. Vercham prepared to jump...when he got into the air, he rolled into a ball and hit the ground like an actual earthquake. It knocked us all down. It completely knocked Sora, Goofy, and Donald out.  
  
"What do we do?", I asked Cloud.  
  
"This isn't going to work...I think this creature has some sort of special ability that is deflecting all our blows."  
  
I gave a potion to Sora to get him back. Then I went and gave Goofy and Donald one as well. "That's impossible, Cloud. That means that we will never win."  
  
"That's right, Cloud! Vercham is the most powerful Cougar you will ever see.", Judas yelled out. "Vercham...Use your special attack!"  
  
Vercham's eyes started glowing a purplish color and a draining spell was cast on all of us at the same time.   
  
"You all have just a few moments to live...give up now and I will spare you.", Judas said.  
  
The spell started on everyone immediately, like it was poison put into my cold body.  
  
"Judas!", I yelled... "Why are you trying to kill us?"  
  
"I said before...for revenge...", Judas said again.  
  
All seemed to be hopeless unless we surrendered to Judas. I was thinking of another way to beat this huge beast. Reina came over to me and was trying to catch his huge tail.  
  
"What are you doing?", I asked Reina.  
  
"I thought that maybe if we go and try to get to Judas maybe we could beat this creature.", Reina said as she finally caught the tail. She then started climbing up the tail while swaying back and forth.   
  
I decided that I should distract Judas and Vercham. I ran out in front of Vercham and started using my blade for using another spell.  
  
"Oh mighty dragon blade give me the rest of your power to fight this creature...", I said as I held the blade and it once again started glowing.   
  
Judas was smarter than I could have imagined him of being. He looked down from Vercham knowing that the spells wouldn't work on him. Judas then yelled out, "It's useless Beki...nothing you do will work."  
  
He then with a grin on his face said, "Now since you all refuse to join forces, you all will be sent to the heartless world." with that said, Judas raised his hands and said, "Vercham.....kill them now...use all force of your power on the weak fighters!"  
  
Vercham then shot out the most powerful attack. His eyes glowed more purplish color and all of a sudden I felt myself falling to the ground and could see everything going black. It felt as if I was falling.....falling.......into darkness.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Aeris POV  
  
I watched as Vercham did this attack on everyone but me and Kairi. I saw Sora fall first, then Beki, Cloud, Mickey, and Reina. They all seemed to be dead, fallen so very fast and looked to be lifeless. I saw Kairi, who was watching on the side with me, try to run out there. I held her back with my hand on her shoulder. Then Kairi yelled out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....."  
  
Judas knowing that the fighters were all down, decided to come closer to Me and Kairi. He commanded Vercham, "Go over to the two women over there...I shall keep this one that climbed up your tail."  
  
Judas put the unconscious Reina on Vercham's back. Judas commanded, "Vercham...let me down."  
  
Vercham lied down like a kitty would do. Judas jumped down and came up to Kairi and I. Kairi got scared and hid behind me. Judas looked as if he wanted Kairi for some reason. Judas then said, "Come here, Kairi...I wont hurt you."  
  
I looked at Judas in an angry manor. "Why do you need Kairi?"  
  
Kairi looked from behind my back, "Hhhhooow do you know my name?"  
  
Judas looked at Kairi and kneeled down, "Why don't you remember Kairi? You were part of Hollow Bastion...You once lived there before all the Heartless came."  
  
Kairi started to come out from behind me. Looking confused. "So your saying I lived...in Hollow Bastion?"  
  
Judas responded, "Yes you did...I remember that you were the cooks daughter."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kairi's POV   
  
I still was confused, but I thought that maybe it was true. I did forget where I use to live before I landed on Destiny Island. Maybe Judas is right. I went slowly closer to Judas. Judas had his arms out wanting to hold me or something.  
  
Aerith put her hand on me and I turned to look at her. Then she said, "No don't go to Judas! It's a trap..."  
  
But who should I believe? I thought I look back at Judas who was holding out his hand waiting for me to grab it or something. Then I looked back at Aerith again. Who do I believe...what should I do?   
  
Then Judas said, "Cummon Kairi...I won't hurt you. I just want you to come with me."  
  
I then thought, "I guess he could protect me from danger and besides he was living in Hollow Bastion the same as I was..I think."  
  
I then decided to go to Judas. He took my hand and then grabbed me and said with an evil looking grin, "Finally I have the Key! Now Give me the key Kairi!"  
  
I looked over and noticed Sora gaining consciousness and getting up. I yelled out to him, "SORA HELP!!"  
  
Sora looked over my way and struggled to get to me. He cried out in a weak voice, "Kairi...no don't take her..."  
  
Judas then did something unimaginable He put his hand on Kairi's stomach and started saying, "Give me the Key...now Kairi..."  
  
A glow of light came from my stomach. It shown brightly and something was emerging from inside my body. It felt completely weird at first like someone was taking my stomach out of me. Then I saw what it was out of the shimmering light was my keyblade. It was pure white with some feather looking handle. It had a key chain on the end with a little white angel. I didn't know how Judas could take my Keyblade.  
  
I then yelled out, "NOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT MY KEYBLADE TAKEN FROM ME!!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long to get put up. The suspense is rising now What really happened to all the heros...did they really die? Does Judas get the keyblade from Kairi? Find out in the next chapter... R&R. 


	12. The Healing

Chapter 12  
  
The Healing  
  
---------------  
  
sorry this took so long to get up. But this chapter will be good. I promise it will. So enjoy this chapter.   
  
------------  
  
Kairi's POV  
  
I was seeing the keyblade emerge from me. Judas was taking my Keyblade! I felt the energy drain from me when it emerged and lay into Judases hand. I was losing consciousness little by little. I fell on my knees and tried to get back my energy, but I just couldn't for some reason.   
  
Judas then said in triumph, "I have the final Key. You will never seal the door to the light now, and the heartless will keep coming out and traveling to other worlds. I will rule this universe and there is nothing you guys can do about it. HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!"  
  
Judas then took the key and got onto Vercham's back and disappeared with a puff of smoke. "You will all lose against me!", Judas said as he disappeared with Vercham.  
  
Aerith came over to me as I was looking at the place where Vercham once stood. Aerith put her hand on my shoulder. I started to feel like crying. Everything happened all at once, and I didn't understand why.  
  
"Are you okay?", Aerith asked.  
  
"I feel sorta weak.", I said as I put my hand from where the Keyblade was pulled out of me.  
  
"Then wait here. I have to help the others.", Aerith said.  
  
"Wait...I will go tend to Sora."  
  
"Okay. I will heal the others.", Aerith said as she gave me a phoenix down. "This should heal Sora in no time."  
  
"Thanks, Aerith.", I said as I took the phoenix down and started toward where Sora was lying on the ground lifeless.  
  
I ran past all the fallen fighters. I finally got to Sora. I stopped and kneeled down, and felt his chest to see if he was breathing, but barely a heartbeat was felt. He looked as if he was completely left this world, and there was no hope to restore him. Dead and looking blue and pale I held up his head with one hand , and lay his head on my lap. I tried to get his mouth open, but it was closed tight. I managed somehow to get it open wide enough to give him the phoenix down. I opened the bottle and poured the liquid into his mouth. Sora then started glowing and he smacked his lips as if he liked the drink. His eyes opened slowly as I gazed down at him.  
  
"Sora! Your are back! Oh I was so worried.", I said as he sat up and I hugged him.  
  
"Kairi...uhh...what happened?", Sora said as he got up from the cold rocky floor.   
  
I got up and looked around as Aerith was about to heal Cloud. She used a phoenix down and poured it into his mouth. Cloud then started glowing and he started getting up. I went over to see and Sora, picked up his keyblade, and followed me.  
  
"Argh...what happened? Aerith...Sora...Kari?", Cloud said sort of confused and was wondering what was going on.  
  
"You were all knocked out completely by Vercham. Don't you remember?", Aerith asked.  
  
Cloud put his and on his head and felt some blood on his forehead that was dried up. "I don't remember fighting anything. All I remember is falling into a dark place with everyone else."  
  
"Hello Sora. I see you finally made it back to this place in one piece.", Aerith said.  
  
I looked at Sora. He was feeling his chest where it was broken inside. "Though I still have my broken ribs. Will I ever heal, Aerith?"  
  
"I don't think you will ever be the same Sora. You might find it hard to breath sooner or later, and there will be nothing we can do to help.", Aerith said getting up and going over to Donald to heal him. "Oh and Sora.", Aerith said handing Sora a phoenix down. "Help us out will you."  
  
"Okay.", Sora said as he took the potion.  
  
"Sora.", I said. "Who will you heal?"  
  
"I was thinking of healing Riku. Even though he was saying I betrayed him and almost killed me, I will heal him.", Sora said as he went over to Riku's lifeless body. "Kairi...I was wondering, before I died completely. Did you actually give your keyblade to Judas, or did you keep it?"  
  
"I...uhh...he took it from me.", I said looking down as Sora was holding up Riku's head. I suddenly felt something like the energy inside of me completely give way. I was collapsing to the ground as I saw Sora healing Riku. I blacked out like I was falling into the same darkness that took me before.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I was healing Riku with the phoenix down, when I looked up and found Kairi was falling to the ground.  
  
"Kairi!", I said as I saw her falling to the ground. Just before she hit the ground, Aerith came and stopped her fall.  
  
I finished giving Riku the phoenix down and he was starting to have some life in him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.  
  
"S..Sora?", Riku said as he looked at me strangely.  
  
"Heh...yeah. It's me...", I said. "I am glad you are still alive."  
  
Riku sat up and looked around at the quiet room. Aerith was putting Kairi somewhere safe and away from any harm. (Which was on a pillow that Cloud brought back with him from when he took Leon to another room.) Cloud had taken one of the Phoenix downs and went over to Beki and was about to heal her. The others were all still down, but Reina was the only one from the room that wasn't there. Riku looked in wonder around the room.  
  
"I really don't think we have much of a chance, Sora.", Riku said to me as he looked to the ground.  
  
"That isn' like you Riku.", I said to him. "I know we will find one way to win this battle, just as I beat Ansem."  
  
"Well...", Riku began. "I think we might be able to figure something out, but I think it will be hard to figure what Vercham's weakness is."  
  
I watched as Aerith went over and was healing Mickey. I was thinking the whole time on how were we going to be able to get anywhere with beating Vercham and Judas. I looked around the room and saw Sephieroth still knocked out cold in the corner where Vercham hit him to. He looked like a limp doll being propped up by the wall. I then put my hand on my chest to feel the area where I was hit by Riku. Riku looked at what I was doing.  
  
"Sora. I feel so bad about doing that to you.", Riku apologized.  
  
"Oh..well that's alright Riku. You were just trying to defend what you thought I did to your pride, but I didn't. Right now what really matters is defeating the heartless, Judas, and Vercham.", I said.  
  
"Your right, Sora.", Riku said turning to me. "You have learned more than I have since we got seperated from each other."  
  
I got up and walked over to Cloud as he was just healing Beki. Beki was barely opening her eyes and looked at Cloud.  
  
"Cloud...what happened?", Beki said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Where is Vercham and Judas at?"  
  
Cloud got up from his knees and said, "I don't know what happened, but Aerith might know."  
  
Beki got up and walked over to where Aerith was trying to get Kairi to come back. I followed her.  
  
"Beki...", I began saying. "Do you think there is a way to defeat Vercham and Judas?"  
  
Beki stopped and looked at me. "I really don't know, Sora. I hope there is a way."  
  
Beki started walking as I stayed behind thinking of how we could defeat the un-defeat-able Vercham.  
  
I then ran over to where Beki was at. She got to where Aerith was trying to get Kairi to rest.  
  
"Is Kairi going to be alright, Aerith?", I asked as I got over to where they were.  
  
"Kairi is worn out and for some reason it is because of the keyblade that was taken from her. It sort of left her weak and with no energy at all.", Aerith said to me.  
  
"The keyblade was taken?!", Beki said. "Ohhhh..wait til I get my hands on Judas! I am going to tear him limb from limb when I see him again."  
  
"Kairi..."I said to Kairi as she laid on the floor motionless.  
  
"She needs her sleep, Sora.", Aerith said. "We should leave her to rest here. One person can stay and watch her as I go and revive the others."  
  
"I will stay.", I said boldly.  
  
I kneeled down next to the motionless, Kairi. Her beautiful pale skin and her beautiful red hair glistening in the barely dim lighted area. I put my hand on her heart to see if she was still alive. Her heart beat was strong and steady. I smiled and closed my eyes. Then I felt tired and fell asleep next to Kairi, with my hand still on her heart.  
  
---------------------  
  
I was dreaming of being back at Destiny Islands again, but this time it was more beautiful than before. Something was different about it. The plants and trees were grown more, and no one seemed to be around except me. I looked around a bit, but not even young Tidus was around. I went up and over to Riku's island. Someone was sitting on the tree where Riku sat all the time when he was on the island. This time it wasn't Riku though, it looked to be smaller than that.   
  
"Could it be?..wait no it couldn't. Was it Kairi?!", I asked myself.  
  
I went over the bridge to get a better view of who was sitting there. Her hair was long and brown she looked to be older tan the Kairi I knew. The wind seemed to wisp her hair perfectly and made her look beautiful. When I got closer She somehow knew I was there.  
  
"I was waiting for you, Sora.", The woman said.  
  
"Who are you?", I asked. "Do I know you?"  
  
The woman turned around and faced me. Her blue eyes and beautiful smile was recognized. She seemed so familiar.  
  
"Of course you do, Sora.", She said. "I am Kairi silly."  
  
"K...K...Ka...Kairi?!", I said in surprise. "Is it really you?!"  
  
I ran over to where she was sitting, and I started recognizing her looks from the Kairi I once knew.  
  
"It is you...", I said. "But how did you grow up so fast?"  
  
"I didn't.", Kairi said. "I grew up here, Sora. I waited and waited for your return. It was years since I last saw you."  
  
"YEARS?!", I said. "But..but..wait...I wasn't gone that long."  
  
"It might seem that way, Sora, but look at you. You are also grown up as well.", Kairi said to me.  
  
"I..I am?!", I said in disbelief. "But I am Only 14..."  
  
"No, Sora...", Kairi interrupted me. "You are 16...and so am I..."  
  
"16?!...Wait...I jumped 2 years of my life?!"  
  
"You have been gone for so long...I feared you would never come back for me."  
  
"I promised I would Kairi. I never break a promise I meant to keep. I have come back for you...my dear."  
  
Kairi looked at me in shock when I said those words 'my dear'. Like it was some awful forbidden word that I should have never said. I held my hand out for her to grab on to and she eventually took my hand. I helped her down and we played for hours on end on Destiny Islands. Doing all the old stuff we use to, like finding treasure, drawing on the cave walls, building a sand castle, and lying on the beach watching te sunset.  
  
"This has to have been the best day in my life, Sora.", Kairi said as she lied on the beach. "I have always dreamed you would return."  
  
"I am glad you came to Destiny Islands."I said smiling at her lying next to her. " I have always wanted to say something to you, Kairi."  
  
"What's that Sora?", Kairi said puzzled and turning her head towards me.  
  
"I love you, Kairi.", I said.  
  
Kairi smiled. "I love you too, Sora. I have always loved you, ever since we met."  
  
I then had to ask, "Kairi...have you ever wanted to be kissed?"  
  
Kairi looked at me with a big smile, "Yes...will you kiss me, Sora?"  
  
"I have waited for this moment, Kairi.", I said as I sat up.  
  
Kairi sat up and we got closer to each other and I put my hand on Kairi's cheek bringing he closer to me. We were just about to kiss, when I heard a voice that awoke me.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
What will happen next? Will Kairi be alright? Will they ever find Judas and Vercham? And who woke Sora up from his dream? Find out in the next exciting chapter. R& R please. 


	13. Mysterious Things

Chapter 13 Mysterious Things

-----------------------------

Well...this has been awhile since getting back to this story...I will try to get to make more chapters...though it might be awhile til I get to the end of this story. Well here it is..the 13th chapter...enjoy  
--------------------

Beki's POV

I started shaking Sora since he was sleeping.

"SORA!! WAKE UP!!!", I said.

Sora started opening his eyes, he grunted as he looked at me. He looked at me with his blue eyes, like he was confused or something.

"Ohhh...what is it?",Sora asked as he held his back of his head and started sitting up.

"Sora...", I said with a scared look. "I looked everywhere."

Sora looked at me, "For what? What's wrong?"

I was sweating and really scared. I said, "Reina is missing! Kairi said she didn't see her when she was still up. I remember her getting onto Vercham's tail and was climbing up onto his back."

Sora got up quickly, "No...No, but why Reina?!"

Kairi, Aerith, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Cloud came over to join in the conversation. The dark cold room made me feel uncomfortable. Sora looked down at his keyblade that was sitting on the rocky, cold ground. Some of Leon's dried blood still on his keyblade. I went and picked up Sora's Keyblade slowly. The cold feel to the blade made it feel a lot more cold when knowing my friend that was with me and was like a brother to me. Was gone forever from us. I touched the dried blood that was on the blade. I felt it was warm and I could feel something unlike usual blood.

"Wha...what is it?", Sora looked at me with a strange look. He came and put his left hand on the blade. I looked at him. He was looking sadly at me. I knew he knew what I was feeling.

"Beki...", Sora said. "It's ok. We will get through this together. We will find Reina and everything will be fine."

Sora took the keyblade from my hands. I knew everyone would be alright, but I was worried on what happened to Reina. Kairi came up to me.

"It will be fine. I know everything will be ok.", Kairi said happily. She put her arm around me as Donald and Goofy came up to me. Donald looked concerned as he came up to me.

"I told Sora this once when he was about the same way you are feeling...", Donald began.

"...That's right.", Sora finished. "This boat runs on happy faces. So no frowning, no sad faces. Come on, Beki. Give us a big smile."

I was looking down at the cold looking ground. Thinking if it would be ok...are they really telling me that to make me feel ok? I thought and thought about it and everyone was looking at me as I looked down sadly. They eagerly awaited what I would do.

"Come on Beki.", Kairi said. "Give us a big funny smile."

I thought. Why not...I should just lighten up. I felt a smile coming on. I took a deep breath and looked up with the goofiest looking smile I could think up. Everyone started cracking up. Sora rolling on the ground laughing, Goofy and Donald were slapping their knees, Cloud was chuckling to himself, and the rest were just laughing. I started laughing a well.  
--------------------

Reina's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in the strangest place. It felt dark and cold, but had this familiar feel to it. I tried looking for something, but couldn't see.

"Where...am I?", I said rubbing my head. It felt like I got hit really hard. I felt something there though. Like I wasn't alone, yet no one was answering. Though suddenly I could hear something or someone breathing, and some footsteps."Hello?"

The footsteps were heard coming closer to me. I felt a little scared since it didn't talk. Whatever it was, I wasn't sure of what to make of it.

I finally blurted out, "Who are you? Please tell me who you are?"

The footsteps stopped and a deep voice said, "Why must you know...who I am? You are in the place of no return." ------------------------

Mickey's POV

"Okay everyone.", I said as everyone got in a circle to hear what the plan was. I took out a map of my pocket. "Now we are going to have to split up into two groups to get and find all the darkness that came out of the door."

"But uh. How will we get back to finding each other again?", Goofy asked.

"We will meet up in Twilight town once we finish locking all the different worlds."

"Twilight Town?!", Kairi said in confusion. "What is Twilight Town?"

"Twilight Town is another main town that is basically where all the characters from different worlds go to safety.", Beki said to Kairi. "Sort of like Traverse Town."

"Ohh ok.", Kairi said as she looked at the map.

I then looked at Sora and pointing to the right side of the map, said to him. "You will go this way with Goofy, Donald, and Kairi."

Sora was confused. "What if we don't find each other again? I don't want to lose anyone."

I looked at Sora with a strange look. "You already have risked most of your life.", I said to Sora. "You should be willing to fight till the end..."

"..and you can count on us to survive through this.", Beki said as she winked at Sora.

I then I looked at everyone. "All of them were gonna be real heros, unlike before." I thought to myself.

"Well what are we waiting for...", Donald began. "..Christmas?! Lets get moving!"

I lead everyone to the ships. Sora, Goofy, Donald, Beki, and Kairi went in one gummi ship. Aerith, Yuffie, Riku, Cloud carrying Leon as well, and I got in Leon's ship.

"Let's go and save the worlds from peril once more.", I said as I waved to the others to get going.

The engines of the gummi ship started up. Then we started Leon's Ship.

Our Journey was just beginning. What other strange things lied ahead, was to be determined.  
--------------------------------

Beki's POV

I got on with Sora and the others. The gummi ship was small, but somehow we all were able to fit in. I felt a bit sad I had to part from the others. Especially Riku...I sighed and stared at him from our ship as we blasted off to the unknown worlds out there. Somehow I knew Riku and I were going to be together. I looked in a daze still as I started feeling so in love. Kairi glanced over at me. I noticed, but didn't care much. I was just imagining Riku with me. Holding me so tight while on a balcony looking up at the stars. His beautiful silver hair glimmering under the night's moon. Kissing while in the warm arms of Riku. I siged again in my daze. Then I heard a voice calling me. At first I thought it was Riku. I smiled as I heard it, but then the voice changed.  
"BEKI!!", Kairi yelled as she shook me awake from my daydreaming.

I looked over, still smiling a bit, at Kairi. "What is it?", I blurted out.

"We're at the first world already. Come on, Beki.", Kairi said as we all got out of the ship.

This place was strange. I never saw a world like this before. The fog was thick, but I could see some weird tower peeping just over the fog. It also was cold, made me shiver a bit. I took some steps forward on the road we were on. It looked like a highway or something, but I heard no cars or vehicles of any sort here. The night sky here was so dark. The only thing I could see through this fog was the lights on the tower. Sora wasn't looking afraid at all. He looked ready to battle. Along with Donald and Goofy. I was feeling like fighting and protecting Kairi since Kairi was without a weapon at the moment. I started walking through the fog, motioning the others to follow me. It looked as though a storm was coming in. The dark rain clouds were coming in fast, but I still went on through the thick fog. Until I came to a clearing in the fog. The streets were very long, but they all lead to a lonely tower on a hill. I could read the name of the tower from where we were. It read 'The Hollywood Tower Hotel'. It started raining as I read the sign to the others. I heard no response. I looked around and noticed I was alone.

I called out, "Goofy...Sora....Donald...Kairi?! Where are you?"

I didn't know what else to do. I lost them through that thick fog. I decided to go get out of this rain since it made me feel colder. I ran up to the Hotel. I thought, "Why not stay there til this storm blows over." I went up to the door and went inside.  
-----------------------------

Kairi's POV

"Beki! Where are you?", I yelled out through the fog. Goofy, Donald, and Sora were all calling out, trying to find Beki. We then saw it was getting darker out, even through the thick fog. We heard Beki's voice call for us, but we couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Why don't we try going the same way Beki was going...to get through this fog.", Sora Suggested.

Just as Sora said that, it started raining.

"Great.", I said a little disappointed I had to be in the rain. "I want to get out of this rain, Sora. I am really cold already and this rain isn't helping any."

Sora looked back at me with his blue eyes looking into mine. Seeing how I was cold and such, he then decided to go with his plan as fast as possible. He took my hand and lead me through the fog, Goofy and Donald following close behind. We finally got through the thick fog, and looked around the streets and noticed this tower hotel where all the streets led to.

"She must be this way.", Sora said to everyone. He then quickly ran over to the door. We all came into the entrance completely out of breath and soaked. I coughed a little from feeling so cold. Sora brushed some of the raindrops on my bare skin and clothes, and smiled as he hugged me to make me warm. Putting one arm around my shoulders he lead me inside the hotel doors. Goofy and Donald right behind us. It was really big. The tower itself had about 20 floors. The lobby was big. The floor had two rugs and two couches. One couch was a girl with her doll. She was sitting patiently as her parents were waiting to get a room at the front desk. There were statues and many things in this Hotel. It made it look really cosy. I glanced over to the other couch, and saw Beki lying down on it, looking cold and didn't look good at all. I got Sora arm off my shoulder, and ran over to Beki.

"Are you alright, Beki?", I asked looking her over.

"I am ok...", Beki said as she looked at me. She sat up and coughed.

"Maybe we should stay here the night and get a room. That way we can all feel warm and go on to the next place and get rid of the heartless.", I said to everyone in the group.

Sora looked at me, "...but this place seems strange to me. I don't think it is safe here."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sora.", I said. "Why would heartless be in a Hotel like this?"

"I just have a feeling...", Sora began. "Like we are being watched by something."

I looked around and in the corner of the room, there was a mysterious person there. He wore a dark cloak and he was really tall. I couldn't see much of what he looked like, but he had something strange about him. Wasn't sure what though.

I went up to the front desk of the hotel. The desk clerk saw me and said, "Welcome to the Hollywood Tower Hotel. How may I be of service to you?"

"Can I get a room please?", I asked.

The front desk clerk looked down at me and then said, "Do you prefer a two bedroom suite or a deluxe suite?"

"What's the difference?", I asked curiously.

"Well..the deluxe suite has a whole kitchen and also three beds. The two bedroom has only two beds and a small kitchen."

"I will go with the deluxe suite.", I told the man at the counter.

"Ok..let me get your room key.", the clerk said as he looked through the keys to find the right one. "Your room is on the 13th floor. Room 1313."

"Thank you sir.", I said as I took the room key and went to the others. "Ok I got us a room. Lets go and relax for awhile."

-----------------------------

What is going to happen next? Is the mysterious cloaked figure really sinister? What is this mysterious place really suppose to be? And why all the unlucky numbers here? Find out in the next chapter what happens to everyone. R&R please.


	14. Elevator to Room 1313

Chapter 14

Elevator to Room 1313

I am back with yet another chapter to this story...it gets more and more involved...let's see shall we?

Beki's POV

I got up from the couch, and followed the others to the elevator. I noticed out of the corner of my eye as I passed. Something familiar, but yet I had no clue why it was. It was a guy that was in room 12. The door was a pale white creaking open. He was coming out of his room, but he was cloaked and some of his black hair was showing out from under his hood. I could tell it was a he, dunno how I could. I stopped for a moment as everyone moved ahead of me. The guy looked toward my way. I glanced quickly, trying not to notice him. But when I looked back over, he disappeared.

"Beki?", I turned around to find Kairi looking at me with the others behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.", I said blatantly. Walking up to Kairi and the others. They looked at me like I was holding them back and they weren't too happy about it.

"...I was just thinking about Reina.", I said looking down. "I hope she is ok..."

I peered up for a moment and saw Donald coming towards me. "I will be ok Beki.", Donald said to me. "We will find Reina and everything will be fine."

I know Donald just wanted to help cheer me up and all, but I couldn't help but thinking of her. Something didn't seem right. Why would he take Reina? Why not me? Those thoughts raced through my mind. Just then I felt a hand come on my shoulder. I looked behind me and it was Riku.

"Come on Beki. What are you waiting for?", Riku said with a smile. "Lets go and find Reina."

I grinned when Riku looked at me that way. With his green eyes. I sighed, looked at him for a moment, and then watched as he walked forward. I followed smiling and thinking.

Sora, Goofy, and Donald looked at me strangely as I looked in mid air following something.

"What are you looking at Beki?", Sora asked. I looked at Sora and looked back where I saw Riku and he was gone.

"Nothing I guess...", I said feeling stupid to see a vision of one who I had a crush on.

Then some heartless pop out in front of me. I noticed while the heartless were coming, out by the dozen, another room door opened and this girl came out. Her long straight brown hair went a little past her shoulders and at the ends of it was a little blonde color. She was a little taller than I am, with brown eyes. Also she had on a sleeve-less bra type covering for her chest which was yellow and Blue, and she wore a skirt that was really short with blue, red, and yellow. Also a red belt was around the skirt. The sides of the skirt were like armor on her for a bit of protection. She wielded a shinny object that was long and had a key-like end to it. She went after the heartless that were attacking me with great power and very fast. I also got my sword and started going after all the heartless. Sora turned around as both me and the girl were fighting heartless, he joined in and helped out. In a few minutes all the heartless were gone. The last one was destroyed by the mysterious girl with one last swing of her keyblade.

"Thanks for helping us..", I said.

"No problem.", the girl said holding out her hand. "The names Adri."

"Beki.", I said shaking her hand. "How did you get..that..keyblade."

"I made it.", Adri said with a grin.

Donald came and looked at Adri with the keyblade. "Wait how can you have a keyblade..they're only suppose to be 4 ever created."

"Well...", Adri began. "I am the daughter of the person who makes the keyblades. He atught me well how to make some. I am here to search for materials I need to make another one."

"Why do you need two keyblades?", I asked.

"I wanted to have two. Makes it easier to fight the millions of heartless at once.", Adri said as she winked at me.

"Well..we better be on our way. Thanks for the help, Adri.", I said leaving with the others.

"WAAAAAIT...", Adri yelled as she came running over to the group. "I wanna come with you guys."

"Well...", Donald said. "We are looking for someone, and well also trying to lock the darkness door..."

"But to do that we have to unlock the door to the light.", Sora finished Donald's sentence.

"I might be of some help though.", Adri explained. "I know quite well how to kill heartless. I have practiced a lot. My home town was covered in it...", then Adri looked down, "...and destroyed by them as well. I was helping my father with making this keyblade I am holding. When the Heartless, looking dark and floating up from the floor with their 2 yellow eyes, came and attacked the village. Thousands flooded in. My dad grabbed a keyblade and I took the one we worked on and just finished it. We fought and fought. Killing heartless after heartless. I was a little futher ahead fighting heartless. I turned back just to see my dad get taken by the heartless. I tried to rescue him, but I was too late. He disappeared, and I finished killing most of them. I barely got off the world before it was destroyed."

I go over to Adri putting my arm around her, "It's ok, Adri. We are going to try to save the worlds, and return them back to the way they were."

Sora looked at Adri. "I think Adri should come with us. She can be of some help."

"Oh could I?", Adri said looking at the group with puppy dog eyes.

"Well...", I said looking up at her. "I guess you can com with us." I said with a smile on my face.

"My name is Sora.", Sora said with a smile to Adri holding out his hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"The names Donald."

"I'm Goofy"

The names Kairi."

"Nice to meet you all.", Adri said with a smile.

"How did you get here? Do you have a gummi ship?", Donald asked.

"Yup. I got it from one of the people that was in the village I lived in.", Adri said.

"Well...ok", I said with a little smile. "We should get moving if we want to get this place brought back the way it was."

"You can't...", a voice said from behind me. I turned around feeling a little frightened and fearing it was Judas or something. Behind me was a very skinny man, taller than me, by about a few feet. He wore glasses and had thick black hair. His brown eyes made me feel a little less scared. He seemed to be human, an Asian type, though he had a strange look on his face. Adri seemed to recognize this guy. She ran up to him like he was a really old friend of hers. For some reason, I felt his presence was needed.

"Dale!", Adri said as she ran up the guy. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh...Adri you know this guy?", I asked pointing at the guy she calls Dale.

"Of course I do.", she said looking at me. "He helped me and took care of me like a good friend should."

"Well, aren't you going to introduce him to us?", Sora asked.

Adri acted strange around him, but she managed to introduce him. "Dale..I want you to meet my traveling buddies."

"I'm Beki...nice to meet you Dale.", I said putting out my hand for him to shake it.

"BUT I already know you, Beki.", Dale said looking strangely at me. Adri looked strangely at the both of us. I looked confused. "Huh..what do you mean I already know you?"

"I met you when you lived in Hollow Bastion. I saw you there, but I don't think you really remember that obviously.", Dale said looking down at me.

"Heheh...", saying with an anime type teardrop on the side of my face. I thought to myself I knew him, but wasn't really remembering what he was talking about.

Dale noticed that I looked a bit unsure what he was talking about. "Do I have to tell the story so you would remember it, Beki?"

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell us about it, but we sort of need to get to our rooms.", I said holding out the key to the room.

"Well then I will tell you there. K?", Dale said looking at the others. "We can also get to know each other better anyways in your rooms, so that way no one drops in on our conversation."

"Then what are we waiting for?", Donald said impatiently.

We all start walking to the elevator to go to room 1313 on the 13th floor. It looked new. The frame of the elevator made the elevator look like it was an entrance to a palace. It was of a goldish color, and the dial at the top of the door was a very 50's look to it. Goofy pushed the button. The elevator was heard moving while we waited for the elegant door to open.

"I am unsure of this elevator though...", I said looking at my friends. "I have a weird feeling about this."

"Why the strange feeling, Beki?",Adri asked.

"Well..isn't it a coincidence..that we get room 1313 on the 13th floor.", I said watching the numbers on the dial come down lower and lower.

Dale looked at me. "Now when did you become superstitious?"

"I dunno..I just have a feeling.", I said.

"Come on Beki. Everything is fine, just a bunch of heartless around, but nothing to kill us or anything.", Adri said with a reassuring smile.

Cloud's POV

Being in Leon's gummi ship started making me feel a little strange. I felt that the others were in danger, but couldn't understand why. Mickey was flying the vessel towards Hollow Bastion, Riku sat in the corner sort of looking angry or upset. I looked down at my hands as I sat, thinking to myself if Leon would ever be really alive again, and why did Sephiroth take Sora over and kill Leon in the first place? Nothing made much sense to me at this point. I got up and walked over to Aerith, who at the moment was sitting by Leon's lifeless body on a chair next to a strapped down bed.

"Are you worried as much as me?", I asked Aerith.

"Well a little. I don't get why Sephiroth is being so childish just to open the darkness door and control the creature inside. I thought this would happen, that the person inside that door would rebel against even a person like Sephiroth.", Aerith said looking down at Leon.

"I feel though, that something other than that is going to happen to our other friends.", I said as I looked at Aerith.

She then looked up at me, with a sad and worried look on her face. "What will become of us if we can never defeat this creature? He is so powerful and nothing stands in it's way."

"I think that sometime we will defeat it, there must be a way to.", I reassured her.

I somehow knew there had to be a way to defeat Vercham and Judas. There just had to be. I looked down at Leon again. His expression was just as it looked when he died. His eyes are closed and with a blank look was lying there holding where his wound was on his stomach. I thought just that he really didn't deserve to die, but what could I do?

Reina's POV

I woke up again, still chained, in the dark, and very cold. I could hear drips from something dripping onto the stone floor. I could see a little, and noticed I still wasn't alone. Something was sleeping in the corner. I could hear the snoring and he sounded like a big creature. I thought it must be Vercham, but was unsure. I decided to be very quiet since I didn't want this creature to awaken. I tried to see if I could get free from these chains, but couldn't see where the hole was to try to unchain it. Making the chains rattle a little, it echoed all through the room, making the creature seeming like it would awaken. I tried to make them stop rattling around making a loud clinging noise. I hoped the creature would not awaken.

Sora's POV

I was with all the group waiting for the elevator to come down to go up to our room. It was suppose to be here soon.

"So how do you know Beki, Dale?"

Dale looked at Sora and responded, "I met her when she was younger, a few years back. When there was a big ball at Hollow Bastion. I entertained her for hours since she was bored of all the dancing. I made some origami and taught her how to make some, like I use to do when there was a funeral for someone. I would make the kids laugh and got their minds off of the hurt and crying of the children that never understood what death was yet. I met Beki at the ball. I saw her dance, with her beautiful little dress and her big smile. She danced with some guys, but I thought she was the best dancer out of all the women there..."

Just then the elevator got to the bottom. The ding of it made Dale stop his story for a moment. The doors opened on the elevator and we got in it and I pushed the 13th floor button on the elevator. The doors shut as dale talked on about the story.

"Well as I was saying I remember entertaining Beki there at Hollow Bastion."

I looked over at Beki who looked like she was trying to remember when she supposedly saw Dale.

"But Dale..", Beki began. "I would have remembered that. I wonder why I can't think of it. Maybe I can't think of it because I am bushed from fighting so much."

The elevator started moving as we waited to get to the 13th floor. I thought about Riku and the others as they will go to the other worlds too. I also looked at Kairi and held her hand. She looked up at me smiling as she held my hand tightly. I felt like I should kiss her, but I wasn't sure an elevator was the best place to do so. I looked up at the floor we were at and we were about on the 10th floor. Suddenly the elevator stopped. It wasn't just stopping, the lights were acting weird. It was like the elevator was struck by lightning or something. Everyone felt it and were a little surprised. The elevator stopped for a brief moment when the electricity went weird, but then something weird started to happen.

"The lightning that struck the elevator made it malfunction or something.", Dale said.

Then the unexpected happened while we were being zapped. The elevator dropped from 13 stories, bringing us really fast to what seemed to be our doom.

Well man did I keep you people in suspense. What will happen with the Elevator, will everyone survive. Will Cloud and the others get to figure out how to defeat Vercham and Judas? Will Reina ever be set free, and what will be in store for her? Find out in the next chapter.


	15. The Good, the Bad, and the Heartless?

Chapter 15

------------------------

The Good, the Bad, and the Heartless?

---------------------------------------------

Yet again..I think of the next chapter, and just had to type it. This is a good chapter...but well I will let you decide that ;)

note...some bloody scenes will occur here

------------------------------------------

Adri's POV

I woke up from the crash. I don't know where I was, but I did see Dale, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi under the rubble. Dale awoke mumbling about something. I managed to speak somehow seeing that I was stuck under part of the elevator wall.

"Dale, help!"

Dale looked at me and saw how badly I was hurt. He somehow got out of where he was by pulling himself out of the rubble that was on top of his legs then crawled towards me. He looked like he was in some pain, but he seemed to take it like a real guy should. He didn't cry, yell or in anyway show much pain emotion. I saw as he crawled over..that he was bleeding.

"I am coming, Adri.", Dale said as he was about half-way to me.

I could feel my right arm was bleeding, but I couldn't see how bad though. Dale got to me with some effort, managed to get to his knees and with as much strength he had left, got the elevator moved off me.

"Can you walk ok?", Dale asked me as I tried to get myself to my feet.

"I guess I will try.", I said as I was forcing myself to stand, which I managed even though my arm was bleeding a lot. "Guess I am ok, but you look simply terrible, Dale."

"Meh, I will manage somehow.", He said forcing his bleeding legs up to walk, but he ended up falling and hurting his legs more.

"No you won't.", I said as I looked around for something to stop Dale's wounds. I looked through a pouch that was under the rubble. It was Beki's, but she wasn't to be found. I grabbed it and quickly opened the bag. I found some potions and remedies in the bag along with some bandages and such. I grabbed the bandages and such and started tending to Dale's wounds on his legs.

"There you go.", I said smiling as I put the bandages on him wrapping them tight and secure.

"D'awww. Thank you.", he said with a smile.

I finished wrapping the wounds and went to check on the others. Kairi was still not awake and Sora was just opening his eyes.

"Oww..what happened?", Sora said rubbing his head with his left hand.

"I assume we had the elevator malfunction on us.", Dale said.

"Are you ok, Sora?", I asked.

"I feel like I just got run over by a train or something...or worse yet beaten to death by Sephiroth.", he said getting up. "The good part is. I am not injured that badly, just a few bruses.", said Sora getting up to his feet.

Just then Kairi gets up and looks at Sora. Like she was in a trance, she looked up at him with her innocent blue eyes.

"...Sora.", she blirted out as she put out her hand to Sora. As if it were magic, Sora took her hand in his. Looking at each other as he pulled her to her feet. She went right into his arms as if she ment to do that. I watched as Sora got this strange smile that I never saw before came over his face. He looked as if he was really in love with Kairi. Kairi looked up at Sora, since they have been apart, they have changed quite a lot. Sora was now taller than Kairi, just Sora never noticed til now. Sora Caressed Kairi in his arms, and Kairi put her small delicate hands on his chest leaning up toward his face.

Just as they were about to kiss, Dale blurted out, "Where's Beki? Has anyone seen her since the elevator fell?"

Sora looked up from his love and looked around. I started looking and calling for Beki, but she was nowhere to be seen.

-----------------------------------------

Beki's POV

Blur is all I could see as I opened my eyes. I feel my head as I get up.

"...Oww..my head.", I said barely speaking.

I also noticed that I wasn't with Dale or anyone. I was really alone. Sort of a misty place and very dark, I could feel the cold breeze like it was barely touching me, but very cold like ice hitting you. When I glanced at my hand I put on my forehead, it was dripping blood. I stared at it feeling coldness and it dripping from my hands onto the cold feeling floor. It felt like rocks, but unsure since I was pretty dizzy, and barely could see.

Then I heard footsteps, sounding like a pretty thin person...but of course I couldn't see him or her.

"Hello?", I managed to speak out loudly. My throat was pretty dry so I could barely speak. I heard some sort of weapon though sliding across the floor. It had to be a rocky surface, because it sounded that way. The footsteps got closer and closer also the noise of the sword dragging across the rough floor just made me more curious on why he/she wouldn't answer me.

Then when I thought the person wouldn't speak, the voice said, "Well...I didn't think I would see you here, Beki."

"I know that voice.", I thought to myself. "But who is it?"

My mind raced thinking of who it was that was speaking to me. It is quite hard to do when you are they way I am. I felt the blood dripping down my face onto the floor. For me it seemed hopless. I felt like I was going to pass out before I knew who it was that was coming to me. The person stopped walking and the sword sounded like it stopped as well.

"Poor thing, I should help you.", The voice said as I felt a piece of cloth come onto my face. I closed my eyes as I felt the soft cloth wipe away the blood. It felt wet somewhat after awhile. Had to be from all the blood. After the cloth was taken away I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blurry figure before me. I could not see much, but the blurr reminded me of Leon, my brother.

"LEON? Is that you?", I asked blindly looking trying to see if it was.

When the figure got closer to my face I could see who it was. The silverish long hair was so obvious. "Now why would he help me?", I wondered.

I managed to blurt out his name, "..Sephiroth!"

--------------------------------

Riku's POV

I sat in the corner of the gummi ship. "I just don't know why Sephiroth would do such a thing to both me and Sora.", I thought. I got up and looked out the window of the gummi ship. The vast space around the worlds we had explored before was a lot more than I thought. From a distance I saw Hollow Bastion with the large towers and the big ball of water at the bottom of the vast world that was a floating castle in the universe. As we approached it Cloud picked up the lifeless body of Leon to get ready to take it off the ship when we landed. Aerith goes up to Cloud and starts chatting with him.

"I want to take him in with me.", Aerith said.

"I will carry him to the bed.", Cloud said. "But we may need you later with us."

Aerith looked up at Cloud, "But I have to be with Leon to heal him."

"You don't need to heal him right away.", Cloud said. "Just leave him here. Before you leave here though put a longer healing spell that will help him fully heal while you are with us."

"But don't we have a lot of time here?", Aerith asked.

"Something isn't right..I think the others are in danger somehow."

I blurted out, "I feel it too. Something isn't right here."

Mickey blurted out to us, "We have arrived to Hollow Bastion."

We landed lightly I barely knew we landed.

Reina's POV

I looked into the darkness as it felt cold.

"This place is so gloomy.", I said breaking the silence in the room. The snoring had stopped awhile back. I figured I should start seeing what was around me.

"Is anyone here? GET ME OUT OF THIS GLOOMY PLACE! COME ON..BEKI, SORA, SOMEONE! HEEELLLLLPPPP ME OUT OF THESE CHAINS!"

"Ohh someone is bound to hear you now.", a voice sarcastically said from the darkness.

"Who are you? Wait I heard your voice once before."

"You should know my name by now, Reina.", the voice said as it struck a match. The light burned and I could see it was who I thought it would be.

"So you're the one behind my kidnaping.", I said at him angrily.

"Yes, it is I. Judas.", the voice said.

"What do you want with me you sly snake?"

"Oh come now. I can use you for so much plus you look so beautiful.", Judas said as he looking at me like he wanted me.

"Eww no go away you evil! I don't want you!", I said as I pushed Judas away from me. Course I couldn't push him very far since I was chained.

"Come on I just want one kiss from a beautiful gem like you."

"Noo I don't want you!", I said looking away refusing anything from him.

Then I felt something touch my hand. It was Judas touching my had with his and bends down to kiss it. I tried to move it, and soo wished I had my special sword so I could go and cast a spell to keep him away. I was moving my hand so he would never be able to get to kiss it.

"HEY..I SAID STOP IT JERK!", I said slapping him with my other chained hand. The chain ended up hitting him in the cheek.

"That...hurt..", he said as he held his hand to his cheek, looking up sadly at me. "I think I want you and you reject me like what happened with Beki."

"Whaa?"

"Yeah I am in love with you. I want you to be my princess and be beside me on Vercham. Together we can be one. Of course my dreams never seem to come true much at all."

"How so?"

"Well", He sighed as he looked up at me. "When I was young I always had it good. Beki liked me and we were great friends. I thought in the end we would be together. Until that one day that set us apart forever."

"Wait..I thought you left her."

"No I didn't. I tried to get her to love me, but after awhile we got into a big fight that ended up me ending my friendship with her. I loved her a lot, but she seemed to hate me more, pushing me away from being a friend. I just want a nice woman to love in the end. Since you are soo nice, and loving to everyone I thought I should whisk you away and see if you would be the one."

"That's terrible.", I said starting to get tears in my eyes. "I thought she loved everyone. Well if you would get me out of these cuffs I would feel more confortable."

"I can handle that.", Judas said as he clapped his hands and the chains came off. I lost my balance and fell into his arms. I blushed a bit because really I didn't know what to do. I quickly got up and brushed myself off. Judas looked down at me and hugged me faster than I could even move. It felt soo good, but I thought how could Beki be so cruel and if he was telling the truth. But being out of those chains were al that mattered right at the moment. I was losing all feeling in my wrists. I hugged Judas anyways since I figured he needed one, even though he was suppose to be evil.

"I think I will give you some food to eat. You must be starved.", Judas said as he lead me to his dinning room. Once we both got through the dark, he opened a door, though it had light.

"I thought this place was complete darkness.", I said. "Why is there light here?"

"I need to see to eat you know.", Judas said with a grin. He lets go of my hand and offers me a chair to sit in.

"Why thank you, Judas.", I said as he gave me a plate full of food.

"Here is some food you can eat. Vercham and I hunted it for you and I wanted you to eat it.", Judas said with a smile.

I was unsure. He is evil, or is he? Maybe I should eat something.

"Thank you Judas.", I said as I prayed silently and ate what food I had before me on the plate. It looked like turkey with some gravy, with green beans, and some fruit. It tasted so good plus I was starving. I was eating it fast, but not too fast. I didn't want to get sick. Judas sat down and ate what was on his plate. He ate soo slowly and watched me as I ate too. He was smiling as I ate, which could have been a good or bad thing. Wasn't too sure there, but anyways the food was great.

"Do you like the meal?", Judas asked nicely to me.

"It tastes wonderful. Better than anything I have tasted.", I said.

"Good.", Judas said to me smiling. He started eating his food slowly.

I was watching him to be sure he was serious. I know he could lie and all, and he was supposedly evil, or was he? Made me think things over. He was being only nice to me, and well brought me to a question I have been meaning to ask.

"Are you really suppose to be evil?"

It made Judas stop what he was eating. He looked up at me in a surprised look.

"Well not really. Beki makes me seem that way, but really I am quite nice as you can see. No evil person I know would go making a grand dinner like this one to a person I hated. If I was evil I would have left you to die, which I wouldn't have the heart to do so. Remember I use to love Beki."

"Hmm..ok, but why did you chain me up in the first place?", I asked looking at him with glaring eyes of hate.

"Well...had to keep the drama and suspense, so I left you hanging.", he stated with a teardrop fell down the right side of his face. My eyes widened as I felt myself do sort of the anime fall and get quickly up from it.

"You happened to pick me huh?"

"Yes. I told you why I picked you, Reina." , he said as he came over to me and got down on his knees next to where I sat. He held my left hand, looked up at me, and said the most unexpected thing to me.

"Reina...Would you marry me?"

---------------------------------

What! Reina is asked to be married to Judas? What a turn of events here. I wonder if she will accept. What will happen to Beki, why does Sephiroth have her in his grasp? What is to become of Adri, Dale, Goofy, and Donald? Will they ever find out where Beki has gone? Will Leon ever be fully healed? Find out in the next chapter of HOD. R&R please.


	16. Romancing the Heartless

Chapter 16

* * *

Romancing the Heartless 

-----------------------------------------

From where we last left off. You can see this will be an interesting chapter. Hope it will get more interesting.

-----------------------------------------

Beki's POV

I sat there stunned that Sephiroth kidnaped me. He hovered over me like a vulture looking down at his pray. I looked up at him with my innocent eyes and he looked into my eyes with his green eyes and a smile came over his face. It was more of a lovable smile to me and not really an evil type. Could it be? Nahh I thought. He is just the evil Sephiroth I knew soo well. Trying to find a way to make my life awful, or worse yet. Try to kill me or something.

"What do you want with me?", I asked out bluntly as he put his smooth hand on my chin and pulled my face to look up straight to his face.

"Beautiful...", Sephiroth said looking at me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Such smooth skin, beautiful eyes, and a very nice lips.", he said as he looks closer to me, examining my face more and more. "Hate to see such a beautiful delicate woman like you fall into the wrong hands, wouldn't you say so, Beautiful."

My eyes widened. Made it seem so strange that he would say those words to me of all people.

"What are you getting at Selphy?", I asked him as his face got closer to my face.

"My dear...", Sephiroth said to me. "I saved you from an awful death."

"WHAA!", I blurted out looking at him. "..but aren't you evil?"

"When I saw the falling elevator. I saw you go in there before it even began to go anywhere. I decided to follow you secretly on top of the elevator. I looked inside seeing you in there, felt so lost in your eyes. I so want to give you a kiss, but I know I am too evil for you.", Sephiroth said as he let his hand slip away and I heard him walk away from me. It was still quite dark in this place where we were.

"Well...", I said as I looked down a bit and blushed. "I do like you though with your long silver hair and...I really do have a thing for you. I know deep down you have to have a good side. You just fail to see it."

I heard Sephiroth stop and heard him start walking back as I said those words.

"Really...", he began. "...I think I have a thing for you as well. I feel so strange when I see you, like...I must protect you or something."

"Selphy...", I said innocently.

"I don't know how to describe how I feel. I feel warm inside when I am with you, and have the urge to protect you from anyone that wants to hurt you or from being hurt."

"..heh..I think. Selphy...you might feel what humans call...Love."

"So this is what love feels like? Warm, happy, and the feel to protect the person I somehow care about?"

"Yes...because in my life.", I said. "I have been in love a lot of times, but true love I only had once...but it never came to be true."

"I didn't think I could have the capability to even have this emotion of love."

"But aren't you a human too? I know you could fall in love if you wanted."

"Ahh, but I wouldn't be able to use my plan if I became good. Would you want to be with me in the side of evil. I want to be with you more and really understand what this love really can be like.", Sephiroth said as his eyes glazed over somehow looking very into me sitting there in chains.

Really I thought this is just a dream. Why would Selphy want me to be his girlfriend or what not? That ran through my mind once.

"I will set you free from those chains. Promise me one thing before I take these chains off you.", Sephiroth said looking right into me. With his blade ready if I wasn't willing to follow orders.

"What would that be?", I asked shaking a bit.

"I would gladly take the chains off if you promise not to tell anyone what I feel about you, not to kill me, or anything close to trying to contact your friends."

"But...", I blurted out. "I don't want to betray my friends. It isn't like I don't like you, it is the fact that you want me to betray my own friends just to be with you."

"I am hurt to hear that.", Sephiroth said as he looked down at me. "I think I will let you out though, just I will watch you all the time and not let you out of my sight."

Sephiroth took the keys and unlocked the chains that were around my wrists. When he finished getting them off me he took me in his arms and carried me to a bed.

"Where am I Sephiroth?", I asked as he was slowly lying me down on the long bed.

"We are still in the same world you were in when you were about to die.", he said as he locked the door to the room I was in. "This is The Hollywood Tower Hotel still...but in the room I am staying in."

"What room are we staying in?"

"Room 240.", he answered getting the chair from the usual desk that is in every hotel room and bringing it close to the bed.

I looked at Sephiroth staring at me. He looked as if though he wanted t be with me in bed. I made sure though that he wouldn't do anything stupid to me. I watched him with his innocent looking eyes looking at me as he sat and watched me like a hawk.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"Well thinking...can I...well heh.", he said a bit blushing. "Could I get in bed with you?"

"As long as you do nothing to me...yes.", I said.

"The only bad part about a one bedroom hotel room is that I haven't much choice but to stay with you.", he said and willingly jumped in bed with me. "I feel though that I want to be with you. I want you, Beki. I will do as you want me to do. I wouldn't want to see you hurt in any way."

I put my hand on Sephiroth's face and smiled. I felt love come over me as if it were ment to be this way somehow.

"Do you..", I said blushing a bit. "Want a kiss from me?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Aerith's POV

"Well lets take Leon back to his bedroom shall we?", I said to Cloud as he held him in his arms.

I got out of the gummi ship as I lead Cloud to the castle. The heavy gates opened as me and Cloud walked in with Leon. I lead him though the big main entrance area and showed Cloud to Leon's room. It was up a long elevator shaft up there.

"It isn't too far now.", I told Cloud as he seemed to look a bit tired from holding Leon in his arms.

"Good. I hope we are."

"Just one more floor to go."

The elevator stopped on the 7th floor and we got out I lead Cloud to the room, which wasn't too far and I opened the door for him.

Leon's room was filled with armor and weapons. Also a few awards he won from different things from his old days in the University he went to. Also some posters of some girl bands and a picture of some hot girls and such from his classes he use to attend. His room was circular and had a sun roof way up high. The ceiling had to be a couple of feet up from my head. He had his dresser with his uniform from the training camp. He looked so good in that uniform. We lied Leon on his bed and Aerith sat next to him. She held his cold feeling lifeless hand and really didn't know if I could heal Leon. Cloud walked near the doorway and turned around. I was looking closely at him examining his wounds and trying to see if there was a way for him to be revived.

"Stay here with him, Aerith.", Cloud said as he turned to leave the room. I looked up with tears in my eyes, but Cloud kept talking. "I know you want to help him and thought that having time to heal him while we go and fight in another world might be more useful for you right now."

"..but what if one of you get's hurt?"

"We have some revives and potions of our own. I think we could take on the heartless without much trouble.", Cloud said as he looked.

"Well..." I said. "I guess I could do that."

Cloud looked back at me smiling and said. "Of course you can." He winked. "You always have in the past."

I giggled at this remark. "Yeah you're right. I do get to help a lot of people that seem to be at the brink of death. I hope to see you sometime soon Cloud."

As Cloud walked away I blurted out, "Oh when will you be back for me?"

"Back for you?", Cloud looked back at me in a strange look. "I don't promise anything, but when all the heartless are killed I will return if you don't find any ship in the castle before then."

"Alright. I will see you soon then.", I smiled and waved bye to Cloud.

I watched as Cloud walked out the door and head for the elevator and go down.

Then I turned to the lifeless Leon to see what I could do on the matter.

--------------------------------------------------------

Reina's POV

I was shocked at what Judas just said. My eyes widened just like the cartoon characters always were when surprised. My jaw dropped and sort of felt weird like a dizzy feeling.

"What's wrong?", Judas asked. "Are you ok?"

"I don't feel so good.", I said as I felt like fainting.

Judas was right beside me though. He caught me from falling to the ground hitting my head on the cold floor.

"I guess I should wait to ask these things.", Judas said picking me up and carrying me to a room with a nice looking bed. It was a big queen-size bed with nice sheets with dark heartless and yellow eyes for the pillow covers. I didn't like it that much, but it was a nice size bed. He placed me on the bed. It was so soft and comfy I absolutely felt wonderful.

"Does this feel better?", He asked me.

"It has to be the most comfy bed I ever been on.", I commented. I immediately fell to sleep when I turned over. I felt my eyes drifting and saw Judas say to me. "Sweet Dreams my Love."

------------------------------------------------

Dale's POV

I felt my wounds were feeling worse and I couldn't stand at all. Adri looked through Beki's bag and found some gauze, tape, and some bandages.

"Here we go. Now to fix you up.", Adri said to me as she was bandaging me up.

Goofy and Donald got up and Donald used some of his magic to heal the little wounds on me while Adri used the bandages as a sling for my broken arm and for wrapping my leg up.

"How are we to get out of here?", Goofy asked.

"Well..", Adri thought looking down at me thinking. "I think we can get him somewhere safe."

I looked at Donald as he was mad at the storm clouds that were outside the open roof where the elevator shaft use to be.

"Why you. Look what you did!", Donald blurted out mad as ever.

Adri looked over with a puzzled look on her face.

"Who are you talking to?", Goofy asked.

"Darn garn son of a GAHHHHH!", Donald said as a lightning bolt struck his staff. "You stupid STORM started this mess!"

Adri giggled as she saw Donald get all mad at the storm. Donald noticed Adri laughing, he seemed to chuckle a bit himself as he relized.

Goofy looked around and said, "Gwarsh, where did Beki go?"

"Are you not aware that she disappeared in the last chapter?", Donald commented.

"Gwarsh we're in a story?", Goofy said as he scratched his head.

Everyone laughed. Even though the sky was dim outside the friends that Beki had were still happy and made the best out of things.

"You know...", I began. "I saw this one funny person that might be able to help us with our problems, oh wait. I ment you were the funniest people. You seem like a friend I knew."

"Who would that be Dale?", Adri asked.

"Well..uhh..I don't remember."

"Weird. I never heard that name before?", Goofy said as he helped me up.

"Well we will find that person for you, Dale.", Adri winked and looked around for a chair or some sort of place to put Dale. Adri then saw something amongst the rubble. She ran over to get it almost falling over with the rubble being very unstable.

"Here we go.", Adri said as she brought a wheel chair over. She motioned me to sit.

I sat down and it felt good to sit down from being thrown 13 stories in an elevator. I relaxed as Donald pushed me through the rough rubble which was a bit wet from the rain earlier and such. Finally after a few minutes of going through the rough rubble we got out of there and basically to the lobby area of the hotel. Donald was huffing from pushing me everywhere in the wheelchair.

"Ok time for you to push Goofy.", Donald said as he collapsed on the floor with his tougue hanging out.

"Why is it my turn I thought Adri was suppose to push it next.", Goofy said.

"But I thought Donald was suppose to go again.", Adri argued.

"Ohh I will do it myself.", I said as I wheeled myself to the couches in the lobby.

Donald oozed over to the couch and pulled himself to his feet and lied down.

"I say we should check out of here.", Adri said as she placed the room key on the front desk where no one was. The lobby was pretty empty for the most part.

Goofy went over to Donald on the couch and picked up Donald.

"Hey!", Donald said in frustration as Goofy picked him up by the tail feathers. "Put me down you big palooka!"

"Well Adri said we should go, I agree. Come on Donald."

"At least put me down.", Donald exclaimed.

Goofy dropped Donald and he hit the floor like a lead pipe, but except sort of flat. Donald sighed and got up making himself a bit more inflated. Adri pulled out her keyblade as she heard voices surrounding the room atmosphere.

"What is that noise?", Dale asked.

"Not sure but it could be...GHOSTS!"

---------------------------------------------

Well what a change of events here, first Beki somehow falls in love with Sephiroth and Reina fainted? Pretty interesting thus far. But what will become of Adri and the gang? Are they actually ghosts? Find out in the next chapter.


	17. Weird things happening

Chapter 17

Weird things happening

-----------------------------------------------

I know another chapter, another part of this long drawn out story. Well I want to be somewhat in suspense. Anyway here's the next chapter.

Warning..some mild sexual scenes and bloody torture depictions included!

------------------------------------------------

Adri's POV

I swore I heard voices around the lobby. I quickly got my keyblade out and got into fighting position.

"Come out I know you're there.", I called out. "Whatever you are show yourself."

The voices came closer and closer as if the room were haunted. I knew where the voices sounded from and I darted over where the front desk was, with my keyblade pointing forward in front of me. Kairi popped out from behind the front desk, surprising me making me lose my balance and fall in front of the front desk. Kairi giggled.

"So you were peeping in on us huh.", Kairi asked. "I knew it."

I looked up. "Huh? Wait...what did I do?"

"That someone was peeping in on us making out.", Kairi said.

I was at a loss of words. I was caught doing what I thought was ghosts attacking, but was actually Sora kissing Kairi. Sora looked over the front desk down at me. I blushed as he looked down at me.

"I really...I didn't mean to intrude. I thought you were ghosts or something.", I said worried they wouldn't believe me.

Then a strange sound came from somewhere in the Hotel. It was sort of like a moan, but a scream mixed in with it.

"Wwwhat was that?", Donald asked looking up with his wand out.

"It sounds almost haunting.", I said as I got up dusting myself off. I picked up my keyblade and went over to the couches nearer to Dale. Dale meanwhile was sleeping. I have no clue why anyone would sleep when this place was haunted.

"I say we try to leave here as fast as possible.", Donald said as his knees shook in fright.

"Don't tell me you're scared Donald.", I said looking at the scared duck. Donald looked around with his eyes getting wider every moment the strange sound got louder. I snuck up behind Donald and poked his back he immediately jumped in the air screaming like a he did when he was scared. Kairi and Sora both laughed at the scared-looking Donald.

I giggled and then said, "Thought that would get you."

Donald wasn't impressed. He was actually a bit mad that I would play a trick on him.

"Well let's go find where that sound is coming from.", Sora said as I followed along with a frightened Donald, and Goofy.

Kairi stayed behind with Dale to at least keep from anything happening to him as he slept. I thought it was a good plan, but I felt Kairi wouldn't be enough.

"Goofy why don't you guard Kairi and Dale?", I asked.

"Well alrighty then.", Goofy said. He wandered over with Kairi and Dale to keep them company.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth's POV

I looked into the eyes of Beki, her deep dark blue eyes were making fall into them like an ocean. I so wanted to kiss her, but I wasn't sure if I should go in for it right away.

"It is up to you beautiful one.", I said answering Beki's question.

I was curious though on what she would say that we should do. She looked as if she were thinking. I got closer to her by getting on the bed beside her. I was so eager to be with her I was so impatient for the kiss.

I finally blurted out, "Well?"

Another moment went by as Beki seemed to be thinking this out hard and long. Felt too long for me. I placed my left hand on her right hand. It felt so smooth like silk, her skin was soo perfect. Beki looked as I put my hand onto hers. She smiled and felt the urge to kiss me, I could see it in her eyes. I brought my lips closer to hers and she looked at me with her flirt look. Basically looking at me really getting into me. I put my arms around her and are lips touched as we had our heads hit the soft pillow. The kiss was long and very involved, she really did love me. It was more like a dream though to me, but it was real.

I stopped the kiss, "Do you really want me, beautiful?"

Beki looked up me and moaned, "YESS. I soo want you Sephiroth!"

I paused for a moment. "She was making this too easy for me.", I thought. She then licked my cheek and put her arms around me moving her arms lower on my back. She was really falling for me.

-------------------------------------------------

Reina's POV

I opened my eyes slowly. Something loud was waking me up and I wonder what it was. I quickly rose and looked around the room. The sound sounded like it came from the left side of the wall nearest the bed. It was a very eerie sounding moan and growling sound. Looking closer I could sort of see a huge creature looking like it was sleeping. I then heard the door from the right side of the room open and footsteps. I looked over to see Judas carrying a platter of food to me.

"Morning..", Judas said in a pleasant voice. He grinned and said, "Here my love. I made you breakfast."

"Awww..how sweet of you Judas.", I said looking at the platter he placed on my knees as I leaned up. He made some scrambled eggs, toast with grape jelly next to them, a glass of orange juice, some orange slices, and utensils.

"Wow..what a variety of food.", I said smiling.

"Only for you my sweetheart."

"Why do you call me that?", I asked cutting up my eggs.

"Because I feel love for you, Reina. No one has ever cared about me."

"I know you're trying to get me to do something for you.", I said looking at him with a cruel look.

"Nah, it's not that at all. I just wanted you here with me."

"Riight."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"I don't believe you because you are wanting me to join you evil side.", I said. "Come on tell the truth to me, don't keep it a secret."

Judas looked at me sort of disappointed., "All I was going to do was take care of you. I don't want to force you to do anything."

I looked at him a bit suspicious. I didn't think he would be telling the truth or not. I was soo unsure about love for him. I just had to tell him what I thought.

"Well...", I began, "I just don't trust you Judas. I mean I really don't know how to feel about you since you un expectantly unlocked me from my chains and decided to treat me nicer. It is like you wanted me for something. Like someone's play thing for their happiness or something."

Judas looked down a bit. "Well yeah I sort of did that somewhat."

I looked at him like I was saying "Yep I knew it." He just seemed to me he was being overly friendly to me. Though I am unsure he really ever felt any love for me.

"Were you lying the whole time? When you said you loved me and everything?", I asked.

Judas looked down sloughing his feet around, "Well somewhat lying somewhat not. I do have feelings for you for some reason."

My eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes...sorry for being sort of overly friendly. I was sort of happy to have someone want to be around here. Me and Vercham don't get many people to come over."

I sat up and closer to Judas. "So...is there anything to do here?"

"Well...there is a pool table I own and a checker game."

"Checkers sounds fun, let's play it.", I said grinning.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Aerith's POV

I go up to the lifeless Leon and examines his awful gruesome wound. The blood was completely dry and I knew he was dead. I had to revive him somehow. His backbone was just about beyond repair.

"How bad is it Aerith?", Cloud asked.

"Pretty bad as far as I can see. I may be able to find something in replacement for the pieces missing in his backbone."

"Wait. Can we use metal to fix it?", Cloud asked. "I think I can find some downstairs. Scrap metal anyways used to make some blades."

"That may work Cloud. Go and gets some. I will get some potions ready and also heal all my MP to heal him."

Cloud left the room faster than he came in. I know both me and him wanted Leon back. He was such a good and helpful man. Heck he helped a lot of people though he seemed to be all so high and mighty. Very proud person he was. I just needed to get him back here.

Cloud came back into the room with a piece of metal. "Will this work?"

"Yes it looks perfect.", I said taking the piece from Cloud. The metal bar was bent a certain way to get part of the backbone back in. He was missing mostly a lot of his middle part of it it was pretty well damaged. I brought the metal piece over and slid it in carefully to see if it would fit. It was a hollow tub of metal and was able to fit over the cracked part and seemed to fit perfectly.

"It's perfect Cloud, thanks.", I said smiling at him. "Now we have to do the next part. Healing the skin and muscle."

---------------------------------------

Beki's POV

I got on top of Sephiroth and he was looking deep into my eyes and smiling. I got under the covers and I motioned him to get under the covers with me. Sephiroth did and we started playing with each other and kissing. Sephiroth smiling.

Hours past as we finally both fell fast asleep Sephiroth holding me tight as I slept with him. I dreamed while I was in his arms.

I dreamed that Sephiroth was my husband and I had his kids somehow. We were both happy then suddenly a darkness fell over the family, like a dark horribly dark rain cloud. Everything became chaos and red. Sephiroth was doing some evil things and started killing the kids we had. I was frustrated when I saw this. The blood of the children were all through the halls of the house, as Sephiroth dragged their lifeless bloody bodies to a room. I when I went to the room that he dragged them to. I saw Sephiroth standing over them with all the bodies at his feet. He laughed and eyed me like I was next. He started flying towards me with his sword drawn having that evil grin on his face.

"GAHHHHHHH!"

"What is it?", Sephiroth said as he was a bit startled from screaming in his ear.

"Ohh..heh. Must have been a nightmare.", I said looking at Sephiroth with a tear drop on the side of my face.

"What was the dream about?", Sephiroth asked.

I told him the dream. As I told him his eyes widened and tears were falling from his face. I never seen Sephiroth so sad before. I didn't think he would take it seriously.

"Why are you crying?", I had to ask.

"You think of me as an evil villain rather than your lover?", Sephiroth sobbed.

"No it isn't like that. It was just my stupid dream. Really they don't come true anyways."

"I would hope not.", Sephiroth said as he hugged me. "I don't want to hurt you."

I sat there being hugged by him and thought. Sephiroth noticed this and stopped hugging me and looked at me.

"What's wrong?", He asked.

"I feel sort of strange inside my stomach.", I said as I had one of my hands on it.

"HUH? What's the matter? Hurting my love?"

"I dunno I never felt this way before."

Sephiroth was thinking on what to do. He looked worried about me. Like I was going to die and he was going to decide weather to let me live or not.

"I know I will get a doctor of somesort.", He said.

"Wait...is there a doctor around?", I asked.

"I think so. There was a doctor in this hotel somewhere if I remember correctly. Wait here and I will find if I can get it or the doctor.", Sephiroth bolted out and left me in the lonely bedroom. I looked around and sort of recognized it from my dream.

"Was this room from my dream?", I asked myself. "Nahh it can't be...wait. I don't remember the hotel looking this way at all."

I looked around the room. It had lights on, when I went to sleep there were no lights on, no electricity at all. I looked at the night stand clock. It was 6:30pm. There was also a newspaper sitting on the floor of the night stand.

"If I remember correctly the date should be...Nov.06, 2005"

My mouth dropped as I saw the date.

"WHAAAAA! No..it can't be."

--------------------------------------------------------

I know what your thinking...PLEASE GO ON WITH THIS! Please...Well sorry to keep you in suspense like that. Makes it interesting though. R&R please.


	18. Back to the Future!

Chapter 18

Back to the Future

-----------------------------------------------------

what suspense I left you all with. This chapter may explain some more on what happened in the last chapter. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------

Adri's POV

I went into the dark looking hotel hearing these weird moaning noises.

"I know what it is...it's some people making out upstairs.", Sora said when he walked in the dark damp room with his keyblade in hand.

We all walked close to each other hearing these weird noises. I looked through the large opening to where the elevators once stood. The rubble was massive. I looked up and I could see the sky and the whole inside of the hotel that didn't fall or nothing at all. We heard the moans again.

"This way I think.", blurted out Sora pointing to his left.

It was a dark tunnel I never noticed til now. I followed Sora. Goofy and Donald followed behind me as we were on our hands and knees through a tight looking tunnel. The moans got louder, but then it didn't sound as bad as before. We turned different ways. First right, then left 2 times and right 5 more times whenever we came to a two way part of this tunnel. Now the moans were louder than ever. Sora found a hole through the tunnel. We all peered in the hole seeing what we thought we would never see. Ghosts!

---------------------------------------------

Sephiroth's POV

I ran to find a doctor. I knew there was one that came here. I saw him in the halls when I was wondering what happened. When I awoke earlier, I found that it was years later than when we slept. Or was it years? It could have been months thought as I forgot what the date was when we went to sleep. I finally got to the front desk in a bit out of breath. The front desk clerk was a scrawny young lad that seemed to be out of high school or so. He wore the hotel uniform which was a blue suit with some sort of gold-ish looking fray around the edges.

"Can I help you sir?", The front desk clerk asked.

"Is there a doctor in the hotel?", I asked.

"Let me check.", The clerk said as he looked through the books.

I awaited his response. I feared maybe I made Beki hurt inside. I thought about it. As I saw some children come running through the halls.

"Ahh yes.", The front desk clerk said as I turned back to look at him. "He is in room 150 sir. Shall I ring for him?"

"Yes. It is an emergency. My girlfriend is in pain back at my room."

"What room sir?", the clerk asked.

"Room 1313."

He looked through the book. Flipping page after page.

"Sir..", he said. "No one is in room 1313."

"WHAT!", I said as my jaw dropped in surprise.

"Well you see sir...", the clerk began. "Room 1313 has basically been not used for a year or so. We have kept it basically that way so the customer's wouldn't get a superstitious room. You know 13 is a bad number."

"I will bring her down here then. Just send for the doctor ok?", I asked.

"Sure sir. I will send for him right away.", He said as I left for our room.

----------------------------------------------

Beki's POV

I looked at the paper in awe. I thought I only slept for only a few hours. I was astounded that it was the year 2007. As I looked my stomach just kept feeling stranger. It felt sort of like the inside of me someone was kicking me. I held my stomach which felt big and I felt whatever it was kick. It made me think, "Was I pregnant?"

Well whatever it was I was starving hungry. I got over to the phone next to the bed and called down to room service. The phone was ringing and a woman picked it up.

"Room service how may I help you?", the woman asked.

"Yes I would like to order 5 tacos with everything on them except hot peppers. Also get me some ice cream with some pickles in it."

"Ok that will be $40 paid to your room. What room are you in?"

"Room 1313.", I said.

"Very well I will be right up."

"Thank you.", I said as I hung up the phone. I sat back in bed and saw there was a tv in our room. I looked around for the remote for it. I finally found it after looking for about 5 minutes. I saw it on the desk near the room door. I got up slowly. As I did..I noticed my stomach was a bit bulging. My eyes widened as I looked at my stomach for a moment.

"What is up here? Why are you so huge?", I said out loud as I ran my hand over my stomach. I then walked over to the desk. There was also some papers sitting there and Sephiroth's long cloak he wore draped over the chair. I grabbed the remote and clicked the power button. The tv came on with some nature show. They were talking about how bats live or something like that. There was a knock at the door. I went and opened it.

"Room service.", she said as I answered the door. There was the food on a little cart that she pushed in I took the other side trying to pull I in the room. Once it was in the door she left me with the food. The door closed and then just as I was sitting down to eat, Sephiroth comes back through the door. He came in and took one look at me and was stunned a moment. I looked at him as I was eating one of the tacos.

"What is it Sephiroth?", I asked between bites.

He shook his head and said, "Nothing...are you gonna eat all that food?"

"Yeah I am starving hungry. You're gonna have to order your own food."

"Well the doctor will be coming down to the lobby. We have to be down there very soon."

"Ok I will eat faster.", I said as I stuffed my face with the last of the tacos, and started eating the pickles and ice cream. Sephiroth looked at me stunned that I was eating pickles and ice cream.

"Ewwww! I can't watch you eat right now.", Sephiroth said as he went and watched the tv.

"It's really good Sephiroth dear. You should try it sometime.", I said finishing it off.

"Let's get you down to see the doctor.", Sephiroth said as he helped me up and walked with me out the room door. We walked down the hall. My right hand over my stomach as my other hand was in Sephiroth's hand. I felt still a bit hungry as we got into the elevator and went down. My legs felt the weight was a bit much for me somewhat.

"Sephiroth..", I said. as the elevator was going down. "I think I know what's wrong with me."

Sephiroth looked down at me. He slipped one of his hands on my stomach. "I think I know as well, but I just need to be sure my sweetheart."

The dings from the elevator finally got us to the lobby floor. The doors opened and I could see in the lobby the doctor waiting for me.

"Hi there miss.", the doctor looked at me and shook my hand.

"Hi. My name is Beki.", I said shaking his hand smiling. I thought at that moment I felt something move in my stomach when I shook his hand. I sort of moaned in pain after shaking his hand.

"Well I hear your stomach is hurting.", said the doc. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure.", I said feeling my side start hurting.

"Now lie down on the couch here."

I got down on the couch. It felt comfy, but for some reason I felt there was something different. Like someone that I knew was here and I wondered where the others were. Meanwhile the doctor put a stethoscope to my stomach under my shirt. The cold feeling made me shiver a bit as he told me to take deep breathes. I did, slowly and long. He checked carefully and everything. He also checked my sides and felt around.

"Well?", I asked.

The doctor looked at me.

"Well I will have to say...", he started. "You do seem to have a lot of symptoms of it."

"Of what?", I asked.

The doctor looked at me and at Sephiroth as he said to us.

"I have some interesting news...", He started saying. He pointed at me and said, "You're pregnant."

-----------------------------------------------

Mickey's POV

"Well Riku, let's head for another world.", I said as I went and flew the ship off into space. It was a bit quiet in the gummi ship. No one seemed to make much of a sound. Only me and Riku were aboard and he seemed to be thinking of something. I thought if I should ask or not on that was wrong.

"Wonder what all the others are up to?", Riku blurted out of the silence.

"Probably fine and trying hard to defeat the heartless.", I said.

"Maybe.", Riku said. "Or they could be taken away somewhere."

"Maybe so, but we must have hope that they will pull through for all of us."

"I don't know, but if they are stuck how will we know?"

"Good question. I am glad you asked that.", I said pulling out a device. "I made this device to track everyone through the place. Just type in who you want to see and it will tell where they are, what date they are currently in, and what world they are located on."

"Woah! I wanna try it.", Riku said as he looked at the contraption.

It looked like a handheld device with a purple-ish blue color to it. It had a screen that had a map of all the worlds to explore. The dot that was blinking seemed to be moving in space.

"Is the blinking light us?", Riku asked.

"Yup. That's us right there near Hollow Bastion."

"How do I find out where everyone is?"

"Well, just say find and say the name.", I started saying. "For example. Find Beki."

Riku watched as the dot's disappeared and the dots reappeared but there was different colored dots. Three of them were different colored.

"What are the other two dots?", Riku asked.

"Well blue are friend's of ours, yellow is people we never met, and purple is enemies.", I said. "Beki is with an enemy and someone we never met at the Hollywood Tower Hotel on Twilight Zone world."

"The yellow dot is right on top of her though.", Riku stated as he pointed at the blue dot.

"Well maybe it's broken or something.", I started. "Or...I wonder."

"What? Wonder what?"

"Well the only other reason could be that she is having a baby."

"WHAT!", Riku's jaw dropped as he heard me say that. "How could that have happened though?"

"That world holds the unexpected. It could have jumped them a few years or something."

"That could explain it, but who is the father?"

"Hmmm. Not sure about that."

"Where are we headed?", Riku asked.

" Well on the map, we are headed to the most incredible world."

"Which one?"

"Metroville"

------------------------------------------

Reina's POV

Judas went off to get the Checkers board and such. I looked around the room to see what was there. It was pretty dark, but when I got my eyes use to the dark around me I could see the walls were made of stone. It was really chilly though as I felt around for a blanket near the bed. I grabbed what I felt was the blanket and pulled it into the light. It in fact was the blanket that was on the bed. I wrapped it around me tightly and Judas just came in with the checker board.

"You seem all warmed up.", Judas said as he set up the Checker board and got out the pieces.

"Well I just think it is a bit nippy in here.", I said as I snuggled more into the blanket.

"You know I would rather play Chess.", Judas stated. "I think we will play that next."

"I wanna be red!"

"Ok. I will be Black then.", Judas said while he waited for me to take my turn.

I thought for a moment on where my first move was. It was so hard to decide where I should start. Then I decided to move the very right piece to the corner. Judas then thought what his move. I also had this feeling this game was going to be challenging. Judas made his move bringing one of the middle ones forward. I move my middle one out. I couldn't help but wonder what he would pull next on me. He got this weird grin on his face as he said, "Want to play Chess instead?"

-----------------------------

Wow! What a chapter. Full of a lot of things and Just wow. Find out what happens next on the next chapter. R&R.


	19. When Heartless Attack!

Chapter 19

When Heartless Attack!

-------------------------------

Well just a great time to leave it off from last time. We start off…now!

------------------------------

Beki's POV

"WHAT!", I said in unison with Sephiroth as we heard the words from the Doctor. I just about fainted as Sephiroth caught me.

"You ok Dear?", Sephiroth said to me looking down at me. I was fading out a bit. He looked so blurry.

A few moments later my eyes opened. The doctor and Sephiroth were looking at me.

"Beki?", Sephiroth said. "Are you ok?"

"Sephiroth…", I said as I was going to get up. For some reason I felt strange for a moment and I somehow knew I couldn't get up. My stomach was hurting more and more now.

"OWW!", I said trying to get up.

"What seems to be the problem?", Asked the doctor.

"My stomach is in soo much pain!", I said holding it with both hands. I felt like it grew while I was basically out cold. I felt though it was hurting more now.

"Doctor, could you tell me how many we are suppose to have?", Sephiroth began. "Or is it just one."

"I think I might have a thought on how many are there.", the doctor said. "I don't know if you are ready for that type of news though."

"Just tell me then.", Sephiroth said.

"The doctor went and whispered into Sephiroth's ear. I saw the moment that Sephiroth eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"Is it that bad?", I asked very curious now on how many it really was.

The doctor turned to me. "Sephiroth will tell you in due time. Right now you need some rest and relaxation. I think if I tell you the news your going to faint again."

The doctor walked to the door, "If you need anything I am in room 1309." He walked out and closed the door. I looked around and noticed I was back in room 1313. Sephiroth was watching the tv as I lied in bed. It looked like some nature show that he was watching with the shark going after people.

"Sephiroth dear.", I said.

"Yes?"

"Could you get me some water?"

Sephiroth came over and took a glass "Of course! anything for you."

"Is it that bad my love? The number we are suppose to have."

Sephiroth was getting the water and he stopped for a brief moment and looked back at me with a weird look.

"Please tell me.", I said rubbing my large stomach.

"If you really want to know. I will tell you then.", He said as he finished filling the glass and came over to me. "Your water."

"Thanks!", I said chugging it down. "Just tell me please!"

"Very well..", Began Sephiroth. "He estimates we are going to have triplets."

I stopped drinking my water and my eyes widened. I just about choked on the water. Coughing it up a bit and I looked up at him. "I beg your pardon, but I thought I heard you say Triplets!"

"You heard correctly then.", Sephiroth said as he sternly looked down at me.

I looked wide eyed at him as I felt my large stomach. I could feel somewhat there was more than one in there for sure, but THREE! I could feel them moving around and one of them fighting another inside me. The pain wasn't harsh, but I could feel it. I looked up and Sephiroth put his cold hand on my stomach making me shiver a bit.

"However many we do have. I just want to be sure your safe."

"I just hope you won't try to kill me or the kids like in the dream I had.", I said rubbing my stomach.

"What dream?", Sephiroth asked. I then told him all about the dream where he was going and slaughtering all the kids and me. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"I was like that in the dream of yours?", he asked me looking guilty like he did that right now as he looked at me.

"It scared me as well.", I said. "I really never knew I would be having kids with you."

"That's true."

"I also know you are evil somewhat. I thought it would come true from what I knew about you in the past."

Sephiroth thought for a moment, "True. I have been quite evil I suppose."

"I also have one more question to ask you.", I said. "Do you know when the babies are due?"

"The doctor estimated in a few hours or so as I heard."

"WOW! Really!"

"It's what he estimated to me when I whispered asking it."

I felt the babies inside becoming restless. It was like an ongoing war in there making me cringe a bit. "I hope it will be soon though."

Sephiroth decided to lie beside me on the bed. He was looking curiously at me like he was saying, "How the triplets could stand being in my stomach." or something. He rubbed my stomach and the babies inside started kicking harshly.

"Can I listen to them?", he asked like a child would ask his mother.

"Well of course.", I told him as he put his ear to my stomach.

"I can hear a lot in there. Like they are waiting to get out sometime soon."

"They are very active right now though.", I said to him. "Dear could you do me a big favor?"

"Anything, just name it.", he said getting up.

"Could you order some more food for me. I am soo hungry."

------------------------------------------------------

Riku's POV

I looked out the window at the world we were coming to. It was a huge city type place where regular looking humans lived. It reminded me a bit of a city I once knew about. Mickey landed the gummi ship on top of a building where the helicopters were suppose to land. I unbuckled my seatbelt from my chair and was preparing to get out. Mickey shut down the engine and came out of the cockpit.

"Well let's go get rid of the heartless, Riku.", Mickey told me as he got his gold key blade from the storage room.

I then heard this noise outside. I ran over to the window where the door was to get out. I saw this burning building and a lot of yelling people down there. Then from the burning building there was a explosion and some sort of machine thing came out. It had a large drill and it went through the building with ease making the foundation on the building start to give way making it fall on top of the massive machine. As I watched the machine was making more problems out there. People running every which way down there trying to move out of the way, just like in a Godzilla film or something. I looked more closely as I watched and noticed some hero's dressed in red elastic uniforms; with black gloves and shoes. Heartless were also surrounding people down there as I turned to grab my dragon keyblade.

"Are you ready?", Mickey asked as he was dressed in a sort of dark raincoat to hide his face. He put the hood over his head covering his face almost. I smile and nod holding my keyblade boldly. The door opened as the noise of the devastation was really loud out here. A bit of a breeze swept by as we walked out of the gummi ship. Then I heard an announcement from the person in the machine

"Surrender this pathetic town to the heartless. For I am the Underminer and I will destroy it and make this place my home for all heartless!"

I snickered as I got my raincoat on but I didn't put up my hood. "This 'Underminer' character doesn't have a chance." I said as I drew my dragon blade out.

I walk over to the rooftop's edge and look down from atop of this rather high building. The heartless were coming towards the building we landed on. Without much hesitation I jump of sort of making my feet run down the building with my blade drawn. I smiled as I saw the heartless look around hopelessly not noticing me at all. I got to the bottom and jumped down in front of the entrance to the building. My hair wisped down as I came to a halt in front of the heartless. They all turned their yellow creepy eyes toward me as I turned and looked glaring at them. I readied my blade as one of the heartless jumped at me. I quickly without hesitation swung my blade and destroyed it. The other heartless then started coming in hordes at me. I quickly ran through the crowd of heartless slicing them right and left with my dragon blade making the heartless I sliced in a cloud of black dust and fade away fast. I jumped in the air hitting them right and left as they were in mid jump toward me. I flipped and landed my two feet as more of them came toward me. I turned my head to the heartless behind me.

"So…looking for more are you?", I said as I brought my blade close to my right cheek. The blade reflected my face and the heartless yellow eyes were seen in the reflection also. I then turned completely around and swung my blade some more killing some more. I looked and saw Mickey also came down the side of the building and started swinging his blade and shooting the heartless with his blue fire spell knocking a lot of the heartless onto the street. I swung my blade at the heartless and run to Mickey. Mickey jumps down next to me as the dark cold heartless surround us both.

"Let's do this.", Mickey said to me getting in attack position with his golden keyblade.

"Right.", I said as I readied my blade.

---------------------------------------

Sora's POV

I looked and saw Ghosts. My eyes widened as I saw the ghosts float around in the low lit room. One ghost was dressed in a beautiful frilled dress with poofy looking sleeves. Her hair was rolled up in a tight bun and at the top of the bun was some of her curly hair sticking out all poofy. Another ghost man was there with a child. He had a suit on with a flower in his right pocket. The child was a little girl with a white dress sort of poofy like the woman's dress. She was holding a old looking Mickey Mouse doll.

Donald tried looking at what we were looking at. Jumping up and down trying to see. "What's going on?", he asked.

I look down at Donald, "You wanna see what's going on or do I have to pick you up for you to see?"

Donald gets this mean look towards me, "HEY! I don't need picked up by the likes of you! I will find another way." He then looks around the rubble of the building and finds a box. Donald gets his wand to make it levitate in the air and fly it towards the opening. I turn back for a moment and look at the ghosts again. The little girl with the Mickey doll was staring right at me. I stop for that moment and my eyes widened as she smiled and waved at me. I stared at her intently as another ghost came in looking like Kairi. 'I have to be dreaming…' I thought as I rubbed my eyes with both my hands. The ghost that looked like Kairi came closer to me, with her long hair flowing as she walked towards me. I smiled seeing her face. The ghost got right up to me and was leaning in for a kiss as I felt myself get hit in the head by something hard. It made me fall forward a bit and the ghost that looked like Kairi disappeared.

"Owww!", I said rubbing my head and looked down to see the box that Donald was levitating on the ground next to my feet.

"HEY!", I yelled at Donald which at that moment was snickering. "You did that on purpose you FREAKIN' DUCK!"

"I didn't mean to…", Donald said giggling.

"RIIIIGHT…", I said as I pull out the keyblade.

"Stop it you two." Adri said as she stood in between me and Donald.

"Hmph…Donald did that on purpose.", I said crossing my arms glaring at Donald.

Goofy watched and sighed, "Gwarsh not again."

------------------------------------

A watchful eye looks down on the fighting Donald and Sora from the darkness. I grin came over the face of the black cloaked face.

"I have plans for you oh mighty keyblade master.", the voice said as he faded into the darkness.

------------------------------------

Judas POV

"So, want to play Chess?" I asked intently smirking at Reina. Reina was sitting at the table with me all confused looking.

"Chess?", Reina asked. I could see a lot of questions in her eyes on it as I pulled out the Chess board with all the pieces.

"I like chess.", I said as I pulled out the pieces and started setting the black side up. "I will be black, you will of course be white. Is that ok?"

Reina looked over and shrugged. "Yeah I suppose."

I hand her the white pieces for her to set up. She took them from my hand and started setting her side up.

The Chess board was a wooden one with the checkered board with brown and dark brown squares. Sides were lined with a design of wooden dragons and big cats. The pieces fascinated me the most because the king was for my side a black dragon looking like Malificent a bit. Rearing like it was ready to fight. The queen was a cloaked female that really looked like she would kill you with her looks. The knights were Vercham with me on his back. He looked like he was in mid pounce on the piece with me looking like I was yelling some attack for him to use. The bishops were Axel and Larexene with their rain coats on and their weapons drawn. They both looked ready to fight. Castles were Sephiroth with his sword ready to battle. The pawns were the small heartless with their yellow eyes. Now the white pieces were very much different of course. The King was of course Mickey in his cloak and his keyblade. Making his blade point in the air like he was trying to lock a key hole. The Queen was Minnie dressed in her beautiful looking dress. Looking like she was dancing. The knights were Reina and Beki. With both blades out like they were going to attack some heartless with the Light attack. The Bishops were Adri and Riku. Adri looking as though she was using her keyblade ready to attack. Riku in his rain coat and that blindfold on his eyes reading his dragon blade. Castles were Leon and Cloud. Leon, with his gun blade on his shoulder, waiting for a fight. Cloud looked like he was about to come plowing into whatever was in his path with his buster blader. The pawns were all Donald and Goofy. Donald looked like he was about to cast a spell of some sort with his staff in the air. Goofy was standing there with his shield out ready for battle.

I saw Reina looking confused a bit as she placed the pieces up to their places on the board. "What kind of chess is this? I am a knight?"

"Why of course…I made this chess set myself. Built it to fit my thoughts and people I knew.", I watched as she placed the last piece, which was her as a knight, down onto the board as I grinned. "Let's begin."

------------------------------------

Man what a chapter! So much has happened. What next….what's with the Chess set? I want one like that! What about Sora and Donald? Will they ever become enemies or stay friends? The mysterious cloaked character somehow reminds me of someone I know. Sephiroth will have a lot on his plate now. With having kids and such. Will they really be back in reality? What about Riku and Mickey? Will they be overtaken by heartless or will the light shine through? Find out next chapter. R&R.


	20. Checkmate!

Chapter 20

Check Mate

---------------------------

First time I thought of the name first of this one…strange huh. Well I guess I will get back to the story.

--------------------------

Reina's POV

I look at Judas strangely as he said, "Let's begin."

"Ok. I go first because I am white." I said thinking and looking at the pieces and where I could move. I then moved one of the Goofy pawns two spaces in front of me. Judas grinned and looked at his pieces. He moved one of the heartless pawns forward one space. After some thought I decided to move the pawn in front of the right castle forward one space. Making me think more and more why he wanted to play chess with this chess set. I thought as I watched him move another of his heartless pawns two spaces, 'why play chess?'

After he put his piece down he smiled, "I always like a good game of chess. Keeps the mind thinking about strategy on how to attack without dying first."

"Yeah I guess so.", I said thinking what my move will be.

--------------------------------------

Riku's POV

I started swinging my blade with Mickey at my back swinging his keyblade killing many heartless at a time. Though the fight looked endless to the both of us, we were getting plenty of them at a time with many swings of our cold blades. Out of the corner of my eye while swinging my blade killing many heartless, I could see a flow of ice come through the crowd of endless heartless. It started turning the heartless into ice as well as made a path. I looked up to see a man dressed in a blue and white suit with sunglasses. His skin was a brownish black with a mustache. He had a smile on his face as he came by us killing the heartless.

"I was wondering when you would arrive.", The man said as I looked up at him. "Come on and follow me."

I jump onto the ice path slaying heartless, that came lunging at me, as I jumped. The man threw over one of the things he was riding at me. It was a saucer type shape that had the same colors as his costume. I put my feet on it and started pushing myself on the ice with it and it acted like it was a surf board on ice. I whacked heartless as some arose to fight me while I was riding the rounded board to where the big machine was there.

"Gotcha!" I said bringing my blade around and killing off the heartless that were on top of me.

---------------------------------

Judas's POV

I looked knowing what will happen next. Reina just sat there unknowing that this game of chess was more important than she thought.

"You know…", I started saying. "I could just win this game."

"Not a chance.", Reina said without hesitation. She wouldn't give up the inevitable fight. Her king was blocked in check already.

"That's the spirit I love. Never give up. Until it is over.", I said as I moved one of my castles to get rid of Riku the bishop.

"I just like to play a good game, but chess isn't really my game.", she said as she moved Reina the Knight over to diminish one of the heartless pawns.

I could feel the tension in the air as I was readying to pick up my next piece and win the game.

--------------------------------

Dale's POV

I was waiting in the room on the couch. My leg was hurting while I tried to relax. The room sounded eerie, made you feel sort of like in a haunted mansion for some reason. I knew though Adri, Sora, Donald and Goofy would be just fine. I wasn't scared though. I started hearing noises like movement in the dark corner coming from the previous room.

"Adri? Sora? Is that you?", I blurted out. Though there was no answer the noise just kept going and sounded like this thing was wearing some sort of long cloak because I could hear it as this thing moved. The sound kept coming closer to me from that corner of the room.

"Who's there. Answer me or I will give you keesh and you will die."

"You can't do anything to me." The thing said in a deep voice. "I know you are too hurt to even walk."

"Who are you?" I said looking at him with a stare that was a bit confused.

The thing came out of the dark spot a bit. It was a cloaked person looked close to 6 foot tall, the cloak was a dark brownish black color. Some of his hair hung out from what I saw it looked brown, but it was hard to tell.

"I am your worst nightmare."

"Ahh. The cheesy line type I see." I looked at him with a confused and what the heck type of look. "Are you part of the evil side I take it?"

"Sure am. But what's it to you?"

"Nothing…really. I was just curious."

The cloaked person turned away from me. "I will see you again…Someday. Next time we meet, it may be your last."

He went away slowly disappearing into the dark. Just as he disappeared Adri, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy came out of the room.

"You did it on purpose!" Sora yelled at Donald.

"I did NOT do anything on purpose!" Donald kept yelling.

"Hey guys. Stop fighting already!" Kairi said as she held Sora's hand. Sora then calmed down and looked down a bit.

Kairi brought Sora's chin up with her right hand and she smiles at him. She put her arms around him and gave him a big kiss. Sora was a bit surprised for a moment, but then started kissing her passionately with his arms around her.

Donald looked away. "Not with the mushy stuff again."

Adri came up to me as I was watching them kiss. "Dale…are you feeling any better?"

"I feel ok, but I saw someone came through here before you guys returned."

Sora broke from the kiss and looked over towards me. "Who did?"

"Not sure. He was wearing a cloak that was brown and was pretty tall. He said 'I will see you again someday. The next time we meet, it maybe your last.' Or something like that."

"A threat? He must be powerful…" Adri said looking a bit surprised at what I was telling them.

"…or just a guy trying to be all powerful. He had sort of a deep voice and sounded like a teenager."

"No…it couldn't have been." Sora's eyes widened. "Judas!"

"He didn't tell me his name." I said. "I asked him a few times, but he never answered it." I said thinking. 'Who is this Judas fellow?'

------------------------------------------------

Beki's POV

Sephiroth ordered the food finally. I lied on the bed rubbing my huge belly feeling like any given moment would be the time. Sephiroth was a bit worried and was panicking a bit because he never had this experience before. I smiled at him as he waited patiently for the food to arrive and was pacing back and forth.

"Sephiroth dear…" I blurted out. Sephiroth turned to me with a glare that made you feel like not really wanting to say much more to him.

"What is it." He said looking at me looking a bit irritated.

"Don't worry so much."

Sephiroth looked at me a bit. "I am not worried. Just sort of feeling like this type of life is not for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I really don't want to be a father and now I haven't much of a choice."

"Dear…it will be alright." I said.

There was a knock at the door as I kept rubbing my tummy and feeling the babies move restlessly.

"Food service." The person said as Sephiroth opened the door.

I eagerly waited for the food as the person brought in the cart of food Sephiroth ordered for me. They carted it right near the bed so I can get to it easily.

"Thank you dear for the food." I said smiling and beginning to scarf down the food.

Sephiroth then lied down next to me and rubbed my tummy as I ate. It made me slow down a bit, in eating, as I moaned feeling him do that. It made me smile as I ate the food. I was just about finished with my food when I felt some pain hit me like lightning would hit a tree. I stopped eating and held my stomach.

"OWWWWWWW!"

Sephiroth's eyes widened. "Are you ok dear...what's the matter?"

"I …think it is time…OWWWWWWW!"

Sephiroth stared at me a bit worried as I felt more pain. "I will go get the doc."

He scrambled to his feet and rushed out the door. I heard him run down the hall as the door slammed shut. The pain I could feel felt like my water breaking. I cried out in pain more as I began to breathe hard. Sephiroth rushed back in with the doctor.

"Oh dear." The doctor said as he lifted the sheets. "Seems like one of the triplets has it's head out already."

Sephiroth couldn't believe this and looked a bit upset and surprised at the same time.

"Now breathe with shallow breaths and push." The doc ordered me to do. I started doing as told but yelling out in pain as I did so.

"Good." The doc replied. Getting into position, to grab the baby, when it fully comes out. "The arms are out keep pushing. You are doing great."

I looked around before doing so and noticed Sephiroth was gone. Just when I needed him the most he wasn't around. I then breathed hard and pushed really hard. The pain was unbearable, but Sephiroth wasn't here to see the birth of his kids.

"SEPHIROTH…WHERE ARE YOU!" I cried out in pain as I pushed and the doc smiled as I heard the baby cry.

"It's a beautiful baby boy…" the doc said holding the crying baby wiping off the baby and wrapping it on some cloth he had in his bag he brought with him.

I wanted to hold the first one so bad, but I knew I couldn't do so.

"Now…" the doc began. "Let's try to get the others out."

I began breathing heavily again feeling the next one not too far behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth's POV

"Why is this happening? Why did I decide to sleep around with her in the first place?" I said to myself while walking down the hall. Then suddenly I saw myself like I was drifting through time again. Sort of a purplish portal, thing that came to me and made me go through. The date went back to the present, because the hotel was in shambles.

"Am I back to reality?" I blurted out. I looked back and saw the portal still there. I thought to myself 'Should I go back to Beki and see my kids being born, or should I go and take out Sora and the gang?'

My mind thought for a moment I looked at the portal then back at the pieces of hotel still standing. It was pretty dark out now and a lot of clouds in the sky that were making it darker. I paced thinking of what to do as a drip of rain fell upon my face. Then another drip fell on my back. I was glad though it was raining I loved the rain. But because of the rain, the portal was sort of fading as I looked at it.

"I guess I should go back." I said looking at the portal. I took a deep breath and ran quickly as I could. Just in time through, I made it just before it down poured and made the portal disappear.

Everything came to what it looked like before I went through the portal, but I heard baby cries down the hall. I ran down the hall quickly and came to room 1313 where Beki was. I grabbed the side of the doorway as I peered in and was shocked. She was I bed with the 3 little bundles in her arms and was smiling looking down at them. I came walking in slowly.

She knew I was in the room though. "Hi there honey." She said as I came in. "Why did you run out on me?"

I looked down a bit as I came over to the bed. "I…came back to be with you."

"I needed you though, and you weren't there for me. Why?"

"I just…don't want to be a father. I want to be free to do what I want. I still have feelings for you, though."

"You…USED ME!" Beki said looking very angry making one of the babies cry. A sweat drop went down the side of my face.

"I well…heh…didn't mean it that way." I said looking a bit scared for the first time.

Beki tried to calm the boy in her arms as he cried. I looked at him and he looked just like me a bit. I felt a bit happy, but I still felt that being a father wasn't for me.

"Can…I hold him?" I blurted out. I couldn't believe I said that though, am I becoming soft hearted!

Beki looked up at me smiling and seeming to be calm now. "Of course darling."

She handed the baby boy over to me. As I held him in my arms the baby smiled up at me and giggled a bit moving his hands around. I smiled a bit, but what was this feeling I felt for this baby. Was it…love?

-------------------------------

Mickey's POV

"Destroy my heartless friends!" the under miner creature yelled out happily. I came over on one of the disks and jumped off of it and landed on the side of the big machine with Riku next to me. The machine had a big drill and was sort of rusty looking, but a lot of dirt and such caked onto it from digging underground a lot. The mole type creature was on top cackling like a mad man and holding the controls to the big machine.

"We will take you on Underminer." I yelled out. "Come on Riku, lets take him on."

"Need a hand you two?" A voice came from behind Riku and Mickey. He came and put his black glove on Riku's shoulder. He was really tall with big strong muscle build look. He had on a black mask that covered around his eyes. He grinned, "I could lend a hand."

I smiled and looked up at him. "We can use all the help we can use right now."

The man smiled looking behind him. He put two of his fingers to his lips and whistled. Out of nowhere a woman that was a bit shorter but could stretch came along with a boy with yellow hair and was really quick at moving. They came up behind us and they all wore the same costumes.

"We heard you could use all the help you need." The woman smiled looking as though she was ready for the fight.

"Who are you guys?", Riku asked. "You just pop out of nowhere and expect a fight."

"We are superheros, a family of them." The man said. "No time for introductions though."

Riku looked smiling with an evil grin toward the Underminer creature. "Well then, what are we waiting for. LET'S FIGHT!"

Riku ran out with his keyblade drawn without hesitation toward the underminer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adri's POV

After explaining to Dale who Judas was, I looked around the room for a moment. T he room had a weird feeling to it. A spooky feeling in the room made me feel awkward. For some reason seem to get really foggy on the floor.

"Hey guys…" I said. "Do you feel anything strange here?"

Sora looks around the room. "Now that you mention it…It does seem a bit strange in here."

"Sora Look!", Donald yelled as he pointed his finger into the dark. There was a pair of glowing red eyes in the corner and a low growling sound was heard.

"Could this be the creature?", I asked.

"Too small to be.", Sora said. "He was a lot bigger than that."

The creature came into the light. His appearance was like a Heartless looking wolf. Black fur and had the heart symbol on it's back leg. It was bearing it's teeth right at Kairi. Eyeing her every move as Kairi moves back slowly.

"Sora…do something." Kairi said.

Sora got his keyblade out and started hitting the wolf creature. The wolf then glared at Sora and lunged at him with his teeth bared. Sora blocked the wolf with his keyblade just before he could take a bite out of him. It knocked the wolf onto the floor making him growl and quickly get to his feet. Then I noticed where the wolf came was a lot more eyes glaring at us. I felt the keyblade appear in my hands as I readied to go and fight. Dale tried to use his hands to get himself over to help fight, but ended up crashing the wheelchair and fell to the ground. He crawled over to try to get the wheelchair upright again as the wolf eyed him. I blocked him with my keyblade.

"Going somewhere Mr. Wolf?" I said as he looked at me knowing what I was saying.

The wolf turned to me bearing his teeth and lunged at me. I blocked him with my keyblade just before the wolf could try to even bite me in the face. His force though toward me was hard to defend for long making me sort of feel like falling over. Sora lashed his keyblade into the wolf's back. Making the wolf howl in pain and fall to the ground. Blood started going on the floor from the quick slash from Sora's Keyblade. A big gash on his back he looked at and looked up at Sora angrily.

"If you wanna fight…" Sora said to the wolf. "Your gonna have to fight me first you evil creature."

Dale took another look at the creature and eyes widened as he thought to himself.

"What is it Dale?" I asked.

"That wolf…I think I have seen him before."

"What!"

"He seems to understand speech pretty well."

"Maybe he has been around people more and can understand commands?" Sora said.

The wolf went closer to Dale and stopped bearing his teeth looking at him curiously. Then suddenly as if it was some sort of miracle, the wolf went up to Dale and licked him.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere."

I was dumbfounded. "…wait…how could this…how does he know you?"

"The look in his eye…made me remember him."

The wolf looked at Dale a bit sniffing and then growled again bearing his teeth.

Dale looked at him. "Why are you growling at me?"

The wolf backed a bit and teeth bared kept growling at Dale. Dale glanced at him a bit.

"This looks like the guy I saw a moment ago…"

---------------------------------------------------

Reina's POV

I watched as Judas put down one of the Sephiroth Castles and overtook Beki the knight.

"Check", Judas said with a grin on his face.

I noticed King Mickey was almost cornered by that move. I thought of what I could do to get him out of danger. Hmmm. Right or left. To the right Cloud was placed where it overtook one of his pawns and was one space from the corner of the board. Queen Minnie was in a bad spot as well in range of Axel. I was hesitant to move the king seeing my queen in this situation. I thought looking at the pieces 'where do I move and what should I move?'

"Stuck on what to move?" Judas smiled at me deviously.

"Well…I am unsure what to move."

"You are in a pretty tight situation in this game. You have all the time in the world to figure your move. I wouldn't take that long though."

Puzzled I looked at him, "Why?"

"The one thin I didn't mention about this Chess set. Is that what you play here to these pieces, something has happened to that piece by the piece that overtook it."

"Huh?" making me more confused as I was trying to think on what he was saying.

"You know the pieces are real humans and creatures right?"

"Yeah I figured that out easily, but what do you mean by 'something has happened to the piece by the piece that overtook it'?"

"Ok example here." Judas began, "Beki was overtaken by Sephiroth here in this last move. Means somehow those two are together somewhere one has been hurt, killed, or just together."

My eyes widened as I figured it out. "WHAT!"

"This game is more than a game, my darling." Judas grinned. "This game becomes what happens to each character sometime."

"You mean…" I was sort of shocked for a moment. "Beki and Sephiroth are together or dead?"

"They aren't dead. I know they aren't, but they are together right now as we speak."

"How do you know that?" I looked at Judas a bit suspicious.

"I have my ways of knowing."

"So every move I do reflects on each character?"

"You could say it that way, but it could be something completely different from what your thinking."

I looked at Judas sort of curious. "What do you mean?"

"You probably think Beki died or something or is hurt..right?"

I thought for a minute before answering. "So Beki isn't dead. That's a relief."

"Yeah at least she didn't die but seems to me that she likes Sephiroth more than you know."

My eyes widened again. "She does!"

Judas smiled. "That's why I left Beki…I had a feeling she would fall for another guy better than me."

"That's just wrong." I said. "So she falls in love with the guy that started this mess?"

"You could put it that way…"

I looked down at the remaining pieces to the chess game. "Does that mean that each figure for each thing is going to either get hurt, die or otherwise come in contact with the one that overtakes the piece?"

"I didn't say that…" Judas began, "Basically this chess set is specially made for showing when characters are suppose to come in contact with the other. The ones that you lost have all come in contact or will in the near future with the one defeating them."

"Oh…ok."

"Shall we finish the game?" Judas said with that evil sneer coming over his face.

-----------------------------------

Dale's POV

"This is the guy I saw earlier…"

"…but he is a wolf." Sora interrupted letting the end of his keyblade touch the ground.

"That's right…I was just waiting for all of you to return so I can fight you." The wolf explained.

Adri's eyes widened, "He just spoke!"

"Yes little girl..I can talk since I am not really a wolf. Just the form I can take when I want to."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A BEAN!" Adri said angrily.

A sweat drop went down the wolf's face. "I just called you little not smaller than a bean. Now that I look at you. I can see you are very short and puny."

Adri looked so angry that she looked as if she would explode. She growled lowly and brought up her blade to the creature. "QUIT CALLING ME SHORT!"

"I am calling you short…shorty!"

"THAT'S IT!" Adri swung her keyblade fiercely at the wolf and the wolf seemed to dodge the swift blows, except for one which hit him in the nose. It made him go back a bit whimpering a bit and turned angrily at adri fighting her with much rage.

"This will never end…" I said sighing a bit trying to get back into the wheel chair.

The wolf got even more angry as Adri kept hitting him with the keyblade and Donald used some of his magic to help try to get him. "You are getting on my nerves…little girl."

The wolf started transforming in front of Adri turning into a Werewolf type creature and his fangs were longer than a regular wolf.

"I dare any of you to take me on.."

"WITH PLEASURE!" Adri came dashing thrusting the blade into his chest. The blade didn't phase him at all.

"You were saying something?" the werewolf asked yawning a bit.

"This isn't gonna be easy…" I said out loud. "We might need Beki back here for this one."

"That won't be possible." The werewolf said. "She is with Sephiroth in my warp that I created for both of them."

"So that's where they went to." I said thinking a bit.

"BRING BEKI BACK YOU FREAKIN' CREATURE!" Adri yelled at the werewolf.

"Before I tell you where and how to get there you have to defeat me first. Before that though I will introduce myself." The werewolf said. "My name is Sifth and I am part of the darkness."

"Pssh…your intro is boring. Someone kill him before this creature makes anymore corny bad guy lines." I said.

The werewolf angrily turned to me. "You will be the first to go." He quickly ran over to me and leaped at me a little too fast for me to block with. Knocking me and my wheelchair to the floor. I was pinned and couldn't move with his teeth barred and claws digging into my shoulders. I saw him going to bite me…

----------------------------

Adri's POV

I tried to stop the werewolf from attacking Dale, but I was too late.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried out lunging at the creature trying to hurt it in any way possible with the keyblade. It turned to me with blood dripping from it's barred fangs. Sora came beside me and readied his keyblade. Donald and Goofy tried to help but this barrier came out of nowhere and had me, Sora, and Sifth trapped in the room.

"Lets kill him together. Maybe that will work." Sora whispered to me.

"Ok." I whispered back. "Now you are gonna get it for killing a friend of Beki's."

"Am I now…I can't wait to see what you both are planning." He said with a wide grin.

I whispered to Sora, "I know how we can defeat him."

Sora turned to me and whispered, "How?"

"Just follow what I do. I know how to trick him." I whispered to sora winking. Then I looked up at Sifth. "Sifth..I will avenge Dale's death. You won't get away with it." I raised the keyblade as I chanted a old spell. Sora, Donald and goofy watched as I chanted the following spell:

"Intoletam, firespellitum.

In charatara misdus eing."

The keyblade started glowing bright orange-ish color as I was saying the rest of the spell. The werewolf looked surprised.

"Harena sephirum cantum renserum."

I looked at Sora and whispered, "Now while he is distracted. Move from behind and thrash the keyblade into him."

"Got it.", sora nodded and rushed out of sight.

Sifth was still wondering what this spell was anyway with his head cocked a bit looking curiously at the glowing keyblade. I noticed Sora come from behind Sifth and thrashed the blade straight into him. Blood gushed out his back as Sifth howled out in pain and the barrier disappeared. I lowered my keyblade as it returned back to what it usually looked like.

---------------------------------------

Reina's POV

The game felt like it was forever. Though I knew the next move would be my last. My King was almost cornered from being taken. I moved my bishop close and took his knight away.

"I know you are gonna win Judas. What does it mean?"

"Just means I am a better Chess player than you." He said with a grin.

"Go ahead..say it."

Judas moved his Castle over to the last spot where I could move my king. He smiled as he said, "Check Mate!"

--------------------------------------

wow what a long chapter. Took me forever to get 7 pages typed. What a cliffhanger though so far…Next chapter coming soon R&R in the meantime.


	21. Together Again

Chapter 21

---------------------

Together Again

----------------------

Sorry for the last one being so strange and all. Hopefully it will all pan out. Without further adieu I bring you the next chapter to this crazy story.

Warning: Blood scene in chapter.

-----------------------------------

Sora's POV

I took my blade out from Sifth's back. Sifth fell to the ground and changed back to the human form with his cloak on. A puddle of blood is what Sifth was lying in on the old wooden floor. Sifth was gasping for breath trying to sit up managing to get to his hands and knees. Saliva dripping from his mouth, he gasped for breath. I looked at him pointing my keyblade toward his face. The end of the keyblade dripping in blood.

"Now…" I began. "Tell us how to get to Beki."

Sifth still gasped for breath. For a moment he said nothing, just heard heavy breathing and coughing.

"Answer me..." I put the keyblade closer to his face now making him move back a bit.

"The only way to get to her is through the portal up the stairs. She is there…her and the kids." Sifth coughed and held his stomach as if he were terribly sick.

I noticed adri gasped, "Wait…she has kids!"

I looked at Adri then back at Sifth, "Kids!"

"Are you both deaf or something?" Sifth said looking up at me. "You heard me right…kids."

"But how? She didn't do anything before to have kids." Adri said looking as if she were thinking a bit.

"Well thank you Sifth for telling us where she is." I said lowering my keyblade and turning to Adri. "Let's get going. We can find the details later."

"Wait.." Sifth said coughing a bit, "I…want to come as well."

Adri turned to Sifth staring angrily, "No WAY!"

"Wait a sec.." I said. "What if he can help us to the portal? He could be of some use to us."

"Do you really trust he will lead us to it Sora?", Donald asked as he walked up to Sora.

"We don't have many choices, Donald." I said as I looked down at Sifth looking up to me. "Besides…He did keep his promise."

"How do you know he is telling the truth? He could be lying." Adri stated.

"Believe what you want…I know that what I say is what I know ." Sifth looked down and turned to his side trying to keep what strength he had left to keep himself alive.

"Gwarsh maybe he is telling the truth." Goofy blurted out.

Adri looked around for a moment like she was looking for someone or something.

"What ya looking for?" I asked.

"I thought she was with us.."

"Who?"

"That girl you were with…think her name was Kairi. I was wondering where she went to."

I frantically looked around the room. Adri was right. Kairi wasn't there.

"KAIIIIRRRIIIII!" I screamed out.

"She isn't here.." Sifth said. "She is in a time warp too."

"Are you the one creating the portals?" Donald asked.

"I can create them…yes" Sifth said sneering a bit.

I ran up to Sifth and took him by the collar and held him up. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAIRI!"

Sifth grinned, "I can't say really she just is in a different time zone…or could have been transported to another world."

"GRRRR.." I let go of his collar. Sifth was still grinning.

"So you really love Kairi?" Sifth said with an evil grin as he sat up.

"Well…I….uhh…heh…" I felt my face begin to blush as I looked down trying to hide it.

"I knew it…you are in love with Kairi."

What was I to say? I really didn't want to admit I loved Kairi. I knew in my heart that she was the one for me. I got all happy when she was around a lot. Just then I felt some pain from my broken ribs. I placed my hand there like the bones moved out of place.

"Sora…what's wrong?" adri came up to me noticing me in a bit of pain.

"Nothing…", I said though I knew I wanted to tell her. But who would tell someone the pain inside when you had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

"Tell me, Sora."

"I…" looking down a bit feeling my ribs hurting more. "can't say…"

Donald came up to me like he knew what was wrong, He placed his wing on my right hand that was on my rib cage. "Sora…don't worry about the pain."

"But it hurts a lot right now…"

"What's all the fuss about?" Sifth asked. "Old war wound?"

"You could say that.." I blurted out rubbing my ribs lightly so as not to push them in any. "I must get Kairi back."

Sifth got up slowly to his feet sort of looking as if he were dizzy as he did. "I can show you the way…"

"But your hurt too…you should rest a bit"

"I am fine…"

"no really.." I began. "Donald can help heal that wound."

"I can?" Donald looked at me for a minute not knowing what I spoke of.

I went over and nudged him in the shoulder. I whispered, "Remember…you know the spell heal."

"Ohh..right." Donald said getting his wand. The wand started glowing a shade of green. The glow went on the wound that Sifth had on his back and immediately it began healing.

"Thank..you" Sifth said smiling a bit.

I still didn't think this was a good plan. Sifth could do anything to us in the meantime. Was I right in letting him lead us to Kairi?

"Show us where Kairi is…." I said looking at him seriously now.

"Very well…", Sifth said as he got up and smiled evilly as he started chanting something. He brought his hands together and light shown from his hands as he let his hands go apart creating a bluish purplish portal appeared.

-----------------------------------------

Beki's POV

I handed Sephiroth one of the boys gently. I watched his face as he held the young boy with his arms smiling lovingly. I never saw him look that way before. He looked like he cared more than the world. The sun was setting as he stood near the window to get a better look.

"I was thinking love…." I blurted out a bit blushing.

"What is it darling?" he asked looking at me and then back at the baby cradling him softly.

"What should we name the boys?" I asked getting one of the other boys to hold and letting him grab my right pointer finger with his hand. I smiled looking at the newborn with his eyes closed shut squirming as I held him.

"Hrmm…" Sephiroth said as he looked as if he was thinking it out. He kept looking at the baby smiling and cradling him.

"I…was thinking…" I began. "Maybe Haji, Roku, and Peter?"

"No no..doesn't sound right." Sephiroth said shaking his head in disbelief.

I looked down at the silverfish haired little boy. The soft hair glistened in the light as I put my hand through his hair.

"Kadaj…" I said as I smiled down at the young one.

"That actually sounds like a good name." Sephiroth grinned.

"hmm…what about the other two?" I said looking at the other newborn lying next to me sleeping soundly.

"Well…hrm…" Sephiroth looked at the baby he was holding. "Judas is already taken…since no son of mine will have that name."

He looked at him thinking for a bit once more. The baby squirming once more in his arms. "Yazoo…sounds like a good name for you."

Just when I thought of the last name, The baby boy that was sleeping soundly started crying.

"I am calling you Loz." I said smiling. I picked up him holding both Kadaj in one arm and Loz in the other. "shhh..Loz don't cry now." I said cradling him the best I could with one arm. He still kept crying almost making Kadaj cry.

"Let me hold Loz.." Sephiroth said grinning at me. "Maybe I can calm him."

I was a bit hesitant as I let Sephiroth take him from my arms. Sephiroth noticed this as he looked at me with a cold look yet confused a bit.

"What's the matter…?" He said looking at me.

"Well…I feel a bit strange about all of this."

"Hmm…I suppose it is a bit strange for this to all happen after dreaming it."

I looked down at Kadaj sort of sadly. "What if the rest comes true?"

I looked up and saw Sephiroth looking sort of sad himself down at Loz. Loz calmed down and fell asleep in his arms so innocent looking. "I hope it never happens.."

"I should have asked this before.." I began. "I wanted to…well…do things right for our family."

Sephiroth looked up with a more confused look in his eye. "What would that be?"

"well…Sephiroth…" I blushed a bit as I smiled. "Would you consider being my husband?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Adri's POV

"No..", I said looking down. "I don't think it is wise to go with Sifth…after he killed our friend, Dale."

I gripped the keyblade tightly as I felt tears fall down my face as L looked down. I turned to where Dale was lying there. The wheelchair was covered in blood and pieces everywhere. Dale's corpse lied there with a grin on his face like he was waiting for this moment of when he was to die. Blood all over his ripped clothes and torn skin. Some bones showing through the ripped clothes. I couldn't go with following someone that killed a friend.

"Adri's right.", Goofy said. "Why should we believe this Sifth fellah anyway?"

"Look…" Sifth began looking down at his feet. "I feel I should show you what happen to your friends. I just want to help a bit. I am sorry about your friend. If I could help I would."

"Why did you kill Dale?" I asked.

"I…well had that feeling controlling me. When I was a wolf…I felt something inside me just clock and turned into a werewolf. I am sorry."

"Well should we go or not?" Donald asked.

I thought for a minute. Sifth seems nice but what if he turns on us and kills us too. I didn't feel like risking my life for this unsure creature that kills others.

"Come on Adri…He might help us." Sora said smiling at me. Now I knew why Kairi liked Sora. He looked so kindhearted. Not the type I liked but he was nice to be around in this spooky run down hotel.

"Very well..." I said looking at Sifth. "You better not say anymore jokes or try to kill anyone."

"I promise I won't..if I feel that feeling I will warn you somehow."

"Ok…good." I said smiling a bit. "Take us to where you wanted to go."

Sifth stood in front of the purple portal. It glowed very brightly. Like an iridescent glow type way. It made the room brighter and it made me feel excited. 'What will it be like when I go through it?' I wondered to myself.

"I will go first." Sora said bravely and confident. He walked up to the portal turned and smiled. "Cya on the other side."

Sora walked through and disappeared, but the portal still glowed brightly.

"Who will be next?" Sifth asked.

"I will go…" I said a bit nervious as I walked over to it. The light was sort of dimming but I felt that it might lead to the wrong place. I turned around and looked at Sifth, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hope this works." I blurted out as I turned back to the portal and walked through. It seemed to be like a warp. Things flew past me fast and a moment later found myself in a really ritzy looking hotel. 'Was this the place we were just at?' I thought. This had to be the lobby for the place was busy with ppl coming in and out of the hotel. Bellhops helped with luggage, people checking in and out of the hotel, and elevators going and coming. I looked around for Sora and Kairi. So many people it was hard to find them. I then noticed Sora near the couches chatting with some people sitting around. I went over to them.

"Have you seen a girl named Kairi. She looks a little shorter than me and has long reddish hair." Sora said to someone wearing some clothes a doctor would wear.

"No I haven't…" The man said looking at Sora.

"Have you seen Beki anywhere?" I blurted out to the man.

"Oh you mean the woman that was pregnant?"

"Yeah..her"

"Sure have…" The man said smiling confidently. "I was the person who helped deliver the kids."

"Where can I find her?"

"Room 1313 I believe is where they are. I can take you there if you want."

Just then Donald, Goofy, and Sifth came through the portal and it vanished. Sifth came over to us and listened in.

"Well…ok." I said to the man.

The man got up and walked towards the elevator. I followed by his side while Sora and the others were close behind me. Sifth seemed to disappear though like he was planning something. We stepped into the elevator and when everyone was in. The elevator doors closed and began to move up slowly. After a few moments of silence, we got to the 13th floor. It stopped as the doors opened. Everyone got out and the man walked out and walked till we got to room 1313.

"They are right here miss." Said the man.

"Thanks sir," I said kindly as he walked off tp the elevator.

I knocked on the door without much hesitation. It was quiet for a moment then I could hear footsteps and some man's voice behind the door saying "Who is it?"

"It's us.." I said. "Sora, Adri, Goofy, and Donald."

It was silent for another moment. Then the lock could be heard being unlocked and a figure I saw from somewhere came to the door. Sora was shocked to see him here.

"But…you're…SEPHIROTH!" Sora said with a very surprised and shocked face.

"Yes I am Sephiroth..", the tall man with long silvery hair said. "Now what do you want?"

"Is Beki here?" I asked.

"Yes she is…Also with our three kids."

Sora, me, Donald, and Goofy all looked in shock and said, "THREE!"

"Yes Three.." Sephiroth said looking a bit annoyed. "Now quit yelling. You all will wake the kids."

"Can I see them?" I asked.

"Sure come in…" Sephiroth said as he opened the door a bit and began to walk inside. It was a small room with the lights on. Beki was sitting in bed watching tv as two little babies slept beside her. The other one she held in her arms and was rocking it back and forth. She smiled down on the baby as it looked up at her wide eyed and staring. I smiled and ran up to Beki.

"Hey there." I said.

"Hi there Adri." Beki said smiling. The baby looked over at me and stared. "Hi there little one.."

The baby looked cute with his bluish greenish eyes and little bit of silver hair on it's head. I smiled widely and put my finger by the babies hand. It grabbed my finger slowly. Beki smiled.

"This is Loz." She said to me. "He was crying earlier and Sephiroth calmed him. He was about to fall asleep with me when you guys came."

Sora chuckled a bit, "Well it is good to see you are ok."

"Donald looked at the other two babies lying next to Beki. "So what are all their names?"

"Oh..sorry for not introducing the boys." Beki said as she pointed to one. "This one is Yazoo, and the other is Kadaj."

Sora smiled at Kadaj. "He is soo cute."

--------------------------------------------------

Judas POV

Sneering I looked at Reina. "Finally…I won a Chess game!"

"Will everyone be ok?" She asked looking at me sort of scared. "You mentioned earlier that if the pieces got taken off they would die."

"I said they may either meet sometime and a few other things. One possibility could be death." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. I felt for once a bit happy with Reina. Though I was unsure what I should do. Should I…wait no I couldn't do that. It would ruin my evil reputation. Am I really going soft for this girl? Well I will see where this will go from here.

"You know…" I said putting my other hand on her other shoulder and leaning toward her face. "I…really like you."

I saw her look at me and move away slowly from me.

"Please…don't be scared. Really I think I…uh…" I froze up a bit. Could I tell her now? I felt myself blush as I sat my chair next to hers. What has come over me? I keep messing up everything.

"What is it?" She asked looking still scared and suspicious at me.

I felt myself move in closer to her face puckering my lips like I was going to kiss her. I closed my eyes as I got closer to her lips or so I thought. After a moment of silence I felt my cheek get slapped really hard knocking me over with the chair.

"How DARE YOU TRY TO KISS ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" She yelled at me.

"I..I am sorry.." I said rubbing my right cheek that was slapped by Reina. What was I thinking? It is like I can't control myself. I looked down at my feet blushing profusely. I can't believe what I was doing. I got up and walked over to the door.

"If that is how you feel…guess you can be alone longer." I said as I looked down. "Plus I need to do a lot more before thinking about…love."

I closed the door behind me feeling I should have stayed. I knew though I needed to do something. I walked over to the dark corner where Vercham was.

"Vercham…let's go." I said as I looked down thinking. Vercham awoke with his glowing red eyes.

----------------------------------------------------

Mickey's POV

"Wait Riku!" I yelled out as he went running past me towards the Underminer. "Don't go yet!"

It was too late though. He flew past me like a missle heading straight toward the creature. All the heartless in his path disappeared rapidly as he held his blade out in front of him as he flew by.

"I think we should go help now." Mr. Incredible said heroically.

I nodded, "Very well. I will help you too."

We all ran after where Riku as. Riku got to where The Underminer was. He was on top of the machine and was trying to open the hatch. Riku jammed his keyblade in-between where it opened trying to pry the door open. Elasta girl went over and tried to help Sora. She got the latch to open and Riku jumped in to attack. More heartless came towards us. It seemed they would overtake the town. I stopped.

"I think I will try to get rid of the rest of our guests. Want to help me?" I said turning to Mr. Incredible.

"Ok…let's get them." Mr. Incredible said as he stopped and turned to the heartless as they jumped at us.

I got my keyblade out and started attacking them swinging it right and left making clouds of black dust. Mr. Incredible was hitting the heartless with all his strength. It seemed like it was impossible to kill all the heartless. Hundreds of thousands seem to come at us. More and more at the minute. I put my blade up and started using spells. I shot a few fire spells but it only made two disappear and more came around me and Mr. Incredible. We were Surrounded.

------------------------------------------------------

Reina's POV

When the door closed I was stunned and a bit scared. I hated being alone. Living by myself gave me the creeps. It was like my phobia or something I always hated to be with. I looked around at the quiet room The bed being not too far from me. Maybe I should sleep a bit. That game did make me a bit tired out, but no I can't sleep when I am alone. I picked up the Chess Piece with me on it. Then I saw the piece with Beki carved from it. I looked at both pieces and thought of the good old times with me and Beki being friends. I knew the friendship between us will never end. I thought about Beki and how brave and courageous she was back then. With Leon, Yuffie, me, and Cloud. Back then it felt like things would never go wrong. I leaned back in the chair thinking and looking at the light that shown from above. I closed my eyes seeing the memories of when Beki and me use to work as a team to help fight heartless when Hollow Bastion was overrun by them. What Beki always said to me, made me feel a bit of confort as I smiled.

'Always remember…I will always be your friend no matter what.' She use to tell me. I always believed her word to be true. I would always be her friend too. Then to break the silence there was a knock at the door. It startled me a bit as I sat back upright in my chair.

"Wh..who is it?" I was shaking and scared a bit. No one answered when I asked but the doorknob started to move. Now I was scared stiff. I was afraid it might be Judas coming after me with Vercham or something. The door slowly creaked open as a man dressed in a black cloak was standing there.

"W..w..who are you?" I asked trying to be a bit brave. "If you came to steal my heart..I don't want relationships right now."

"No I didn't come for anything of that sort." The person said in a weird voice. "I came to rescue you from Judas."

"Why don't you answer my question though?" I asked now not too worried as I was before but more curious. The person walked in, his dark rain cloak covered most of his body and the hood went over his head and covered his face and hair. He wore also black gloves and boots. Two hood strings hung from their and they were a grey color. He walked closer to me I felt myself try to inch away from him as he got closer to me.

"ANSWER ME!" I said almost out of my chair.

"Very well…" he began. He took off his hood revealing his spiky red hair and his smiling face.

"I might know you from somewhere… Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"You might have, Reina."

I gasped as I got up from my chair and walked backwards toward the bed. "How…do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you Reina." The man said. "I watched you and all the others from afar for quite awhile."

He walked closer to me as I kept walking backward. I felt myself stop as I was against the bedpost.

"If you know my name…then please tell me yours." I said feeling my hands sweat a bit as I moved past the bedpost and kept walking backwards toward a wall.

"You really want to know who I am huh?" He said chuckling a bit.

I looked at him feeling really frightened. "Why don't I want to not know your name?"

"Hmm…" He said thinking. "Not sure…but you should know my name."

That got me to think. 'Did I know him?' I stared at him for a moment a bit puzzled. I tried to recognize him. I knew a lot of people from a long time ago. Though I think I have seen him before. The hair seemed familiar. Then suddenly I thought of his name. I gasped. "It can't be….Axel!"

----------------------------------------------

Kairi's POV

I fell in a trance or was it real? Sora is that you? Come to save me from the darkness like you usually do. Sora appeared from behind some trees. I think this was Destiny Island. The sand beneath my feet, I could hear the waves of the ocean. The breeze was perfect and very light and cool. I ran over to Sora as he went behind the big palm tree. I looked around the corner expecting to se him there, but he was gone.

"Sora…where are you?" I said. Then I felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see Sora there smiling.

"Gotcha Kairi." Sora said giggling.

I giggled a bit.

"I wanna show you something Kairi." Sora said as he took me by the hand. I blushed a bit as he did that. Sora walked me to the edge of the water, leading me into the ocean. As he got to a deeper spot he started changing. His legs began changing color and started looking like a shark. His feet became fins and he grew a dorsal fin where his lower back is.

"Sora…your…a ..merman!"

Sora chuckled, "Well…sorta. Donald used some magic on me and he taught me how to do it on my own. I wanted to show you Atlantica."

"Atlan..ta..what?" I asked a bit confused.

"Here…let me use my magic to help you be like me." Sora said with a grin as he brought his keyblade out. It began to glow and he aimed it towards me. My legs began to feel weird. I looked down and I felt myself turning…my legs became a blue green color and fish scales were growing on them instead of having skin. My feet became a tail that was like of a beautiful tropical fish and I also noticed I had only a bra made of seaweed and white seashells on. My tail was dark blue with the color changing to a gold color. My scales simmered in the sunlight. I looked behind me to see if I had a dorsal fin as well, but I didn't.

"You look so beautiful, Kairi." Sora said smiling and swimming up to me. He put his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. I felt so happy and put my right hand on his left cheek as we kissed. I then felt my other hand go to his bare chest. I broke from his kiss and smiled at him.

"I think you look handsome as a Merman." I said blushing a bit.

"Thanks Kairi." Sora said. "Now..I have to show you Atlantica. It is such a beautiful place. Thought you might like to see it for yourself."

"Ok. I would love for you to show me." I said smiling and put my head on his chest. Even in the water I could hear his heart beat loudly. Sora smiled as he put his hand through my flowing hair.

"Come on Kairi. I wanna show you."

I looked up at him. "Alright…Sora."

He took me by the hand and lead me lower into the ocean. It got darker a bit, but then as we swam through a underwater cave there was a bright light. There I saw the most beautiful underwater palace I have ever seen. It was greenish blue and was really brightly glowing.

"It's beautiful." I said as I stopped swimming for a moment just staring at it.

"This is Atlantica. Where King Triton lives." Sora said smiling.

"I am glad you brought me here Sora."

Just then some fish swam by and one of them looked at Sora and smiled as he swam up to him.

"Hi Sora. Long time no see." The fish said to Sora.

"Well hi there Flounder." Sora said smiling at the yellow and blue striped fish. "Kairi…this is my friend Flounder."

"Hi there Kairi. Nice to meet you." The fish looked at me smiling.

"Nice to meet you too Flounder." I said smiling and petting him like if he were a cat.

"Flounder, Where's Ariel?" Sora asked Flounder.

"She is in her treasure cave. Thinking how wonderful it must be to be human."

"Oh. I see. Well would she mind if I bring Kairi to meet her?"

"She wouldn't mind I bet." Flounder said smiling.

"Come on Kairi…lets go see Ariel." Sora said looking back at me.

I wanted to go, but then I saw Sora fade a bit. Along with everything else.

"SOOOORRRRAAA!" I yelled out. Everything became black.

I awoke to find myself in a bed. The room seemed to be dimly lit, but I could see what was in the room. There was a window to the right and the curtains were covering it from what looked like the sunlight outside. The room looked like some child's bedroom. It had stuffed animals, toys, and such all in a toy box under the window. The bed seemed to have some sheets with a Space Ranger named Buzz Lightyear. There was a desk in the room with a lamp, and some of the binocular wind up thing. I looked up and saw there were shelves with toys and books in the corner of the room. There was another bookshelf on the left of the bed with kid's books galore in it. It seemed to me to be a boy's room.

I heard some noise out the window and got out of the bed. I went to the window and moved the curtain. I saw outside the window the city in the distance looking as if there was mayhem or something. Clouds of smoke and such in the distance. Then I saw something coming this way. Some giant robot thing came and noticed me. I quickly got away from the window and hid. It was too late I metal claw came crashing through the window and grabbed me. I screamed as loud as I could.

"HEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!"

------------------------------------------------

I am suu evil! I leave you all in suspense. HEHEHEHEEE! Well R&R….you will find out next time what happens.


	22. The More You Know, Less you Understand

Chapter 22

The more you know, the Less You Understand.

----------------------------------------

Well once again another chapter. Since I have time off the net at night, I figured I should do more chapters to this fan fic. Enough talk, time to start chapter.

-----------------------------------------

Riku's POV

I got inside the machine the Underminer was in. It was very dark and very low lighting. It was a little mucky in there since it came out of the ground with its drill. I winced to see if I can find the creature. When suddenly I noticed something come flying at me, hit me on the side of my arm, and heard it make a clinking noise as it hit the floor. It was just a scratch but it hurt. I wasn't one to go crying about it and such like Sora would have. I put my hand on the wound I flinched in pain a bit and looked around to see if I could find what hit me. When I looked behind me by my feet I saw it. A knife that had a engraved image of the machine the Underminer was in. It had some of the blood on it from being thrown at me. Then some of my blood dripped onto the dampened floor as I went to pick the knife up. I looked over at my left arm. Blood was flowing from my arm. I ripped a piece of my pant leg and tied the wound up so it would stop bleeding.

"Come out Underminer. I know you're here." I said standing up looking around.

Then something moved in the darkness. It sounded like it was to my right then there was a groan. I am sure it was to my right.

"It is useless boy…" A voice said from the darkness. "You can't defeat the Underminer."

"I wouldn't say that." I said confidently. "Because I am not alone."

"That's right." Elasta Girl came from the opening and got into fighting position next to me. I felt more confidence that someone was here to help out.

"I see that you brought some friends with you, but are you any match for me?" The Underminer said as he laughed evily.

Elasta Girl whispered to me something and I smiled. I whispered back. "That just might work."

----------------------------------------------------------

Beki's POV

"I am glad you came to find us you guys." I said smiling. "But where is Kairi?"

Adri looked down at Loz. "A guy named Sifth has her somewhere. He was suppose to show us where she was…"

"…but he disappeared." Donald said as he looked over at me.

My eyes widened. "So…she just disappeared!"

"Yeah…"

"Well then why are you standing around here for? Sora you should be the one rescuing her." I said watching Kadaj sleeping as I slowly take him into my arms and cradled him.

"But where do I start looking?" Sora asked as he looked down. "I mean I always seem to lose her somehow."

"Sora…This is no time to take self pity on yourself. You must look on the bright side." I said holding Kadaj gently.

"We can find her somehow." Donald said with confidence.

"Yeah…we have in the past and we can find her again." Goofy smiled.

"Alright. I know I can find her somehow. With the help of everyone." Sora said looking confidently at me.

"Wait...hold it…" Sephiroth said. "I might be a father, but I am still a bad guy. I refuse to help you, Sora."

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"I am your rival. There is no way for me to help you."

"Plus, dear. You have to help me take care of the little ones here." I said smiling at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was speechless for a bit. He came over and sat next to the bed where I was. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder as he leaned in toward me and gave me a kiss. I felt so happy inside as I kissed him and holding Kadaj. I looked over and saw Adri smiling at me. Sephiroth sat back up and flung his long hair aside.

"I say we go look for Kairi now." Sora said. "Let's get moving."

"Wait…"Adri said looking at me and Sephiroth. "Beki…Sephiroth. Come with us."

"I don't think I should." I said looking down at the babies. "I have a responsibility now to take care of."

"Don't worry I will help you carry the kids." Sephiroth said smiling at me. "Let's follow them. We need to leave here sometime anyways."

I looked at Sephiroth and smiled. Suddenly I clenched my stomach and cringed in pain.

"What's wrong my love?"

"I think from having these kids I think I need to rest awhile longer."

"Dear…we should go though." Sephiroth said as he put his arm around me. "I will carry you till you feel better."

"Very well, but who will carry the kids?"

"Ohh…may I Pleease?" Adri said smiling.

I smiled back at Adri. I knew I could trust her since I remembered who she was. "Sure thing Sis."

Adri's eyes widened. "Sis?...but…only one who could be my sis is…"

"Adri. I remember you when I was younger before we got separated. You were my adopted sister."

"I…can barely remember having an adopted sister." Adri said looking down. "You are my adopted sister?"

"Well for awhile you were Adri." I said. "That was before Ansem found your real parents. You were just a toddler when we last played together. I forgot about that until now."

Adri looked up at me. "Really! Ansem did that for me?"

"Yeah Ansem did all that. I remember I was about 10 years old when you were brought into Hollow Bastion. I had to baby-sit you a lot when you were there. You came when you were only a day old."

"You Knew her for that long?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I have known her for a very long time." I said smiling at Adri.

"Well…" Sephiroth said as he threw over the covers that were over me and picking me up slowly with Kadaj still in my arms. "I think it is time we should get out of this place."

"Okies." Adri said as she slowly picked up Yazoo and Loz. Yazoo woke up though but didn't cry. He just looked at Adri with a surprised look. Adri smiled down at him. "Good morning Yazoo."

"Adri…are you sure you can hold both of them?" I asked.

"Yeah I got them Sis."

"Sora" Donald blurted out. "Where should we look first?"

Sora put his right hand looking like he was thinking. "Maybe we should go see if Sifth is still downstairs."

"Well then lets go." Adri said as she went towards the door waiting for someone to help open it. Sora went over and opened the door as Adri, Sephiroth, me, Donald, and Goofy went out the door with the babies.

-----------------------------------------

Reina's POV

"AXEL!" I looked at the person in the cloak. "Is that you?"

"Finally you remember me, Reina." Axel said. "For a second there I thought I had to spell out my name to you."

"Why are you here anyways and why rescue me?" I said sitting down on the bed. "What do you want with me?"

"Whoa too many questions at the same time here."

I giggled. "Sorry I sort of really needed to know."

"You ask a lot of questions for a short girl." He said smiling. "Well to answer you I wanted to take you back to your friends."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. "I thought you were an evil person."

"Hey… I am not all that bad. Sure I am in organization 13…"

"Wait…you joined Organization 13!"

"Yeah they aren't all that bad actually. Even King Mickey is in Organization 13."

"The king never told me that. Wonder why he kept that secret from me." I said thinking a bit looking down on the floor. The floor was cold beneath my feet and was of wood.

"Hmm not sure why he kept that from you." Axel said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Where will you take me if I follow you?" I blurted out.

"I felt you needed to be out of this dark place." He said. "Like away from Judas and Vercham. You seem to not like Judas much."

"It isn't that I don't like him." I said hesitating for a moment. "I just am not ready for a romantic love with him. I just want to be sure he is the one for me."

"Uh huh…and you are waiting for the right person. If you wait too long though, he might leave you."

"Well…I just am not ready for it yet."

"I understand. Though one thing you need to know about boys." Axel said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"That boys tend to like to be independent more. They like to be free to do things they want to do."

"I sorta figured that. I really don't want to settle down now anyways. I just hate being alone and such."

"I can take you to your friends if you like." Axel said grinning.

"That would be great. I hate this place anyways. It gives me the creeps."

"Very well…" Axel got up and headed to the door. "I will let you out of this place with the use of my dark magic portal."

"Dark magic portal?" I got a confused look in my eye and got up and went toward him.

"Yes, yes…here I will show you." Axel put his hands together and then with both hands he raised them up high and then made a giant circle with them as he brought them back down. His hands were glowing a dark purple color and made a big dark doorway looking thing.

"Wow…That's cool" I said in amazement.

"You can go in first. I will go in right behind you." He said leading me in there with his right hand. I felt a bit scared to go in first though.

"Where will this take me?"

"It will take you to…" Axel was about to say as the door of the room opened. Judas came into the room. He looked at Axel and then at me then back at Axel again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AXEL!" Judas yelled as he pointed his finger at him.

I looked over at Axel who had a sweat drop going down the side of his face. Axel looked dumb founded. "I…uhh was just leaving." Axel said trying to inch his way over to the dark portal.

"WITH MY GIRL!" Judas looked furious. He ran over to Axel and punched him in the chest since he was a bit shorter than Axel. Axel fell to the floor holding where Judas punched him. I was stunned. He actually liked me that much to call me 'his girl'?

"Ohh…that was your Girl? We didn't do anything…" Axel said. "I was just taking her to a special place where she won't be alone."

"Suuure you were." Judas said in an angry tone. "You were jealous ever since I found Reina."

"WHA!" I said in a confused, surprised look.

"I never was jealous, Judas." Axel said getting up. "I am too old for someone like her. Plus I am not really a little person."

"LITTLE!" Judas said as his eyebrow twitched. "I AM NOT LITTLE!"

"I might be little, but at least I can still fight." I said. "But where is my sword?"

"Well I have it my sweetheart." Judas said. "It is in a safe and hidden place where you won't find it."

"You mean this sword?" Axel said pulling out my sword from beside the bed.

"GAHH…WHERE DID YOU FIND IT!"

"It was in an obvious spot. I saw it when I came in." Axel said holding my sword. I felt my hands feel like grabbing my sword from his hands and wanting to attack with it. Resisting felt like it was far from me to do as of that moment as I ran up and grabbed the sword from Axel. I said angrily. "That's the last straw…AXEL!"

I drew my sword toward Axel. He was a bit nervous seeing the sword get near his throat. He backed away slowly. "Whoa…calm down now. You don't want to get carried away with that sword."

"You are such a twit." I said angrily. "WHERE were you taking me to or am I to LITTLE to understand?"

"I didn't mean…" Axel was about to say. Axel then backed away slowly toward the dark portal that he opened. "Alright…I admit. I was gonna take you with me to accompany me on something. Seeing that you refuse though I might as well leave you alone in this place."

"She won't be alone." Judas said.

"Wait…you left me here in the first place." I said looking back at Judas.

"I came back to get something. I heard some talking in here and decided to come and see what was going on."

"I came just to comfort the scardy cat Reina here." Axel said inching his way closer to the portal.

I brought my blade close to his left shoulder. "Thinking of leaving so soon? I think not."

"I don't want to do this…but it looks like I have no choice." Axel said grinning an evil grin and he put out his arms out and looked over seeing a candlestick lying on a nearby cabinet. He grabbed the candle stick quickly and knocked my arm with the sword in it out of my hand. The sword flew through the air and fell near Judas'es feet.

"Sorry but I have other things more important to attend to. Excuse me you two." He looked at Judas. "Lover boy…" and then looked at me. "Scardy cat…"

Axel went through the portal before I could get my sword. He said one last thing before leaving. "Bye bye."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Adri POV

Holding the babies for some reason made me happy as I ran with everyone. Loz looked up at me and looked like he was going to cry. Yazoo was looking around as I kept running to keep up with everyone. I seemed to be falling behind and had to slow down a bit.

"Wait up guys!" I said as Loz started crying. "Shh calm down Loz."

I stopped and moved my arm with Loz in it to try to calm him. I noticed Sephiroth stayed behind Beki looking from Sephiroth's shoulder over to me.

"Is Loz ok?" Beki asked.

"I dunno he just started crying." I said as Loz started crying louder. I kept trying to calm him down but it didn't seem to work.

"Give Loz to me." Beki said holding out her hand to grab him. I went up and handed Loz to her. When I did he stopped crying altogether and was starting to doze off. Yazoo was looking up at me sadly like he was saying 'Where is my brother?'

"I think Yazoo wants to be with his brothers." I said giving Yazoo to Beki. Beki had Loz in one arm and Kadaj in the other. Sephiroth kneeled a bit for me to get Yazoo on Beki's tummy. Sephiroth was trying to keep himself from his legs giving way from all the weight he was carrying.

"Thanks Sis for letting me hold them." I said smiling at Beki.

"Sure sis anytime." Beki said as she yawned. Sephiroth managed to get up and start walking slowly. I ran ahead to see if I could find Sifth with Sora. I went down to the lobby and saw a lot of people there but I couldn't seem to find Sifth. I then looked over and saw Sora. I ran over to him as he turned and looked at me.

"Where have you been?" Sora said to me. "Where is Sephiroth, Beki, and their kids?"

"They are together coming. I think." I said looking back. "Did you find Sifth?"

"Nope. He isn't here." Donald said sadly as he looked down.

From the side of my eye I saw Sephiroth go by and was leaving out the door. I ran over.

"Wait! I wanted to ask you something Sis!" I was catching my breath as Sephiroth looked down at me. Beki smiled at me looking down on me. "What is it Sis?"

"Are you two gonna be…well…married?"

Beki looked up at Sephiroth intentionally "Well dear.."

Sephiroth looked at Beki and then at me. "We will see I suppose."

"Oh ok. I was just curious. Where are you off to?"

Sephiroth looked over toward where Sora was. "I can't say. Somewhere away from Sora." Sephiroth said as he turned around facing the door to the Hotel.

"Why leave?"

"I am not really wanting to go on little kiddish quests that involve Sora. I am still an enemy of him."

Sephiroth pushed the doors with the force of his weight and outside it was still raining.

"Don't go!" I said crying out. "What about Sis?"

"I will be fine Sis." Beki said as Sephiroth unfolded his big black wings and flew away with Beki and the kids in his arms.

---------------------------------------

Judas's POV

"What was Axel doing to you!" I blurted out as Axel disappeared.

Reina looked up at me putting her blade away. " I dunno but remind me to hurt him if I see him again."

"I will my dear, I will." I said bringing Reina close for a hug. She looked tensed and not too happy. "Is something wrong my love."

"Can…I go with you to where your going?" She asked me with a sad look in her eye.

"I can't let you come with me. I don't want you to get hurt." I said. "I will leave you with someone since you don't want to be alone."

"But there is no one here." Reina said to me.

"Oh but there is more people here than you think." I said. "I just never introduced them to you."

I went over to the door of the room and slowly twisted the doorknob. The door opened and some glowing eyes from a heartless appeared.

"I don't want to stay with the heartless. They creep me out." Reina said.

"That is no ordinary Heartless." I said looking at it. "show your true form.." I put my arms out toward the heartless and it turned into a white form and the light faded. It was a girl with a short white dress that goes halfway down the top of her legs on and light blue sandals. She had short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She looked so cute, but not as cute as Reina is.

"Who is she?" Reina asked me as I put my arm around Reina's shoulder.

"Reina. Meet my friend...Naminé." I said smiling. "She can keep you company."

"Hello there, Naminé." Reina said going up to her shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Reina. I have seen you around a lot." She said smiling at Reina.

"But we just met…" Reina looked at her surprised.

"Well I better let you two talk things out. I have work to do." I said walking out the door. "I will return my darling, Reina."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Reina asked me.

I stopped in the doorway. "I…just like you quite a lot. I feel like calling you darling."

"I don't like being called that by you." Reina said.

I didn't know what to do. She seemed like she liked me, but now she hated me. I could feel a pain in my chest like having my heart break. I looked down sadly leaning on the doorframe with my right arm. "very well as you wish."

I left the room closing the door slowly. Why do I feel this emptiness suddenly? Made me feel like almost crying. I had work to do, I couldn't deal with this now. I have to go now. Why do I have to feel this now? I walked slowly with my head hung low. Then a portal appeared in front of me. Black as night and sort of oval shaped. Axel came out from it.

"Awww…got knocked down lover boy?" Axel said to me. That made me snap I felt the fire that was burning earlier return inside me and like a wildfire engulfed my soul. "Don't you start Axel! Or this fist will be where you won't want it to."

"tsk tsk…mad at me for ruining everything for you will get you nowhere." Axel said looking at me with those evilish looking eyes and that grin."

"QUIET I AM SERIOUS!" I said clenching my right hand and bringing it up to Axel's face.

"Ok ok..no need to put all your anger on me. I will leave you be."

"Before you leave…" I said calmly as I could at the moment. "Why did you want to take Reina away?"

"Ohh just wanted her for my own plans." Axel said cockily. "I sorta have a crush on her a bit as you may have noticed."

"You can't have her! She IS mine!" I said. "From the first time I saw her at The darkness door…I have felt something about her I liked. I am unsure what it is, but I have the feeling that we are meant for each other somehow."

"Right…she is good though and not evil like you. How could she possibly love you?" Axel said. I started walking over and picked up my black cloak and put it on with the hood covering my face.

"Just leave us alone Axel. I don't need another bother on my mind now."

"Listen I meant no harm. Just having a bit of fun."

"I know…just I am feeling this pain. Axel…please don't make fun of us. Not now."

"Hey I understand sir. What is your bidding?" Axel said.

"Meet me at the door of light. I should be there in awhile and make the final preparations for keeping those pesky good guys from getting the best of us."

"You mean Sora and them. Right?"

"That's correct. Now go and be sure to inform me if they start over toward that direction."

"Very well young master." Axel said as he vanished in the portal.

I went to the table where my swords were. They were round-ish where you grab them with jewels encircling it. The one blade that came out from the round handle was short and pointed. Two of them lay on the table. I grabbed both of them since I felt I might need them. Though I usually used Vercham my pet, I had a feeling I should use some of my true power for what I was going to do. I put them in my black cape and walked over to where Vercham was waiting.

"Come my pet…" I said grabbing his collar and hopping on his back. "We have some good guys to fight."

-----------------------------------------------------

Micky's POV

I fought every last heartless along side with Mr. Incredible. Then started over to the big machine when suddenly a round robot came rolling at us. Mr. Incredible quickly dodged it and I did also.

"HEEELLLLLLLPPPP!" I heard from the robot. It sounded like Kairi.

"KAIRI!" I said. Then I saw the Underminner's Machine stop and sounding like it was breaking from the inside. Riku and Elasta girl jumped out from it just as it exploded into a million pieces.

"Riku how did you do it?" I asked as he landed next to me.

"Elasta girl did most of it. She shot the knife he threw at my arm into the gears making it fall apart." Riku said smiling. "It was too easy."

"Good job you two." I said and then I tugged riku's cloak. "Riku There was a robot that came his way and went flying to my left with someone shouting for Help. It sounded like Kairi."

"KAIRI! It couldn't be. She is with Sora." Riku looked the direction of the robot as it looked like it was coming back at us.

"See there it is." I said pointing at it.

The cry for help came again too. "HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!"

"That IS Kairi!" Riku said. "I must save her."

"I have a way we could defeat the robot." Mr. Incredible began. "I have destroyed it many times. Just Buddy keeps building another one."

"For the last time…" A voice from above said. "It's SYNDROME!"

The person came flying down with these rocket boots he used. He wore a suit with a Big 'S' on it. His orange hair was gelled straight up in a weird looking style. He landed right in front of me.

"I found this girl in a house that seemed to be deserted from the people that live there."

"Let Kairi go!" Riku said angrily.

"Riiight." Syndrome said. "I think I might want her with me for my evil sceme."

"You won't be when I get through with you!" Riku grinned.

"Oh is the young hero gonna save his lovely princess?" Syndrome said with a goofy grin on his face.

"As a matter of fact…I was thinking of that."

I looked over and Kairi was in the claws of the round robot. When she heard what Riku said she was a bit shocked. Riku looked over to Kairi.

"I want to be sure you are protected and get back safely to Sora. I gave him a promise and I will win this fight." Riku said valiantly.

"I will also want Kairi safe." I said. "Let's fight!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Beki's POV

I looked up at Sephiroth as he flew with his big black wings.

"Sephiroth Dear." I said. "I never told you something that I should have told you earlier."

Sephiroth looked down at me with the kids sleeping in my arms. He seemed concerned a bit. "About?"

"Well…I am unsure if I should tell you." I said. "Since I was very weak, I couldn't show you."

"Tell me what…what is it?" Sephiroth said as he kissed my cheek softly. I felt a little bit jittery my stomach. That feeling that someone was thinking of me made me feel strange. Should I tell him? I felt the urge to then. I took a deep breath.

"You are part dark angel right?" I asked looking up at Sephiroth.

"I suppose…Why do you ask?"

"Well…I uhh…" I started to feel myself blush a bit. "I dunno how to say it. I am…"

Sephiroth looked down at me his eyes widened and sort of stared into my eyes. "You….are! But how?"

"Well…it's hard to explain. Not many people know about it. But right now I feel I need to stretch. Can you put me some where I can stand?"

"Sure dear." Sephiroth said as he looked around for a place to land.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"In space I am heading to a safe place where we can be. The kids can be safe and you can be safe as well."

"Where would that be?" I asked a bit confused.

"Almost there…" Sephiroth said as one of the kids squirmed in my arms. "It will be perfect for both of us."

We came to a world with a castle. The castle had grand statues of angels and dragons. It was a dark castle but it had light in it. Dragon gargoyles and angel statues were on some of the corners of the castle. It was surrounded by the most beautiful garden you can find. It had beautiful flowers and such. It was dark when we arrived so most of the beautiful flowers were asleep. The middle of the garden there was a huge statue of a angel sort of looking like Sephiroth surrounded by a pool of water. Sephiroth landed at the bottom next to the pool. Sephiroth put me down on the pool's edge I held the kids slowly I layed down Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz so not to wake them. Sephiroth yawned stretching his wings extending them fully. Sephiroth then looked at me as I stood up.

"Are you sure you are ok to be standing?" Sephiroth said as he walked over to me.

"Stand back…I need a full stretch now." I said. I crouched a bit as I felt the pressure on my back. I could feel it break the back of my shirt and extended it fully as I stretched my arms and yawned. I looked over at Sephiroth his expression of surprise was priceless.

"Your…Your…You can't be." Sephiroth said. "How are you…Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hardly anyone knows this but you." I said as I made my wings fold up. "Not even Reina knows this."

-----------------------------------------------------

Well ended on a weird but strange note. I also am thinking of what to do next for it. If anyone has a suggestion of what the next worlds yu want to see them in (don't include ones that were in KH2 or one please.) I would be much appreciated. Email me at if you have one.

R&R please.


	23. Ohh the Spoofs!

Chapter 23

Ohh the Spoofs!

------------------------

Just breaking from the usual suspense of the plot here. This one will be a funny one. Not like some of the story is funny, but just need to do this for the sake of having fun. Also for staying up late night…being bored out of my wits. Enjoy!

------------------------

Reina's POV (Judas popps out of page with a big eraser starts erasing the words Reina's POV)

"Heheh.." Judas said as he erases. "I just hate this POV stuff. We need a new type of thing here.

"Yeah you know we characters are sick of going into point of views. What were you thinking creator of this fan fiction.

"I think going into point of views is a lot of fun." Said a person in a black cloak in the corner.

Axel, Reina, Nanimé, and Judas walk over to the cloaked person. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"I cannot say..I am just a person in a cloak in the corner."

"COME ON!" Judas said. "We can keep you a secret."

"Very well.." the voice said. It sounded like a woman's voice.

"and she agreed soo quickly…why?" Axel said looking at the cloaked person.

The person in the cloak let down her hood and revealed herself. She had dirty blonde hair that and blues eyes with her glasses. Though she was a bit short and looked quite young. "For I am the creator you creeps."

Judas gasped. (that was a reaction I was expecting laughs)

Axel looked down at the girl. "OHH so you're the little person doing all this stuff to us."

Her eyebrow twitched a bit. "LITTLE!"

"MAIME HER!" Axel said as he brought out his weapons and lunged at her in an all out fighting spree.

"BUT ALL I DID WAS CREATE SUSPENSE!" the girl said.

Meanwhile…

Reina runs happily up to Nanimé. "SOOO Nanimé." She said grinning. Nanimé looked scared a bit. "Is there any bath's here..I sort of need one after all that fighting."

"Well…I think there is one around the corner. Heh heh" Nanimé said with a sweatdrop falling down the side of her face.

" Oooo that will be fun." A guy said, who was in a cloak, as he stood behind Reina.

"WHAT!" reina said. "YOU PERVERT!" She said slapping the guy in the face making the hood fall. His face gave him away. Judas grinned at Reina.

"YOU…GRRRR!" Reina said. "Do YOU WANT ME TO HATE YOU!"

Judas got a sweatdrop on the side of his forehead.

"Wait how did you get here so fast anyways?" Naminé asked. "You were in the last scene which wwe really don't know where that is."

"Well..I..uh..Ohh I transported there…that's it." Judas said. "hehheh…"

"Wait..could you transport anywhere?" Reina asked looking a bit scared.

"Well no..just for the sake of being in this room. HAHAHAHAAA!"

Reina sighed in relief. "For a minute there I thought you could transport anywhere."

Vercham awoke from the corner and yawned. Walking toward Judas making it feel like an earthquake.

"VERCHAM…" Reina said as she fell over from the earthquaking steps. "Judas do something."

Judas went up to Vercham. "GOOD KITTY!" He said petting Vercham. "Don't blame Vercham he isn't hurting anyone."

Vercham then licks Nanimé and accidentally she is taken into his mouth.

"RIIGHT…HE JUST ATE NANIMÉ!" Reina yelled as Vercham burped. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Bad Vercham…!" Reina said pointing to him. Vercham looked scared and with his tale between his legs quietly went to a corner of the dark part of the room.

"Now he was only trying to be friendly with Nanimé." Judas said to Reina.

"Well anyways I will go take my bath now." Reina said dancing over to the corner where the door to the bathroom was.

Judas sighed. "You sure you don't need me in there?"

"NO!" Reina said looking really angry. As she went in and closed the door behind her locking it shut.

"Vercham you can spit Naminé out now." Judas said to Vercham. Vercham opened his mouth and Naminé was spat out onto the floor.

"Ewww…now I have cat drool all over my favorite white dress." Naminé said.

Somewhere…not sure where…

"OK..I sorry I created this mess…I will rewrite it!" The creator said.

Just then Beki and Sephiroth walk in. Axel stopped what he was doing.

"Wait…There is something wrong here." Axel said looking at both Beki and the maimed creator.

The creator looked up at Beki. "Have I seen you before?"

Beki looked down at the creator. "Wait…you look like me!"

Axel let the creator go and quickly got up. "What's going on here? Are you twins!"

Psycho style music starts playing in the background. "OK what's up with the random scary music?" Axel said sneering up.

Sephiroth looked over with one eyebrow up. "Two Beki's?"

The creator looked over. "Well not really... I am the creator who makes this crazy story." The creator gets up and goes over to Sephiroth. "So where are the kids at?"

"I uhh umm…where are the kids Beki?" Sephiroth looked over to Beki.

Beki thought for a moment. "I think the little ones are asleep Sephy darling." She danced over and hugged Sephiroth.

"Are you two married yet?" Axel asked. "You seem like you are."

Both Beki and Sephiroth had sweatdrops going down the side of their face. "Heheheheh…"

"I see…So can I?" Axel said going up to Beki with a little heart. "Will you…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Sephiroth said pointing his sword at Axel's neck.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Reina said as she had her hair tied up in a towel.

Axel looked over as Reina came over. Reina had her usual clothes on and looked over at Axel. Axel looked a bit over at Reina and grinned.

"Oh it's you Reina. Having a good time with Lover Boy?" Axel asked Reina. "or should I try…?"

"Why…Axel…you are such a manly guy.." Reina said grinning.

Axel turned to Reina. "Is that so…I guess I am a nice strong manly guy." Axel said showing off his muscles and grinning more at Reina as she came closer to him.

"Hmm..yes.." Reina said going up to Axel. "Are you man enough for this?" Reina said kicking Axel below the belt.

"I suppose not then." Axel said squeakily and falling to the floor crouched.

Reina looked at Axel really angry. "GIRLS DON'T LIKE GUYS THAT TRY TO HIT ON THEM…GOT IT MEMORIZED!"

Judas came over. "Oh hi my darling…I see you…"

Before Judas could say anymore Reina looked angrily at him with her eyebrow twitching. "Don't call me darling! If you call me that one more time I will make you lick my boots!"

"I see it is that time of the month for you…" Judas said.

Reina went up to Judas with her sword at Judas'es throat. "You want to be sent to Davy Jones!"

"Who is Davy Jones? Is he a friend of yours?" Judas asked.

"Let's just say He might be your closest pal once I get through with you." Reina said holding the point almost piercing Judas'es throat.

"Are you sure you are not evil?" Axel asked looking up at Reina.

"Only when I am around you two." Reina said looking evily down at Axel.

"She is more Psycho than me…" Sephiroth said to Beki.

"Ohh you have noo idea." Beki said as she shook her head.

Cloud comes in the room. "Have you noticed…that we haven't had Aerith in the story...I wonder what is taking her so long to revive Leon."

The creator looked over at Cloud putting her hood over her head. "It's just the way it is…let me show you what is going on…"

The room faded as Cloud and the creator were warped to where Aerith was. She was in the room with Leon on the bed deader than a doornail. Aerith was in the other corner of the room looking through a pile of spines for one that would fit Leon perfect. "Must find perfect spine for Leon…" She said throwing another in the pile behind her.

Cloud goes up to Aerith. "Are you ok?"

"Must find perfect spine for Leon." She said like a zombie this time and looked up at cloud with her eyes wide open. This expression startled Cloud a bit.

"Ok then..heh.." Cloud said backing off toward the Creator who was looking as if she were floating. Cloud looked at the creator. "What is wrong with Aerith? Is she a Zombie!"

"No just merely hasn't slept for a month trying to find the right spine for Leon."

"She just wants to give Leon a Backbone…I see…" Cloud said while the room faded back to the room everyone was in.

"Wait..where did you tow disappear to?" Beki asked Cloud and the creator.

"You should know since you are apart of me." The creator said to Beki.

"Right..I remember now...heh" Beki said as she hugged Sephiroth smiling.

The creator smiled and also went over to Sephiroth and hugged him.

"All this fan service…" Sephiroth said sighing. "QUIT THE FAN SERVICE…GO AWAY!"

"Should I leave too?" Beki asked with a sad puppy dog look in her eye.

"No just I want you." He said putting his arm around Beki and folding his wing to cover her back. He leaned closer to Beki's lips for a kiss.

"Ooooooo…" Dale said coming in with his wheelchair. "They got busy…"

"Wait…" The creator said. "I thought I killed you off."

"I found some Keesh…it made me come back to life." Dale said grinning.

"I thought that Keesh killed people."

"If you eat it a certain way it can revive you." Dale said.

Cloud looked at Dale since he had a white hood and such over his face. "Is that you Rufus?"

"Noo…that was a ploy by Square Enix. To get all of your money."

"So that's where my salary went to. I thought it went to Charity."

"Be good or I will kill you again.." Sifth said from behind the wheelchair.

Dale looked up grinning. "Yesh KILL ME! MWHAHAHAAA!"

Sifth looked down at Dale. "Is that your final answer?"

"YESH…"

We leave out this scene of blood and screaming to show you pretty birds singing and happy little fish swimming in the sea with the sun setting and Dolphins jumping on the horizon. Now we get back to the scheduled scene which is still in progress.

Shows Sephiroth's face close up looking scared a bit. Some blood goes splatting onto his face. "I guess we haven't had a bloody scene in awhile."

Close up on Clouds face as some blood goes on his face. "Last one we had was in Chapter 22, but not this bloody."

Close up on Beki's face as some of the blood splattered on her face. "WHEEE…Blood bath!"

Somewhere in another room…

Sora and Kairi sat next to each other. Kairi smiled at Sora. "Sora…I have always wondered something."

"About?" Sora asked.

"Are you ever going to kiss me? I think I have known you long enough to know I…love you…"

"Well I uhh…heh.." Sora started to blush a bit. "I dunno if I am ready for that."

"Oh come on Sora.." Riku said grinning over Sora's Shoulder. "You know you want to."

"Yeah…you two are perfect for each other." Adri said smiling at Sora.

"Who are you?" Riku said looking at Adri with a grin.

"Oh…my name is Adri." She said blushing a bit.

"Adri huh…I like that name." Riku said.

"Looks like you found someone of your own to love to Riku." Sora chuckled a bit.

"But I…uhh..just met her…"

"Mmmm…" Adri got a bit closer to Riku. "You look soo handsome Riku."

Riku smiled. "Well..maybe I have found someone to love."

Kairi giggled. "She is a bit short for you though don't you think Riku?"

Adri suddenly looked extremely angry at Kairi. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Riku jumped back a bit. "heh…I didn't think about that really…I don't find Adri short, but just the right size for me."

Adri calmed down a bit smiling up and cuddling closer to Riku. "Really?"

Riku put his arms around Adri. "Yeah. I think you look cute."

Adri and Riku smiled and felt the urge to kiss. They leaned in closer to each other's lips. Then, just before they kissed, the door opened and Beki stood at the door.

"Oh…did I interrupt anything? I am sorry." Beki said sort of leaving but then she looked at Riku and Adri. "Wait a minute…SIS!"

Adri looked at Beki smiling and cuddling in Riku's arms. "What's wrong sis?"

Beki grins. "Riku…and you?"

"Is that a problem Sis?" Adri asked.

"I see…you love him." Beki said grinning.

Adri blushed a bit. "Well..heh…we just met Sis…"

Sora thought for a moment. "Wait…Why isn't Riku and Kairi here and not where they are suppose to be?"

"Well thought I should take a rest from all that harsh battling and spend time with friends." Riku said holding Adri tight in his arms.

Just then Sephiroth looks in the door and sees the scene. Then looks back over to the creator. "I thought this whole chapter was suppose to be a spoof."

"Can't there be just a bit of Romance? I mean it is my story after all." The creator said smiling.

"I wanna get some love too." Judas said looking down sadly. "I never get any loving…"

"Aww poor you…" Reina said looking at Judas. "GET A GRIP!"

"Reina…just try him. He might not be so bad." Beki said looking over to Sephiroth smiling.

"BUT HE TRIED TO KISS ME WITHOUT ASKING ME AND LEFT ME ALONE!" Reina blurted out.

"Come on…I am not that evil Reina." Judas said getting on his knees and begging. "Just give me a second chance. Please?"

"I dunno…we'll see." Reina said. "Just don't treat me badly again or it IS over."

The creator smiled. "Well this looks like a good place to end on the chapter."

"WAAAAIIIT!" Judas yelled. "You always leave everyone in suspense…can't you resolve anything?"

"No…Makes more suspense. MWHAHAHAA!"

"NOOOOOO…" Judas fell to his knees upset. "NOT THE SUSPENSE!"

Behind the scenes…

"Well guys time to get back to the story. Next chapter will be more serious." The creator said.

Axel looked over at the creator. "Finally we get back to the regular story. I barely get in and this goofed up chapter was created."

"You were in the story for awhile now..quit complaining Axel." The creator said.

Crying from the kids is heard from the other room as Beki runs over to the. "Coming don't cry!"

Sephiroth walks over and sighs looking at Adri and Riku. "Now you know what I deal with everyday."

Reina looked curiously at Sephiroth, "Wait…you have kids?"

Beki came out with Kadaj in her arms as she was feeding him with a bottle. "Reina…forgot to mention we are parents."

"Wow..already?" Reina said as she went up to Beki. "Are you happy?"

Beki smiled looking down at Kadaj and then at Reina and nodding.

Reina then went over and hugged Sephiroh who looked a bit devastated at first.

"I am soo happy for you!" Reina said grinning.

"You can stop hugging me now…" Sephiroth looked a bit annoyed

"Right…" Reina said letting go of Sephiroth. "I will leave all the hugging for Beki and you."

Beki smiled and went closer to Reina with Kadaj in her arms. "Reina I want you to meet one of the kids. This is Kadaj."

Reina looked and smiled down on Kadaj. "He is soo adorable." She said smiling. "Wait..you have more than one kid?"

"We have three kids." Sephiroth said. "So much hard work too for three little ones."

"Well if I ever get out of the part where I am in the story maybe the creator here will let me babysit the kids while you do something together." Reina said smiling.

"That would be great." Beki agreed. "But now to find my script for the next part…"

Vercham is munching on something in the corner and pieces of torn paper are in the corner as Vercham smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the chapter…No really…it is the end of the chapter. This was just for fun, and for the sake of making funny chapters and such. Next chapter will be about what happened in Chapter 22 where it left off. This was just a one time thing for fun. Comment if you liked the Spoof chapter. I might consider making another if people like it.


	24. Remembering the past memories

Chapter 24

Remembering…The Past Memories.

----------------------------

Getting back to the usual story after that last chapter. I actually found it refreshing to make the last chapter and gave me other ideas for this story. Well enough talk and on with the chapter.

--------------------------------------

Beki's POV

Sephiroth sat down still a bit stunned. "But how could you have wings? I mean why that type of wings?"

The wings I had were white angel wings with the top of the wing where it bends had a few black feathers.

"It happened after the first heartless attack. When I was separated from Leon, Cloud, and Aerith." I said. "I found an ancient spell that was on a wall I found in Hollow Bastion. It was reveled when I moved a wall."

"An ancient spell?" Sephiroth asked. He looked at the three kids as they slept silently all wrapped up. Sephiroth picked up Kadaj and held him.

"That's what it seemed to me." I said as I let my wings fold back in.

"If you had the wings for that long…" Sephiroth began. "Why didn't you use them before?"

"I…uhh…" I said blushing a bit. "I just use them when needed."  
Sephiroth looked at me. "So only when you need it the most? Why didn't you use them when fighting Vercham?"

I cringed a bit as my wings folded into my back. "Didn't want Judas to know that I found the one spell he was looking for."

"Maybe you should start the story from the beginning." Sephiroth said looking down at Kadaj. "Before you do though lets take the children in my castle."

I looked up at the big castle. "This is your castle!"

"Actually I call it Dark Seraphim Manor."

Dark Seraphim Manor…" I said gazing up at it. "I love that name…but weird name for a castle."

As Sephiroth picked up Loz, "Well it was the name I gave it. I found this place abandoned a couple of years back. Made it my home or castle as you call it."

I picked up Yazoo. "Come on I wanna see the inside."

Both me and Sephiroth walked in the Manor. To me I thought of it as a castle. Walking in the front door made me feel like a kid seeing candy for the first time. The ceiling was enormous with arches reminding me like it was a church. The floor was made of dark marble though it was smooth but didn't look like it was cleaned for years. There was a dark red carpet that we walked on to the main round room. There was a giant round red carpet. The carpet also looked dirty and worn a lot. There was also a big winding staircase that went up to the second floor. Sephiroth walked in the middle where the round red carpet was, spread his wings out, and flew to one of the rooms on the second floor. I wanted to fly up like him, but I didn't want to use them quite yet. I took the winding staircase because I really wanted to walk up this elegant staircase. As I walked up the stairs with Yazoo I thought back on how I got my wings and when the heartless took over. Then it made me think of when I first met Reina. I then got to the top of the starcase and looked down the hallway with many doors. It made me wonder which door was the one Sephiroth went through. I then noticed the third door was open just a bit. I walked over there with Yazoo sleeping in my arms. I peered through the door. Sephiroth was smiling as he put Loz and Kadaj in two cribs in the room. There was one other crib I went over to it and gently put Yazoo in it and tucked him in. I wondered for a moment why those cribs were here in the first place? I went over to Sephiroth putting my arms around him as I looked down at our three sleeping children. He put his arms around me and leaned down and gave me a kiss. I felt so warm and happy inside with Sephiroth holding me and kissing me. Finally when I broke free from the kiss, I smiled up at Sephiroth. He put his one black wing around me like he was protecting me. The feathers felt so warm and made me feel so calm.

"Tell me." Sephiroth began as he walked me over to a chair. "What happened to give you those wings?"

Sephiroth sat in the chair and put me on his lap like a little girl talking to Santa Clause.

"Well…it all happened after the ball that I met Reina and Judas at. Though while I was at the ball, I overheard Judas say something…"

-----------------------------------------

Beki's Flashback to the ball

I went over to get some punch and crackers at the refreshment table on the outside porch. The moon shone brightly that night as I sipped some of the punch. Since I was a daughter of the World Relations Officer, my father was like Ansem's right hand man. My mother fitted me with a beautiful dress. I just hated dresses, but my mom made me wear it.

Anyway I noticed Judas was chatting with his father. I listened in as his father talked to him.

"Son…I want you to do me a favor." His father said crouched next to him.

"What Dad?" Judas looked curiously at his dad.

"I want you to sneak around the castle when no one is looking and find me the Spell of the Forseeker."

My eyes widened as I heard that.

"Spell...of the Forseeker?" Judas looked at his father. "What does it look like?"

"All I know is that it has a circle with wing looking things in it. I heard that it is on one of the castle walls somewhere in this castle."

I gasped and thought, "Are they trying to take stuff from my master, Ansem!" I tried to think of a plan to distract Judas from doing this task.

"I got it…I will destract him with my friend Dale's help. He could teach Judas some origami." I thought as I rubbed my hands together.

Then I walked up to Judas smiling and sipping some of the punch.

"Hey Judas." I said as I got up to him. "Want to learn some oragami from the best teacher ever?"

"Well...uhh." Judas began.

"SURE YOU DO!" I said grabbing his wrist and ran over to where Dale was mingling with some of the guests.

"Dale…" I said as I stopped in front of him.

"Yes Beki?" He asked looking at me with his left eyebrow raised.

"I want you to meet Judas, my fiancé. Judas this is Dale." I said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you, Dale." Judas said shaking Dale's hand.

"Ditto." Dale said nodding.

"Judas wants to learn some origami. Could you teach him?" I asked.

"Heh…but I uhh…" Judas said.

"Oh come on…IT'S A LOT of fun." I said winking at Dale. Dale smiled and picked up some paper. He started folding the paper making it a paper crane. Judas watched even though he had no choice. While Judas was occupied with doing origami, I snuck off into the garden outside. I felt I should protect that spell of the forseeker no matter what the cost. Then suddenly I heard something fall in the bushes. I ran over to see what it was. It was a little boy or looked like it. He was dressed so nicely he looked handsome.

"Are you ok?" I asked holding my hand out to help him up.

"Yeah I am alright." He said smiling.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. "How did you fall?"

"Well…I uhh…"

"Well no need to answer." I said smiling.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Beki." I said. "What's yours?"

"Where am I?" He said ignoring my question completely.

I looked at him shocked. "What do you mean? You really don't know where you are!"

He was silent as he rubbed his head.

"We are at the Grand Ball in Hollow Bastion." I said smiling.

I felt that this boy would be a perfect boy to dance with.

I grabbed his hand. "Come, dance with me." I darted toward the ballroom doors.

"Now wait just a minute." He said as I brought him into the ballroom. A giant Chandelier glowed and made the atmosphere happy as the elegant music played. Many people in the ballroom danced merrily. I looked back at the boy and he looked worried.

"Come on haven't you danced once in your life?" I asked.

"Yes…but." He said.

"Well then…" I said bringing him to the dance floor. "Dance with me please."

I got into my dance pose and noticed he was doing like I was doing. He was getting into a girlish dance pose with his hand on my hip and the other hand on my shoulder.

"No no no…that's not how you dance." I said correcting his pose. I smiled as I fixed it for him. "There ya go. Now let's start shall we?"

I felt as if I was leading the dance for some reason. It felt strange doing this. I thought why could he be doing this…unless. I stopped dancing looking at him.

"Wait…are you a girl!" I asked.

"I uhh…" he started sweating. He whispered in my ear. "Keep it down…"

I whispered back. "Who are you hiding from?"

Then a voice said from behind me "There you are."

I turned around and saw a tall man dressed like a royal king with gold crown that sat on his head. The person who I was dancing with was trembling and turned to the tall man.

"What did you do with the dress I got for you my daughter?" He asked as he took off the boyish looking hat revealing her long brown hair.

"I don't like wearing dresses." She said to him. "I made the servant at the door wear it."

I giggled but stopped when her father looked sternly at me.

He looked back over to the girl. "That's it…you will be punished." He said taking her hand angrily.

I felt myself bluirt out the words. "Wait…It's not her fault,"

The man stopped and turned to me. "What do you mean?"

"I…made her wear those clothes…" I blurted out. I begged "Please…don't punish her."

He then sighed and calmed down a bit. "Just be sure she gets her dress back, and that servant back his."

I smiled trying not to laugh. "I will be sure they do."

Her father walked off and I turned to the girl.

"Thanks…" she said. "You didn't have to lie about it though."

"Nahh…it's ok. I don't want you to get into trouble." I said smiling. "By the way, What's your name?"

"The name Reina…" she said shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you."

-----------------------------

Fade's back to Beki's POV

"Wait…what about your wings?" Sephiroth asked me.

"I was getting to that part…" I said.

"Before you do though." Sephiroth said. "I feel I should show you something I found while looking about the different statues around the courtyard."

My eyes widened. "What statue?"

Sephiroth went to the window. There he pointed at one that had angel wings spread out. The eyes of the woman was covered with a blindfold. It looked like a really old statue since pieces were chipped off of it.

"That statue…" Sephiroth said. "Looks just like you."

My eyes widened. "Wait…it looks like me?"

"Well with your wings out anyways. That's why it surprised me that you had the same wings."

"Hmmm…that is odd." I said looking at it more closely.

"Well…just wanted to show you." Sephiroth said. "Now..get back to what happens on how you got those wings?"

"Well looking for that wall with the markings on them, took awhile. But one day when we were playing with Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Reina…"

------------------------------------------

Fades back to Young Beki's POV

"Bet you can't find me!" young Leon said as grinned at me.

"I am better at hiding Leon." I said.

"…but I am better." Reina said.

"I wanna seek first then." Leon said going to the corner of the room and covering his eyes. He began to count as I went to go hide. I went down a hallway I haven't been down and it started getting darker. I noticed as I got into the darkest part of the hallway, was some dark markings on the wall. It looked like wings in a circular ring. In the thick black ring it looked like some ancient text going around it. I touched the wings and suddenly it began to glow dimly. The purplish glow made it look like magic. I was amazed for a moment staring at this. The wall then moved back a bit and revealed a pendant that had wings as the glowing circle was. The text I could read a bit that was around the pendant on the wall. It read this

der ein ertragen das Halskette

ich werde warden per Engel

und heilige stuhl der Zukunft.

I knew what it read somewhat. It was in German, and my parents taught me some words. Though I didn't understand it fully, I wasn't sure what it fully ment. I took the necklace and fastened it around my neck. I then in the best German accent I could do. I said the words written on the wall. The wings on the pendant glowed and I felt suddenly strange. I could see like it was a dream what would happen to these people I had no clue who they were. Then I saw Ansem and for some reason disappearing and Hollow bastion being filled with these black creatures all around. These dreams Just kept racing through my head. What were these things? Then I felt a stranger sensation as I felt something come bursting from my back. It ripped my shirt but for some reason it felt good. I let my hands wander to my shoulders to feel what it was. I at first just felt the shirt then soft feeling of…feathers! I plucked one and winced since I felt a bit of pain when I pulled the feather out. I looked at it sure enough it was a white feather and it sorta changed color on the opposite side. It turned to a black color which seemed odd to me, but I smiled. "I have wings like an angel now." I thought. "This is awesome!"

A few minutes passed and then the wings went back into me like they were never there and the pendant stopped glowing.

--------------------------------------

"That's how I got my wings." Beki said smiling and looking up at Sephiroth.

"Hmmm…" Sephiroth looked at Beki a minute. "Do you know what that ancient text said?"

"Really I don't know what it said. Though I thought it said something about wings."

"Tell me it again…I think I can translate it for you." Sephiroth said smiling and looking at Beki.

"Ok…der ein ertragen das Halskette ich werde warden per Engel und heilige stuhl der Zukunft."

Sephiroth thought for a moment. "Ok…want to know what it really says?"

"Yes…of course!" Beki said impatiently.

"Der ein ertragen das Halskette…means 'the one bearing the necklace.'" Sephiroth translated some more as he had to think it out for a moment. "Ich werde warden per Engel…means 'shall become an Angel.'"

"Ohhh..so that's what it ment." Beki said. "What about the last part?"

"Hmmm…you mean Und heilige stuhl der Zukuft?"

"Yeah that's what I ment."

"Means 'And see the future'…or as it is roughly translated. Heilige stuhl basically refers to 'Holy see'…means no one else sees it but you basically." Sephiroth said putting his arm around me.

Beki's eyes widened. "Wow…that's cool. I didn't know though you understood German dear."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Well I learned a bit of it. At least enough to have a good conversation."

"More than I could do though." Beki said cuddling with Sephiroth.

"Wait..if the necklace gives you power…where is your necklace?"

Beki felt under her shirt and grabbed it and showed it to Sephiroth. It was made of a dark black stone for the circle the wings seemed to be made of either crystals or big chunks of diamonds. Beki got up and walked to the window to give Sephiroth a better look at it. It glistened as Beki held it up to the moonlight outside.

Sephiroth smiled but then seemed to have a change over him. "I have to leave…"

"But why?" Beki asked. "Why so suddenly?"

"I can't stay here…I feel the feeling coming over me. I can't stay or I could kill someone in this very room."

Beki stood there stunned and feeling a little sad at the same time. "Don't you love us?"

"…yes…but I have the killing instinct flowing through me. I must go before there is blood spilt here."

"You can't" Beki clinged to Sephiroth's coat. "I won't let you leave!"

Without another word, Sephiroth turned to Beki with cold-looking eyes glaring at her. He brought his sword close to her neck. He was shaking and trying to hold back from killing Beki. Then he dashed out the door without saying goodbye. Beki looked out the door Sephiroth went through. She sadly got up and went to the window to see if she could see him. Sephiroth was sitting on the statue of the forseeker. On the left wing he sat and thought. Tears fell down Beki's cheeks as she looked out the window. Sephiroth sat on the statue for a few more minutes. Without much more notice, Sephiroth expanded his wings, and flew off without a trace.

----------------------------------

Reina's POV

I sat with Nanimé and wondered if I would ever get out of this dark and gloomy place. I sighed as I looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Nanimé asked me putting her arm around my shoulders. "You can tell me what is troubling you."

"I dunno if I can…there is so much I know. Yet I can't seem to tell anyone." I said looking at Naminé.

"Just try me…come on I am here. Tell me." Naminé said eagerly.

"Very well…I know where the door to the light is."

"Really?" Naminé said. "You know the exact location?"

"Yeah. I have seen it in dreams and once went there."

"Where is it located? What world or castle has it?"

"Well…" I began. "It's a place that doesn't seem too bright. Though I have heard things about the door that I really don't know if it is true."

"Hmm…" Naminé thought for a moment. "I felt something from you…when I first came in. You have a strange power. Don't you?"

"How did you know!" I asked looking up surprised.

"I feel it. A strength that no human would hold. Why don't you reveal it?"

"I…don't think this is the place to…and I use it only when needed." I said feeling myself feel like bringing it out. I just couldn't…It wasn't the time to.

"I see…so only when in extreme danger?"

"Not even that…Only when the time comes." I said.

Naminé looked down. "Well I know why Judas really wanted you here in the first place…"

"Why?" I wondered.

"You know where the door is…he wants to know that too so he can stop the Prophecy from being fulfilled."

I was enraged. "HE WAS USING ME!"

"Might be…" Naminé said. "But he seemed to have fallen in love for you. I don't think he intended to fall for you."

"Hmm…" I said thinking. "You really think he loves me?"

"He looks like he cares a lot and is trying to impress you. I could see it in his eyes when he left." Naminé said smiling at me. "Do you love him?"

"Well…ever since I met him he seems to be a complete jerk to me. I dunno if I should love him or not."

Naminé thought for a minute. "What if he didn't know how to treat a woman like you? He hasn't been around a girl in his life and meets you. He might be lost as to what you want."

"I…never though of that. Maybe that's why it seems he was a jerk." I said thinking.

That made me think really hard. I did feel I liked him in some way, just he acted so strange around me.

Naminé looked up smiling. "It seems so magical…Makes me want to fall in love."

"Well then…" I began. "Maybe I will find you one sometime. If you could help me out of here."

"I am sorta captured here as well." Nanimé said.

"Where are we anyways? Do you know?"

"We are at Castle Oblivion…the basement area."

My eyes widened. "Castle Oblivion!"

"Yeah...why what's the problem?"

"I heard many things of this castle" I said. "Many stories…and dreams of this castle."

"Hmmm…well want me to show you around?" Naminé asked getting up.

"Yeah. I hate being in this gloomy room." I got up and stretched. Then started walking toward the door. Just before I could open it the handle started moving.

The door flew open and Axel came in grinning. Having his arms flung out knocking me down.

"I'M HERE…" He said but then opened his eyes and looked around. "Where did that little girl go?"

another character came from behind Axel. He was a little taller than or about as tall Axel and put his arm on Axel's shoulder. His blonde short hair went straight up. He pointed down at me.

"Looks as if you swept the girl off her feet Axel." The man said.

"Aww..why are you lying around for? I thought you wanted to go with lover boy." Axel said holding his hand out to me.

"I hate you…" I said getting up myself. "You're evil Axel!"

"Such a good compliment…I can't thank you enough." Axel said blushing.

Naminé giggled.

I looked at the guy next to Axel. "And what's your name?"

"The names Demyx." He said holding out his hand to me to shake it. I wasn't sure at first I wanted to shake his hand, so I cautiously and slowly put my hand out to his.

"Don't be shy…" Demyx said. "I don't bite ya know."

I shook his hand and still felt a little strange to do so. Demyx let go of my hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Reina." Demyx said.

I looked back at Naminé, I said almost in a whisper to her. "I really hate men…"

Axel grabbed my wrist. "Come on I wanted to show you around the area…"

"LET GO OF ME!" I said struggling to get free from his grasp. I started hitting Axel with my other hand pounding on his chest.

"You don't have to be soo-" Axel was about to finish his sentence when I punched him under his jaw knocking him back and getting away from his grasp. He was standing still just rubbing where I hit him.

"Serves you right, Axel. I told you women hated being dragged places like that." Demyx said. "Now would you like me to show you the castle. Don't worry I won't do anything stupid like Axel here."

"Hey…I am AXEL…not a fool." Axel sorta looking pissed at Demyx. Almost like fire was in his eyes. "You are asking for it Demyx!"

"Calm down there…I don't want to fight you." Demyx said calmly to Axel. "Naminé…Why don't you join us in our tour of the castle."

"Sure…come on Reina. I can show you everything in the castle." Naminé smiled at me walking up next to me.

"I'll lead the way." Demyx said pushing Axel out of the way.

"Hey it was my idea Demyx!" Axel said growling at him.

Demyx got close to Axel and whispered something I couldn't hear very well. After Demyx talked to Axel he looked mad, was mumbling, and walked away.

Demyx turned to me and Naminé "Well now…shall we get going?"

-----------------------------------------

Sora's POV

I watched as Adri watched the sky for Sephiroth and Beki. I walked over to Adri putting a hand on her shoulder. I noticed she had tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's ok Adri." I said. "We will see them again soon."

"Sis…" Adri said looking at me. "I want to see her again…before seeing her now…it had been years."

"When did you last see her?" I asked curiously.

"About 5 years…since I last saw her." Adri said. "It felt like so long…I even forgot what she looked like until she mentioned it. She changed a lot."

"Well I promise we will see her again Adri." I said smiling. "I also have to find Kairi. I…need her."

"Do you…love her?" Adri asked me.

I blushed a bit and chuckled. "Heheh…yeah I love her."

"I knew it." Adri said smiling at me. She grabbed her keyblades and pointed one up at the sky and it began to glow as the keyhole revealed itself in the tower and it locked. "I will help you to save Kairi. Lets go find her."

Goofy and Donald came over to us. "We will all find Kairi together." Donald said.

"Where shall we go now?" I asked. "So many lands she could be in."

"Well let's try the next one and keep going. We will find her sometime soon." Goofy said.

We started walking toward the gummi ship, when I heard something behind me. I turned around quickly to see if it was there, but nothing seemed to be there. Adri looked at me as I turned back.

"What's wrong Sora?" She asked.

"I thought I heard something behind me…Following us." I said looking around mysteriously. I noticed Adri, Goofy, and Donald looking around also.

Then Donald pointed at something. "Look!"

Where Donald pointed was at the top of The Hotel. There was a wolfish type figure standing on two feet as a person would with the black coat on with the hood off to show his Wolfish looking face. It Howled as the full moon shown behind him. His black-ish fur glistening in the moonlight. Then after howling he eyes looked down at me. A bit frightened I started backing away.

"Sora?" Adri looked at me.

I whispered to Adri. "He's eyeing me…Run!"

Without a second thought I darted toward he gummi ship. Just before I got to the door of it however Sifth came directly in front of me his coat wisped in front of me. His teeth bared hovering over me.

"Going somewhere boy!" Sifth growled at me in a deep voice.

I stopped and started backing away with my keyblade pointing toward Sifth's chest.

"You think you can kill me with that stupid keyblade?" Sifth said grinning.

Adri drew two keyblades and pointed at sifth as well. "One might not, but three can."

"Are you challenging me?" Sifth said putting out his claws and a weird shaped weapon came to his hands. The weapon looked like a sheath with three blades. Their was a darkness glow to it, sorta a purplish black color. The handle was of wood but fit the paws of Sifth perfectly. He wielded two three-bladed sheaths.

"Bring it on!" Sifth said standing with his legs far apart and his sheaths out ready to attack.

I brought up my keyblade to strike and Sifth blocked it with one of the sheaths. Adri swung both blades around and swung for his arm and back. Sifth blocked both one with his right foot and the other with his sheath. He tried to block the keyblades with all his might, but he was being overpowered and fell back a little. Then he swung his weapons and one of them struck me in the arm ripping some of my clothes and a bit of my skin. I brought down my blade holding my arm and when I took my hand from the wound I saw blood on my hands.

"Give up boy. You can't fight me." Sifth said lunging toward me with his weapon. I closed my eyes cause I knew I was finished. Then I heard a cling of weapons hitting each other and looked up. And saw Adri was standing with both weapons holding Sifth's weapons from coming down on me. She pushed him back and blocked his weapons over and over. I got up and grabbed my blade with my right arm that wasn't injured, put it straight up in the air, and used cure on myself healing the wound. I then went and darted toward Sifth with my weapon glowing with a flame.

"EAT THIS WOLF BREATH!" I yelled as I used Firaga on him. Adri dodged it as it struck Sifth right in the chest. He howled as it knocked him to the ground with his coat and his fur burning. He ran off yelping.

"Yeah and don't come back!" Adri yelled at him.

I then boarded the gummi ship with Goofy, Donald, and Adri.

"Where to next?" I asked as I got into my seat.

Donald looked at the map he left in the front compartment. "Well looks like we have to go to…uhh." He looked at it sorta confused. "Spirit's Landing…" Donald said looking creped out. "Another place with ghosts?"

"It sounds that way." I said. "But I am ready for anything. Let's GOOOOO!"

I started up the gummi ship and we shot off to the next destination. Spirit's Landing.

------------------------------------------------------

Judas'es POV

Before leaving I decided to get off of Vercham and grabbed some food for the trip.

"Vercham my friend…You can help me stop the Keyweilder from finishing his task." I said coming over with the food and using my other hand to pet his paw. Vercham purred and gave me a slobbery kiss.

"Now now,Vercham. Don't get all excited. Save the kisses for later." I said chuckling. I got on his back, with the food, and grabbed his chain to hold onto.

"Come on boy. Lets go stop the Prophecy." I tugged on the chain and Vercham started running making the castle tremble and with his barrier on we flew into space to find the key weilder.

-----------------------------------------

Demyx POV

I walked showing Reina around. Naminé was talking with Reina as we walked. I turned to Reina.

"…so Reina. I hear a lot about you from Judas." I said grinning.

"Huh?" Reina said looking suspiciously at me. "What did you hear about me?"

"Oh just that when Judas comes by us he tells us in a giddy sorta look that you are beautiful."

Reina looked at me confused. "He does?"

"Every time he comes to the meetings he talks so much about you." I said then looked at Naminé. "isn't that right Naminé."

Reina looked at Naminé as Naminé nodded. "He's right. When he comes by me a lot he seems to dance around with his face blushing saying that you are like his angel."

Reina looked down a bit.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "You can tell…" I was about to say 'Us' when Axel bumped me.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" Axel said. "Oh wait…just a tour."

I could feel my anger rising. I looked angrily at Axel. "DO YOU MIND!"

"Ohh soo sorry Demyx." He said looking at me with a grin.

"Sure you are…" I said. And kept moving.

"You can tell me Reina…" Naminé said to Reina.

"Well…I haven't treated Judas like he treats me. I feel bad I broke his heart before he left the room."

"You…WHAT!" I said surprisingly. "After all he felt for you…you…turned him down?"

"He treated me badly, left me alone, and tried to kiss me without asking. Wouldn't you think that a bit like hurting me?"

"He didn't chain you up." I said looking over at Axel evily.

"Hey…I was told to chain you up before Judas came to the room." Axel said admitting it.

"OH so it WAS you!" Reina said walking up to Axel looking angry.

Axel walked back a bit as Reina moved closer. Axel looking more worried. "I told you I was told to do it."

Reina put her fist to his chin. "You want to annoy me DON'T YOU! Wait…who told you to do that?"

Axel grinned. "Now that is a secret."

Reina ignored Axel and looked at me. "What were you gonna show me?"

Axel came up to Reina. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Because…Axel…I don't talk to obnoxious men like you." She said turning to face Axel.

"I am not obnoxious…I just…sorta…"

"Yes? What?"

"Like you.." Axel said blushing and looking down. He then got on one knee and put a hand out to her. "Please…You really are beautiful. Please be my love."

"Hmmm…let me think." Reina said thinking. "HECK NO!"

"Oooo…shot down." I said. "You shouldn't try so hard Axel."

Axel looked down. "I…feel as if my heart was torn…" Axel then looked at Reina enraged. "YOU WILL PAY!"

Axel got out his weapons and with his firey rage was ready to fight Reina. Reina held her sword which I knew was no match for Axel.

"Oh great…" I said. I thought. 'I have to stop Axel.' Without a second thought I got my sitar from the air and dashed in front of Axel.

"Axel..don't make me hurt you!" I yelled. "I could end your firey rage in seconds."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY DEMYX!" He yelled at me. "I don't want to fight you."

"Well whoever wants to fight Reina has to go through me first." I said pointing my finger at him.

"FINE THEN! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET DOING THAT!" Axel said as fire started spewing from his weapons.

I brought my guitar and started playing it. Water came from my guitar and made clones of me. They surrounded Axel and were going to attack all at the same time. Axel got that surprised reaction that he was screwed.

"It's over Axel." I said. "One move and your screwed. You give up?"

Axel looked at me. "Finish me off! It's the price I should pay for love."

"Very well Axel. I will spare you for now." I motioned my clones to disappear.

"Why didn't you finish me off?" Axel asked surprised he wasn't killed.

"I can't go killing a comrade Axel." I said putting a arm around him. "Plus you know I hate fighting."

Reina this whole time looked at both me and Axel a bit bewildered.

I heard her whisper to herself. "Axel really loves me?"

"Well lets get on with the tour." I said going up the long staircase. Naminé and Reina both walked close and I noticed Axel followed not too far behind. I approached a room and stopped.

"Here is where the meetings are held." I said opening the door. The room was huge, round, and the chairs were really high up off the ground.

"How do you sit in the chairs?" Reina asked.

"The chairs have levers to bring them down and up. Makes it easier for everyone." I said. Then I closed the door and went up a bit farther up the staircase. I thought as I went up the stairs.

"So Reina...why did you ditch Judas?" I asked looking back at her.

Reina looked up at me. "I wasn't ready for a real relationship. I wanna wait for the right person to come along."

"What if he is the one?" I asked. "Maybe you don't know it. I say give him a chance. If he still seems to be not right for you then break it off."

"I don't like breaking hearts, Demyx." She said. "I like helping others find loves, but not me."

Naminé looked at Reina "You should consider it at least. Think about it for awhile. Judas might not be so bad as you think."

"I am not bad…I am just made that way." Axel said from behind.

"Who asked you Axel!" I said angrily.

"Just stating the facts…" Axel said walking away.

"Wait…Axel don't leave." Reina said to him.

"What is it?" Axel asked as he turned around.

"Nothing….just want you to stay with us in the tour."

Axel walked next to Reina as we kept the tour going.

"Here's where Xemnas has his secret study." I said pointing at a door. "You must never set foot in there."

"Yeah...I made that mistake once…and Almost got maimed." Axel said.

Reina giggled when Axel said that.

"What...just because I went in there when I was at a bad time…"

"Yeah Axel…" I began "When Xemnas was making out with Larexene."

"I like Larexene OK? Just cuz I had a crush on her awhile back doesn't make me evil." Axel said.

"That's true…" Reina said thinking. She got a concerned looking to the floor.

"What's wrong Reina?" I asked.

"I have been acting like such a little twit." Reina said hanging her head low.

"I don't think you have been." I said smiling and putting my hand bring up her chin to see her face. I whispered to her. "You are just looking for the right one at the right time. Nothing to be ashamed of. I respect a woman that follows her standards."

Reina's face turned completely red and looked at me. "Really?"

"I would never lie to a pretty face like yours." I said as I let my hand come back to my side and smiled.

"Aww Demyx. You made her speechless." Axel said chuckling.

"…and blush." Naminé said giggling a little.

I thought I never would make this impression on her. I smiled and turned to keep the tour going.

Then she finally spoke. "Demyx….that has to have been the nicest thing I have ever heard a man tell me."

I stopped and smiled feeling a good feeling inside me. What was I feeling? I couldn't feel this…could I? I turned around and Axel chuckled a bit pointing at me.

"Demyx…look at yourself." Axel said laughing. "I can't believe all these times I have known you…"

I felt a bit hot. What was I feeling? Reina looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Why Demyx…are you blushing?" Reina said as she came up to me. I felt the room feel hotter and felt I was almost sweaty.

"Nnnn…no" I said hiding my face. I then felt better as I turned forward to do the rest of the tour. "Shall we get on with this tour now?"

"Yeah…Ok." Reina said and she sounded like she couldn't wait to go on this tour now. I walked on as I heard Naminé and Reina talk among themselves as we climbed the staircase to the next part of the tour. Made me wonder what they were chatting about. Then my mind wandered a bit and I thought about how I got to be one of the members.

---------------------------------------------

Aerith's POV

I had given up all hope on bringing Leon back. It had been days and I still couldn't get him to respond to anything.

"Come on Leon." I said taking a Phoenix Down that I made myself that I added some special ingredience that should help heal wounds and bones to their natural state. "You must live…for Sora's sake."

Though I knew when Leon died was at the hands of Sora, but I still...he didn't mean to. I held Leon's head as I poured the concoction down his throat. He still looked lifeless and heavy.

"Live, Leon." I said. Then I heard a noise coming from behind me. I finished pouring the Phoenix down and turned my head. "Who's there?"

Nothing seemed to be there but I could feel a presence that I wasn't sure what it could be. I then turned back to Leon's lifeless body. I noticed his fingers moved a little. I smiled and thought "Soon Leon. You will be as good as normal."

Hands came covering my mouth and pulled me away from Leon.

"Stop!" I heard a voice say. I got turned around and saw Cloud pointing his sword at the person holding my mouth. "Who are you?"

I looked up at the person holding my mouth. He wore a Black coat with a hood I could barely see his face. His black hair hung down a bit.

"You should know me Cloud. We fought once before." The cloaked person said.

"Wait we have?" Cloud said putting down his sword. He looked curiously at the figure. "I know the voice, but just don't remember who you are."

The figure held me close and chuckled "You don't remember me…I can't believe it."

Cloud looked like he was thinking about this a lot.

"You give up yet?" The cloacked man asked.

I then thought of the voice myself. "Wait…aren't you the master behind the darkness door?"

"Clever analysis sweetheart." He said to me. "I thought you would have never guessed."

"Oh…it is you." Cloud said glaring at the figure. "I can't stand traitors like you."

Cloud brought his sword toward the figure's neck.

"Looks as if you have something against me." The figure said. He let go of me as he got his weapons out. I quickly got out of the way as Cloud readied his weapon.

"I can take what's coming to me. Show me what you got." Cloud said looking serious.

Suddenly the person threw off his hood to reveal himself. "I Judas, master behind the darkness itself, will defeat you."

Judas then had an aura come around his weapon. Looked black with purple coming out the middle. Cloud was astonished a bit and looking confused.

"Confused are we?" Judas said grinning. "You have yet to know my true strength."

"Www…what is your power?" I asked a little scared.

"I posess the power of psychic energy. Making it a lot easier for me to be the winner no matter who comes up to me."

"Enough talk!" Cloud said swinging his blade.

Judas snickered "Eager to die?"

Cloud started swinging his Buster Blader at Judas and Judas blocked it with a barrier. Judas then swug his weapons and they seemed to disappear. Cloud looked around to se if he could find the weapons. I then saw him get cut on the right arm and then on his leg. Judas brought his weapons back to his hands.

"Now you see I am better than you." Judas said chuckling. "No way you can be that fast."

I had a feeling that Cloud won't be able to make it on this fight. I looked over at Leon and noticed he was slightly breathing.

--------------------------------------

Demyx's POV

While doing the rest of the tour I kept thinking back on the past. Reina noticed I was thinking hard.

"What are you thinking about Demyx?" She asked me.

"Well…about how I came to Organization 13." I said looking down.

"How did you come into the group in the first place?" Reina asked.

"I don't know if I should say…It is sorta a long story."

"Aww…you don't want to tell us your story?" Axel began grinning. "I could tell it for you then…"

"No no…I will tell it." I said clearing my throat. "It all began on a stormy night at Traverse Town. I was walking back from a party with my girl friend. She was the prettiest woman I ever layed eyes on. Until some person came flying through on their gummi ship and ran her over. I felt as if the world would end for me I was devastated. That night I cried for hours as I waited at the hospital for her."

"Was she ok?" Reina asked with a worried look in her eye.

"Unfortunately not." I said looking down at my feet. "The doctors came in and told me she wasn't going to make it. They called me in to say my goodbyes to her. I remember going to her bedside and holding her delicate hand in mine. She smiled and told me that I was the most wonderful boyfriend she ever had. She kissed me and I kissed her. After that…she faded away. I was heartbroken and had nothing else to do."

"Wait…what does that have to do with how you got into Organization 13?" Reina asked.

"It has a lot of why I came here." I said. "I was lost after my girlfriend died. Had nothing else to do or nowhere to go. I stayed at the bar a lot at the restaurant. One day some men came in with the black raincoats on."

"Who were they?" Naminé asked.

"Their names are Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. They started this group Organization 13 and asked if I wanted to join and help." I said feeling better about myself. "They gave me some meaning to me and gave me something to do rather than waste myself away. For that I owe them my gratitude forever."

Reina smiled. "Well at least you got a fresh start to your life."

I chuckled. "Yeah and you have also given me meaning."

Reina looked confused. "What did I do?"

"Oooo…Demyx is in love." Axel pestered me making me start blushing again.

"Would you stop it Axel! I have feelings for her, but I protect her even if I never go out with her. Besides…Judas has feelings for her. I don't want to take away a girl that isn't mine." I snapped at Axel.

I looked over at Reina, who at that time was looking a bit sad. I had to ask. "What's wrong?"

"Well…why is everyone falling for me all of a sudden?"

"It's because we're guys that like attractive women." I said. "I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in anyway. I shall finish the tour now."

Just as I was about to say something, One of the members wearing a black raincoat but had the hood down revealing his long blonde hair walked up to me.

"Vexen…" I said grinning. "How have you been?"

Vexen looked at everyone suspiciously. "Everything is just fine Demyx. What is going on here?"

"Oh..just showing Reina here a tour of Castle Oblivion." I said. I looked down at Reina. "Reina let me introduce you to one of the founders of the Organization. Meet Vexen."

Reina put out her hand to sake Vexen. "Nice to meet you sir."

Vexen wasn't accustomed to shaking hands and didn't want to start. He glared down at her without a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you too, Princess Reina."

"What!" Axel looked at Reina in disbelief. "A little girl like her…a princess!"

"That's right Axel…" She said glaring at Axel. "I am a Princess."

I ignored Axel and Reina and said to Vexen. "I was also telling Reina here about how I came to be in Organization 13."

"I see…" Vexen said. "I remember that day quite well."

"Yeah…but I am glad you brought me back to my senses." I said grinning a little.

"Well I am quite busy right now. I must be off." Vexen said. "It was a pleasure meeting you Reina."

He nodded at Reina but still looked at her with his blank eyes. Then he left and went off to where he was going.

"He seems to be a leader type." Reina said. "Waay too serious."

"He isn't the leader. He is one of the founders." I said. "Our leader is…"

I stopped for a minute. Did I want to tell her who the leader is? "…Well lets get on with the tour."

Reina looked down a little. She looked as if she were thinking.

I had to ask. "What's on your mind Reina?"

"I was thinking on my past…also wondering if I should show you my real power." She said looking at Naminé.

"Huh?" I said confused. "Real power?"

"Oh come on and show us." Axel said. "I can help battle if you like and show me what you got."

"You want me to show you what I can do?" She asked Axel.

"Yeah show us." I said smiling and I got up close to Reina and whispered. "Then you can really teach Zxel a lesson."

I winked at her and smiled. She smiled back at me.

"Ok Axel…bring it on!" She said grinning and taking her sword and getting into the fighting stance.

Axel got his weapons out and flames spewed from the weapons he held. Without notice Axel came dashing over and was about to attack when Reina disappeared for a second and flew up. Then something I never expected happened. She held her hands clasped as if she were praying suddenly some bracelet on her wrist was glowing and she grew wings from her back. I watched amazed as I noticed her wings were mostly black with some red feathers at the top. She then glared at Axel who by now thought he was done for. She brought her sword and pointed it toward the ground and started saying some language I didn't know and the sword started glowing a dark reddish color. Axel tried to shoot one of his round weapons to attack before she did, but it was deflected from a barrier he couldn't see. Reina then flew down with such speed I could barely see her and she stopped right in front of Axel and with still fast speed slashing her sword and making Axel's clothes torn and really scrapped up. Then she stopped, Axel was just standing there for a moment then fell to his knees with pain from all the hits.

"You give up now, Axel?" She asked looking back with her wings folded and her sword drawn at her side.

Axel was breathing heavily and dropping his weapons. "I…give up." His weapons disappeared after that moment.

Reina then let her wings disappear and sheathed her sword. I looked at Naminé, she had a frightened look in her eye and wasn't sure what to make of all this.

"Y…y...your an….angel!" She said pointing at Reina.

"I am no ordinary angel though." She said. "Don't be afraid of me…This power was one thing I don't like to bring out a lot because I can't control my power."

"How did you get this power?" I asked.

"It's all because of the bracelet I have. It is part of the prophecy."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"

"I found a spell on the wall of the Gateseeker."

"Wait…what wall…" Naminé asked.

"…and what is a Gateseeker?" I asked.

"Really it is a long story…" Reina said. "But to summarize it…I found at the castle of light a wall that had a Spell of the Gatekeeper. The bracelet is what helps me get my power to get wings and use spells to fight. I also get the power to see the gates of darkness and light. I know the locations of them rather well."

"Hmmm…interesting." I said grinning. "So that's why Judas brought you here in the first place."

Naminé looked at me. "I think though he wanted her just for that reason, but in the process of meeting him. He started falling for her."

"That sounds about right…" I said.

Axel got up finally. "What a fight that was."

------------------------------------------------------

OMG sorry for the long await for this chapter. I had so much to deal with…and a long chapter to boot. 12 pages of typing and some writing to get it right! Thanks for my friends that helped me so far and giving me inspiration for doing some of this chapter. What's going to happen next? Find out next chapter on all the things here as it starts getting a little more complex. R&R please.


	25. Sweet Serenade

Chapter 25

Sweet Serenade

--------------------

After that last chapter…it made me feel like doing more. I really am into this for some reason. Well anyway time for the next chapter to this unexpected long story. Sorry for the wait though. I was suppose to post this on the 30th of October, but things got in the way. Enjoy!

--------------------

Axel's POV

I was astounded that a princess like Reina would have the upper hand of a fight. Reina smiled and looked at me like she was pleased.

"Well…now you see what I can do." Reina grinned at me. She then turned to Demyx but something, I felt, was wrong. "Demyx weren't we on a tou…"

She didn't get to finish as I saw her look pale and she held her forehead with her hand and started falling. Demyx quickly went close to Reina and caught her before she fell. Demyx tried to get her to wake up.

"Reina? Come on…" Demyx said with a worried look.

I snickered. "Ohh look Prince charming caught the princess."

Demyx glared at me. "Don't make me hurt you Axel."

Maybe I was going a bit far for my evil self. I didn't want to die quite yet. "Very well…I will let it slide for now."

I walked up to Reina as she was still unconscious. I thought for a moment. "Demyx…do you have a towel or something to get cold water on?"

Naminé put a hand in her pocket of her dress and took out a handkerchief. "Will this work?"

Demyx looked over. "That will work." He took the handkerchief and handed me Reina's body. "Will you hold her for a second?"

I froze for a second. Why should I hold the very person that just attacked me? I held one of my wounds which now I felt the blood flowing from me making me feel a bit dizzy. I look up and saw Demyx but becoming blurry.

"Are you ok Axel?" Demyx asked as I got onto my knees. "Axel?"

"I am alright…" I blurted out. "Just hand me the princess."

I held my hands out with blood on them waiting for Demyx to give me Reina. Demyx nodded and was about to hand me Reina.

"Are you sure Axel? You look really horrible." Naminé said to me as I got Reina handed to me.

"I…will be ok." I said feeling a bit dizzy but of course I made myself hold firm.

Demyx then got his Sitar and played one note bringing a water bubble into mid air. He took the handkerchief and pushed the bubble of water onto it. I could barely tell because my vision kept blurring and then was fine. Demyx then made his Sitar disappear and put the cold wet handkerchief on her forehead. Naminé ran into one of the rooms getting some cloth and tore it. She then put them tightly around my wounds making me flinch a bit in pain. I looked down at Reina and felt a bit sorry I made her fight me. 'Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh to her.' I thought. Then I shook my head. 'Whatever…I have myself. I like being the evil guy.'

Demyx finally motioned for him to hold Reina. I felt like I shouldn't, something about Reina made me feel somewhat like it was a good thing to hold her. I felt though it would be my last time ever holding someone in my life. I handed Reina to Demyx with tears streaming down my face. I then felt myself being overtaken by the pain and fell to the floor blacking out.

--------------------

Reina' s POV

I heard something as I was out cold and it sounded like a heartbeat. 'Someone must be holding me…' I said. It was dark around me in this dream world. For some reason it felt warm and not alone. Though I was alone in the dark here. I heard voices…a lot of mumbling voices that sounded familiar. It sounded like Axel, Demyx, and Naminé. Axel sounded closer to me and felt something breathing heavily as if they were trying to gasp for breath. Then not too long after that I felt something cold come over me. The heartbeat weakened but still sounded gasping for breath. 'What was going on?' I then heard nothing for a moment; then a stronger heartbeat and a lot calmer breathing. It felt not as warm as what I felt earlier.

I opened my eyes and saw Demyx looking down at me. "Reina? Are you ok?"

I looked at him wondering something. 'Was the heartbeat from Demyx?'

"What happened?" I asked.

"You blacked out." Naminé said looking at me. I noticed Demyx was holding my head up. I looked around and noticed Axel on the ground.

"Axel…what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He…helped with trying to revive you…the wounds you gave him were severe. He used the last of his strength to hold you while Demyx made the handkerchief wet with some of the water attack he uses. Then when he handed you back to Demyx he blacked out." Naminé said looking over sadly and seeming like she didn't know what to do with Axel's body.

"Is he…?" I asked.

"Axel? Nahh…he will heal. It hasn't been the first time he has been injured badly, and won't be the last." Demyx said smiling at me.

"I had a weird vision when I was asleep. I was wondering." I said looking at Demyx. "Do you and Axel have hearts?"

"Course we don't." Demyx said chuckling. "Why do you ask?"

"Well..in my vision I heard a heartbeat and felt a warm feeling, but I was in the dark. Then a few minutes later I heard the heartbeat fade a little and then it stopped and the warmth turned to cold and I heard another heartbeat that sounded stronger."

"Weird…" Naminé curiously looked at me.

I had to know if Demyx was really true. I heard myself blurt out. "Demyx…you don't mind if you let me hear for myself that you really don't have a heart."

Demyx looked a bit worried. "Well…I uhh…suppose you could."

Without any other word, I put my ear to his chest. Through the raincoat I could feel his cold chest but I heard what I thought I would hear. It was light through the raincoat but it was a heartbeat.

"I hear it…" I said smiling. I looked up and Demyx. Demyx'es eyes widened.

"Huh?" Demyx looked worried. "I don't have a heart…"

"Your wrong Demyx…even though you feel cold. I hear a heartbeat." I insisted.

Demyx thought for a moment. "Really I don't feel one there…"

I took Demyx'es hand and placed it where I put my ear. It took him a moment as he looked stern down at the ground.

"Well?" I asked.

"It can't be…I feel something there." He said like he never felt a heartbeat in his life.

"Well you feel feelings…hurt, pain, sadness, and happiness…right?" I said. "Well only people with hearts can feel feelings. Since you told me your story and everything I had to know if you really did or not."

Naminé looked over at Axel. He was barely breathing and just lied there. She went over to Axel and looked down at him. Naminé got to her knees and examined the bandages and slowly took one of them off.

"Are his wounds healing?" I asked curiously.

Naminé looked over at me. "His wounds seem to have stopped bleeding at least. He might be out for awhile more."

Just then another Organization member came down to where we were. He also had his hood down so I could get a good look at him. It was a man that was about as tall as Axel was or so. He had choppy light pinkish or sort of strawberry blonde hair that fell a little past his shoulders. Wasn't sure which color it was, but he looked at me with his blue eyes. He had a smile on his face as if he defeated the world type of evilish grin.

Demyx looked over and got a scared look on his face a bit.

"What is going on?" He asked looking at Axel lying on the ground then at Demyx. I felt as if I should run for my life.

I ran behind Demyx shivering. I whispered to him. "I really want to leave here. His presence is scaring me."

Demyx whispered. "Marluxia is quite powerful. Especially with his scythe and his power he has."

"What's his power?" I whispered.

"He is sort of the flower boy…" Demyx whispered back. "But more powerful than most people think he is."

The thought of Marluxia with a scythe made me feel shivers run down my spine. I really wanted to leave now, but Demyx was protecting me in a way.

"I see you have Princess Reina…" Marluxia started walking closer to Demyx and me. "She looks like a very pretty one too." I hid behind Demyx as Marluxia came up to Demyx.

Demyx looked stern at Marluxia. "Don't try to even lay a finger on her Marluxia. If you even try, you will have to fight me first."

"Ohh…so heroic…" Marluxia stared at Demyx. "I wouldn't want to fight you anyway."

"Why not?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be worth fighting when I have more important battles to fight." Marluxia glared at me. He looked one last time at Demyx and then at me. He walked off leaving Demyx alone and stopped where Naminé was next to Axel. He grabbed Naminé by the wrist and brought her to her feet.

"You…!" Marluxia said. "Naminé…you come with me though."

Naminé struggled to get out of Marluxia's grasp.

"NO! Stop it!" Naminé yelled still trying to get out of his grasp. She pounded on his chest.

"Now…now…" Marluxia said getting an evil look to his eyes and holding Naminé up making her hang from her wrist. "You weren't suppose to leave your chamber. Now you will pay for what you did."

Marluxia put Naminé to her feet and lead her by her wrist up the stairs.

I couldn't help it. I felt so mad that Marluxia was dragging Naminé away…when she was one of my friends. I had to say something. I felt myself blurt out. "STOP IT! It isn't Naminé's fault!"

Marluxia turned around. "She wasn't in her room." He looked at Naminé grinning widely. "Plus she has some unfinished business to do for me."

"Let her go!" I said looking sternly at him and getting out from hiding. "Or I might use my power on you."

"Oh…so you want to fight me?" Marluxia grinned.

Demyx grabbed my shirt. I turned and he was shaking his head and whispered to me. "Please…don't!"

Axel's body started having movement to it as his hands clinched to fists. He opened his eyes and slowly got up. "I heard someone wanted to fight…I will fight."

"Axel…are you ok?" I said going over to him.

"I still feel pain from those wounds…other than that just fine." Axel said getting up to his knees.

"Don't fight yet…you are still weak from the last battle." I said helping Axel to his feet.

Marluxia looked at Axel then at me. He asked, pointing his finger at me, "You knocked out Axel?"

I nodded. "I used all my strength…well my true power."

"Impressive…" Marluxia said. "I must be leaving now…" He still held Naminé in his grasp as he turned.

"What about Naminé…I won't let you take her!" I said.

"I don't think it's wise to fight me." Marluxia said. "But if that is your desire princess…Then I won't let you down."

I felt a shudder run down my body as I saw Marluxia turn back around and let Naminé go as he put his one hand in the air. Suddenly flower petals fell and gathered near his hand and formed a big scythe. I felt that I was going to die now.

--------------------------------------------------

Riku's POV

I readied my sword as I grinned. "Ready when you are Syndrome."

Mr. Incredible thought for a moment. "Syndrome…weren't you in jail?"

"Easy to break out of…" He grinned. "My robot got me out of that rat infested place."

Syndrome got his glove with the controls for the robot. Even before he could put his finger on the buttons I dashed behind him with my sword at his neck.

"Thinking of doing something are we?" I said making my blade go closer to his throat. "Let Kairi go now or you won't wanna know if you don't."

"OK…ok." He pushed one of the buttons I heard a noise but wasn't sure what it was. Then I heard something clang and I felt suddenly dizzy and blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------

Demyx'es POV

I saw as Marluxia brought out his sword and Reina bring out hers. I felt this was bad situation here. Marluxia was starting to look like he was about to do his attack. His scythe glowed a bit and flower petals started spinning around Marluxia. I felt myself put my hand in the air for my Sitar. "Why am I doing this?" I wondered. I grasped my Sitar with my heart beating wildly as I felt myself open my mouth and yell out and run in front of Reina. Marluxia looked as if he were possessed with his eyes glowing and this evil grin.

"What are you doing Demyx?! It's my fight!" Reina yelled out to me making me turn to her. I could tell she wanted to use her hidden power, but yet I knew she couldn't possibly have enough power left after the last one.

"I won't let you die!" I blurted out started to strum some notes on my Sitar. I wanted to compose a song while fighting. Not sure why, but it might have been for the reason to impress Reina. The beat was pretty upbeat and I felt myself also start to sing along with the music.

'I can't hide this feeling anymore

My heart feels like soaring

Like pounding hardcore

I feel my soul pouring

Out all my inner feelings.'

Marluxia laughed at the words. "That has to be one of the lamest starts to a song ever."

That comment made me angry. I yelled back at him. "YOUR ASKING FOR IT NOW!"

I powered up my attack and made some clones from the water that came out of my Sitar. Marluxia's attack came hurling at me but was blocked by one of my clones. I started singing again as I kept playing making more water clones.

'I must fight to protect the ones I care for

Even if it means that I risk my all

I wanna be the hero

Not the zero

I am gonna fight

For whatever is right'

I looked down as I started singing the next part a little slower.

'I never felt this feeling before

I feel this heavy burden

Deep inside my chest

Is it really a heart or

Do I feel…what people call love…'

My clones surrounded Marluxia and he took his scythe and tried to dissolve the clones by swinging it around. He didn't realize though that they were stronger and as he tried that his scythe couldn't penetrate the first one he hit. 'Am I gaining more strength from this feeling?' I wondered. I felt this warm feeling deep down and very happy as I played onward and a bit upbeat.

'I must fight to protect the ones I care for

Why do I feel this feeling now?'

I dunno why I was saying what I felt inside. I couldn't take someone that wasn't mine. Why was I having this warm fluttery feeling? It made me sing more.

'I want to learn how

I know that I may never have her

To show my feelings for the one I care for

The most…'

As I said the last line I turned at looked at Reina. Reina was shocked a bit, looking down a bit, and blushing a lot. I smiled as I felt something about her made me love her. The clones were stronger than Marluxia. I thought. 'Should I end the battle or let him slide for now…I had to know'

"I see you have a hidden strength Demyx…your clones are much stronger than me." Marluxia said looking as if he was trapped.

"I'll tell ya what." I started. "If you promise not to hurt Naminé and let her come on the rest of the tour in the castle…I will let the clones descinigrate."

"I give up Demyx…" He said boldfully. "I would rather live than be killed by the likes of you. Though why were your attacks so strong?"

"Well…I think I found the inspiration I needed to make my ability stronger to make it hard to penetrate the clones."

I looked back at Reina. She was smiling but still blushing a bit. I dunno what came over me I walked over to Reina and hugged her.

"I don't mean to make you blush…" I said letting the hug subside. "I just…not sure why I have this feeling…"

I put a hand on my chest and felt my heart beating really fast. I felt myself blush a bit, but put my head down a bit as my Sitar disappeared.

"Well…if you all don't mind." Marluxia said as I looked his way. His Scythe disappeared and he turned toward the stairs. "I must be off." Marluxia looked at me. "This isn't going to be the last fight I have with you."

Marluxia left and went to what he was plotting somewhere. Axel looked at me sorta angry as he got up and came to me.

"I thought you said that she wasn't for you…" Axel says coming up to me making me back up a bit. "I try to get her to like me and can't seem to get it every time I try. You just sing a song and she lets you HUG HER!"

"Axel…you try to hard for a girl." I chuckled.

"Yeah…don't try to push relationships too fast…" Reina said.

Axel looked at me sorta scared. "What about Judas? If he finds out anything…"

I put my finger to Axel's face. "Now…now…a hug doesn't mean that. Plus Judas needs not to know any of this."

"But you said you…." Axel started to talk but I interrupted.

"You didn't hear anything from me." I said innocently.

Naminé came over to me. "Thanks for saving me Demyx and Reina."

"It is my pleasure to help a girl in distress." I said grinning.

Reina smiled. "I always like helping my friends when they need it."

Naminé smiled. "Nice to know I have friends."

I walked forward. "Shall we finish the tour now?"

"Sure…" Reina said smiling at me.

As I went in front to guide everyone along Axel came close to me and asked me in a whisper. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I whispered back.

"You know…how do you seem to impress women?" Axel asked, in a whisper, as he put his hands together looking like he was begging as we walked.

I sighed and wondered how I could tell him how to be nice, to a hot headed guy like him. I just couldn't answer it as I felt myself turn my head back to Reina. I grinned and felt warm inside with my heart beating swiftly. I came to the next door as stopped in front of the door and put my hand on the doorknob. Sighing I opened the door and looked in. I noticed Larexene sitting on her bed with sheets covering her partial naked body. She turned her head this way putting the sheets over her quickly.

I blushed. "So sorry Larexene…"

"How DARE YOU!" She yelled at me.

"I didn't mean to…" I said with a sweat drop falling down the side of my face.

"DEMYX…YOU PERVERT!" She said as lightning sparking through her fingertips pointing it toward me.

My eyes widened as I quickly close the door before anyone at the tour saw.

"What was in there?" Axel asked grinning since he knew somehow or so I felt he did.

"N…n…n…n…nothing." I said shaking. "Let's go to another door."

Naminé and Reina looked at me worried. "What is it?" Reina asked. "…Or should I ask…"

I trembled as I shook my head closing my eyes. "I wouldn't want to say…even if I wanted to open the door..it wouldn't be wise."

"Oh really…" Axel said obnoxiously. "I gotta see this."

I quickly moved away from the door and offered Axel to go ahead. "If you wish…Just tell me when you open it so I can take Reina and Naminé away."

I looked at Reina. She looked confused as I walked over to her holding her close to me.

"What room is that?" Reina asked me almost whispering to me. "Can you at least tell me?"

"Well…" I whispered. I was stopped as Axel put his hand on the handle of the door.

"Ok…I have to open it." Axel said curiously. I rushed and moved Naminé and Reina out of the way. Axel opened the door and looked in fright.

------------------------------------------------------

Sora's POV

I landed the Gummi ship perfectly on the world that looked like a run down theme park. The entrance was a big red building with a small dark opening.

Adri looked at the old sign that was over the door curiously. "That looks weird…what does the sign say?"

I looked at it. "Not sure what it says…I can't read it. The vines are well overgrown over it."

I walked up to the tunnel that seemed to go forever. The wind wisped trying to lure me into the tunnel.

"I think it's trying to bring us in…" I said as Adri came beside me.

"It looks scary…I dunno if I wanna go in." Adri clung to me shaking.

"We have to." Donald said looking in. "Even though it does feel scary."

"The faster we get through this…the faster we can get rid of the heartless." I said. "It might not be so bad."

"So what are we waiting for?" Goofy came up behind me. "Let's go!"

We all walked in the dark path it felt like it went forever. Made me wonder what was in here. I saw the end of the tunnel. As we walked in the place seemed abandoned; with some water dripping in a fountain. Rays of light shone through the windows on the sides of us and the sound of a train.

"A train…I hear a train." Adri said. "Wonder where it is?"

I listened closely. "Sounds like it's far. I bet we can find it. Come on."

I ran out of the building with everyone following. I was surprised to see a field of grass going on for about a mile or so. I could see in the distance some buildings. Someone was near one of the buildings looking off for a moment. I wanted to see who it was so I ran over as fast as I could.

"Sora…wait for us!" Adri yelled at me. I turned back to see them slowly following me. I stopped looking back to see if the person was still standing there. He was still there but was turning to leave I climbed over some rocks hurrying to get to the person in time before he left.

"WAIT!" I yelled out as the person was leaving. The person turned around and looked at me and waited till I came up to him. I was out of breath as I got there. The boy was wearing a white shirt and pants. He had short hair and dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I…should be asking you the same thing…" I said.

"My name is Haku…I was just going back to tell Yubaba that I was going to quit being her slave."

"You are a slave?" I asked looking a bit surprised.

Haku turned to walk and a heartless appeared in front of him.

"Who are you little one?" He asked the little yellow eyed heartless. It looked innocent to me, but I knew.

I brought my keyblade out. "I can take it on."

"What…wait I heard of you. The keyblademaster…right?" Haku said pointing his finger at me.

"That's a heartless…" I looked at the creature. "He can take your heart and such."

Haku looked at me like I was some sort of weirdo as Adri, Donald, and Goofy came up next to me.

"I tell you not to trust it," I said.

Haku started petting the heartless like it was a pet. "Seems nice to me…"

Adri looked at Haku smiling. "Hi there. My name is Adri…"

Haku looked up at Adri as he got up holding out his hand to her. "My name is Haku. Why is everyone here?"

"We were sent here cuz of the heartless problems." Goofy said.

Suddenly from behind Haku a spirit ran after one of the heartless with a wooden spoon trying to slap him. Haku looked around and noticed as well. "Hmm...That doesn't look good."

Adri readied her keyblade and ran after the heartless. Then as I watched I noticed they were spawning everywhere.

"Haku…They want to destroy this world…we have to stop them. Are you with us?" I asked getting my keyblade out and looking at Haku.

Haku nodded. "Very well, though I don't know if I can change into my stronger form anymore since I remember my original name."

"Wait…you have another form?"

"Well I was under a spell the witch of the bathhouse put me under. I could change into a dragon and take stuff for her."

I noticed Adri was killing heartless right and left. I went to help out with Haku by my side. Haku started glowing as we went up to the heartless and began to change. His body became longer and had scales. Turquoise fur grew longer on his back and he grew legs that looked like chicken feet a bit. His face became longer and wider with two long flowing whiskers on the side of his nose. He really could turn into a dragon. I started whacking heartless left and right making them disappear. Haku hit them with his tail and bit through the heartless as more came up taking over the spirit world. Some of the heartless looked like rabbits with big ears and those big yellow eyes. They looked black and innocent looking, but evil at the same time.

Haku flew to see if they reached the bathhouse and he looked frightened as I killed the last of the heartless in the food area. The spirits looked happy but the sun was setting.

Haku came down to us yelling to us. "You must leave now…before you have to stay here forever."

---------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth's POV

I flew off as I felt some sort of rage come over me. I flew far away…I didn't want my new born sons to be killed. 'Why was I so caring all of a sudden?' I thought feeling a weird feeling inside me. 'I have to be myself…I am the mighty evil Sephiroth!' I kept on flying and saw I was flying towards a familiar castle. It seemed to have people still in the castle since the chimney had smoke flowing out of it. The symbol on the Castle made me feel my dark heart was beckoning me towards it. I felt someone's presence I wanted to kill. I grinned evilly and flew toward the entrance. I saw a giant cat like creature at the entrance just sitting there. Its eyes looked as if they were under a spell and was glaring at me watching my movement. I couldn't possibly fight this creature since I could feel the spell was strong. I kept my eyes fixed on him as I walked to the door and opened it. Surprisingly the cat creature didn't move or try to attack me as I walked in the Castle. I closed the door and was in a big room with two stairways that lead up to a doorway. There was also a balcony with a few doors without staircases to them way up high. I flew up to the balcony as I went up to the door I heard talking. I walked slowly to the door and put my hand on the cold doorknob and turned it slowly. There was a silence behind the door as I turned the doorknob and the door creaked open. I looked inside the door to find Cloud, Aerith, Judas, and the body of Leon. Leon's body was lying on the bed as Judas looked as if he was about to kill my arch nemesis Cloud.

I glared at Cloud with my smile on my face. "We finally meet again…Cloud."

Cloud looked at me with a angry look. "Sephiroth…"

I noticed Aerith try to run out the door from behind me. I caught her before she got passed me.

"Now…now my dear." I said as I brought her in front of me. I unsheathed my long sword and glared down at Aerith. I put my sword out to her and backed a bit. "Neal Aerith…"

She did as I said shaking as I glared at her. I could feel the darkness overwhelm me and I felt the sword lower toward her chest. Then before I could pierce her heart, Cloud blocked my sword with his.

"Don't you even try it Sephiroth." Cloud glared at me. I brought my sword to my side and then grinned.

"So you want a fight…" I brought my sword in fighting position.

"If that is what I need to do to get rid of you…I shall." Cloud said valiantly.

"You leave me with no choice."

I noticed Judas come close to me. "You don't like the yellow spiky haired man either?"

"We are rivals…for a very long time." I answered. "We both look forward to the next time to meet so we can finish the long awaited fight."

"Ooo…can I join in the spar?" He asked bringing out his two weapons.

I sighed as I looked at Cloud. "Very well…you can help a little."

Cloud rushed up to me and Judas with his big sword and swung it at me. I dodged it flying up a bit and landed at the edge of his sword.

"That's no way to start a fight. You know it." I said grinning as I jumped off his sword. I brought my sword up and swung it quickly at him. He moved but got cut on the left shoulder though it wasn't very deep, it still ripped his clothes a bit. He looked at his wound and looked mad at me.

"Awww…is the spiky yellow haired man mad now?" Judas said as he shot out a sword like a boomerang at him. It went through his cape and made a rip in it. His weapon came back to Judas as I went in to keep the fight going onward. Our blades clanged together as the fight went on. Cloud kept getting more and more wounds, but he fought on. Till Cloud got hit by my blade, and his side oozed with blood. He looked down and took his right hand off his sword to grab his side. I saw the opportunity to get rid of the rival once and for all. I looked at Judas and Judas looked at me we both smiled and looked at Cloud. I could tell he looked like he was finished as he got on his knees with blood dripping on the floor. I took my sword and brought it close to his shoulder.

"This is the end…Cloud." I said as I pulled my sword back and was about to hit his heart when I saw another blade come in front and blocked mine. I looked up to see this guy dressed in a black vest and a necklace with a lion on it. His blade looked to be of a gun.

"Not on my watch." He said.

"Oh come now…" Judas said lowering his weapons. "Just when evil would triumph…you have to wake up and save your friend. Can't he just die now then fight you?"

I noticed as they talked that Aerith was healing Cloud. I drew back a bit thinking something as I sheathed my sword.

"Sorry to leave this little party, but I remembered I have a special thing I must retrieve for my love."

Judas stopped and everyone looked at me with their eyes looking surprised.

"Am I hearing things or did you just say that you have a love?" Judas looked and asked.

"You heard right then." I said smiling like a chibi with a teardrop on the side of my face.

Cloud looked up at me. "How can a heartless person like you have someone that loves you?"

I felt myself pulling my sword and was going to killing Cloud right there in his tracks, but sheathed it before I could.

"I dunno, but I had this feeling for her, and she loved me also. I just have to show her how much I care…" I looked down as I said. "About her and the children…"

Judas looked at me. "Wait…you not only loved her, but you got busy with her too?!"

"I must leave you…" I flew to the door. "I don't understand why I am doing this…"

I closed the door behind me and headed off.

----------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next? I know this was a short chapter, but I really didn't feel like making much more to the chapter. R&R please. Will be working on the next chapter soon.


	26. Three Men and a Ring?

Chapter 26

Three Men and a Ring?

--------------------------------------

It's been awhile since I thought on anything for this fan fiction. Sorry for the long await...but the wait is over.

Warning: contains breast feeding scene

----------------------------------

Adri's POV

"What?!" I asked as I kept knocking the heartless and killing them.

Haku flew past me and knocked the heartless down in front of me. "If you stay here after dark, you won't be able to leave."

"Why not?" I asked.

The sun was setting as Haku kept knocking the heartless down. "You won't be able to leave this place if you do. Yubaba will have you killed or become a slave in the bath house."

Sora knocked down one of the heartless and the rest seemed to disappear. Goofy and Donald noticed the heartless disappeared and they looked around for what caused it. The street lights began to come on one by one as Haku turned back to his human form. Just then I noticed a familiar face go by his silver hair flowing as he walked past me.

"Sephiroth?" I asked in a low voice. He didn't seem to hear me though as he walked to one of the shops. A bit curious I snuck up to the window and watched as Sephiroth was talking with the shopkeeper, who was one of the spirits. He looked as if he was searching for something special at this shop. "Wonder what it could be?" I thought to myself.

"You must get going before the sunset." Haku said putting a hand on my shoulder startling me a bit.

"Very well." I said sighing and wandered away from the window. Sora took my hand as Goofy and Donald were looking around.

"Why did all the heartless disappear?" Donald asked.

"Wonder if we scared them off." Goofy said.

Then Haku went over to them. "Follow me. I need to take you to the exit before it's too late."

We all followed Haku through the town the lights seemed to be on and such. Just when we got to the stone steps and was stepping, I felt water. I fell in a bit and ran out of there quickly.

"Water?!" I said looking across a lake that wasn't there earlier.

"Too late now." Haku said holding my hand. "Just like what happened to the others that got trapped here, but some with a worse fate."

I looked up at Haku. "What do you mean?"

"Other humans have been trapped here before and have been turned into pigs and coal. Except for one little girl who left before you came to this place."

"Was she the only survivor?" Sora asked.

"No, her parents were changed back to humans again." Haku said. "I miss her though."

"Did you love her?" Sora asked.

"In a way, yes." Haku said as he looked over the water at the Ferry heading our way. Haku took some sort of candies out of his pocket and handed one to each of us.

"What's this?" I asked looking at Haku.

"It will help you from disappearing from this world." Haku looked at me. "You may not feel it, but you are all beginning to disappear."

I looked at Haku, his green eyes looking though he was wanting to help Sora and me. I sorta had a feeling though that Haku liked me in a way. Not sure why, maybe it was just my imagination running away with me.

"Disappear?!" Sora, goofy and Donald said all at once. I looked at Sora and noticed I could start seeing through his arms and his fingers that were holding the keyblade I could barely tell they were there.

"Sora..your arms and hands are disappearing!" I blurted out. Sora looked at his keyblade noticing it as well and panicked a little. He ate the candy ball that Haku gave him and he began to look normal once again. I ate the candy ball thing Haku gave me. It tasted weird at first like it had some sort of berry taste to it. It made me feel better when I swallowed it.

I walked back to the shop that I saw Sephiroth go into. Before I could go to the window the door opened. There standing in front of me was Sephiroth carrying some sort of small box. Sephiroth looked down at me a bit surprised to see me but still with a stern look to his eyes.

"Adri?" Sephiroth said looking at me as he slipped the small box in his shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"I was helping Sora out with defeating the heartless." I said as I heard Donald, Goofy, Haku, and Sora come up behind me. "Why are you here and how is Beki doing?"

Sephiroth looked at the others and then at me. "Well I needed to be alone for awhile. To think on what needs to be done."

"Huh?" Sora and me said at the same time.

"Are you going to leave my sis forever?" I asked.

"Nothing like that. I still love Beki, but I think it was too quick for having kids." Sephiroth said looking at me. "I just got something special for her. I needed to get away to get it, but I have it."

"You mean the box you have?" I whispered to him.

Sephiroth nodded a bit and I thought on what it could be. I had a guess, but I wasn't sure if I should say it.

"Well I must be off. Got something to do before its too late." Sephiroth said letting his black wing stretch out and was getting ready to fly off.

"Tell Beki I said hi and hope she and the kids are doing well." I said just before Sephiroth flew off.

Haku came in front of me. "I must take you to the bathhouse immediately before you are seen by Yubaba."

"Alright..." I said smiling at Haku. "Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Axel's POV

I opened the door and saw Larexene looking at me evilly with electricity running from her fingertips towards me. I was about to run when I was electrified by it. I was off the ground for a few minutes then after feeling the many jolts of electricity run though me I fell to the ground.

I awoke to find Reina looking down at me. I slowly got to my feet as I looked around at where I was. I was still in front of Larexene's Door, she looked at me with that evil look on her face and was wearing her black raincoat. I crept away from her slowly I looked at Demyx as he was covering his mouth chuckling at me.

"What were you peeping tom's doing opening the door without knocking first?!" She said looking at both me and Demyx.

Demyx went to a serious look. "Well I was giving a tour, and forgot this was your room."

"What about you flame head?" Larexene asked looking at me.

"I wanted to see what Demyx was looking at. I never seen you that way..."

"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled and slapped me on the right cheek.

"What's your name?" Reina asked.

"Larexene..." She said looking at Reina.

Reina smiled. "Well Larexene...I like you."

Larexene looked a bit shocked "Huh? Wait a minute...like me for what?"

"I like how you teach some men a lesson."

"Now wait a minute..." I blurted out. "I thought you liked me Reina."

"I don't talk to jerks like you. I like you, but to me your acting a bit shall I say childish." Reina said to me.

I blushed a bit looking down at my feet. "I don't know how to impress a girl I suppose."

Demyx nodded. "I would say so. Considering you haven't successfully gotten a woman yet to fall for you."

I felt a bit of a spark inside me burning with rage. "You telling me I can never find a girl?!"

Demyx looked at me. "That's exactly what I meant."

--------------------------------------------

Beki's POV

As the kids fell asleep I decided to sneak downstairs to get some food from the kitchen of the castle. Even though really I wanted to explore as well and see if there was a kitchen. It seemed deserted to me, but then again I had to know. I walked down the winding staircase and went down one of the hallways to a double door. It looked like a elegant door with a twisting handle and the elegant design on the wood. I turned the knob to find it was unlocked and I opened the door. The room was really huge. The room was pretty bare for a huge room except there was a grand piano which looked dusty in the corner of the room.

"Is this a ballroom?" I thought looking around the room. It just had to be a ballroom. I looked up at the ceiling there was a painting of many angels and such, and a very elegant looking chandelier hung from it. I felt that I should have a dance in this room. I walked over to the piano in the right corner of the room and saw that it also had cobwebs on it. I dusted it off and got rid of the cobwebs with my hands and wiped them on my pants. I felt then I wanted to try to play it. I slowly put my fingers to the keys and started playing something that sounded like from the Phantom of the Opera. The Piano sounded a bit out of tune but it sounded ok to me. Then suddenly I heard something and I stopped playing and looked around.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I blurted out getting up and walking around the room feeling the walls. The wall seemed pretty smooth until about close to the dark corner of it. It felt as if a door was here there was an indent in the wall. I let my hand wander down the crease I found and there was a knob for a door. I put my hand around it and opened it slowly. The room was really dark where I opened it and I saw what I never thought I would see in my life. There on the far side of the big room was a bright white door. Looked as if it was to a chapel or something.

"This is it. I found the door." I said amazed at how beautiful it looked. The door seemed to give off the white light and such. I was going to walk towards the door when I noticed sitting on top of the door was a strange figure. He looked as if he wasn't part of the door, but was there like a statue. It was of a man or boy I should say with wings. I decided to go back through the door I came in before anything bad happened. I closed the door behind me and found myself back in the ballroom. Some person was in the room though this time and was walking toward the double doors that I came through.

"Wait...who are you?" I asked before the lady could open the door. I walked over to her as she turned the handle for the door. She looked at me with brown eyes she had on a tattered dress that was brown and looked like something Cinderella would wear.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked me as I came up to her.

"You are the only person here, aren't you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "In this room I guess. Though there are many people living beneath this castle. We have been hiding here for awhile since the heartless took over."

"How many people are living here?" I asked. "Do you have a kitchen? I need some food for me and could use help taking care of my kids."

"You have Children?" She asked. "Of course we have a kitchen, also I could get some of my friends help out. How old are they?"

I hesitated for a bit. "They are about 2 or 3 weeks old. I just need some food; I am exhausted from bringing out my true power and from holding these children and feeding them. They are asleep right now though."

She smiled. "Come...I will show you where the kitchen is."

She went through the double doors and walked till on the right there was a small door on the right side. She opened it and walked down a staircase. I followed as it seemed to get darker down the staircase. It felt colder and almost could hear water dripping as I walked downstairs. She got to the bottom and where it seemed there was just a wall after the stairs, there was a door. It was so dark it was hard to see anything. The woman seemed to be feeling for the handle. She opened the door and light came onto the staircase shinning brightly. It was like she opened a door to a new world under the castle. People were walking around and children running around playing.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around in amazement at this place.

"This is the town underneath the castle. We live in secret after the heartless took over." She said walking towards a house. "Come...I will make a big meal for you."

She opened the door to a beautiful little cottage. It looked a little worn down but I bet it looked wonderful when it was first built. Inside two little boys, looking about the age of 4 or 5, were playing with some wooden toys. They looked over toward the woman and their faces lit up.

"Mommy!" the boys both yelled as they ran over and hugged the woman.

She smiled and put her arms around them.

I smiled as I watched them. "They are so cute."

"They are..." She said looking at me.

The young boys came up to me as the woman went to the kitchen to make me something to eat.

"Who are you?" The young boy with brown hair and blue eyes looking at me innocently.

I smiled. "My name is Beki. What's your name?"

"Jim." The boy said smiling. "Wanna see my drawings? I like making pictures of my friends and family."

"Sure." I said as he brought me his papers he drew on. They looked almost like stick figures but they had oval heads and big eyes. He had different colors on his drawings.

"They look wonderful Jim." I said smiling looking at the artwork. "You could be a great artist someday."

"You really mean it?" Jim asked looking at me with his cute blue eyes.

"I think you could be. Just keep trying and you will be a great artist someday Jim."

"Thanks...I love to draw. So I might be an artist." He said as I handed him his drawings.

"I will hope to see your artwork in the future then." I said smiling. Jim ran off to play with his brother as the woman came over to me.

"They are so cute when they are young aren't they?" She said watching her sons play with their toys.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "They sure are. By the way I didn't catch your name."

"Jessie...Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner." She said stirring some of the food in the pan she was cooking some food in. "How did you come here in the first place? If you don't mind me asking."

"My lover brought me here. He wanted me and the triplets to be safe. Which I have to see if they are ok. I completely forgot about them and..."

"No need to worry. I can send someone to look after the triplets for you if you want to stay here for awhile." Jessie said winking at me.

"Oh...well I don't want to seem to be a burden on anyone." I said."I just want to be sure my little ones are ok."

"I know how it is, but it isn't a problem. If you want me to I can get my friend to bring them down here."

"That sounds good to me. It will save me a trip..." I felt a little uneasy and put my right arm on my stomach. "...and well..not having much time to recuperate from the birth."

"You should go lie down." Jessie said. "I will get someone to bring your children here."

Jessie poured the food into bowls, turned off the stove, and gave me one of the bowls as she was getting ready to go get the children.

"Enjoy the soup I made." Jessie said. "Just relax and everything will be ok."

"Ok. I will try to relax." I said holding the spoon and taking a bite of it. It tasted like Chicken soup with a little bit of noodles and some chunks of chicken in it as well. It tasted wonderful as I ate it slowly but trying to hurry a bit because I was hungry. Jessie came back inside.

"I got someone to bring the little ones back here." she said. "Enjoying your soup?"

I nodded. "It tastes wonderful. Do you have any more of it?"

"Of course I do. I made a lot of it because I know what you must feel right now."

"Well...I feel a bit worn out, but also from something else as well." I said looking at Jessie. "I was wondering , Jessie. Where is the children's father at?"

"Long story really." She sighed. "Basically he left me alone with me and the children. I never heard from him again after that."

"I'm sorry to hear..." I said looking down at my empty soup bowl and handing it to her to fill with the chicken soup.

"I manage to live happily with my two young ones he left me though. They look so much like their father." She grinned. "No need to be sorry for me really."

Then the door opened as two people from the village brought my babies to me. I smiled as they brought them to me. Jessie smiled as well as the children were put down on a crib that was in the corner of the room. I got up and walked over to my children and picked up Kadaj. He was still sleeping soundly in my arms.

"Those are your children?" Jessie came over and asked. She looked at Kadaj as I held him. "He is so cute. What's his name?"

"I named him Kadaj." I said smiling. "The other two are Loz and Yazoo."

"Such darling children."

I smiled and rocked Kadaj back and forth a little bit in my arms. Kadaj yawned and his beautiful green eyes opened. He looked at me like he was staring but with his mouth a little open.

"Hi there my little one." I said calmly.

I looked up and saw Jessie bringing a big glass of milk to me. "I know you need this. So drink up."

I put Kadaj down for a bit and he moved around making noises as I took the glass from Jessie. It was a big glass of milk and true I was thirsty. I drank it quickly as I felt the cold milk seem to flow to my chest. My chest seemed bigger since I had children. Kadaj started to cry and woke Yazoo and Loz up.

"Don't cry my babies..." I started saying picking up Loz and Kadaj. "I have plenty of food for you."

I pulled up my shirt and let my bra loosen to start breast feeding my babies. I let Kadaj drink from my right breast and Loz from my other breast as I sat down on the couch and fed them.

------------------------------------------------

Mickey's POV

"You are going to get it now." I said boldly pulling my keyblade at the big robot that knocked out Riku.

Mr. Incredible looked ready to fight as well. "You won't get out of prison again Syndrome. Not this time."

"Oh such bold words for the all mighty super hero." Syndrome scoffed. "I modified this robot even though he looks like the one you defeated the last time."

Kairi was screaming. "Riku come on. Wake up and rescue me!"

I went up to Riku. He was out cold as I stood in front of the giant robot that looked like a sphere with legs, arms and a small head that came from the top and bottom of the sphere. The robot eyed me as I tried to get Riku moving. Riku then came to as The robot began swiftly moving toward me. I grabbed Riku and moved him out of the way before the robot ran us over.

"Thanks..." Riku said to Mickey. He got up and brought out his keyblade and swung it in a circle over his head. "You're gonna die robot!"

The robot came back around toward Riku as he moved and ran the keyblade across part of its side as it rolled past him. It barely made a mark on the robot, his armor was really strong. Mr. Incredible thought for a moment and then his face lit up a bit.

Syndrome noticed this. "So oh mighty super, what's your brilliant plan now?"

"Oh just wait and see." Mr. Incredible looked around to see if he could find something through the city. I looked where Mr. Incredible was looking I noticed he spotted it. Where the power lines met, he knew if he got the robot close enough to it he could make it lose it's power. The tricky part was getting Kairi out of the robot's grasp.

"What's the plan?" Riku said coming up to Mr. Incredible.

Mr. Incredible whispered to Riku. I couldn't hear very well, but I knew what his plan was.

Riku nodded and looked toward Syndrome grinning. "It's over Syndrome."

"Oh..looks like silver haired boy here thinks he can win." Syndrome grinned as he pushed a button on his remote and the robot looked toward Riku and was readying his lazer. I ran over while the robot was aimed at Riku and with a mighty blow hit the arm Kairi was in. I hit it in the right area where it opened the robot's hand and I grabbed Kairi as the lazer was being shot. Riku dodged it and threw his blade right at the lazer disabling it from shooting again. Riku ran and grabbed his blade as the robot brought his hand toward him to try to grab Riku. He just managed to slip past the robot's grip just before the hand closed on him. Mr. Incredible was watching Syndrome's moves and watched as he was using the buttons on the remote to make the robot do commands. He then ran toward Syndrome and knocked him onto a roof of a building. The remote went flying from Syndrome's hand and Elasta girl stretched her arm long enough to catch it. I was taking Kairi to the gummi ship just as I turned and saw Riku luring the robot to the power house where I knew the robot would malfuntion. Mr. Incredible in the meantime was fighting Syndrome as Elasta girl made the robot grab Syndrome as it flew by him and acidentally sent Riku with it. The robot flew into the power house and not too long afterwards it exploded.

Kairi shouted at the top of her lungs as she had tears running down her cheeks."RIIIIIIKKKKKUUUUUUUU!"

I tugged at her skirt making sure she wouldn't go. She looked back at me and I shook my head. "No use going after someone who is gone. He might be ok, but we have to get you and me out of here."

"What about Riku?" She asked as tears kept streaming down her cheeks.

I lead Kairi into the Gummi ship as Mr. Incredible and Elasta Girl came over to the ship.

"I will see if I an find anything from the wreak. I will send him your way Mickey." Mr. Incredible smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Incredible, that will help so much." I said waving as the Gummi Ship Door closed.

Kairi was sobbing still as I put my hand on her shoulder. I took my hand off of her and went into the pilot chair and got ready to go to the next world. Kairi sat down in the hair next to me still looking sad.

"Don't worry, I know he will come back." I said starting the engine. "Plus we got to find where Sora went to."

-----------------------------

Reina's POV

I watched Axel as he looked pissed at Demyx.

Demyx broke the silence looking at me and Naminé. "Well, that's really the end of the tour, Reina. Not much else to see in this castle."

"Oh...so where is your room Demyx?" I asked.

"Well.." Demyx said looking over to a door down a little ways that had the number IX on it. "Over there."

"Yeah next to my room." Axel smirked. "Just don't like when he plays his Sitar too loud."

"Too loud? I usually play low or go and play at the window."

"Suure." Axel glared at Demyx.

"Your the one that keeps me up when you been drinking alot." Demyx complained.

"Hey..." I stood between them. "Quit fighting."

Demyx and Axel stopped and just glared at each other and then Demyx calmed down.

"Well I better go and get ready." Demyx said as he walked over to his room.

"Where do I go?" I asked.

Naminé put a hand on my right shoulder. " Well I can take you back to your room and bring us both dinner."

"Sounds good. I am getting a bit tired of walking and such from this tour."

"Me too." Naminé smiled and walked me down the staircase.

"Wait Reina." Axel came over to me as I stopped. He sighed a bit. "I am sorry for how much of a jerk I have been acting like. It's just I get caught into the rivalry of the other organization members."

I was a bit stunned he actually apologized about his actions, but made me wonder if he would keep it that way or if he would do this over. "Well I forgive you, but it doesn't make me love you."

"I know I hurt you..." Axel was about to say as there was a noise from downstairs that sounded like someone arrived at the castle. There was a big roar of a cat and footsteps were heard coming up the staircase.

"What are you doing?!" A voice came from behind Axel.

"Oh snikies." Axel said looking statue still as he turned around. "Well hello there Juda..."

Judas punched Axel knocking him partway down a couple of steps. I was a bit happy and a bit sorry feeling for Axel. Judas got next to me as Axel got up with his nose bleeding.

"Don't touch my girl!" Judas said sternly as he reached out for my hand to lead me down the stairs. Naminé was stunned but managed to hit Judas'es hand away from grabbing mine.

"Stop it Judas." Naminé blurted out.

Judas was surprised that Naminé would stand up for me. "Oh and what are you gonna do about it?"

Naminé stepped back a bit sort of scared.

"That's what I thought witch. Don't mess with me." Judas said taking my hand and leading me down to my room.

"Hey let go of me Judas!" I almost yelled out, but was a bit too weak from everything to fight back.

"I have something I wanna do, and I have to do it alone with you." He said getting to the door and quickly opening it.

"It better not be anything stupid." I said.

"It isn't..now go sit on the bed and close your eyes. I will bring it over to you."

I closed my eyes curiously wondering what it was that he wanted to do. I heard him moving and moving things around. I felt something being put into my hand. It felt like a box or something I wasn't sure what it was, but it felt a bit furry too.

"Ok...now open your eyes." Judas said.

I opened them and I saw a little box like one you would find jewelry in.

"For me?" I asked.

Judas nodded chuckling a bit. "Of course it is for you. Go on open it."

I opened the little box to find a beautiful looking ring. The ring had a heart shape to it and the heart had a bunch of little rubies in the heart design, and in the middle was a diamond that stuck out a bit. My face lit up when I saw how beautiful it was it made my jaw drop a bit as I looked stunned at the beautiful ring.

"You like it?" Judas asked.

"Like it? I love it. It is so beautiful, but why a ring?"

"Well...I do have something to say." Judas came up and sat next to me on the bed. "I was thinking while I was gone. I missed you greatly and I really wanted to make up for what I did to you and for leaving you so soon."

I looked at Judas. He seemed a bit nervous as I saw him get up and stand in front of me.

"That's why I feel I have to say my time with you makes me feel so wonderful. I dunno, but I feel I have to say this though I feel scared to say it."

"Say what?" I asked. He seemed to be more nervous now. Then I thought. "Was he trying to propose to me?"

He got down on one knee and held my hand with the ring and took a deep breath. "R...rrreina..."His voice quivered. "Will...will yyyou marry me?"

-------------------------

Woah! Judas really loves her. Will she say yes or will it end in tears? Is Riku still alive after that explosion and what is Sephiroth planning to do with what he got? Well find out next time when the next chapter comes out. R&R please.


	27. Will You Marry the Heartless?

Chapter 27

Will you marry the Heartless?

-------------------

After that last chapter that one was really interesting. Let's find out what will happen next.

Warning: Contains a bit of bloody scenes.

---------------------

Kairi's POV

I was still in a bit of shock and a bit sad to watch Riku get thrown into the explosion. I know Mickey told me he would be ok, but I felt it wouldn't be the same if he died.

"Off we go!" Mickey said. He looked at the map and saw this one interesting castle he was headed towards. It was a black castle and had angel and gargoyles on it.

"What a strange castle..." I said as we flew closer to it. "What is it called?"

Mickey looked at the map "Hmm...this castle isn't listed on the map."

"Huh?" I looked at the map and sure enough the castle wasn't there. "That's strange. A world that's not even on any map."

"I have a feeling that is our last stop." Mickey said. "We need to get everyone together before we head there."

We flew past it and saw the place called Spirit's Landing. There was a gummi ship parked outside the entrance to the world.

"Sora is there I just know it." I blurted out.

"Then let's head there and help them out." Mickey said getting closer to Spirit's Landing.

The World was rather big and I really was feeling that Sora was waiting for me there and looking for me. I missed him greatly and really wanted to help him out with fighting. Also had to see if we could get us all back together for the final fight. We landed and got out of the gummi ship and saw a big building that looked like an entrance.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It looks to me like an abandoned theme park. If I remember this world correctly, it has a lot of spirits in it."

Mickey said as he walked to the entrance. "Well we better get to finding everyone."

--------------------------------

Beki's POV

Once the children were asleep I went up to Jessie. "Thank you for helping us out. It means the world to me. We should get together more often."

"Oh, no need to thank me." Jessie smiled. "It was a pleasure helping a woman in need. Do you need help getting the children to their beds?"

"That would be great." I said getting up from the couch and was holding Kadaj as he slept in my arms. Jessie carefully got Loz and Yazoo and walked me back to the bedroom I was in.

"Thanks again Jessie." I said as she got two of the children in bed. I put Kadaj down carefully and tucked him in.

"No problem at all. If you need anything you know where to find me." She said as she left the room.

I looked down at my sleeping children. Seeming to be in dreamland I smiled at them. Then I looked out the window and saw that Sephiroth was returning. I smiled and felt overjoyed to see him return. I watched as he was getting to the front door to the castle. Like a child I ran out the door and down the stairs to greet him just as he opened the door.

"DARLING!" I exclaimed as I put my arms around Sephiroth and hugged him.

"Well...It's nice to see you too darling." He smiled and hugged me back and leaned down for a kiss.

"I missed you while you were gone. I thought you weren't coming back."

"I couldn't leave you and the kids forever." He smiled as he closed the door behind him. "I have something to give you."

"Really?" I said grinning. "You didn't have to get me anything dear."

"Oh yes I really feel I have to since I really feel I must do what I am about to do."

"What would that be?" I asked excited a bit.

Sephiroth got down on one knee and took out a box from his pocket in his jacket, opened it up to reveal a beautiful ring that looked like a dragon holding a diamond in his claws. The dragon was a gold color and the band was silver. It glistened in the moonlight as I looked at it.

Sephiroth for a moment was speechless, then he found the words to say. "Beki...will you marry me?"

I grinned and nodded. "Oh yes I do...I will marry you my darling."

I hugged Sephiroth I felt so happy that he proposed to me. He had a grin on his face and he took the ring out of the box and held my hand as he slipped the ring onto my ring finger. It looked so beautiful on me and I was so excited I couldn't help but squee with happiness.

------------------------------------

Demyx's POV

I watched Reina and Judas leave as I walked to my room. I don't know why but I felt that I was alone. I closed the door to the room as the silence filled the room. I sat down on my bed and thought about everything that went on. The bed sheets were black and had a picture of my Sitar on it and my number in the organization. Then I thought about that princess Reina who was really beautiful, but I knew I couldn't ever have her. It brought back a bit of bad memories which made me a bit upset, and then I thought of a tune to compose. I took my Sitar from the air and started playing. Then after about 5 minutes of playing there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it. Axel was standing there not too happy.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Please...don't play your sitar. I have a horrid headache." He said rubbing his head.

I sighed as I looked at him. "What did you do to her this time?"

"What?! I did nothing to her. Just…Judas knocked me down the stairs and ran off taking her to the room."

That got me wondering what Judas was up to. I was sort of in a sad mood and not really in the mood to tease Axel this time.

"Hmm...that's a bit strange of Judas, but he is in love with her. I guess I will go and play on another floor for you."

"Your not gonna tease me?" Axel said surprised.

"This time no, but don't think I won't next time."

Axel wandered off as I put my Sitar on my shoulder and walked hunched over sort of upset over thoughts I had about the past. I walked slowly down the stairs and found a window sill farther down the stairs. I sat down at the window sill looking out to the vast starry night sky. I started to play my Sitar. The tune was sad and soothing at the same time. It reminded me of my true love that I lost before I joined the Organization. I looked at the stars once more, still playing I thought about her. It made me feel a bit better but wishing I could still see her. I looked down a bit at my sitar as I tried to tune it a bit hearing it was not sounding right. I heard footsteps behind me, and somehow I felt I knew who was behind me.

"Demyx..." the voice said. "Can I talk to you?"

I knew it was Reina. I kept on playing my Sitar. "Hello there Reina...What can I do for you?"

"Well...what if you got asked an awkward question, and didn't know how to answer it?"

"Like what type of question, Reina?" I asked.

"…Well what if I was asked the question...you know, for being engaged or something."

I looked behind me and found she was sitting leaning against the same pillar on the window sill a bit. I was a bit stunned.

"Did he ask you to marry him?!" I blurted out.

"...ring and everything..." Reina looked down as I played on a sad and long tune.

"Well...what was your answer?" I asked looking back at my sitar still playing the tune.

"I feel I am unsure of whom to go with. I mean he really doesn't seem to care much for me, and he also is making things too fast for my taste. I wasn't sure what to say really."

"You said no?" I asked bluntly.

"Well..."

--------------------------------------------

(A few minutes before meeting up with Demyx...)

Judas was on one knee and holding the ring to Reina, who was surprised and was speechless for a moment.

Judas then spoke, "Well...what about it? Will you marry me?"

Reina's surprised look turned to upset in a few seconds.

Reina crossed her arms and looked at Judas with a glare. "After what you put me through, leaving me here, harassing me a lot, AND you're cruel to my friends…. YOU ASK ME THAT?!"

Judas had fear in his eyes as he cowered on the ground. "I am sorry if your time here was unpleasant. I really never had a girlfriend or anything before."

"Except for Becky, you insensitive twit..._" ,_ scoffed Reina to herself. "Man, I wish she was here..._"_

"Hmph…still it would be nice to be treated better than being left alone in a dark room along with Axel and such around."

"I promise I will be better to you. I won't leave you now. I will make things better and we will both be happy."

"Hmmm...well, you seem like you're telling the truth." Reina said looking not as angry.

"Well then…does that mean you will accept my proposal?" Judas said with a cute little cat face.

"That doesn't mean that. You have to gain my trust before I do anything like that. For now we are only friends...nothing more. If you even think of proposing to me the answer will be the same as today."

Judas looked down dropping the box with the ring in it.

"As you wish..." He said sadly. You could hear in his voice that he was about to cry. Reina left the room as Judas crouched down upset.

-----------------------------------------

(back to Demyx's POV )

"In a sense...I think I'm sort of in love with someone else." Reina said.

I kept playing a bit. "Really now?...That's interesting that you would leave a good fighter for someone else."

"He left me alone and seemed not too interested in me. Among other things…"

"He has, has he?" I asked. "Well, to the rest of us, he seemed to really love you."

"Well he doesn't show it right to me."

"Like I told you before, he doesn't know how to treat girls. Maybe I can chat with him to see if I can sort things out with this."

"Thank you Demyx." Reina smiles as she came out from the window sill and stood next to me. I never expected what happened next but I felt something wet and soft on my cheek. Was this what a kiss felt like? I felt my cheeks feel hot and I looked down a bit as I stopped playing for a moment.

"Heh heh heh..." I hid my face from her and looked to the sky.

Reina smiled as she wandered off down the staircase. I felt this feeling that I never felt towards her before, could this be...love?

-------------------------------------------

Sephiroth's POV

I grinned as she said those words. I took the ring from the box and slipped it on Beki's ring finger. Her face lit up as he admired the ring.

"Dear it looks so gorgeous...how did you ever get this?" Beki asked.

"I got someone to specially make the ring for you." I said holding her hand and kissed it. I grinned. "Do you wanna have a little fun darling?"

"What type of fun? She asked looking very lost.

I put my arms around her and smiled. I felt so happy to be home with her. I wasn't sure but I felt something about her that I was attracted to. She looked up at me and I looked down at her. "Oh I think you know what type of fun darling."

I put my wing around her as we both walked up the stairs. Everything that was dark in this castle became bright in my eyes when I was with her. We got to the middle of the winding stairs as I stopped she looked at me like a lost girl. I felt myself sweep her off her feet and into my arms. I carried her the rest of the way up the stairs. I took her past the babies' room to a bedroom and slowly shut the door behind me. I lay Beki on the bed as I took my jacket off and boots. Beki yawned and streatched.

"It's been such a long day my darling. Those kids can be hard to handle at times." Beki said looking at me as I lied down getting under the sheets with her.

She smiled at me and I couldn't help myself from kissing her. I caressed her in my arms and passionately kissed her.

-------------------------------------------

Axel's POV

After awhile of lying on my bed thinking, I couldn't help but wonder what Judas would do to Reina. I knew Judas just wanted her for all the wrong reasons. I wanted her just because something about her attracted me.

I walked down the stairs to see Demyx walk up with his Sitar. He looked at me rubbing his cheek a bit. I looked curiously at him as he walked past me.

"Was he blushing?" I thought to myself.

"Demyx..." I said out loud without thinking.

He turned to me looking down at me. Sorta noticed he was a bit annoyed or something. "What do you want Axel?"

"I was kinda wondering...if you could tell me how to get a girlfriend. What's the best way to treat them?"

Demyx looked at me kinda surprised like I had a squid coming out of my ears. "You want a girlfriend?!"

"Yeah...I feel I have something I never felt before." I said looking down.

Demyx walked down to where I was. "Wanna talk privately about it?"

I nodded and walked with him up to my room door. "You care to come in?"

Demyx shrugged, "Sure."

He walked into my bright reddish and black room with all my fiery looking designs. I sat down on the side of my bed as Demyx plopped himself down into my flaming bean bag chair.

"What do you need to know...and who is this lucky someone you want to be with?" Demyx asked being relaxed a bit.

"Well..I need to know what girls like in general. How do you get them to fall for me?" I said ignoring the question on who I liked.

"Ok..well seeing how you act so cocky around Reina and such, you need to be pleasant and understanding. Which you seem to not know much about since you seem to be so...so hot headed." Demyx said. "But who is it that you feel this way towards?"

I gulped as I felt sweaty a little and I felt really hot as I looked down and answered. "I think I am in love with...Reina..."

Demyx looked at me not really surprised and a bit disappointed. "Oh...I see."

Curious I had to ask. "What's wrong Demyx?"

"Ohh nothing."

"Ohh..don't tell me...You like her too.." I grinned.

Demyx looked at me sorta angry yet sorta sad. "You...will not go near her!"

I jumped back a bit surprised. "Well...Sheesh...you don't have to get all angry about it."

Demyx sighed. "Judas isn't being good to her. He isn't treating her well as he should have been."

"What are you getting at?" I asked curiously.

"You have seen Judas around her. He seems over protective of her and never wants others near her." Demyx said. "When I talked to her alone, she seemed like she hated the way he treated her. It seems to me he barely spends time with her."

"Mmmhmmm..." I thought.

"I thought about it after she left why would Judas just want her when he is around?"

That phrase puzzled me even. Demyx had a point about Judas being over protective about her, and something wasn't right. I looked down with my elbow on my right knee having my fist hold up my chin thinking.

"I wonder if he..." Demyx broke the silence.

"Do what?" I asked looking up.

"I think I know what he is up to."

"Tell me..." I asked. "Please...I don't want to see anything happen to Reina."

"Well..." Demyx started. "I think he is using her to get information to the door."

"Uhhh...what door?"

Demyx looked up at me with a surprised expression. "Oh come on...you should know what door!"

I thought for a moment. What door could possibly be what Judas wanted? Wait...I think I remember, but I wondered why.

"You mean the door to the light?" I asked.

Demyx nodded looking as if he was still thinking about it. "He has to be up to some plot to get something from her at least. The same way he did to Naminé."

I became rather angry. "That was so unnecessary. I thought he was up to something...GRRR! I could just make them all BURN!"

"Now now...no need to burn anything." Demyx said. "I think I have a plan..."

Demyx came up to my ear whispering the plan to me, I grinned as I knew it sounded great.

"Yes...YES! That is a brilliant plan Demyx, so brilliant...that it just might work."

---------------------------------

Reina's POV

I walked down the stairs and saw Judas talking to Naminé. I saw a place to hide next to the staircase and quickly hid as they walked up the stairs.

"Naminé...please. I need to know what you know about Reina." I heard Judas say.

Naminé stopped in her tracks and looked at Judas. "I won't tell you...You need not to know."

Judas looked angry grabbed Naminé's arm and brought her up to his face. "You WILL tell me you little witch!"

Naminé struggled to get out of his grasp and he let go of her making Naminé fall onto one of the steps. I watched trying to keep myself from being seen. I felt like strangling Judas for hurting Naminé like that.

Naminé got up and talked back saying "It's my little secret...no one needs to know but me and Reina."

"Do you want me to hurt you again?" Judas still sounding very upset. "Just tell me what you know and I will not hurt you."

"Never...a secret is a secret." Naminé blurted out.

Judas brought his weapons magically appearing in his hands and getting ready to hit her. I couldn't help myself from running out and pushing down Naminé before it hit her making his weapon directly hit me in the arm. I fell and blood dropped onto the floor and dripped on some of my clothes.

Judas gasped in surprise and helped me up. "Reina?!...why did you do that?"

I held my arm where he slashed me as i got up. "I don't want Naminé hurt. She is my friend...YOU need to treat her better and ME as well!"

"She is a witch...and nothing more than a girl with information that I need to know."

"Oh...and what really am I to you?" I glared at him. "A LITTLE PLUSH TOY TO LOVE?!"

Judas snapped I could see it in his eyes. "How DARE you accuse me! I was trying to be nice to you..."

"Yeah..to get information from me..." I mumbled to myself.

"Suuure ya did. I barely get to see you. I am dragged from place to place like I was some sort of rag doll to you! I never feel love for you. Judas you are so heartless to me and my friends. Why should I even trust you?!" I blurted out angrily.

Judas sat down on a step looking a bit sad, like he just realized what a jerk he was being.

"About time he realized..." I thought to myself. "I hated how he was treating me and everyone else like he was some little brat. I can see why Beki never wanted him..."

Naminé got up and dusted her skirt off. "It's true Judas...you need to stop acting like everything is about you! It isn't...you can be more than what you have become..."

Judas looked down putting his hood over his head and I heard him start to pout.

"What is wrong with you Judas?" I asked in concern. "I really am sorry I yelled at you, but you have been acting badly to me."

"N..n..no..." Judas sniffed. "I haven't ever been really nice t...t...to anyone..."

Judas cried I could see teardrops fall onto his cloak and roll down onto the step as he put his hands to his face. I didn't mean to hurt him, but he was acting really bad which i hated to see. It made me feel a bit bad about the whole thing.

"You could change you know..." I said putting my hand on his right leg.

A hand from behind me came onto Judas'es shoulder. "We really need to talk..."

I recognized the soft voice. I looked up at the cloaked character. It was Demyx. He looked at me and winked making me stare at him in confusion.

Judas sniffed and looked up at Demyx. "Can you help me?"

"I will try my best Judas...but right now, Xemnas is asking to see you. Before I let you go there and hear what he needs to say...me and Axel want to talk to you in the main room."

Judas looked scared a bit. "O..Okay..."

Demyx helped him to his feet and Judas turned to me. "I should be back soon..." Judas held my hand and kissed it gently. "Sorry if I was seeming to be a pest to you and hurt you in anyway."

Judas let go of my hand and left seeming really sad to leave me or something. Demyx walked with him and brought Judas to his room and closed the door. I held my injured arm with my hand I felt it stop hurting a lot as I took my hand off. My hand was covered in blood from holding it, but it felt like it was drying. I looked and Axel was looking angry a bit then calmed down as he shook his head. I thought about how Judas before he left how he kissed my hand. I never thought he would do that ever...though I know I didn't love him since he treated me horribly.

Axel came up to me. "I will hang around with for awhile."

"Oh...so I get you as a babysitter?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed as I sighed. "Ohh...this will be fun..."

"Come on Reina. I am not that heartless." Axel said

I walked up to Axel. He seemed very happy to see me as he put his arm around me and walked me downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked wondering if he would answer or not.

"Well...That is a secret..." Axel said grinning.

I backed a bit feeling a bit unsure about the whole thing. I looked at Axel a bit as I saw Naminé walk up to Axel and me. Naminé giggled a bit as she looked at me and Axel.

"What's so funny?" Axel turned and asked her.

"Oh nothing..." She said with a grin as she turned to me. "Thanks for saving me...I would have probably been killed by Judas if it weren't for you."

"I will always protect my friends." I said smiling at Naminé. Though I also wondered why she giggled.

Naminé walked next to me as Axel walked me down the staircase. Axel for some reason was being very nice. Which seemed awkward to me in a way.

Breaking the silence, Axel asked. "Hey Reina...I was wondering. What would you like to eat?"

Come to think of it, I haven't had anything to eat in awhile. I smiled. "Sure. What do you have to eat?"

Axel smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well anything you want Reina, we have just about anything."

"Just about?" I asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well we don't have Sardines...or whatnot like caviar."

"Ewww...Sardines isn't my choice anyways." I thought for a bit. "Well I am up for some some Chinese Food."

Axel grinned excitedly. "Like what type of Chinese?"

"Well about anything really. Though something with noodles and vegetables. Along with some rice."

"Coming right up..." Axel said rushing through a door.

Naminé looked at me. "You know I think he..."

Before she could say the rest of her sentence Axel peeped out the door and looked at Naminé.

"Would you want anything Naminé?" He said politely.

Naminé smiled. "Sure...makes me some noodles and some tuna sushi."

"Ok!" Axel said as he went back inside the door.

"What's with Axel?" I asked. "He seems to be acting strangely."

Naminé giggled again and lead me to the dinning hall. She closed the door behind her and sat down in one of the tall chairs. She brought out her sketchbook that she kept by the seat she sat in and started sketching. I leaned over curiously wondering what she was drawing.

"Naminé what are you drawing?" I asked finally.

"I had a short vision...I think it will be true in the end." Naminé said as she sketched.

"Who of?"

"You'll see. Just wait." Naminé said. Made me curious what she would draw. I decided to give her space and sat down on one of the big chairs at the table.

I looked around the room. The ceiling was so vast it almost seemed like it never ended. The room was pretty plain for a dinning hall though. I sat patiently and watched Naminé doodle a bit. I wondered if it was something about me, or something else. I was so curious to know.

"Finished yet?", I asked glancing to see if I can get somewhat of a view of it.

"Almost done.", She said happily doodling and erasing some parts of it and cleared the eraser dust off of the paper. She looked at it and said, "Ok...that is good."

"Let me see...", I said walking over to the chair that she was sitting in.

She let me look at it. The picture to me looked like Judas and Xemnas. Xemnas was ripping Judas'es raincoat and Judas lied on the ground like he was mangled a bit. Then another panel, like a comic, showed him leaving and being alone.

"Is this what will happen to Judas?" I asked sorta feeling a bit bad.

Naminé nodded and she turned the page which she drew in before. It was a picture of me and Axel...they looked happy...wait...was this what I thought it was?

Before I could say a word, Naminé nodded, "I know what you are thinking...and yes I did see it..like a vision."

I didn't know what to think. I felt both excited then a bit shy. "So you mean...I am gonna...? Nahh...it won't happen."

Naminé looked at me a bit odd. "It's true yet you don't feel it is. Must be a dream of yours that you want to come true."

I blushed slightly when I replied, "A little...though I really don't know if I would.."

I looked at Naminé. She looked up at me looking like she wasn't pleased. "Well you know that Judas is out of the question..."

"Well yeah...", I said looking sorta ticked. "I really don't like how he treats me."

"It's because he never felt love was important to know and remember.", Naminé said. "My drawings aren't set in stone...it can always change."

I looked at her. "What about Demyx? He is nice to me as well and is very courteous as well."

Naminé shrugged and said. "Well...who knows. Just I feel Axel is more you're type, but like I said before. It could change at anytime."

Just then Axel came through the doors with a plate full of Chinese noodles, vegetables, and rice. He bowed, "Dinner is served my princess."

Axel placed the plate full of wonderful looking food on the table. Before I could get the chair he moved it out for me.

"He is being so chivalrous..." I thought. "I dunno why, but I really like it when he does this."

"Have a seat..." Axel said smiling as I sat down and he pushed my chair in. "Would you like anything to drink with your meal my princess?"

I thought for a moment. "Yes, I would like some tea."

"Coming right up.", Axel turned to Naminé. "And for you, Naminé?"

"I would like some water thanks." Naminé said smiling at Axel.

Axel grinned. "Yes maim." Axel said rushing to the kitchen to get the drinks. I closed my eyes and folded my hands and prayed for the food. Then I started eating. I couldn't believe Axel was such a good cook. It was the best tasting Chinese meal I had in ages. Made me feel much better since I had been to this castle. I glanced at Naminé she was sitting waiting patiently for her food watching me eat a bit. Naminé smiled and turned to a blank page in her notebook and started drawing something. I kept eating the delicious Chinese food.

Finally I asked. "Naminé...Do you think Axel likes me?"

She looked up at me smiling and giggling a bit. "Yes..I could tell he was jealous when Judas was around you. He wanted to see you more often than not."

"Yeah..you're right. Axel has been so nice to me suddenly though which usually he was rude and inconsiderate." I said smiling and finishing some of the vegetables.

Axel came through the door with the sushi and noodles. He also had the drinks as well. He placed the sushi and noodles at Naminé's place where she was sitting. He also gave her the water and handed me the tea. When Axel was placing my drink down next to my plate he was leaning near my face and looked at me like he had a loving stare, like he was smitten. I felt he really did love me. I smiled lovingly back at Axel.

"Thank you, Axel for the food and the tea." I said staring in his eyes.

"Sure thing, darling." Axel said. I dunno but I felt I really did love Axel. He leaned closer to my face and I felt ready for what Axel was about to do, so I closed my eyes. For a moment I felt nothing and thought he wouldn't kiss me..he was scared to from me yelling at him and all. Then I felt a kiss on the cheek. This was a long kiss and this one was one wishing for being with me type. I then decided, I wanted to kiss him just once. He stopped the kiss and was going to let me eat, when I let my hands go through his spiked red hair and brought him closer to my lips as I kissed him. Axel put his arms around me and passionately kissed me. This was once I felt this to be true love.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long long wait for this chapter...I was on and off working on this. I was going to make it longer, but I decided 15 pages for this chapter is enough. What will happen to everyone thus far? What will happen to Judas? Is Axel really in love with Reina? Will Kairi and Mickey find Sora and friends in time? Wonder what will be in store for Sephiroth and Beki. Well find out when I make the next chappie. R&R please.


	28. Heartache, Love, and Memories

Chapter 28

Heartache, Love, and Memories

--

Well it has been awhile since I have done a Chapter on Hearts of Darkness. I think that this may end soon seeing that the story seems to be coming to a close with all the different things going on. I also might make another chapter of silliness with all the characters. Like chapter 23 was all spoofs. I want to finish the story before moving to the spoof chapter. So on with the chappie!

--

Judas'es POV

Demyx took me up to his room and shut the door calmly behind him. Wiping the tears from my eyes I knew what I had to face after I was done here.

"What is it Demyx you wanted to talk about?" I asked feeling uneasy about how he looked at me. He looked at me like I was a criminal. Heck I felt like one ever since he came and took me from the one I loved.

"Well..." he began as he sat down on the bed. "I have to say...I really am disappointed on how you treated both Naminé and Reina..."

"Oh...here we go..." I said crossing my arms sighing as I rolling my eyes.

"Judas...why do you treat them that way? I mean Reina is a princess and should be treated nicer even though she is a captive. If you really loved her I know you wouldn't try to hurt them...am I right?"

"Well...I love Reina...but I also have to get the information from her for locating the door."

"I think that's the only reason you love her...she has special powers to see this...do you even love her for who she is?" Demyx asked looking at me a bit stern, but a bit sad at the same time.

I was a bit speechless at the moment. Why did I love her? I dunno something about her made me feel happy...but was that true love? I wasn't sure myself.

"I...uhh...I am not sure now that you put it that way..." I blurted out as I sat next to Demyx. "To tell you the truth...My first girlfriend that I had was engaged to me when I was young, but when my father was consumed by the heartless I was torn from him. That day...when the heartless took over. I knew..I could never go back to her...I also was taken by the heartless with my father. I helped him research some of the data on the heartless...they consumed my real love for anyone...I never had a person that touched me, loved me, or anything after that. Once I saw Reina I felt something I needed to do, so I captured her. Though the reason I got her in the first place was I was tired of seeing nothing but darkness for so long. My only friend I had for the longest time was Vercham. I remember when I first got that cat when he was just a kitten. I got him after the party I went to at the castle of light. I was also young then too...I remember also...wait...was that her?"

"Huh? who was?" Demyx asked sorta confused.

"I knew Reina..when she was younger...I remember I was at the castle of light and I met her there. My father gave me a task to find something, but I never spoke to them...well maybe a bit, I mostly spoke to my girlfriend."

"Who was your girlfriend?"

"I was engaged to a girl named Beki. We both knew each other when we were young and played together alot. We did like to be with each other till the day that all the heartless took over. It made me part from her, and figured she would never think about how much I cared for her. I gave up on her once I knew and my father told me that she wouldn't be needed."

"Did you ever care about her to really love her?" Demyx asked a bit concerned.

"Not really, but I did like her around for playing with when everyone was gone from the castle." I paused for a moment.

"Well...If you treated her the same way you treated Reina. I can see why she would have left." Demyx scolded me.

"What would you know about it?!" I snapped at him.

"Oh I know plenty when it comes to romance. I myself was in love once...probably will never see her again...because of what happened."

"What did happen?" I had to ask...it did make me a bit curious.

Demyx paused for a moment. Maybe it was just how he was looking down sadly at the ground that made me feel this was a sad story already. He then started to speak. "It was all on a night when me and my favorite girl was going home from a great concert. I was a bit of a star when I was playing in a band. I gave her a backstage pass to all the concerts I gave, dedicated a few songs to her and showed how much I loved her. I felt like nothing could part us ever. Until one fateful night. I was driving home with her sitting next to me. We were listening to some of the songs I recorded in the car. I was speeding down the road and didn't notice a car coming from the right. Rammed the side of the car...and instantly killed her. I luckily got out with a few scratches and bruises. After I was out of the hospital the organization came through looking for some people to join. Well since I felt my life was meaningless, at this point, I thought I would go and try to work for them...that's how I got to where I am now..."

"Wow...such a sad past...I'm sorry Demyx." I looked down at the floor. Maybe I shouldn't have asked to hear about it.

"It's all fine and good now though..." He said looking up at me looking content. "I got over her after a few years..though memories still come back to me every once in awhile."

I thought for a moment about what Demyx had said. Was I really feeling love or was it just a crush on a girl that looked so beautiful? I knew I wasn't good with girls at all. I had to ask the question that badgered me for awhile. "Demyx...How do I treat girls? I mean because I have wondered about how girls should be treated, how you get them to fall for you, and stuff like that."

"Hmmm..." Demyx looked at me like he wasn't sure about telling. "Why should I tell you now? After you told me why you want Reina and such...How will I know you won't be playing around and tricking her into some sort of trap? HUH?!"

He should have been suspicious since well I was mostly the evil guy here other than Xemnas. I wasn't so sure I really wanted Reina now that I thought for a moment. "Reina...I don't know if I truly love her. I dunno how I can tell it is true love or not true love."

Demyx looked at me like I was a fool. "So you don't know you love her? Well I suppose I can tell you some of the symptoms of it."

He made it sound like a doctor telling what a heart attack was like. "Ok..."

"Well first sign of love...is a click in both people. Like when they are with each other, they feel like they can never be separated from each other. Then once they see the person..they feel like they are home or flying on air."

"Oh...hmm. I dunno if I have felt this before really."

"Then maybe you weren't really in love. Maybe you thought you were, but really you just were using them." Demyx said.

I knew he was right. I mean. I wasn't sure what love was..or how everything should go for lovers...but I knew I wanted to see Reina's special powers. I knew there was more to just the door revealing power I had to worry about, but I was the only one that knew about it. It made me think what the powers looked like? I only heard of them...nothing more.

--

Mickey's POV

We walked through the entrance to The abandoned theme park. It was very quiet except the wind whistling through the building as if it were bringing us in.

"Mickey...are you sure we are needed here?" Kairi asked as we got to the light where there were windows and water dripping.

"I figure we should. If we are not needed we will go see if we can't be of help elsewhere." I said going out the front building to the hills of grass. Kairi stepped out and we noticed the sun was setting.

"We should hurry through here." I said trying to run. "I hear after dark this part of the place turns into a lake."

Kairi ran not too far behind me as the lights were coming on I saw water starting to pour from the frog's mouths and water rising beneath my feet. I was almost there to where we would be safe. I hurried to it and just made it. Kairi was following and the water started getting deeper. I grabbed for her hand as she was starting to sink from the water. I pulled her out of the lake. We shook ourselves from all the water.

"That was close...now to find the others." I said though for some reason I felt something here wasn't right. I brought out my keyblade looking around suspiciously for heartless or anything else around. Just then a black portal appeared from the right. A cloaked person came out though I couldn't tell who it was.

The cloaked person walked up to me and Kairi. "Well well well...what have we here?"

"Just who are you if I may be so bold to ask." I said pointing the edge of my keyblade at him.

"Do I have to show myself? I mean wouldn't it be more pleasant to just not be noticed for once...you really don't need to know my name." He put his hand out and a big book appeared. He opened it and grinned.

"Then again I think I might just show you who you are dealing with." The cloaked character let his hood off his head to reveal his face. His silver-ish hair short in the back and on the right side of his face his hair was longer and went over his eye. He grinned and I had a hunch of who this character was.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

"My name is Zexion. Part of Organization 13." He said looking in his big book and pointing to something in it. "You must be King Mickey and Kairi."

"Zexion...I thought it was you." I said feeling angry a bit. I knew he was trouble with such knowledge of what he had. Though he really didn't do much I wondered why he came here.

"How did you know my name?" Kairi asked. "I never even met you or saw you before."

"True...so true." Zexion said as he nodded his head. "But I know from one of the other members who you are and why you come here."

"Why are you here Zexion?" I asked.

He looked at me and grinned. "I have been sent to make you one of the Organization members Mickey...but first..you must get through me to become one of us."

"Become one of you? I don't think I want to join a group that seems to kidnap others just to find information." I exclaimed getting my keyblade ready. "If it is a fight you want...I will do so."

--

Beki's POV

After a night of having Sephiroth sleep next to me. I awoke to find him not around. Curious why he wasn't in the room since it was rather early, though here you really can't tell the time of day because mostly was gloomy in this castle. I got up and looked around for him. I found the bedroom door opened just a crack as I opened it further to see where he went. I heard the children cry as I walked into the hallway. I quickly went to the room with the kids. Sephiroth was there taking care of them as well as he could, but he couldn't get them to stop crying.

"It's ok Loz...don't cry. Daddy is here for you." Sephiroth said cradling Loz. I didn't think he would ever want to help out with his kids.

I walked over to him and Loz. "I wonder if he is hungry."

"He might be hungry...I tried everything to get him to stop." he handed me Loz and looked at the other two who were playing and saying gibberish as usual babies do. I went and breast fed Loz sitting in the rocking chair in the room. I rocked Loz to sleep in the middle of feeding time.

"You know...you make a great mother." Sephiroth said as he walked over seeing Loz fast asleep in my arms. It made me feel a bit strange when Sephiroth said those words.

"Darling..." I began. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"No..there isn't...why?"

"You keep saying things..that I would never think you would say to me. I thought you were evil a lot more than you seem right now." I said getting out of the rocker to put Loz to the cradle.

"Well...ahem...I just feel something different when I am around you. I am unsure myself why I actually have stayed with you this far."

"Maybe it is because you care about me and the kids, and don't want to leave since you saw the babies born." I said smiling at him then looking down at the kids. He put his hand on my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek.

"I suppose you're right." He said as I looked at him. He had this loving look in his eyes...like he was in a daze of love. I smiled and kissed him.

"Shall we go get some food...I am starving here." I said as I headed for the door.

"What would you like to eat darling?" He asked.

"I dunno something...anything...maybe some eggs and some bacon." I said as I went outside the room looking back at him. He came up to me, picked me up, and carried me downstairs to the dinning hall. There was a few people walking around like they were servants here.

Sephiroth got one of the servants attention after putting me down in one of the chairs. "Could you help with making some breakfast for my dear finance here?"

Without a word the servant bowed and left the room into the kitchen. Sephiroth sat next to me and smiled staring at me still with this loving daze.

"Darling?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said still staring at me.

"I was wondering...I know it would be too early to think about this, but uhh...if we had more kids...would it be ok?"

He snapped out of his love daze. "Oh...well I don't know if I want to have many more children. I love the ones we have right now."

"I mean...maybe later on when the children are older and such...though they are seeming to grow rather fast for their age."

"Mmmhmmm...they are older...It is because they were born in the Twilight Zone they're age and growth are a bit faster still."

"But...we aren't even in the Twilight Zone world...how could they be growing fast still?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Hmm...you have a point." Sephiroth said as the servants came with the breakfast.

"Though I know they aren't toddlers yet or anything, but they seem to be getting bigger."

"But they seem the same as any other baby." He looked at me then at the plate that sat before him with eggs and bacon on it. "Maybe it is just you're imagination love."

"Maybe, but I barely had them breast feeding from me and I feel that I should be bottle feeding them."

"Why's that?"

"Well..." I said as I took a bite of the food and chewed it till I could swallow it. "When Loz was being breast fed...it hurt a little like he was getting his teeth in."

Sephiroth finished his bacon. "Hmm...maybe they are growing up quickly...then again it could just be you're body is still sensitive from having them."

"Maybe...I am not feeling too well..." I said finishing up my breakfast and drinking my orange juice. I heard the babies crying. "Well dear I gotta go check on the kids...be back in a bit."

I got up quickly and went upstairs to the kids room. They were all crying and I picked up Kadaj to see if I could breast feed him. I decided to check before I made him try it. I looked in his mouth as he was crying to see if teeth were coming in. It didn't look it...maybe it was just me. I cradled Kadaj and let him breast feed from me. Maybe it was because I wasn't use to doing this...maybe it was just Loz. I checked Loz for teeth. Sure enough...there wasn't any.

After a few minutes of Kadaj getting his meal I decided to burp him and put him in the crib with his teddy bear. Kadaj started biting the bear with his gum.

I thought looking at Kadaj. "Is he teething already?! Nahh maybe it's just my imagination. I mean he can't crawl yet."

I picked up Yazoo next. He seemed happy to see me with a big grin on his face. I decided to feed him too. He seemed to be the gentle one out of the three. He seemed calm a lot and peacefully drank my milk. I sat in the rocking chair and fed Yazoo for a few minutes. After he let go, I burped him and he yawned making me feel sleepy. I rocked Yazoo for a bit...and dozed off.

--

Judas'es POV

After all thus discussion of love and such made me feel a little less sad. I knew one creature still respected me.

Demyx turned to me. He looked at me like I was the next criminal to be sentenced to 20 years in prison. "Well...I shouldn't hold you any longer here. Xemnas has to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked..maybe he knew more of what was about to happen to me. I sure didn't want anything extreme to happen if possible.

"Well...I dunno if I should say it." Demyx said opening the door and walking me through it.

We walked to the stairs and I saw him...Xemnas standing there with his arms crossed and not looking too happy.

Demyx leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Bye Judas..."

I walked toward Xemnas a bit frightened. I felt like it was my exile or something. Xemnas had Lexaeus

and Vexen stand beside me. Lexaeus and Vexen grabbed my arms and lead me up to the office where Xemnas worked. He had a place where basically he researched and studied about how to change the heartless to some sort of other form. They didn't have an exact name for it, but they were working on it. Well we walked up the steps with Xemnas leading the way. I could feel my throat tighten as we got closer to the top. I wished now I wasn't so harsh to others...especially the girls here. We reached the top and Xemnas opened the door, sat down in his chair, and told Lexaeus and Vexen to lead me. I sat down well more like forced to sit down in the chair.

Xemnas spoke. "Lexaeus...Vexen...could you leave us alone for the talk? We need to be without an audience."

They nodded and left the room closing the door behind them. I was frightened for one of the few times ever in my life.

"Do you know why you are here?" Xemnas asked me.

I looked at him and shook my head. I really haven't had a clue why he brought me here.

"I brought you here...to talk about your behavior has been recently."

"Oh..." I blurted out. I wasn't sure what else to say.

"See we at the organization...think that being mean to the other members and also people we try to keep safe here in this castle. Shouldn't be treated the way you treated them. We need Reina for a purpose and also Naminé. We need both of them unharmed."

"Yes sir." I said. Maybe I can be good..though I dunno what he would do to me.

"I have been thinking...also on other things. When you came here and became apart of us just to bring Reina here. Which is fine and all, but I have been watching how your performance on your duties have been. You haven't done what I sent you to do in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you...the orders to go get the other ones...kill off some of the other keyblade wielders."

"I was...but ...they were strong."

"Hmmm...well thus far...all I have seen was fighting between people here and some of the wounded and unimportant people we have to worry about."

"But I uhh.." I was interrupted.

"NO excuses allowed here!" He shouted looking furious for a moment then went back to his more professional self. "I hate to do this to you since you are rather young and you need to know your place and such."

"You..aren't...going to..."

"Yes...I am letting you go Judas. You just aren't obeying instructions which I don't tolerate members to do." He said looking at me looking a bit upset. "You may take your giant creature thing and go wherever you want to. Just don't come showing your face here again. You got that?"

I was devastated but I nodded in agreement with him. I felt myself feel everything inside crying in pain. I knew I couldn't show my feelings. I never been able to for some reason. I knew inside me I was crying. Every part of me was like in a state of shock. I didn't expect him to be this way. I had to do something. Lexaeus and Vexen opened the door and were next to me like they would carry me out.

"WAIT!" I blurted out. I couldn't stand this anymore I had to say something.

"It's too late Judas." Xemnas said. "I told you when you came it shouldn't be this way."

"Just give me another chance to prove I can be good for it!" I felt Lexaeus and Vexen grab my arms I struggled to get free. "PLEASE! JUST ONE MORE CHANCE!!"

Xemnas looked at me. "I can't tolerate kids like you. Plus having a crush and defending a girl that doesn't like you the same way, treating the other members and the hostages badly. I would say I don't need you..." He said calmly. "Noticing the way you speak to me proves it."

"I PROMISE I WILL BE BETTER...PLEASE!" I felt my heart pounding. I wanted this so bad. I dreamed of being a permanent member and get my own number, but now...I wasn't sure I could. I kept struggling to get free and tear Xemnas apart.

"Even now you act so childish and I despise childish behavior from adult members." He said as I felt I was being dragged out the door.

"NOOO...WAAAIT! I CAN BE A GOOD MEMBER!" The last I saw of Xemnas was him looking at me with a stern look and the door closed as I was dragged downstairs. I kept struggling to get back to tell him how sorry I was to do what I did, but to no avail. I was dragged past the doors where Demyx was. He stood by his door looking at me sad. Like he didn't want me to go. He turned and went into his room closing the door behind him. When I went past the big room where we ate dinner a lot since the door was open a bit I could see inside. Reina and Naminé were there and Axel brought them some food.

Before I lost sight of Reina. I managed to yell out. "I AM SORRY REINA...I WILL MISS YOU!"

I swear before I lost sight of her; I saw her peer out from the door. I got to the bottom of the staircase and both Lexaeus and Vexen threw me down on the cold stone floor. I felt myself feeling hurt as I tried getting up to leave. I went into the room that Reina was kept in and grabbed Kairi's Keyblade and called for Vercham. Since I know he was my only friend right now I knew he would always be with me. He came right up and nuzzled me as the usual greeting from him. I motioned him to lie down so I could get on him. Just as I got on and Vercham stood up Reina came running down the stairs.

"Reina..." I said with tears coming down my cheeks.

"I just wanted to say..." Reina began. "That I forgive you."

I smiled. "Thank you..."

Reina came up to Vercham. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular..." I said though I knew I was never returning this time.

"Will I see you again?" Reina asked. I thought at first she didn't like me. I dunno but she seemed nicer..or something.

"Maybe someday...but I won't be here anymore." I said as I grabbed Vercham's chain collar.

"Could we be friends?"

This I thought was like something from a dream...did she just ask me to be her friend?! I haven't had a friend since the heartless took over Hollow Bastion. "Sure I can. I must go though. I want to make things right again. See ya later!"

Reina waved and I pulled Vercham's collar a bit to make him turn to go off to another world where I could live freely.

--

Kairi's POV

"Are you sure you want to fight?" I asked Mickey. "I mean he is just a member.."

"JUST A MEMBER?!" Zexion looked at me with a evil look. "I am one of the smartest ones. I am the backbone to the Organization..."

"You mean your the leader?" Mickey asked.

Zexion chuckled. " Merely one of the founders of the Organization. I am not the leader or I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"Enough chatting.."Mickey said raising his keyblade. "You wanted to fight...I will give you one."

Zexion looked at Mickey and snickered. "Sure thing mouse...if it is a fight you want...bring it on!"

Before Mickey started charging, Zexion seemed to disappear and became someone we all knew and loved. I gasped as I saw Riku standing in front of Mickey and with Riku's blade ready for battle. Mickey readied his keyblade. "So it was you Riku...You betrayed me again and your friends."

"Of course I did." Riku said stubbornly. "I joined in so that I could take revenge on the people that are pretending to be my friends."

I looked at Riku. This wasn't the Riku I knew at all. "You can't be Riku. He would never say that!"

Mickey started attacking this impostor Riku. He blocked Mickeys every move with his blade. Riku knocked over Mickey and sent his keyblade over towards the edge of the cliff dangling over the water's edge. Mickey was not hurt much from being knocked over and got up quickly. Riku brought the blade close to Mickey's nose. "I wouldn't go too far little mousey..."

Mickey backed up a bit but towards a wall. It seemed all hope was lost for Mickey I wish I still had my keyblade from inside my heart so I could help him. Just then I felt a rush of wind like someone was aiming for me but it flew past my shoulder right into Zexion's back. I saw what it was...that blade that went straight for him. It was a Keyblade.

--

Sephiroth's POV

I finished eating and wandered upstairs to where the kids were. I saw Beki sleeping with Yazoo. I touched her shoulder.

She awoke and looked at me. "Yes darling?"

"I am a bit concerned about you dear. You aren't feeling too well?" I asked taking Yazoo from her arms.

"Well..." She began. "I do feel a bit sick...maybe it's just me."

I could feel from looking at her...something isn't right. I looked at Yazoo in my arms and opened his mouth with my finger. He looked as though he was teething my finger, which didn't hurt but still..I noticed it.

I looked back at her. "It's been over a month since the babies were born..and yet they seem to be teething...and you seem to be rather sick suddenly. Are you sure you're ok?"

Beki looked at me like she was going to cry. "I dunno what is wrong with..." before she could finish the sentence she held her mouth, quickly got out of the rocking chair, and rushed to the bathroom.

This made me more concerned. I walked to the bathroom door with Yazoo still cradled in my arms. "Are you sure you are ok? I seem to sense something is a bit different about you."

"I am just fine...thanks for asking." Though through the throwing up and such I had been hearing I knew it not to be true.

"Maybe I should get a doctor to look at you." I said starting to walk back to the room with Yazoo. Then when he was teething on my finger, it started to hurt now.

"Now don't tell me you just got your first tooth in?!" I said opening his mouth. Sure enough there was a tooth almost fully out of his gum. How did this happen so quickly?

I put him down in his crib as I rushed for a doctor to look at Beki. I felt like I had this feeling before...but it couldn't be that..could it?

--

Micky's POV

I was in the corner feeling so helpless, when I saw Zexion arch his back yelling in pain. I moved quickly grabbing my keyblade and saw Sora, Adri, Goofy, and Donald. I finally found them at last. Sora jumped down to where his keyblade lied. Zexion changed back from Riku when the blade had hit him. Zexion seemed doubled over in pain almost to the rocky ground.

"Zexion..." I said pointing my Keyblade at him as he looked up at me. "It's over."

Zexion laughed. "No it isn't...it was a fair fight,but I must surrender. You are rather good, for a mouse. Maybe you would come join our Organization someday..but for now...I say adeu."

Zexion disappeared into a darkness portal..but the portal stayed and grew.

"What's going on?" Adri asked.

Suddenly a big cat like creature came out. With someone riding him.

Sora gasped. "Judas..."

Judas didn't say a word, but he threw Kairi something and went back into the portal with the creature. The portal then disappeared.

Kairi looked at what Judas had thrown her. It was her keyblade from her heart. It had a note on it from him. Kairi read it out loud.

'Dear Kairi,

Sorry I was so mean to you I wish you and your friends luck. Reina is fine and She will be with you all soon. I am taking care of the other heartless in this world so don't bother about the rest here. I will meet you all at the door to the light. Reina will lead you to it...or maybe Beki might as well. They both have to be together for the door to be safely opened. I will be there soon with Reina.

Sincerely,

Judas '

"Wonder if he really ment this?" Kairi questioned.

"Well...hmmm." I thought. "Maybe he is telling the truth. All I know if he is taking care of this place, we should be heading for the door of light."

"Ok." Sora said picked up his keyblade and brought it with him.

"Alright everyone. It's time to go to the door." I said heading back.

"Wait..." A voice from behind me said. "It isn't safe yet to leave."

I turned around and saw a boy.

Adri introduced him. "Haku..this is King Mickey. King Mickey...Haku."

"Well good to meet you...Now about getting out of here."

"Well it isn't light yet..the spirits are still here taking their bathes at the bathhouse. I can try hiding you till light...but you must all take these pills...they help you to not disappear."

I took one and swallowed it quickly and Kairi did the same.

"Now...quickly..we need to head to the back of the bath house."

--

Reina's POV

After Judas left. I couldn't feel but a bit sad. I wasn't sure why I was either. I rushed upstairs back to where Axel and Naminé were eating.

"Where did you go?" Axel asked finishing up what he made for himself.

I sighed. "Ohh nothing really...just saw Judas get thrown from the Organization."

"Yeah I knew that was going to happen..." Axel said. "He had it coming to him."

"I should feel happy he is gone since he was so rude to me and such." I said.

"...and used you." Axel said. "I thought you hated him?"

"Well I do..but then. He became just friends and it makes me worried about him."

"Pssh!" Axel exclaimed. "Don't worry about him I know he just needs some time to think things over and get himself straightened out. Now please finish your food, Reina."

I sat down and ate. Maybe I should just forget all about him, I did have to get out of this place and get to that door. I finished my food...and then asked. "Axel...could you tell me how to get out of this place?"

"I could lead you right to where you wish my princess." He got up and bowed. He moved the chair back and held out his hand. I put my hand in his and he helped me out of my chair. It almost felt that this was a fairytale. Axel held out his hand. Using some of his energy he made the dark portal.

"Here Princess...step in and we will be to the door in no time." Axel smiled helping me into the portal."

I walked in, but before going all the way in, I kissed Axel on the lips. Axel seemed surprised for moment...but he wouldn't let the kiss go. We both felt this was love, just I thought he never would accept it. I felt his arms around me as if he were wanting me to stay now. I let go of his kiss and he seemed to not want to let me go.

"So...you do love me.."Axel said blushing and grinning.

I giggled. "Yeah..I do."

"Well then..you leave me no choice...I am coming with you my lady." Axel said as he walked in the portal too.

I waved at Naminé who knew that after that kiss..he would be with me wherever I went. Then the portal closed and Axel opened the other portal. The other side looked nothing like I thought it would be. Dark, cloudy looking, and outside.

"What is this place Axel?"

Axel looked surprised at me. "You should know this place. I thought you knew where the light door was?"

"I do know where it is, I just don't see where the surrounding area is like." I said.

We walked through the portal. I could hear from inside this castle that there was baby cries. We walked to the door. Axel knocked on the big doors. It fell silent for a moment, then it opened. Sephiroth was there looking like he wasn't having a great day. "Yes...may I help you two?"

"Well what's going on Sephiroth?" I asked.

"How did you...wait...you're Reina right?"

"Yes...I am...and the door to the light is here, and where is Beki?"

Sephiroth laughing a bit nervously. "Well she isn't feeling too good right now...and the kids are driving me nuts."

"Could I assist you?" I asked. "I love taking care of kids and helping out."

"YES...PLEASE! I can't make them stop crying...they are growing too fast for anyone...it hasn't been a year and they are already crawling and getting their teeth in."

"Oh dear." I said walking in and Axel following. "They probably are hungry. Can't Beki feed them?"

"She...can't right now...it hurts her to do that since they have their teeth in."

"Well have you tried bottles?" Axel asked.

"We don't have any...but I was just about to get some when you knocked. We have a village below us...well this castle anyways."

"Can I go see the babies?" I asked.

"Be my guest..they're up in the third door from the stairway." Sephiroth said. He pointed to Axel. "You are?"

"Oh..I am Axel."

"Ok...Axel, could you help me get the bottles and such. I really could use some help."

Axel sighed. "Oh alright."

"Good luck darling." I blurted out and kissed him on the cheek. It made Axel blush and smile as he headed off.

I walked up the staircase..it was an interesting castle with gargoyles and angel statues all over the place. Then as I was almost on the top few steps, Beki came out of one of the rooms holding her mouth. She saw me..I was going to run to her, but she rushed off to the bathroom before I could say anything. The babies were wailing now as I walked in the room.

I looked at them..they were so cute. I took one in my arms and tried making him calm down by rocking him in my arms.

"Oh you are such the sweetest thing." I said smiling at the one. He stopped crying and looked curiously at me. Then he smiled and was reaching for my nose, but was a little short for his arm length. I giggled and well the other babies were crying as well. Beki came in looking really run down.

"Hi Beki! Your kids are just so adorable...what did you name them?" I asked.

Beki looked at me and smiled. "The one you are holding is named Kadaj. The one in the crib next to Kadaj is Yazoo and the last one is Loz...Sorry I can't be of much help in calming them down...ugh...I feel so horrid."

"Sephiroth said you were feeling sick...it's quite alright I can help for the time being. Axel and Sephiroth are getting the bottles for you."

"AXEL?! Who is Axel..hmm?" Beki looked at me I sorta blushed a bit. "Oh I see...you love him."

"Wait...how would you know? I never told you about it." I blurted out.

"Calm down there, Reina. No need to get all huffy about it...so is he cute?"

I blushed looking down at Kadaj. "..Yeah...he is so adorable."

"That is so awesome you found someone that you like." Beki said as she picked up Yazoo cradling him in her arms and looking out the window. Beki seemed sad though..I could sense something was wrong from the look in her eye as she stood there staring out the window.

"Is something wrong Beki?" I asked walking next to her looking out the window.

"I feel so stupid to have had kids before getting married..." Beki looked down at Yazoo. "Though I love my boys and all...just wish it didn't happen so fast...and I have to tell you something...I don't want Sephiroth to find out...cause he would have a fit and a half if he knew..."

"What about?" I said. She leaned in closer to my ear and whispered. My eyes widened. "You really think so? That is exciting!"

"What is so exciting?" Sephiroth interrupted my happy moment as he was carrying a armful of bottles and placed them on the changing table. Axel was behind him carrying the milk to pour in them..about three gallon bottles of milk.

"Oh...that we were going to be married darling." Beki smiled and winked at me.

"Really?...uh that wonderful!Yeah that's what we were discussing." I smiled trying not to show the secret she whispered to me.

"Mmmmhmmm..." Sephiroth looked a bit skeptical.

Axel came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders looking down at Kadaj in my arms. "Awww...he is such a cutie!"

I smiled. "Yeah his name is Kadaj."

Axel waved at Kadaj and he smiled trying to grab Axel's hair. Axel chuckled a bit. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure darling..." I said to Axel and I handed Kadaj to him. Axel was holding a bottle of milk that Sephiroth just poured him and was getting 2 other bottles ready as Axel put the bottle to Kadaj'es mouth. Kadaj began to drink the milk and smiling.

"Yes Kadaj..drink up." Axel said. At that moment watching him feed Kadaj made me think he would make a great father someday. I picked up Loz and Sephiroth handed me a bottle as well and I began to feed Loz. I saw Beki go running off again looking very sick as I saw Sephiroth feed Yazoo.

"It just seems so obvious..." I thought to myself. "Just Sephiroth doesn't see it...but I can tell."

--

Cloud's POV

"Is Squall alive yet?" I asked Aerith impatiently knowing about a week had gone by since Judas and Sephiroth were bothering us.

"Yes..all done Cloud." She said smiling and looking at Leon. He seemed to be sleeping and such. He had bandages on his chest and such since Aerith healed the wounds she began to take them off. The wounds were gone completely and Squall opened his eyes.

"Hey there Squall!" I said. "Finally sleeping beauty awakens.."

Squall looked at me a bit stern not liking my comments. Aerith took off the bandages from his body.

"You took a good while to revive you.." Aerith began. "That wound was very deep and bone shattering I didn't think you would make it at first.

"So when can we join up with Sora and the gang? I am sure by now they got to the end area and are going to open that door to the light." I said leaning against the stone wall holding my buster sword up in the air and looking at it's partially dull blade.

"Ugh...it's been that long since I was out and dead?" Squall said a bit surprised. "What are we waiting for? Let's find Sora and the gang!"

We fired up our Gummi ship and took Squall and Aerith with me.

"Sora I hope you didn't give up on us!" I shouted. "Let's go!"

--

Wow a lot has happened in this long chapter...20 pages long! Wonder what Beki's secret is? Will Sora, adri, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey make it out of the world they are trapped in on time? Axel in love with Reina and Judas getting kicked out of the organization? Finally Squall is revived...after many chapters of forgetting them...will they finally get more into the story again? Find out next chapter what will happen next. R&R please!


	29. Crimson Winged Angel

Chapter 29

Crimson Winged Angel Awakens

Getting close to the end here from last we left off. Well let's get this chapter going.

Sora's POV

Haku took us to the back of the bathhouse quietly. No one seemed to be around except a few guards at the front door.

Haku was leading us to a bridge to it. "Now when we get to the bridge, you have to all hold your breath till we get across."

Adri looked confused. "Why hold it that long?"

"If you breathe all the guards at the bathhouse will see you are human." said Haku.

"Ohh..so we are invisible to them?" I asked.

"You could say that.." Haku began, "The thing I gave you made you not smell like a human or be noticed as one."

We all took a deep breath and started over walking calmly across the bridge. It was very hard to do I almost gasped for breath. I tried holding my hands over my mouth to keep me from breathing just before we hit the end. After we got over the bridge, no one noticed us, we went to the bushes behind the back door and let ourselves breathe. It was like never having air, it felt soo good to breathe normally again.

"Well now..." Adri started. "What do we do now Haku?

"You stay here till morning." Haku said.

"That will take forever. It isn't even close to morning." I said sorta worried we won't get out of here on time before the heartless takes over.

"Well you can try to help us get rid of the pests. That might help us out alot." Haku said.

"Then let's get going..."Adri said a little impatient.

Haku opened the sliding door looking around and walked in slowly. Then motioned us to come in. We got our keyblade's ready as we walked inside. It seemed quiet, not like a usual bathhouse where they're is usually a lot of ruckus and getting things done.

"Is there anyone here?" I asked.

"Not since the creatures came in. We had to have all the workers stay in their upper rooms and have the bathhouse closed to guests. Only ones that are here are mostly guards to make sure they don't get to the upper area." Haku said in a low voice. He peered around the corner. "Ahh I see they are around the bend."

"Well let's fight already." Adri said redying her keyblade for action. "I know we can take them."

We all readied our keyblades, even Kairi. It was really strange to see the girl i loved and knew for so long be a fighter like that. Well I guess she was changing like I was, growing up and becoming a different person than I knew her. Though I did notice one thing that she probably didn't was that since the last I saw her, her hair was growing longer. It made her look so beautiful. For a moment I felt like I could cuddle with her. I knew it wasn't the time, but I missed her so much. I looked around after daydreaming a bit and noticed Adri already was going out and slashing away on some heartless. I stood near Kairi and looked at her.

"Let's go Kairi.." I said as we readied our keyblades for battle.

We both at the same time ran in and started killing heartless. They seem to disappear quickly as we fought them. Kairi seemed to know how to fight with a keyblade. I really thought she couldn't, but it made me feel that she knew what I knew. Goofy and Donald were helping along with Mickey. We got rid of he heartless in what felt like a few minutes.

"That seemed a little too easy..." I said looking around.

"Maybe it was suppose to be that way..." Mickey stated. He looked out the window. "It looks like it is almost Dawn."

"WHAT? We couldn't have fought that long." I exclaimed.

"Well you can go and try leaving, thanks for your..." Haku stopped as he was knocked over by a creature coming through the wall. It was a gray creature unlike we ever saw before. It reminded me of when I went to Halloween town. It looked like a sewn up wyvern it reminded me of how Oogie Boogie looked like, but with wings that don't have any feathers. It made sort of a horrid screeching noise as it fully merged out and flopped to the ground. To me this made Haku look pretty pathetic.

Adri looked at the creature. "This is what we were waiting for to come?"

Haku looked over as he got up. "I never saw that coming...wonder why he is here."

"You know this creature?" I asked.

"Sure...he is a wandering torn spirit. Usually it happens to come around during the night, but it's morning."

"Oookay..so is he a good creature or do we have to knock the stuffing out of him?" Adri asked intently.

"He is a good spirit, but I dunno why he was screeching like that. Usually they are very calm creatures when they wander."

"Maybe we woke him from his sleep." I said. "With all the noise..."

"Well maybe...but usually nothing wakes him up that much to wander outside of a room." Haku seemed puzzled and wandered to the room the creature came out of and quickly closed the door like he was a bit scared.

"What's the matter?" Adri asked.

"You must leave now...there was a portal I saw a hooded creature wander into."

I ran to the door and opened it slightly taking a peak. The figure was already through the door I just noticed his foot go through it, it looked to go to a castle I saw earlier.

I turned to everyone, "Hey..I know that castle...I think we should follow through the portal and go there."

"Wait..what about the ships we brought over here?" Adri asked. "We would never be able to fly them again to get back to our homes."

"We might not be able to get there fast enough in our ships though." I said opening the door the rest of the way. "Kairi...Let's go together through. The rest of you can take the ships over if you want to. I want to be there before this castle is attacked."

Mickey looked at me. "I will come with the ships as fast as we can fly them. If anyone wants to be in more fighting go with Sora. I can handle bringing the ships over there Donald could help too."

"Yes your majesty." Donald said promptly saluting.

"Well Adri are you coming with us?" Kairi asked.

"Adri smiled. "I am always up for a good clobbering. I will knock the stuffing out of those creatures that even want to get rid of the door to the light."

"Well Haku it was fun helping out around here, but we all have to get out of here." I said walking through the portal holding Kairi's hand. I saw Haku wave goodbye as I saw them disappear and coming through to a dark outside to a castle.

"What is this place?" Kairi asked looking around at the broken angel statue resembling someone familiar. The whole castle seemed to be run down, but still seemed lived in. I walked over to the front door and knocked.

Axel's POV

I helped Sephiroth with filling up the bottle for Yazoo and watched Yazoo drinking it. I was still cradling Kadaj and was holding his bottle as he drank the milk. I noticed Reina looking at Beki like she knew something, but maybe it was just me.

"Looks like Yazoo is almost finished with his milk." I said watching Yazoo. "These babies really are growing fast...before you know it they will be going to school."

"School?" Sephiroth was stunned. "I don't think they will grow that fast."

"Mmmm...you never know Sephiroth. Weirder things have happened. Weren't they born in the Twilight Zone world?" Reina asked.

"Mmm...yes they were. I remember that all too well." Sephiroth said looking down at Yazoo. "It was a time when I felt both happy and horrible I even did that."

"What came over you when you saw Beki? Hmm?" I asked. "Let me guess...it was love."

"I wasn't sure what came over me. I felt when I first saw Beki here...she seemed to be like I was meant for her. I saved her and felt that if I didn't show my love for her at that point, which well it was apparent I did, that she would fall for someone else and I wouldn't get a chance to get her back."

Beki smiled. "I also, when I saw him, really knew that I loved him. When he rescued me I thought he was like the angel I never had. He does have one wing and it sorta made me attracted to him and also the way he looked at me made me feel he was the one. Though I know it was wrong to did what we did, but looking at our boys I would never say I regret having them. Though at one point I felt my darling was going to leave me and the kids. He did the right thing coming back and taking responsibility for his new family."

Sephiroth came over and with his free arm hugged Beki and kissed her on the lips. Their kiss was very passionate and loving. It made me feel like kissing Reina again. I knew love very little unlike some people in the room, but I knew I had feelings for her. I looked down at Kadaj and he was about done with the bottle. I took the bottle from him and put him on my shoulder and patting his back lightly I tried to burp him. Just as I heard Kadaj burp I brought him back down from my shoulder and cradled him. He seemed content for now and was yawning.

"Aww..looks like Kadaj needs his sleep after his big meal." I placed him gently in his crib and he started to fall asleep. "Night little one.." I said smiling.

I walked over and watched as Reina was finishing feeding Loz. I came up putting my arms around Reina.

"You know I am so glad I met you.." I said feeling so much warm love inside me. "You really mean a lot to me Reina. I probably wouldn't have had a chance with you if I didn't learn from Demyx about how to treat princesses." I kissed her cheek and saw her grin and blush a little.

Not too long after that the other two boys were finished with their bottles, got burped, and were sound asleep in their cribs.

"Oh so you learned it from Demyx, Hmmm?" Reina said looking at me. "Figured it would be him that taught you."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Since he knows how to treat a princess and even just a woman. He was very polite to me and courteous the way a man should treat a woman. You on the other hand I noticed when I first saw you you were more hot-headed about things when it came to showing off."

"Well I promise you now I won't be that way again." I said looking into her brown eyes. "You will always be my princess."

I held her chin in my hand and tilted her head towards my face getting so close and looking gazing in those eyes like I could fall into them. I smiled. "I could never treat a gem like you so badly anymore."

Reina looked into my eyes like she as falling for me as well. We were so close to each other we looked as though one of us would kiss.

Just then Sephiroth broke the love moment."Mmmm...love. Maybe I should leave you two alone, or shall you guys find a room in this castle?"

I turned to Sephiroth blushing. "I don't think I need to do that. Not just yet. She after all needs to marry a prince which I am not really a prince to take her heart away."

"I would rather wait till I marry till I stay in the same room with you sweetie." Reina said with a sorta glow in her eyes staring at me.

"I can handle that. Anything for you my sweet angel." I said smiling at her.

Then there was a knock at the door. Sephiroth took one look at us and could tell we wouldn't answer it.

"Well don't all get up at once to answer it." He said as I heard him walking out of the room.

"Does my princess want to dance?" I said without thinking of what I was saying.

"I would love to Axel." She said. "Where is the ballroom and the music?"

"We don't need a ballroom for dancing. Though a bit of music would make it better for dancing." I said. "Maybe I could looks around to see if I can find a piano or something for someone to play."

Sephiroth came up to the room. "Sora and his friends are here."

"Oh.." Reina said sorta feeling down from the sound of her voice.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her and asked. "You sound disappointed."

"Well...just I didn't want for this time to come."

"What time? Are you going to turn back into a pumpkin or something?" I asked.

Reina shook her head. "No, just the prophecy and all I don't know what will happen to me or Beki."

Sephiroth had to speak then he heard that. "Beki? What about her?"

"It's hard to explain." Reina said. "It's like you know something bad will happen soon, but you can't explain what will happen. I have a feeling the door is calling to me. Which means this will all end."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sora said coming in the door. "I thought the door to the light will make all the heartless go away again."

"True..." Reina said. "Not according to the prophecy...there will be a battle before opening the door."

"That's bound to happen isn't it?" Kairi said putting an arm around Reina. "We can make it through it together."

Reina smiled. "Least we have everyone here..except Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Leon, Cloud, and Aerith."

Sephiroth left for a moment from the room and came back frantically. "Beki is missing!"

Reina, Sora, and me said in unison. "WHAT?"

Aerith's POV

We all got into the gummi ships and headed out for the castle. I got in with Mickey, Cloud, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hope we get there in time." I said sorta worried. "Hearing about the prophecy makes me worried about Beki and Reina."

"What about them that worries you, Aerith?" Cloud asked. "They are pretty strong with their attacks and such. They should handle it fine without us for now."

"Well I have a feeling that them being strong may not really help at that door. Their will be more than the people we know at this door, one who has the power to make people turn on each other."

"Turn on each other?" Cloud seemed confused. "You mean..like a deceiver?"

"I am not sure who he is really, just I know he shouldn't be taken lightly."

Mickey was in the passenger's side next to Donald, who was driving the gummi ship.

"Everyone ready back there?" Mickey asked.

"Yes we are." I said as I got into my seat and buckled up. Cloud did the same along with Goofy.

"Alrighty then." Mickey said. "Away we go!"

Donald started the Gummi ship up and we headed out in hyper speed over to the castle.

Sephiroth's POV

"BEKI!" I yelled with everyone else wandering the castle trying to find her. I looked in the bedroom again, but all I saw was the empty bed. She wasn't in the closets or under the bed. I went downstairs frantically worrying about if she was ok. Beki had been acting strange for the past day and I wasn't sure what was wrong. I thought it might be something I did, but I scoffed it off cause it wasn't possible...or was it? I decided to run down to the underground town to see if she was wandering around there. The town was busy and people were wandering from place to place trying to get grocery shopping done and also just a lot of people wandering around.

I called out through the crowd. "BEKI!"

I then saw some of the crowd clearing and noticed a little girl waving me into this little house. I came up to her.

"Have you seen my Fiancé?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, she came here to the doctor. She seemed in terrible shape when she came in. Come inside..she should be with the doctor for a bit."

I came inside. It looked like a usual office with a front desk and a waiting room. The little girl sat down at one of the chairs in the waiting room. I sat in the fourth chair away from her.

"So mister.."She broke the silence. "Do you think she will be ok?"

I looked at her she seemed to be looking a bit down. I hated to see a little girl sad, so I decided to say what most people would tell little kids. "I think she will be just fine."

She perked up. "You think so?"

"I think so." I grinned down at her waiting patiently for Beki to come out of the room.

I waited for hours it felt like. What as taking her so long? The girl that was a few chairs away from me was reading a children's magazine of some sort. I was starting to fall asleep reading a house magazine about how to chose the right interior design for the best looking house. Oh so boring, but it was all that was there other than a few children's books, a fishing magazine, and some sort of health magazine. Then the door opened from the doctor's office and Beki came out looking a bit better.

"Now get lots of rest like I told you to, and you should be fine." The doctor said.

What a relief...thought there was more than just a sickness since the last time she was sick was when she had the 3 boys.

"Thanks doctor..for your help." Beki said.

"Congratulations..." The doctor said as Beki closed the door before he finished his sentence.

"What as he congratulating you about?" I asked as Beki came to me.

"I would rather not say right now." Beki looked up at me. "It's not the time to be talking about it. I feel the door to the light is calling to me."

"I would say it is important to me." I put my arms around Beki. "I care about you and I wanna know what's wrong."

"It's nothing really darling." She said looking up at me. "It can wait. What's important right now is getting to that door."

"You're sick though...you can't go like this."

"I..I can manage." Beki said trying to look like she was ok, but I could tell she as faking it.

I decided to pick her up and carry her back. "Well I heard what the doctor said about staying in bed getting a lot of rest, so for now could you please get some sleep."

I felt her as I carried her. She felt as if she had a fever.

"...but I have to get to the door.." She said softer trying not to cough.

I looked at her with a serious look. "You need sleep. Please darling you mustn't push yourself. It could be serious."

She giggled. "If only you knew..." She stuck her tongue out at me smiling.

"You won't tell me..." I began. "Please tell me, just whisper it if you must. Just somehow tell me I must know what's wrong."

"I suppose I could just say it, you will know about it eventually anyways, and I do want you to be the first to know.

She got close to my ear and said in a low voice. "Darling...I'm pregnant again."

My eyes widened and jaw dropped. "How?"

"Well we did do it a few times before, did you think it wouldn't happen one more time?"

"I didn't think it would happen again." I said still stunned. "How far into your pregnancy are you?"

"He said about a week or so. Good thing darling, it won't happen as fast as it did with the first kids."

I carried her out of the underground town and into the main room of the castle.

Reina noticed us and came over. "There you are Beki. Where were you?"

"She was at the doctors, has the door called to you, Reina?" I said trying to change the subject so Reina wouldn't worry about Beki.

"Yeah it has, why?"

"Well..Beki as talking about the door calling her as well, but I don't think she is in any condition to go there. She has a fever and she is really sick." I said carrying her up the stairs to our room. Reina was walking with us.

"Will she be getting better?" Reina asked as I put her on the bed.

"Yes, just it might be awhile till she feels completely better." I said.

Reina took Beki's hand and she looked over slowly at Reina. "Get better soon my friend."

Beki smiled. "Yes I will Reina."

I walked out of the room with Reina following behind. I closed the door.

Reina looked at me and asked. "What's wrong with her Sephiroth?"

I looked down, I wasn't sure if I should let her know just yet. I hesitated to say cause she might not want me to tell anyone yet.

"I don't know if I should tell you...she might not want anyone to know about it just yet." I said walking downstairs.

Reina ran up to me following next to me. "Come on..at least let me know she will be okay."

I stopped for a moment and thought. Hmmm...maybe I should tell her about it..or maybe she already knows. "Well..." I hesitated then decided I had to say or she would be pestering me about it all day. "She went to the Doctor and...she's pregnant again."

Reina smiled. "Well congratulations about being a father again!"

I looked at Reina really looking depressed. "Yeah...I guess so." Looking at the stairs beneath my feet I walked slowly down the stairs.

"Why are you so down? You should be happy about it." Reina said walking with me.

"Actually...I really wanted just to have the three we have now...thinking about her being pregnant again just makes me feel a little uneasy."

"Oh come on...you shouldn't be that way. Think of it as you will have more babies to cuddle. Seeing as the three are growing faster than usual..they probably will be toddlers by a month old. It will be months till she has the baby that she is carrying inside her. Takes usually about a year to have a child."

"Really? Didn't know that...maybe it will be alright then." I said a little relieved. Reina looked like she knew about it before I did. " So...you knew she was pregnant?"

"Yeah, just wanted to act surprised cause I knew if I told you you would not believe me."

Confused a little bit I leaned against the door. "I just don't know if I want to be a father more than three times. You know what I mean."

"I can understand, but still it will be awhile till then." Reina smiled. "I can help you babysit if you ever need it."

"Thanks..I might take you up on the offer sometime."

Suddenly while we were at the bottom of the stairs, Beki emerged from the room she was in. Like she was guided by something, she kept walking in a daze. I went up to her. "Beki? Where are you going?"

"Must...go..to door." She said as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait. You can't go...you are still recovering!" I said standing in her way. Then I noticed Reina was following her, but she knew that it was time.

"Sorry Sephiroth." Reina said. "I hear the door calling...and when the door calls us, we can't resist not going. Beki will be okay I promise."

"Well...oh alright." I said sorta unsure about it all. I followed since there wasn't anything I could do now. I looked back and noticed Sora was following along with the others.

The front door opened and Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aerith, Cloud, and Squall came in. They ran over to me as I stood there.

"So...you survived Squall?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"I helped him heal." Aerith said looking stern at me. "It was your fault."

"My fault? Hahahaa! If you remember correctly it wasn't my fault at all." I said. "In fact it was more the fault of Judas than me. He was the one controlling the heartless."

"Suuure it was..." Cloud stated.

"Really this isn't the time to argue about who did what." Mickey said. "The door is close to opening and we all need to be there for it. Come on everyone let's go!"

We all followed without a word. Heading closer to the door and we saw everyone other than us were there. The room was bright white..the most whitest room you ever saw. There wasn't really a light source that I could see, but it was really bright in there. On top of the door was a statue of some sort of angel.

Squall, Sora, Kairi, Mickey, and Riku all put up their keyblades to open the door. It looked like it was the end, but then There was an earthquake and the angel on top of the door came alive. He had Crimson wings and a evil smile as he came swooping down from above and stood in front of the 5 wielding the keyblades.

"So you have finally come!" He said in a kid sounding voice. " I have been waiting a very long time for this moment."

"Who are you!" Sora blurted out.

"You think it would be that easy to get to the door to the light didn't you?" The angel snickered. "My name you really don't need to know, boy."

Beki's POV

Me and Reina came closer to the angel. As we did I could feel my wings come out like they were commanded to do so, but I didn't even think to bring them out and also I was still feeling very weak from not feeling good to try to prevent it.

"Come out my angels!" He commanded. "Come and lets the battle begin."

"Battle? Who am I fighting?" I blurted out holding my hand against my belly.

The angel Pointed at Reina. "There is your opponent, now fight!"

I stood up and tried to not show I was feeling sick and I felt suddenly an urge to fight. I drew my Dragon Blade as I saw Reina draw out her blade.

"Wait I don't want to fight my best friend!" I looked at Reina as I felt myself run towards her with my blade drawn out now I felt I was being controlled fully as I yelled. "You will DIE!"

Reina's wings were some bright red and some white feathers glistening in the light as we both flew toward each other fighting like we were great enemies. Our blades chinked as we hit our swords together.

"DIE!" I said as I tried swinging my blade at her as Reina ducked and blocked it. It was like a rage I didn't understand why I felt. She swung at me slicing some of the tips of my feathers off my right wing.

Meanwhile I could hear the angel yelling out at us. "Fight Fight FIGHT!" Like he was chanting for us to slit each other's throat. It distracted me and Reina rammed me into one side of the wall making my back crack from the force of the blow. I pushed her away and swung at her hitting her left arm just enough to give her a piercing cut.

What will happen next? Find out in the last chapter of HoD.


End file.
